


Preço do Tempo

by Bhks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative Realites, F/F, Lena and Kara kids, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhks/pseuds/Bhks
Summary: Kara é dada como morta, deixando Lena e seus filhos, Olívia e Christofer, para trás.A dor da perda e as dificuldade que surgem no caminho de Lana faz com que ela e Alex se aproximem.Cinco anos depois, Kara encontra o caminho de volta para casa e descobre que muitas coisas mudaram.





	1. Chegadas

A saudade apertava tanto seu coração que parecia estar prestes a explodir, Kara Denvers respirou fundo depois que saiu do vortex que a trouxe de volta, estava em casa, não exatamente em casa, mas pelo menos a terra correta. Cada pedaço do seu ser gritava para que voasse em direção a Lena, depois de cinco anos longe, tudo que queria era estar nos braços da mulher que amava, com sua família, mas o receio era tanto, precisava saber o que aconteceu durante o tempo que esteve fora, e ninguém melhor que Alex para lhe ajudar com isso, sem contar com o fato que desde que se conheceram quando jovens as irmãs nunca haviam estado tanto tempo distantes uma da outra.

Usando as roupas que Caitlin havia lhe dado, chegou o mais rápido que pode sem levantar suspeitas até D.E.O., sentia falta do seu uniforme, de certa forma a fazia mais forte. Com sua velocidade invadiu até o coração do prédio, parou na sala do holograma e sentiu-se impelida a ver sua mãe. Ativou o holograma e se surpreendeu por ver a sua imagem ali.

— Parado! – Uma voz conhecida a rendeu. – Um movimento em falso e você vai se arrepender.

— Forma bem carinhosa de receber a família, Alex. – Kara falou com um sorriso gigante.

Alex congelou, Kara estava de volta, ela não estava morta como Berry falou, ela estava de volta, o mais rápido que conseguiu avançou até a irmã caçula.

— Kara, céus, Kara, você... está... Eles nós disseram que você havia... – Ela tentava ser coerente, mas era pedir demais.

— Eu sei, Barry me disse que há alguns anos eles me deram como morta, mas bom... Eu não estava... Estou...

— Onde você estava? O que aconteceu? – Alex insistia em não soltar Kara, como se ao soltá-la ela desaparecesse no ar.

— É longo e complicado, eu fui capturada, mas essa história pode esperar, eu quero saber o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava fora, quero saber sobre Lena, sobre os pequenos.

O nome da mulher fez com que o coração de Alex mudasse de batida. E Kara pode perceber. A irmã mais velha checou o relógio de pulso, e olhou em volta.

— Caramba, Kara... Nossa... Tanta coisa aconteceu enquanto você estava fora... Tem tanta coisa que você... – o celular de Alex apitou e ela pareceu desesperada.

— Alex, você está me assustando.

Alex coçou os cabelos pensando, ela precisava de tempo, tinha que ganhar tempo.

— Kara, eu sei que tudo vai parecer confuso, mas eu preciso que você fique aqui e finja ser um holograma...

— Alex? – Kara achou a idéia absurda. – O que ...

— Eu vou explicar tudo, absolutamente tudo, mas eu preciso que você...

Uma voz brava cortou a linha de raciocínio de Alex e parou o coração de Kara.

— Olívia Denvers, se você não parar de flutuar agora terá sérios problemas mocinha. Christopher...

Antes de Lena terminar a frase, Christopher Denvers já estava com Alex, com os olhos de Lena as os cabelos louros de Kara, o garoto enlaçava Alex Denvers pela cintura.

— Mama, muita sodade!

Segundos depois Lena chegava com uma garota com longos cabelos negros rebeldes como os de Kara e seus olhos verdes avermelhados pelo xingo a pouco recebido.

No instante que Lena entrou na sala dos hologramas ela ficou muda, ela evitava aquela sala, não suportava ver a figura de Kara, e por isso não olhou com atenção, seus olhos se prenderam em Alex que afagava os cabelos de Chris.

— Não ouse adular esses seus filhos, hoje decidiram que não me darão ouvidos... – Lena reclamava.

— Desculpa, mami, é mais divertido, vuar. – Oli se justificava abraçando Lena pelo pescoço com cuidado, outros incidentes haviam ensinado aos pequenos que apertar muito era ruim.

Alex estava ciente de Kara parada ao lado dela, usando toda a força de seu corpo para não se mover, ou chorar ao ver seus pequenos, ao ver Lena.

Winn chegou à porta e as crianças correram em sua direção.

— Soube que os Denvers estão na casa! – Ele já abriu os braços e se preparou.

— Tio Winny! – As crianças gritaram em coro e voaram em sua direção.

— Crianças não quebrem o tio Winn. – Lena gritou, mas os três já estavam longe. – De novo... – falou mais para si e para Alex, que lhe sorriu de forma nervosa.

— Ok, o que você está me escondendo? – Lena perguntou de forma direta, tomando a mão de Alex entre as suas e se aproximando dela.

— Nada... – Alex falou da forma mais calma que pode, apesar de ser coração estar batendo desesperadamente. – Vamos lá, antes que Winn não seja a única coisa destruída aqui. – Ela começou a sair da sala puxando Lena consigo.

Quando saíram da sala, anda na direção da porta Lena puxou Alex pela mão fazendo com que a agente voltasse e trombasse contra seu corpo. Sem aviso Lena a beijou, de forma doce, de forma suave.

— Eu vou fingir que acredito nisso, mas não se esqueça Alex, você é minha esposa, eu sei muito bem quando está guardando algo, estarei aqui quando quiser compartilhar, mesmo que seja sobre ela. – Ela acenou com a cabeça em direção de Kara evitando falar o nome.

Alex se sentiu desesperar mais ainda. Preparou-se para responder mais ouviu um grito de dor que tinha certeza ser de Winn e seguiu em direção, deixando Lena parada no corredor.

Depois que Alex saiu de vista Lena se virou em direção ao holograma de Kara, por um instante pensou em entrar, em finalmente olhar para ela, mas não conseguiria, ainda não seria capaz de se despedir. Suspirou, afastou-se e seguiu para descobrir se Winn ainda estava vivo.

Foi sorte Lena não entrar ali, pois seja lá qual eram os planos de Alex, um holograma se desfazendo em lágrimas não fazia parte dele. Kara quis correr, gritar, chamar Lena, dizer que estava viva, que estava ali, quis abraçar os seus filhos, mas contra cada célula do seu corpo se manteve parada, calada e sofrendo.

Minutos depois, Alex voltou, tinha muito a explicar, mas não teve tempo o suficiente. No segundo que entrou na sala e a porta fechou Kara já estava pressionando a irmã contra a parede e se segurando para não sufocá-la.

— Eu espero que você tenha uma ótima explicação, para sobre meus filhos te chamem de mãe, e, principalmente, sobre que você estar casada com a minha noiva, pessoa, aliás, que você dizia odiar abertamente.

J'onn J'onzz entrou na sala a tempo de separar as irmãs, Kara chorava se debatia, sentindo a traição irradiar seu corpo.

— O que aconteceu, Kara... – Alex falava com dificuldade. – Você morreu, isso que aconteceu. – Ela deixou o corpo bater contra a porta de metal e escorregar para o chão. – Você morreu e nós não. – Com a voz fina e apertada. – Acredite, não foi por falta de tentar...


	2. Fins e começos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valeu: barb, b e Rc pelo comentário, espero que continuem comigo... Abraços

— Kara, por favor, não vá. – Lena finalmente conseguiu pedir. Desde o instante que Kara falou sobre a viagem até a outra dimensão Lena sentiu que algo muito ruim iria acontecer. Elas estavam deitadas, abraçadas, Lena com a cabeça sobre o ombro de Kara que deixava os dedos escorregarem pela barriga da noiva. – Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas eu estou sentindo que algo ruim vai acontecer.

— Lena... – Kara beijou os cabelos da esposa. – Eu preciso ir, eles precisam de mim. – falou com doçura.

Lena ficou em silêncio, em sua mente pensava em tudo, em como a vida havia mudado desde que conheceu a jornalista, em como estavam prestes a começar uma família e o medo de que algo estragasse isso era tremendo.

— Eu prometo que vou voltar. Eu vou voltar para vocês três. – falou com um sorriso.

— Três? – a frase pegou Lena de surpresa e fez Kara rir.

— Sim, meu amor, eu consigo ouvir dois batimentos aqui. – afagou a barriga de Lena com carinho. – Nós teremos dois lindos bebês.

Os olhos de Lena se encheram de lágrimas, o experimento havia dado certo.

— Gêmeos... – Lena sussurrou. – Nós teremos dois bebês. – O sorriso cresceu nos seus lábios enquanto Kara começou a beijá-la.

— Sim, meu amor, teremos dois lindos bebês que terão seus olhos, e seu sorriso, e sua inteligência...

O comentário causou risadas em Lena.

— Não precisamos de cópias minhas por aí...

— Eu quero duas cópias suas por aí sim, tão lindas e brilhantes. – Kara afirmava com convicção.

— Levando em consideração o seu DNA, é mais fácil serem cópias suas.

— Não importa. – Kara encerrou a argumentação com beijos, de beijos foi para toques e Lena se desmanchou em prazer, deixando as preocupações de amanhã para amanhã.

 

**-//-**

 

Alex estava apreensiva, não podia ir com Kara, mesmo com Mon-El, o Guardião e J’onn, não podia deixar DEO para trás e seguir com a irmã.

— Respire, Alex. – Maggie falou lhe entregando café preto e sem açúcar. _ Sua irmã via ficar bem. A pequena Denvers consegue se cuidar.

— Certo. – falou apesar de não sentir tanta segurança.

Paradas no saguão do DEO com Maggie ao seu lado ela esperava Kara chegar. Todos ali estavam nervosos, ansiosos com a missão.

Kara chegou acompanhada de Lena. A empresária ficou em silêncio assistindo a noiva cumprimentar a todos com o sorriso bobo que sempre estava em seu rosto. Acenou para os que lhe cumprimentaram e ignorou Alex como sempre.

Kara puxou a irmã para o canto, longe dos amigos que agora conversavam com Lena.

— Preciso que me faça um favor. – Falou quando estava distante o suficiente. – Preciso que fique de olhos nos seus sobrinhos... – falou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Que sobrinhos?

— Lena está grávida, nós estamos esperando gêmeos. – ela dava saltinhos enquanto batia palmas.

Alex ficou muda de surpresa, desde o primeiro instante que Kara avisou que contaria para Lena seu segredo a irmã mais velha se sentiu mais que superprotetora da caçula. Por um momento pensou em compartilhar com a irmã os receios, mas Kara estava prestes a sair em uma missão louca em outra dimensão.

— Isso é incrível! Parabéns, Kara. Gêmeos! – Elas se abraçavam, Kara com pura felicidade, Alex com extremo receio.

O som do vortex se abrindo fez com que se afastassem. Kara beijou Lena com fervor e partiu.

Lena se despediu de todos e seguiu para o elevador, Alex a acompanhou em silêncio. E assim se manteve até as portas se fecharem.

— Eu não sei com é a sua agenda aqui, Luthor, mas se fizer algo para magoar Kara...

— Eu vou fazer sua vida mais simples, Denvers, vou te dizer exatamente a minha agenda: Primeiro vou me casar com sua irmã, nós teremos nossos filhos, iremos criá-los, educá-los, teremos jantares de família e festas de fim de ano onde você terá que aparecer querendo ou não, pois sabemos de duas coisas, que você não conseguirá se manter longe de Kara mesmo comigo a tira colo, e que no instante que ver estas crianças como parte da sua família não irá resistir, _tia Alex_. – Lena manteve o rosto impassível. – Acredite se quiser. – falou enquanto deixava a agente para trás ainda com o olhar de dúvida.

Uma semana se passou, uma semana completa sem nenhuma notícia de Kara, ou da outra realidade, uma semana que Lena se sentiu torturada, a cada segundo, desesperada com qualquer informação, os enjôos tornavam tudo mais difícil, enfim recebeu uma mensagem de Alex, avisando que haviam recebido uma mensagem da outra dimensão. Em minutos estava no DEO.

Não foi preciso de um minuto inteiro para saber que algo estava muito errado. Nenhum deles a olhou nos olhos, Winn ainda chorava, Alex estava de costas quando ela chegou, J'onn foi o primeiro a falar com ela.

— Senhorita Luthor. – o marciano falou solene.

Então Alex se virou, em suas mãos o uniforme de Kara em pedaços. Dois homens que Lena não conhecia estavam apreensivos, um deles caminhou até Lena.

— Onde ela está? – a voz de Lena era irreconhecível até mesmo para ela.

— Ela sumiu em batalha. - Alex que respondeu com um sussurro.

— Lena. Eu sou Berry Allen.  – o homem com olhos vermelhos falou com pesar. – Kara...

Ele poderia ter desviado do tapa, todos ali sabiam, mas ele não queria, ele sentia que era culpa dele, e ela sabia que era.

— Onde ela está? – Lena perguntou mais uma vez, agora com raiva.

Berry olhou para Cisco.

— Nós só achamos o uniforme, foi tudo que restou. – Cisco falou no lugar de Allen que não conseguia aceitar o destino da amiga. – Nós procuramos por dias, mas... Mas não encontramos... Achamos que a bomba que ela estava afastando da Terra destruiu toda matéria orgânica.

— Matéria orgânica. – Lena falou e soou inacreditável, era isso que sua vida havia virado, matéria orgânica destruída em outra dimensão.

 

**-//-**

 

Lena estava enterrada me documentos, era isso que ela conseguia fazer, trabalhar, desenvolver projetos, participar de reuniões e estava indo razoavelmente bem, até o quarto dia, ela terminou uma reunião com a equipe de marketing, e assim que eles saíram da sala ela sentiu sua pressão abaixar, tentou pedir por ajuda, mas quando viu já estava no chão e sua visão ficando escura.

_— Kara._

Acordou em uma cama confortável, ligada a um monitor cardíaco e um monitor cardíaco pré-natal. Os coraçõezinhos batiam tão rápidos, e estar ali fez com que ela se sentisse culpada.

— Exaustão, Lena. – A voz de Alex soou áspera. – Você desmaiou por exaustão. E dormiu por sete horas seguidas.

— Droga, eu tinha uma reunião com...

— Caramba, Lena... Você não pode fazer isso, não pode ficar se matando de trabalhar, não é mais só você. – Alex deixou a raivar tomar conta, desde o segundo que entrou naquele quarto pode observar Lena, como ela estava pálida e magra.

Os únicos sons que se ouvia no quarto eram os três batimentos cardíacos, nervosa Lena retirou o sensor que estava preso no seu peito, mas não os da sua barriga.

— Eu achei que desta vez, apenas desta vez... – Lena falou com a voz despedaçada. – Eu teria sorte. Eu achei que desta vez, eu teria uma família, que tudo ficaria bem... – Ela riu pra si. – Desde que eu me entendo por gente eu perco as pessoas que eu amo, por que desta vez seria diferente?

Alex se sentou do lado de Lena, sabia da história: perdeu a mãe aos quatro, foi adotada pelos Luthor e passou a vida tentando pertencer àquela família, perdeu o pai que anos depois descobriu ser seu pai biológico, se sentiu traída por Lex quando ele atentou contra sua vida e por fim havia Lilian Luthor.

— Então vamos fazer de tudo para não colocar essa em risco, ok? – Alex falou da forma mais sensível que pode. O que surpreendeu Lena, antes que essa pudesse falar algo a porta se abriu e Eliza Denvers surgiu com um buque de flores e um sorriso triste.

— Eu soube que temos três Denvers aqui, oh, quatro... –falou quando viu Alex ao lado de Lena, sabia dos sentimentos de Alex com relação à noiva da irmã e ficou feliz de ver a filha ali, apesar de tudo.

Seguindo Eliza estava Maggie com dois ursinhos de pelúcia.

Eliza identificou o monitor neonatal e o som que ouviu lhe trouxe um sorriso gigante.

— Kara amaria estar aqui, na verdade ela estaria muito brava com você por ter desmaiado, mas ela amaria este som...

— Ela ouviu, antes de... Antes de ir, ela escutou os corações, foi ela quem me disse que eram gêmeos. – Lena falou calmamente.

Maggie entregou Lena os brinquedos e começaram uma conversa leve sobre bebês. E Alex se pegou analisando o comportamento da mulher, Lena estava deprimida, por Kara, todos estavam, mas levando em consideração a vida da empresária à agente ficou com certos receios. Antes que pudesse compartilhar os pensamentos com a mãe o médico de Lena chegou.

— Senhorita Luthor, que bom vê-la acordada, se pudermos ter um minuto a sós...

Lena não falou nada, não pediu para que nenhuma das mulheres ficasse, da mesma maneira que não impediu que saíssem. Na vez de Alex ela fechou a porta e permaneceu dentro do quarto, ao lado de Lena aguardando o médico fazer as perguntas.

O médico fez perguntas sobre os hábitos de Lena, passou a prescrição de novos hábitos, medicamentos, parabenizou pelos bebês e saiu, após liberar Lena.

Do lado de fora, Eliza aguardava sozinha, Maggie disse algo sobre o trabalho e saiu apresada no instante que ouviu a porta se fechar e percebeu que Alex não estava do lado de fora.

 

**-//-**

 

Lena acordou com o cheiro de café, e se levantou com dificuldades, messes haviam se passado, ela se sentia imensa, com dores musculares, apesar de dormir tanto o cansaço estava ali. Chegou à cozinha e encontrou Alex sentado no sofá com seu notebook, como havia sido todos os outros dias desde que saiu do hospital.

— Você não uma casa ou qualquer coisa? – Lena perguntou com uma irritação contida.

— Bom dia pra você também, Luthor. – Alex respondeu assistindo Lena pegar a garrafa de café e servindo uma generosa dose de cafeína. Antes que pudesse beber, Alex pegou a caneca e colocou uma tigela com frutas no lugar. – Já passamos por isso, nada de café para vocês.

— Sério, Alex, se você não colocar essa caneca exatamente onde estava, juro que vou jogar você pela janela. – Lena falou com os olhos fechados.

Alex sorriu, se deliciou com o café e voltou para o sofá onde terminava um de seus relatórios secretos. Contrariada Lena comeu as frutas em silêncio. Depois de prontas desceram juntas para a portaria do prédio de Lena, Alex estava distraída quando sentiu o aperto de Lena em seu braço.

— Alex, eles estão se movendo. – Imediatamente ela colocou a mão da cunhada sobre sua barriga e o mundo parou. As duas ignoraram as pessoas passando, os olhares estranhos e ficaram ali, se deliciando com os pequenos chutes e pontapés entre risadas.

Entre os olhares estranhos que foram ignorados estava o de Meggie, que assistia sua namorada praticamente saltitar de felicidade com outra mulher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostou? Quer mais? Deixe seu comentário/opinião/concelho/crítica...  
> Beijos!


	3. Outros fins e outros começos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DannystarBR13, bem vinda ao seleto grupo de comentadores... hahaha  
> barb e Rc já estão com carteirinha!  
> Galera obrigada por acompanhar, eu também estou muito contente de tanto BR aqui.... hahaha...

Parada em frente à porta de Lena, Meggie fazia um mantra, “não, Alex não tem nada com Lena”, “ela só é protetora com os filhos da Kara”... Ela possuía as chaves para o lugar, mas nunca usou, achava uma invasão à privacidade de Lena, principalmente que não foi ela quem lhe deu as chaves e sim Alex, para caso algo acontecesse e a agente não conseguisse chegar lá a tempo ou algo assim, mas esse cenário nunca ocorreu. Nada nunca ficou no caminho de Alex quando ela acreditava que Lena precisava de algo.

Como quando estava preparando o quarto dos bebês, Alex transformou em uma missão, colocando Winn e J’onn de cabeça para baixou com ordens confusas sobre como montar os malditos berços. Meggie se sentiu desconfortável ali, era como se ela estivesse invadindo uma família, Lena, Alex e os gêmeos.

No início era: “os bebês”, “pelos bebês”... E em algum momento, sem que Meggie percebesse tornou-se “por Lena”. E agora a detetive não sabia o que fazer, bom, saber ela sabia, mas não queria. Suspirou mais algumas vezes e quando se preparou para tocar a campainha ouviu algo que fez seu sangue ferver.

— Ah... Alex... Assim... Agora mais forte... Isso... Isso... Céus... - Lena entre gemidos de prazer.

Foi o estopim, ela pegou a chave e abriu a porta e se deparou com Lena jogada contra o sofá, com um pote de sorvetes de frutas na mão e Alex sentada na mesa de centro, aos seus pés, lhe fazendo uma massagem.

— Hey, Meggie. – Lena foi a primeira a vê-la. – Como foi o dia?

Não fazia sentido para Meggie o quanto aquelas duas achavam isso normal. Alex fazia tudo que Lena queria ou precisava e Lena aceitava tudo que Alex mandava. Não foi o médico que mandou Lena evitar café, isso veio de Alex e Lena aceitou, aceitou até mesmo que Alex instruísse sua equipe em não lhe comprar café. Quando a empresária descobriu no máximo gastou umas semanas de comentários ácidos e só.

— Eu não posso mais fazer isso... – Maggie falou soltando a chave no balcão. – Já deu. Eu não vou fazer parte deste casamento maluco! – Falou virando e saindo do apartamento.

Alex e Lena se encararam e Denvers correu em direção à namorada e a alcançou no elevador.

— Meggie, espera, o que foi? – a detetive olhou para a mulher a sua frente.

— Vamos lá, Alex, olha pra você, tem creme para pés até os cotovelos, está de pijamas, que tenho quase certeza que pertencem a Lena...

— Ela passou o dia todo de pé e os pés dela incharam, eu só estou...

— Sexta-feira, Alex, sexta, nós tínhamos planos. – A porta do elevador ao lado do que Meggie travava com o pé soou e um entregador de pizza com fones de ouvido tocando algo mais alto que deveria. Ele parou a frente do apartamento de Lena. Os olhos de Meggie acompanharam o movimento dele e terminaram em Alex. – Você se esqueceu completamente, não foi?

Alex abaixou a cabeça pensando em como havia negligenciado a namorada.

— Eu vou fazer direito agora, me da um minuto eu fico pronta e você me conta sobre como seu dia foi...

Meggie negou com a cabeça, entrou no elevador e se despediu.

— Feliz aniversário de namoro, Alex. Acabou.

Alex ficou parada assistindo as portas se fecharem. Voltou para o apartamento e Lena não estava mais na sala. Ela se sentou e se serviu de uma taça de um vinho da adega de Lena. Enquanto servia percebeu o quanto as coisas que Meggie falou fazia sentido, eram para ser alguns dias ali, a meses atrás.

— As coisas não foram muito bem, não é? – a voz suave de Lena cortou seu pensamento.

— Aniversário de namoro. – Alex se desmanchou em lágrimas. Lena sentou ao seu lado e lhe deu um abraço sem jeito no início, mas Alex, em algum momento, se encaixou em seu ombro e elas ficaram paradas ali.

— Desculpe todo esse transtorno, Alex, se eu tivesse me cuidado melhor você não seria obrigada a ficar aqui de olho em mim.

— Não, não é culpa de vocês, eu deveria ter me organizado melhor. – Alex falou terminando com o vinho e se levantando do sofá. – Eu vou me vestir, colocar algo bonito e vou tentar resolver isso.

Lena concordou, mas no segundo que Alex passou pela porta do quarto de hóspedes para se arrumar, ela sentiu uma pontada, forte, muito forte, mas não deveria, eles ainda tinham mais tempo, eles precisavam de mais tempo.

Alex encontrou Lena se contorcendo contra a barriga, Meggie se transformou em um pensamento distante.

Lena estava com medo, na verdade ela sentia medo em doses diárias, como criar duas crianças super... E se elas ficassem com uma força sobre humana e mordessem um colega de classe... E se ela não soubesse o que fazer... Mas agora ela estava apavorada.

— Alex! – gritou enquanto mais uma onda de dor vinha dentro do elevador. – O que está acontecendo?

— Esses bebês tem DNA de Kara, não é uma gravidez comum. – Alex auxiliava Lena a entrar no carro e dirigiu para o DEO onde toda estrutura estava preparada para o parto. Uma sala com instrumentos normais e outros construídos com kriptonita, luzes que imitavam o sol de Kripton. Assim que entrou no carro notificou J’onn que estavam a caminho.

Quando chegou ao DEO Clark estava preparado junto ao Dr. Cross e em segundos Lena estava sendo levada diante de uma Alex apavorada e ansiosa.

Do lado de fora da sala cirúrgica Alex andava para todos os lados, ao lado de J’onn , Winn e Mon-El. Ela estava decidida a entrar naquela sala quando ouviu o primeiro choro, minutos depois o segundo. Ela queria vê-los, tocá-los, saber que estavam bem. A porta se abriu e duas incubadoras foram levadas para fora, como não completaram a gestação normal humana de 9 meses os bebês seguiram as indicações padrão. Em segundos os pequenos foram rodeados pelos novos tios e tia. Como era expert na fisiologia de Kara, Alex seguiu com os pequenos para uma sala onde poderia fazer todas as verificações necessárias, mas antes de mover-se de lá, pela porta puderam ver que as coisas não iam bem assim para Lena.

Ela terminava de embalar os bebês em mantas quando ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si. Clark entrou e assim que passou pela porta foi até um dos berços.

— Eles estão ótimos, um pouco abaixo do peso, mas a saúde está perfeita. – Alex falou com um sorriso até ver o rosto preocupado do herói.

Ele acariciou os ralos cabelos escuros da menininha que respirava profundamente.

— Eu nunca imaginei que um Luthor poderia me trazer tanta felicidade.

— Esse rosto não parece muito feliz. – Ela sentiu o coração apertar.

— Lena não reagiu bem ao DNA kriptoniano. O corpo dela foi contaminado, digamos assim, Dr. Cross me pediu para sair da sala para usar kriptonita e enfraquecer o DNA alienígena no corpo dela. Ela vai ficar isolada por um tempo e os bebês não devem chegar perto.

Alex assentiu em silêncio.

 

**-//-**

 

Eliza, Marta, Jonathan e Lois não se agüentavam perto dos pequenos, mas elas perdiam para uma pessoa. Winn, ele seria o tio mais babão da história, depois de alguns dias Lois teve que voltar para o trabalho, os Kent tiveram um problema com um tornado na fazenda, mas Eliza e Clark estavam sempre ali. Os bebês tinham tudo, menos duas pessoas. Kara e Lena.

Lena chorou nos primeiros dias, não importava, poderia morrer, mas precisava abraçar seus filhos, o máximo que conseguia era vê-los por uma vidraça ou uma tela. Alex se preocupou quando ela chorou, mas e preocupou mais ainda quando ela não chorou mais, ou conversou ou comeu.

Uma profunda depressão tomou conta de uma das mulheres mais fortes que Alex conhecia. E ela não sabia o que fazer, Lena foi medicada, tratada com todas as formas, mas durante o primeiro mês da vida de seus filhos ela não falou uma palavra se quer.

Quando finalmente o tratamento estava terminado os berços foram colocados em um quarto adjacente ao de Lena e os bebês constantemente ficavam por ali. Alex insistia nisso, em uma das mamadas ela conversava com os bebês.

— Sabe, a mamãe Lena de vocês salvou a minha vida uma vez, é ela salvou, salvou sim... – falava com uma voz tranqüila para manter as crianças o mais calma possível. – Sim, ela salvou, bom ela atirou em alguém, e eu gosto de pensar que ela tem uma boa mira.

Alex não ouviu Lena levantar. E quando ela falou ao seu lado ela se assustou.

— Eu tenho uma boa mira. – a voz saiu rouca. – Lena se sentia fraca, mas conseguia ficar de pé.

Pegou o garotinho nos braços e sentiu o cheiro, o toque, se sentiu a pessoa mais importante do mundo quando ele lhe sorriu.

— Christofer e Olívia. – Alex estava com a garotinha no colo e assentiu quando Lena falou. – Christofer e Olívia Denvers.

Não foi preciso explicar a Alex o porquê de não adicionar o nome Luthor. Alex mandona como sempre guiou Lena para a cama e deixou que ela aproveitasse todo o tempo do mundo os pequenos.

Antes de sair, ela segurou a mão de Lena e a olhou de forma tranqüila pela primeira vez em semanas.

 

**-//-**

 

A rotina era exaustiva, os dois bebês demandavam atenção, cólicas, fraudas, mamadeiras... e não ficou mais fácil quando aciona-se flutuar, super sopro, super velocidade, raios pelos olhos, e um grito tão potente que Alex se questionava periodicamente se não deveria contar como super poder também.

Depois de um super trabalho em equipe ela e Lena conseguiram fazer as duas crianças dormir, ao mesmo tempo no berço. Aquilo deveria ser comemorado, mas ela precisava terminar um protótipo de arma para um novo alien que estava dando trabalho para a equipe.

Ela sentou na sua cama no quarto que agora era claramente dela, e começou a desenhar e anotar idéias, Lena havia aproveitado o intervalo para tomar um banho e quando preparou um lanche antes de ir dormir viu as luzes acessas no quarto da agente.

— Olha, eu não sei o que eu faria se você não estivesse aqui, Alex. – Lena falou sincera. – Tem sido um desafio e tanto.

Alex se espreguiçou e sorriu para Lena.

— Bom, você tem a chance de ouro de me pagar por tudo. – Ela indicou o caderno de anotações. – Basta me dizer como estabilizar isso e ficarei eternamente grata.

Lena se sentou ao lado de Alex e começou a dar idéias e faz esboços, em algum momento, Lena percebeu que a agente não estava mais adicionando perguntas ou idéias no projeto, ao seu lado, Alex dormia com a cabeça no ombro de Lena.

A empresária tentou escapar da cama, mas no primeiro movimento Alex a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto, Lena percebeu que sentia falta de ser abraçada, de se sentir próxima a alguém. Colocou o caderno no chão, suspirou e deixou-se abraçar.

No meio da madrugada, Alex acordou com Lena se movendo em seus braços, ela percebeu que estavam de conchinha, por um instante pensou em toda a problemática que elas estavam entrando, mas estar ali era bom, tão bom, que o pensamento só durou um instante, ela se aproximou da outra mulher, encaixando seus corpos e suspirou sentindo seu perfume antes de adormecer novamente.

O amanhecer chegou silenciosos, Lena sentiu os braços de Alex e segurou a respiração. Precisava sair dali, precisava se afastar, mas não queria, era bom, bom demais.

— Bom dia, Lena. – a voz rouca de Alex fez com que se virasse para a moça. – Acho que precisamos conversar. – Alex suspirou.

A questão não era dormir juntas, como acabaram de fazer, a questão era o quanto Alex queria fazer isso de novo, e de novo, e de novo... Lana pensou, no que dizer, mas escolheu por impulso.

Tocou o rosto de Alex e essa não se afastou, aproximou seus lábios lendo no olhar de Denvers desejo. Antes de beijá-la, porem, Alex fez um pedido.

— Diga meu nome. – sussurrou, ela não queria ser a sombra de Kara, não queria estar ali apenas ocupando o lugar de alguém, mesmo que não soubesse o que seriam a seguir, por aquele momento queria que fosse apenas elas.

— Alex. – Lena falou antes de finalmente beijá-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostou? Quer mais? Deixe seu comentário...


	4. Pavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B, mariahmarques e Maria... Valeu os comentários!  
> (^_^)//

— Você roubou a minha vida! – Kara acusava, ainda sendo impedida por J’onn. – Eu passei um inferno nos últimos 5 anos e a única coisa que me manteve viva foram eles, vocês. – Disse cansada sentindo o aperto de J’onn diminuir.

— Eu não posso imaginar como as coisas foram complicadas pra você, mas eles nos disseram que você estava morta, que não tinha como ter sobrevivido ao ataque, Céus, eles nos deram seu uniforme. Lee...

— Lee!? LEE!? – Kara voltou a perder a paciência. – Então era isso, eu achava que você estava sendo superprotetora, mas tudo que queria era ficam com a minha noiva.

— Esse comentário é absurdo, Kara! – Alex se levantou se irritando com a irmã. – As coisas só aconteceram.

— Coisas não acontecem, Alex, decisões são tomadas e você decidiu casar com a minha noiva! Que deve ter simplesmente escolhido você por ser o mais próximo de mim que ela conseguiria encontrar. Porque é isso que você é, uma substituta! Por isso ela aceitou se casar com você...

— Cala a boca , Kara! Ela me ama! Ela me pediu em casamento! Ela quem me propôs! E ela te odeia! Cada pedaço de amor que ela já sentiu por você se transformou em ódio e desgosto... – Essa eram as coisas que Alex falava para si, sempre que Lena tinha um de seus sonhos com Kara, sempre que a mulher acordava de madrugada, chorando e tremendo, todas as vezes que a agente tinha que abraçar e acalmar a esposa.

— Alex. – J’onn interrompeu aquele fluxo de raiva que Alex havia entrado. – Você deve ir embora.

Foi então que Alex viu o resultado de suas palavras, dor, era a única coisa que transparecia em Kara, toda a raiva ainda estava ali, mas a dor era maior que ela jamais sentiu.

— Kara... Eu... – Ela suspirou e saiu, não havia o que dizer, e mesmo se houvesse Kara não conseguiria lhe dar atenção.

Enquanto descia pelo elevador ela recebeu uma mensagem de Lena.

“Esperando você na pizzaria. Esses monstrinhos não irão ser pacientes por muito tempo!”

Seguida de uma foto onde os gêmeos finjam estar famintos.

Em questões de horas sua vida havia mudado, quando contasse para Lena, o que ela faria, iria gritar e chorar, correria para Kara, abraçaria Kara, beijaria...

Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Winn.

— Preciso de um favor.

 

**-//-**

 

Assim que percebeu que Alex não estava ali, Kara voou de lá. Somente um lugar que poderia ir, um lugar onde poderia deixar toda aquela tristeza tomar forma. A fortaleza da Solidão, o nome nunca fez tanto sentido.

Assim que entrou deixou sua tristeza e raiva sair. Gritou, berrou, chorou, quebrou algumas coisas, até sentiu um abraço apertado, forte de mais para ser J’onn, ela lutou contra a proximidade por um instante.

— Você está viva! – Clark deixou um suspiro escapar, alívio, felicidade.

Ao ouvir a voz do primo ela deixou-se abraçar e continuou a chorar em seu ombro.

Horas mais tarde eles estavam sentados, na casa de Clark em Metrópolis. Ele queria saber o que havia acontecido, onde ela esteve pelos últimos anos, mas ela não queria falar, não queria reviver.

— Imagino que já saiba sobre Lena e Alex. – Clark falou com calma.

— Elas me traíram! Eu não acredito nisso... – Kara falava com ódio enquanto contava sobre sua chegada ao primo.

— As coisas não foram bem assim, Kara...  Perder você foi um golpe duro para Lena, a gravidez de Lena não foi muito fácil, nunca antes nossas espécies haviam se misturado, ninguém sabia bem o que poderia acontecer, e o nascimento dos gêmeos foi complicado.

— Me conte, me conte tudo sobre eles, eles são tão lindos. – O orgulho de mãe estava ali.

— Eles são um máximo, Kara, Chis é brincalhão, divertido e adora robôs, Oli é durona, e as vezes séria demais, e sempre muito carinhosa. Lena me pediu para ensiná-los sobre Kripton e sobre como controlar os poderes. – Clark pegou o celular e mostrou as inúmeras fotos dos sobrinhos. – Ela não queria que a cultura de Kripton se perdesse deles.

— Eu vi eles usando os poderes hoje.

— Pois é, quando começaram as coisas foram complicadas, eles machucavam Lena e Alex com abraços e birras, eu sugeri que usassem kriptonita para diminuir a força deles, mas Lena não permitiu, ela insistiu que encontrássemos um jeito onde eles não ficassem tão vulneráveis. Então eu me mudei para lá por um tempo e ensinava os meninos diariamente sobre os poderes, assim que eles perceberam que Lena era frágil eles começaram a se conter... – Clark encontrou uma foto do ultimo natal e começou a rir e contar para Kara como os gêmeos se frustravam com as bolas de enfeitar a árvore de natal, ou eles deixavam cair ou eles quebravam quando apertavam demais.

Kara absorveu tudo que pode, cada aspecto da vida dos filhos que ela perdeu, um sorriso triste fazia parte do seu rosto enquanto Clarke falava.

 

**-//-**

 

— Alexandra Denvers! – Ela ouviu seu nome assim que colocou os pés no estabelecimento. – Estava quase indo buscar você. – Lena falou irritada dando um beijo carinhoso na esposa.

— Desculpa, segurança planetária... – Alex brincou com as mãos no ar. – Então... Vamos comer o que?

— Eu vou duas, uma bacon e quatro queijos... – Chis já tinha preparado o pedido. – Gigantes. E Oli?

— Eu quero... igual... – falou com uma certa dúvida.

— Acho que deveriam comer uma com abobrinha... – Lena sugeriu sorrindo.

Tanto Chris, quanto Oli, sentiram como um insulto a todas as pizzas do mundo.

—Mâe! Não não não. – Chris reclamou.

— É Mamãe! Não não não. – Oli falou com a mão na cintura.

Lena pegou os dois e fez cócegas causando muitas risadas, o coração de Alex apertou, ela estava prestes a perder tudo aquilo, ela estava feliz pelo retorno de Kara, mas o preço seria tão grande. Lena tomou sua mão e a puxou para mais perto.

— Hey, Alexandra, você está me preocupando. – Alex balançou a cabeça.

— Hoje não, Lena! Amanhã, amanhã eu te explico tudo, hoje só quero curtir vocês. – Ela apertou a mão de Lena e lhe deu um beijo.

— Eca!! – os gêmeos falaram juntos, fazendo as mães rirem.

 

**-//-**

 

Havia mais alguém que Kara precisava ver, após uma tarde conversando com o primo ela foi pra casa, para a residência dos Denvers.

Ela chegou e a casa estava vazia, entrou com facilidade por uma janela do seu antigo quarto e aproveitou de algumas roupas antigas que ainda ficavam por ali e tomou um banho, não tinha mais o que chorar, era fato, não conseguiria. Se secou sem pressa, penteou os cabelos e foi assaltar a geladeira. Estava distraída procurando sorvete quando ouviu o clique de uma arma.

— Mãos para o alto. – a voz firme de Eliza soou atrás dela. – Se vire bem devagar.

E Kara o fez, com um biscoito preso entre os dentes, um pote de sorvete em uma mão e uma colher na outra. Ela tentou sorrir, mas a comida não deixava.

— Se isso foi uma brincadeira... – Eliza já não tinha firmeza na voz. Kara deixou o biscoito cair no chão, ainda com as mãos para o ar, mesmo que não precisasse, afinal, mesmo se atirasse não iria lhe ferir.

— Sou eu mãe, eu acabei de retornar de outro universo. – Kara começou a falar sem controle. – E Alex está casada com Lena, e meus filhos estão enormes, e Lena me odeia...

Eliza deixou a arma na ilha da cozinha e abraçou a filha.

— Kara... – mãe e filha choraram juntas as saudades que sentiam.

 

**-//-**

 

— Agora sorvete! – Oli falou animada, saltitando quando chegaram à calçada e Chris acompanhou.

— Sim, sorvete! – A voz de Winn surpreendeu Lena. – Teremos a noite das noites, primeiro sorvete, depois um filme no cinema e quando chegarmos em casa... um chocolate quente com marshmellos e canela...

— Ah é? – Lena perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha para o amigo que encolheu os ombros.

— Ah é! – Alex a abraçou pela cintura. – As crianças irão tem uma noite com o tio Winn e as mamães vão ter a noite para elas. – Pontuou com um beijo no pescoço de Lena.

 _ Winn, não encha as crianças de doces, ou vai ter duas super crianças extremamente energizadas... – falou elas enquanto se despediam dos seus bebês. – Qualquer coisa me liga, ok!

— Sim, senhora, mamãe-urso! – Winn falou batendo continência e Lena estreitou os olhos.

— Ela ainda vai te bater por isso, cara... – Alex falou afastando Lena para o carro da empresária jogando as chaves para ele. – pode ficar com o meu carro.

Lena dirigiu e elas foram para casa em um silêncio incomodo para ela, Alex estava dispersa, esteve assim durante todo o jantar. Ela decidiu que assim que chegassem em casa iria perguntar a mulher, mas seus planos não foram bem como o planejado.

No instante que passaram pela entrada Alex pressionou seu corpo contra a porta e tomou seus lábios com vontade, desejo, desespero.

— Alex... – Lena falou entre sussurros quando a agente começou a beijá-la e mordiscar seu pescoço. – Quarto...

Alex tirou a bolsa de Lena junto com a jaqueta e jogou no chão, abriu a camisa branca de botões da esposa e brincou com seus mamilos, beliscando, apertando. Lena iria pedir novamente para irem para o quarto quando Alex trocou as mãos pela boca retirando sua camisa, só conseguiu gemer. As mãos de Alex escorregaram pela lateral do corpo de Lena até encontrar a barra da saia, de onde voltou a subir arranhando as coxas pela parte interna até chegar à virilha, Lena arfou quando Alex a tocou de leve sobre a calcinha.

Alex tomou um espaço para contemplar Lena. Os cabelos bagunçados, os olhos lascivos brilhando de desejo, a respiração ofegante pela excitação. Lena não falou nada, somente olhou para Alex em retorno, tentando compreender o que havia levado a mulher a esse comportamento. Acariciou a face de Alex com carinho, deixou seu indicador correr por seus lábios e diminuiu a distancia que Alex havia criado a beijou com ardor, fazendo com que Alex desce alguns passos para trás, se é selvagem que ela queria Lena não iria desapontá-la.

Enquanto davam passos pelo apartamento Lena retirava as roupas de Alex, com o mesmo fervor que as suas foram removidas. Parou diante do sofá da sala e foi beijando o pescoço da agente, seguindo para o colo e abdômen enquanto abria o fecho da calça que a esposa usava, desceu a calça e a calcinha e empurrou Alex para o sofá, causando uma risada sexy.

Lena ajoelhou diante de Alex terminando de remover as roupas, voltou a beijar seu colo enquanto suas mais subiam de forma calma pelas coxas, chegou até o bumbum e a puxou para a ponta do sofá, aproximando seus corpos, seus beijos desceram pelo corpo de Alex, chegando à virilha ela colocou um dos pés da agente no seu ombro e abrindo mais a distancia entre as pernas da mulher, e sentiu seu gosto, arrancando de Alex um gemido.

Tomou seu tempo encontrando cada ponto de prazer em Alex, quando sentiu o corpo de Alex tremer olhou a esposa se desfazer em um orgasmo em seus lábios e mãos. Sorriu satisfeita e se sentou ao lado de Alex no sofá e a aconchegou contra o corpo, acariciando de leve o pescoço, os seios e o abdômen.

— Eu amo você, Lena. – Alex falou frágil.

— E eu amo você, Alex. – Lena falou com toda a convicção. – Quer me contar o que está acontecendo hoje? – Falou procurando pelos olhos da outra.

— Não. – Alex falou com um sussurro.

— Então vamos dar outro uso para essa sua boca linda. – Lena falou causando um sorriso em Alex e a beijando com desejo.

A noite dela continuou assim, com beijos, mordidas, orgasmos. Exaustas desmaiaram na cama, com os corpos entrelaçados, e com uma delas em lágrimas no silêncio da noite.

 

**-//-**

 

O celular da agente acordou as duas. Alex levantou lentamente, mas Lena já estava de pé, algo estava acontecendo. Ela sentia, ela sabia e a cara de pânico de Alex ao ouvir as notícias lhe deu certeza disso.

— As crianças. Onde estão as crianças? – Lena perguntou apavorada.

— Winn foi atacado, durante a madrugada. – Ela falou enquanto se vestiam. – As crianças foram levadas e ele foi deixado inconsciente. Ele está no DEO.

O coração de Lena estava a mil. Aquele era um dos maiores medos de qualquer mãe, ter seus filhos levados.

Assim que chegaram ao DEO foram de encontro a Winn, ele tinha levado um boa surra, não conseguia abrir um dos olhos, haviam ossos quebrados espalhados por todo o seu corpo.

— Eles eliminaram a segurança das garotas, e foram direto para Winn. – J’onn falou ao lado dela no leito.

— Eu... tentei, eu... juro... eles... eram muitos... – falou o rapaz com dificuldade.

— Nós sabemos, Winn, nós sabemos. – Alex acalmou o amigo.

No instante que soube da notícia Lena se calou. Ali, ao lado de Winn ela quis dizer algo positivo, mas nada vinha, ela foi para a sala de controle com Alex e J’onn ao seu encalço.

— O que temos? – Alex perguntou no segundo que entrou na sala de controle.

— Hum... nada. – Vasquez falou com receio. – Estamos vasculhando todas as possibilidades, mas nada... É como se elas houvessem sumido no ar.

Lena queria gritar, até aquele segundo se conteve, mas não teria como mais, o desespero estava prestes a tomar conta dela completamente, então algo fez com que sua voz desaparecesse.

— Onde estão meus filhos? – Kara perguntou no instante que pousou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostou? Quer mais? Comente!


	5. Silêncio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse é para fazer corações pararem... hahaha... vamos lá!

O silêncio de Lena estava apavorando Alex, desde o segundo que descobriu ela ficou muda, fechada em seu próprio mundo, pensando.

Ela tinha uma expressão vazia enquanto falavam com Winn, mas ao ouvir Varquez ela estava pronta para explodir. Então Kara apareceu.

Lena virou devagar, seus olhos encontraram o rosto de Kara, os olhos que sempre foram seus faróis em meio às tempestades estavam sem brilho. Sentiu a boca seca e seu corpo tremer, seu coração batia forte e desesperado, e sua mente ficou nublada. Então um estalo se deu e seus olhos buscaram por Alex.

Alex a olhou de volta, como se confessasse um crime, seu olhar foi para o chão.

Era isso, esse era o tormento de Alex, Kara estava viva, Kara estava de volta, depois de cinco longos e complicados anos que Lena precisou para conseguir seguir em frente Kara estava de volta, e Lena estava confusa, e essa sensação a deixava irritada.

Confusa, irritada e apavorada, isso era o que Lena estava sentindo. Respirou fundo e começou a andar em direção a Kara, fazendo a loira prender a respiração. Quando estava perto o suficiente Kara tomou um passo em sua direção.

— Lena...

A empresária nem diminuiu a velocidade dos passos, desviou de Kara e seguiu para a saída.

— Lena, onde você está indo? – A voz de Alex soou rouca, fraca.

— Eu estou indo para L-Corp. – não parou de andar. – Pelo visto vocês não têm nada aqui que irá trazer meus filhos de volta, então eu vou procurá-los por minha conta. Aviso vocês assim que souber de algo e espero a mesma cortesia. – Ela não disse, mas naquele instante queria estar o mais longe possível das irmãs Denvers. Primeiro iria encontrar os filhos depois lidaria com o que quer que sua vida se transformasse entre Kara e Alex.

Ninguém tentou impedi-la, ninguém era estúpido o suficiente.

 

**-//-**

 

— Supergirl! – Vasquez quebrou o silêncio. – Você está viva! – Em seguida os agentes começaram a aplaudir e felicitar Kara sobre como era bom tê-la de volta. Ela deu agradecimentos automáticos enquanto Alex ainda observava a direção que a esposa havia seguido.

— Primeiro uma lista de suspeitos. – J’onn interrompeu a distração das irmãs.

— A L-Corp tem fornecido suporte para várias agencias do governo, praticamente no mundo todo, traficantes, assassinos, ditadores, centenas de todo tipo de bandido gostariam de fazer destruí-la. – Vasquez pontuou.

— Eu espero que seja um deles. – Alex falou. – Pois, se for eles não estarão preparados para lidar com duas crianças com super poderes, mas for alguém com poderes. Então...

— Então eles poder ferir as crianças. – Kara completou.

— Vasquez coloque na tela todos os supervilões que não estão presos, precisamos saber a ultima localização e como cada um deles pode para dois jovens kriptonianos.

Vários nomes encheram a tela e um a um foram estudados pela equipe enquanto os scans procurando pela face das crianças ainda rodava.

Kara entrou no quarto que Winn ocupava em silêncio, o amigo mantinha a mão que não estava quebrada de ante dos olhos com um choro baixinho quase inaudível.

— Ei, Winn.

— Kara? Oh, Meu Deu. Kara! Você está viva! – Ele falou em um abraço sem jeito pelos ferimentos. – Eu tentei impedi-los.

— Está tudo bem! Melhore para que possa nós ajudar sim. – Ele acenou. – Preciso que me diga uma coisa, os raptores, eles tinham poderes ou algo assim.

— Não sei dizer, foi tudo muito rápido, eles me apagaram antes de chegarem as crianças.

Ela apertou a mão do amigo, passando uma confiança que não sentia em si.

— Não se preocupe, nós vamos resgatá-los.

 

**-//-**

 

No primeiro sinal de transito que Lena foi obrigada a parar ela perdeu toda a compostura que manteve até agora. Com os vidros fechados ela gritou e socou o volante com força. Chorava todo o medo e confusão que sentia. Seu ataque só foi parado pelo toque do celular.

— _Olá, irmã, como vão as coisa?_

— Lex. – Então a peça do quebra-cabeça se encaixou. – Eu te juro, se tocar em um fio de cabelo de meus filhos...

— _Eles estão bem, Lena._ —Falou com a voz calma. – _Só estão um pouco assustados, e confusos não sabiam que kriptonita poderia fazê-los fracos._

— Lex...

— _Eles precisam da mãe, você para ser mais claro._ — Lex suspirou. – _Olha, eu vou guiá-los em um caminho brilhante, onde eles irão ser capazes de alcançar coisas incríveis, a vida deles e sua será mais fácil se você estiver aqui com eles, ou você pode escolher não estar._

— O que você precisa que eu faça?

— _Só precisa vir ficar com eles. Nada além disso. Venha sozinha ou nunca mais verá os pequenos novamente, ok? Saberei se quebrar essa regra. Vou te mandar o endereço por mensagem. Vejo você em alguns minutos._

Assim que ele desligou o celular apitou com o endereço, ela deveria falar com Alex, ou ... Kara. Mas  temeu que Alex cumprisse a ameaça. Resolveu seguir exatamente o que o irmão havia pedido e dirigiu a toda velocidade em direção ao deserto. E jogou o celular pela janela.

 

**-//-**

 

— Localize kriptonita. – Alex pediu a Vasquez. – Se as crianças estão sendo mantidas em algum lugar eles precisaram de kriptonita.

— Nenhum retorno. – Vasquez respondeu.

— Maldição! – Alex bateu as mãos no console.

— Alex... –J’onn tentou acalmá-la.

— É minha culpa, J’onn... Eu pedi Winn para ficar com as crianças... É minha culpa, eu deixei meus filhos em uma situação de risco... Eu fiz isso e Lena sabe disso, é por isso que...

Então a mente de Alex desvendou o mistério. Ela pegou o celular e ligou para a L-Corp.

— Preciso falar com a Lena, é Alex e é uma emergência.

— _Senhora Denvers, ela ainda não chegou._ — a secretária respondeu e Alex sentiu a bile na boca do estomago.

Pegou o aparelho e ligou para o celular de Lena.  E o ouviu tocar sem parar.

— Alex, o que está acontecendo?

— Vasquez localize o celular de Lena. – Pediu ignorando Kara.

— Alex! – Kara a segurou pelo braço fazendo a irmã lhe dar atenção a força.

— Pense Kara, quem, no mundo inteiro, gostaria de ferir um super? Quem sabe bem sobre sua maior fraqueza?

— Luthor!? – Kara falou pensando alto.

— Eu localizei o celular, mas ele parece estar parado no meio de uma das maiores avenidas da cidade. – Vasquez notificou.

— Acesse as câmeras da cidade e me dê imagens do aparelho.

Entre vários carros em várias direções o aparelho de Lena estava jogado no meio da rua.

— Droga! – Alex correu até o console e ativou um localizador escondido no carro de Lena. – Vamos lá... – Segundos depois viu o ponto no meio do deserto. – Eles entraram em contato com ela, pediram algum tipo de resgate. J’onn.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, ela já estava no ar com J’onn a carregando e Kara voando ao seu lado.

Eles viram o carro de Lena quase alcançar um prédio e segundos depois eles virão todo o complexo explodir, sentiram o calor intenso e mesmo a distância que estavam foram jogados para trás.

 

**-//-**

 

No instante que Lena entrou no galpão ela sabia que algo estava errado. Sentiu-se estúpida por ter acreditado em Lex, mas uma coisa era certa, era a última vez que acreditava nele.

 

**-//-**

 

J’onn teve que segurar Kara para que ela não despencasse dos céus, ele pousou com as duas Denvers. Chegou até os destroços, mas não havia sobrado muito. A explosão foi muito poderosa, Kara se deixou cair de joelhos. Alex correu em direção ao que havia sobrado do prédio. Procurando por algo, procurando por um sinal de que Lena pudesse ter sobrevivido. A fumaça invadia seu corpo deixando-a tonta, ela queimou as mãos com o material ainda quente que tentava arrastar, J’onn achou que foi o suficiente e a tirou de lá contra a vontade.

— Me solta, J’onn, eu tenho que encontrá-la, tenho que achar a minha esposa. – Falou batendo contra o marciano. – Ela precisa me ajudar a achar nossos filhos. E ficar puta comigo por não ter falado sobre Kara, por ter colocado um localizador no carro, por... – J’onn forçou um abraço e ela cedeu. Era isso. De todas as maneiras que acreditou que perderia a esposa não imaginou que seria desta forma.

A única coisa que Kara conseguia pensar era que deveria ter impedido Lena, ter abraçado, dito tudo que queria dizer, mas o choque de ser ignorada, a reação de Lena ou a falta desta foi demais para ela e agora era tarde demais. Cinco longos anos desejando, lutando, sofrendo para ver aqueles olhos castanhos e ela os teve por meros segundos. No meio do deserto, entre lágrimas, depois te tanto anos tentando quebrá-la finalmente conseguiram. Kara se viu querendo rir, gargalhar. Kara estava a um passo da insanidade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostou?  
> Quer mais?  
> Comente!  
> \\(*-*)/


	6. Em família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Então é o seguinte. Lena morreu mesmo e acabou tudo. FIM.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mentirinha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B, Danny, barb, Rc, mariah...   
> Grata pelos comentários!  
> Aqui vai mais um pouquinho...

Alguém tinha que pagar, alguém iria pagar, Luthor.

Kara não fazia ideia de onde estava Lex, mas sabia a prisão que Lilian ainda estava presa. Por décadas sua família foi conhecida como defensores da justiça, desta vez ela criaria uma nova marca, a da vingança. Antes que J’onn pudesse captar a ideia que nasceu em sua mente ela já estava a toda velocidade em direção a prisão.

Todo o medo, toda a incerteza se transformou em raiva, e Céus, como havia raiva dentro dela, avançava pelo deserto com velocidade, mas antes de ser capaz de sair do mesmo ela foi interceptada, sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado contra o chão com violência.

Sobre seu corpo semi-enterrado na areia um Kriptoniana flutuava.

— Você não quer fazer isso, Zor-El. – Uma jovem falou com extremo desgosto seu sobrenome, ela vestia um uniforme negro, sem emblemas, sem símbolos. – Matar Lilian não é a solução. Então tire sua cabeça da areia e...

Antes que pudesse completar sua frase ela foi atingida por Kara com um soco no rosto.

— Você, está com eles, com os Luthor?

A garota deu uma risada sarcástica.

— Você não faz ideia. – um olhar curioso cresceu. – Sabe, eu sempre quis saber qual de nós sairia viva em uma briga de verdade, um a um, mas não temos tempo para...

Novamente Kara estava sobre ela tentando acertá-la, mas desta vez a garota foi rápida o suficiente. Desviando e dando risadas, o que deixava Kara ainda mais nervosa.

— Você está testando a minha paciência, Denvers. – Ela usou a visão de calor acertando Kara no rosto. – Que tal pararmos com isso e termos uma conversa civilizada.

Kara não dava ouvidos, avançava como um animal feroz, selvagem. Ela tinha um objetivo e se aquela garota ficaria no caminho ela iria pagar o preço por isso.

A garota sabia lutar, e sabia muito bem, desviava com graça e atacava com exatidão, algo fez com que ela desviasse a atenção de Kara, por um segundo, e foi o suficiente para a jornalista dar uma sequência de golpes e erguer a garota pelo pescoço.

— Você está realmente me testando. – A garota deu um sorriso e conseguiu acertas os pontos certos no tórax de Kara para se libertar. – Mas já disse não temos tempo para isso. Se você quer tanto assim que acertar, tente me alcançar.

Com grande velocidade a garota atravessou o deserto em direção a onde estava Alex e J’onn, assim que alcançou o marciano ela ergueu a mão para Kara em sinal de pare.

— Eu me rendo! – Disse ainda com o sorriso debochado. Kara continuou a toda velocidade, mas J’onn interceptou seu caminho. O clique da arma de Alex carregando fez a garota dar atenção para a agente. – Acho melhor abaixar a arma antes que machuque alguém. Além disso, você não vai atirar em mim.

— J’onn, ela tem parte na morte de Lena! – Kara berrava. – O que você está fazendo?

 J’onn tentou ler a mente da garota, mas não conseguia acessar.

— Desculpa aí, Piccolo, acesso negado. – Falou com um sorriso de escárnio.

— É verdade? – Alex manteve a arma em punho apontada para a garota. – Você tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu com Lena.

— Eu não vou mentir, foi meio que inteiramente minha culpa, mas ainda sim você não vai atirar em mim. – A garota falou confiante. – Vamos lá, olhe para mim, você sabe exatamente quem eu sou, e no instante que souber, saberá que nunca vai atirar em mim.

Ela era toda Lena, o sorriso, ainda que debochado, os cabelos escuros agora caídos como os da empresária, mas os olhos, verdes como os de Kara. No instante que percebeu Alex abaixou a arma rapidamente. E tomou a garota em seus braços.

— Como? – Alex perguntou entre lágrimas.

— Alex? O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Kara tentava com violência se libertar de J’onn. – Ela matou...

— Você tinha uma tarefa, Olívia, somente uma. Não permitir que Kara Zor-El assassinasse Lilian Luthor a sangue frio. – Uma voz veio dos céus, Alex , Kara e J’onn olharam para o alto. Olivia Denvers fez uma careta.

— Primeiro, Christopher, eu com sucesso, devo salientar, impedi que qualquer assassinato acontecesse. E segundo, a última coisa que ela tem no momento é sangue frio. – Oli avançou em direção ao irmão e tocou de leve o rosto de Lena. – Olá, mamãe. – falou em um sussurro, como um segredo.

— Lena... – a voz de Kara saiu quebrada.

Com um uniforme semelhante ao da irmã o jovem descia calmamente com Lena inconsciente em seus braços, olhos azuis e o cabelo com um corte militar ele tocou o chão com leveza, como se carregasse o maior dos tesouros, que pudesse desmanchar em segundos. Kara se aproximou e Christopher deu um passo para longe.

— Agora que viu que ela está viva e bem, vou levá-la para o DEO. – falou de forma firme, sorriu para Alex de forma sincera e em seguida voou em direção a agencia, com a irmã em seu encalço.

Segundos depois Kara, Alex e J’onn estavam acompanhando.

O jovem invadiu o prédio com autoridade, seguiu para a ala de feridos sem dar atenção ao guardas no caminho, qualquer um que se mostrasse uma ameaça a mais, Oli rapidamente o desarmava sem causar maiores danos.

Colocou o corpo de Lena sobre uma das macas e Oli tomou posição.

— Sem ossos quebrados. Batimentos cardíacos fracos, mas vamos lá, tio Lex acabou de tentar explodi-la. – Oli finalizou. – Pode respirar irmãozinho, você não quebrou a mamãe tentando salvá-la.

Chris não percebeu que havia prendido a respiração até ela lhe falar, ele estava nervoso, quando Lena permaneceu inconsciente em seus braços o pânico interferiu em suas habilidades, o que não acontecia com Oli, ela conseguia manter a calma em meio à destruição de um planeta, fato testado.

Kara, J’onn e Alex chagaram ao prédio segundos depois que Lena já estava com um soro e os irmãos não se moviam do quarto.

— Olivia, Christopher? – Alex falou andando em direção ao rapaz e tocando sua face com carinho. – Como? Lex fez isso? – Perguntou voltando sua atenção para Lena.

— Nós voltamos no tempo. – Oli respondeu sem parar de olhar a mãe que dormia. – Voltamos no tempo, por ela.

Kara deu um passo em direção a empresária e Oli se colocou no meio.

— Oli... – o irmão falou, ela suspirou e deu espaço, contra sua vontade, Kara andou até a mulher e tocou seu rosto de leve, se sentindo cansada pela descarga de sentimentos que os últimos dois dias haviam causado.

— Como ela está? – J’onn perguntou da porta.

— Bem, teve uma queda de pressão devido ao susto, mas nada mais sério, coloquei-a no soro, procedimento básico para humanos, em alguns minutos ela deve acordar. – o marciano olhou intrigado para a Jovem Denvers. – Universidade de Harvard, melhor da turma de medicina.

Alex e Kara mantiam cada mão de Lena entre as suas, como se para ter certeza que ela não desapareceria no ar.

— Como podemos ter certeza? – Kara quis saber. – como podemos ter certeza de que vocês são quem realmente dizem ser?

— Simples, porque não matei você, Zor-El. – Oli falou com o desprezo explícito.

— Oli, corredor. – Chris falou.

— Não... – A garota revidou.

— Oli! – Ele insistiu passando por ela, que revirou os olhos ao segui-lo para fora.

Os dois andaram até o corredor e sussurraram algo em alta velocidade um para o outro.

— O que eles estão falando? – Alex quis saber.

— Eles estão falando em... Mandarim... e em supervelocidade...

Os batimentos de Lena se levaram e ela se ergueu com um susto.

— Lena! – Kara e Alex falaram em unisom.

— Mãe! – Chris falou com sincero alívio voltando para o quarto.

— Mamãe... – Oli falou, parada na porta vendo seu irmão abraçar Lena.

Nos braços de um homem formado que a chamava de mãe, Lena nunca esteve tão confusa.

— Como eu sobrevivi a explosão? E por quanto tempo eu dormi? – Ela falou olhando de Kara e Alex.

 

**-//-**

 

Sentados na sala de J’onn toda a família estava reunida. Lena estava sentada entre Alex e Kara, a loira não invadia o espaço da ex-noiva, mas insistia em se manter perto, e a morena não sabia exatamente como se a esposa desejava que permanecesse perto, menos ainda se poderia abraçá-la e beijá-la como desejava fazer, só para sentir que estavam vivos, tanto Lena, como o casamento delas. Oli se sentou de forma desinteressada com as pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa de J’onn sem o menor respeito, já Chris permanecia de pé, de frente para a irmã e ao lado de J’onn que se mantinha parado à porta.

 _ Ok, vamos fazer isso rápido como remover um band-aid. – Oli começou.

— Você nunca removeu um band-aid, Oli.- Chris falou com os olhos presos em cada movimento de Lena. – E qualquer informação pode ser útil para nós localizar.

— Certo, Chris, que tal rápido como remover uma espada mágica das suas entranhas... – Chris se preparou para rebater, mas ela não deu tempo ou atenção. – Que seja... bom... então... cara, eu detestava aquele lugar... ou melhor... nós detestávamos aquele lugar... - Ela compartilhou um sorriso amargo com o irmão. - Mais ainda sim, pelo menos...

 

**-//-**

 

Pelo menos ainda estavam juntos, afinal era tudo o que tinham, um ao outro, ah, e é claro, o tio Lex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quer mais?  
> Estão gostando?  
> Comente!


	7. O Não-Amanhã

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mariah, Rc, grata pelo comentário,  
> quem continua aqui nessa minha história maluca, valeu por acompanhar...  
> E borá lá!

**_— na realidade onde Lena morreu_ **

Lex assistiu o carro de Lena ir em direção ao galpão, ele pensou me cancelar, em impedir a bomba, talvez Lena compreendesse, talvez ela aceitasse.

— A quem eu estou tentando enganar. – Lena nunca se voltaria contra Kara, era mais claro que o dia. Com o pensamento veio a explosão, iluminando toda a sala.

Ele andou pelos corredores escuros, encontrou a porta onde os sobrinhos estavam e com um aceno o funcionário que fazia guarda o pegou pelo colarinho e jogou com força dentro da sela. Lex levantou com dificuldade e correu os olhos pelo cômodo até encontrar o olhar assustado de Christopher e o olhar feroz de Olívia, tão parecida com Lena, tão valente. Ele se lembrou da primeira vez que viu a irmã, um pouco mais velha que Olívia, com olhos gigantes, tão curiosa, tão carente, as migalhas de amor que ele lhe dera sempre pareciam um mar aos olhos dela.

— Crianças? – ele falou com uma voz falhando. – são vocês? Olívia? Christopher? – Eu sou Lex, tio Lex, irmão da mamãe Lena. – Falou com os braços abertos. Mas as crianças não se moveram, elas se sentiam fracas e assustadas. – Vai ficar tudo bem, a mamãe Lena e mamãe Alex irão nos encontrar e nos salvar. – Ainda sim as crianças se mantiveram afastadas com temor.

Mas Lex estava exatamente onde queria, na sela sendo tratado como um prisioneiro aos poucos as crianças foram encontrando nele uma fonte de esperança, e ele sempre contava histórias de Lena para as crianças dormirem.

 

**-//-**

 

Mais um beco sem saída. Alex estava se sentindo sufocada, perdida. Lena havia falecido durante a explosão, as crianças não estavam em lugar algum e Kara... E Kara.

Kara estava quebrada além do conserto, afogava os sentimentos em Aldebaran Rum todas as noites para conseguir dormir, e durante todo o dia corria o mundo procurando os filhos, cada pedaço de pedra que um Luthor tocou na vida Kara verificou, mas sempre não encontrando nada.

Depois de alguns anos aquela era a rotina, e então as coisas mudaram, Kara resolveu que ninguém deveria passar pelo que ela havia passado e mudou a forma de proteger as pessoas, o mundo de Alex ficou mudo por um segundo quando ela assistiu Kara ultrapassar a linha, ela agora se transformou em juíza, júri e carrasco. E matava quem merecia estar morto, segundo aos seus olhos.

Alex assistiu Clark tentar dissuadi-la. Em uma das vezes que eles se reuniram com ela na casa da loira.

— Você está perdendo o razão, Kara, se fizer isso será tão ruim quanto eles, você será uma assassina. – Ele pedia.

Kara ouviu em silêncio até ele terminar tudo o que tinha a lhe dizer. Então ela se ergueu ficando de pé encarando Clark.

— Quantas vezes, Clark? – seu olhar era gélido. – Quantas vezes você pode parar Lex, parar de vez, de verdade? – Clark não conseguiu manter o olhar. – Quantas pessoas pagaram pela sua nobreza? Quantas? Além de Lena, além de Chris e Oli, seja lá onde eles estão, ou pelo que estão passando. – Ela bateu com o indicador no peito do primo com força. – Não ouse me dizer o que fazer, não enquanto não estiver em meus sapatos, cala a porra da boca.

Ela voou, estava ficando muito nervosa, precisava de espaço. O olhar de Clark mostrou toda a culpa que ele sentia sobre a participação de Lex em tudo. E Alex assistiu a irmã descer em uma espiral desenfreada de péssimas decisões.

O emblema que carregava no peito virou símbolo de medo e controle. Kara interviu em guerras, disputas, todo e qualquer governo, começou uma revolução entre homens e heróis como nunca se viu.

 

**-//-**

 

Demoraram anos, mas Lex finalmente conseguiu total e plena confiança dos gêmeos, as histórias da irmã, e toda a ladainha sobre como eles seriam salvos pelas mamães, ele podia ver conforme os jovens cresciam mais sépticos ficavam com relação as mães, então estava na hora da segunda parte do plano, os meninos já estavam velhos, 12 anos, prontos para a próxima fase.

Ele criou um plano para que eles conseguissem fugir, escapar da prisão onde se encontravam e conseguiram com sucesso, então as crianças finalmente descobriram onde estavam, pela janela podiam ver o sol, não as luzes falsas que iluminavam a janela falsa da cela, mas o sol de verdade, e o sol de verdade era uma estrela distante. Elas descobriram por que nunca podiam sair, pois do lado de fora só havia o vácuo.

Eles estavam no espaço, dentro de uma espaçonave a anos-luz da Terra. Lex fingiu roubar uma nave e os três seguiram de volta para casa.

Tanto Chris, quanto Oli usaram esta descoberta para uma bengala para o resto de esperança que ainda sentiam, a chance de ver as mães era algo que os movia. E o fato de estarem indo para casa era o que iluminava seus sonhos.

Depois de alguns messes Lex conseguiu captar algumas ondas de rádio e TV da Terra, os gêmeos puderam assistir o desespero do mundo aos pés de Kara. Eles se lembravam dela, Alex sempre falava sobre os feitos da irmã, Clark falava das histórias da prima, todos tinham algo o que falar, somente uma pessoa não, Lena nunca sequer falava seu nome.

Mais um bom tempo se passou e eles se aproximaram da Terra o suficiente para acessar a Internet, então Lex pode dar sua cartada, ele assistiu a fita de segurança onde Kara assassinava Lilian, gritando seu ódio pelos Luthor enquanto matava a mulher de forma cruel, ela queria causar o máximo de dor possível, e essa foi a primeira imagem que Chris e Oli viram de Kara em longos treze anos distantes.

— Ela nós odeia. – Ele disse em falsas lágrimas. - Ela odeia os Luthor.

Em seguida ele procurou por Lena, não com o sobrenome de casada, mas com o nome de solteira, para dar mais ênfase em quem Kara estava contra. “Lena Luhtor: falecida”. Há tanto tempo quanto eles desaparecidos.

— Eu sabia que somente a morte manteria a mãe de vocês distante. – Se as crianças soubessem dos fatos elas perceberiam que logo ali havia uma confissão.

 

**-//-**

 

**_— Presente_ **

 

— Então vocês estão em uma espaçonave? – J’onn quebrou o silêncio que veio após Oli terminar de contar o que lembrava do que passou e do que lhe foi contado.

— Sim. – Chris respondeu vendo a irmã vagar entre lembranças não compartilhadas.

Alex se levantou e correu em direção à mesa de controle com J’onn a seguindo.

— Precisamos acionar todos os satélites e usar sensores de longo alcance para localizar a espaçonave de Lex.

Lena ainda ficou um tempo refletindo com o olhar tão distante quanto o de Oli. Depois de um tempo se levantou e saiu da sala, precisava de ar.

Somente Chris e Kara ficaram, ela em choque, descobrindo o monstro que poderia se transformar, ele em silêncio, observando-a.

— Uau. – Ela falou em fim. – Eu domino o mundo.

— Basicamente. – ele falou com pesar. – É difícil, te ver tão perto. – Ele se sentou no lugar de Lena. – Nos crescemos entre o medo e o ódio com relação a você, para ser sincero eu não sei bem como me portar. Uma parte de mim quer abraçar a minha mãe, e a outra quer fugir da destruidora de nações que você pode se tornar.

Kara se sentia terrível, um lixo, mesmo que ainda não tenha feito nada, pensou em o quanto Lilian estava correta ao temê-la, que talvez Cadmus não fossem tão louca como acreditava.

— Nós voltamos para salvar Lena. – Chris tomou a mãe de Kara entre as suas. – Mas para salvar você também. Por isso que Oli deveria te impedir de chegar até Lilian, acho que ali era o primeiro passo.

Tocada pelas palavras do filho Kara abaixou a cabeça e chorou, pela primeira vez ela se sentiu querida por eles, pela primeira vez havia uma esperança.

— Então é por isso que Oli me trata desta forma, com tanto ódio e raiva?

A pergunta fez o filho desviar o olhar pela primeira vez na conversa. Havia algo ali, e Kara tinha o direito de saber.

— Não... – Ele suspirou. – Oli não contou tudo...

 

**-//-**

 

**_— na realidade onde Lena morreu_ **

Lex manteve os gêmeos escondidos o máximo que pode, mas nada conseguiria parar o desejo de Oli de encontrar Alex, escondida do tio ela localizou a agente, e com a ajuda de Chris ela fugiu durante a madrugada. Chris tinha o mesmo desejo, mas precisavam controlar a situação com o tio dando espaço para Oli concluir seus planos.

Não foi difícil de chegar até Alex, já que Kara, apesar da relação das irmãs nunca terem voltado ao normal, volta e meia entrava pela janela esta nunca estava de fato trancada. Haviam fotos suas, de Oli, de todos eles juntos, fotos de cartazes de procura-se, relatórios, nas paredes mapas e status sobre todo tipo de pista que ela encontrou pelos anos.

Ela ouviu Alex do outro lado da porta e não sabia bem o que fazer com as mãos, estranho, era a única coisa que lhe vinha à mente, o que fazer com as mãos.

Alex entrou e assim que acendeu a luz e percebeu Oli ela ergueu a arma. Por segundos, não foi preciso muito tempo para compreender quem era a garota de longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes, visivelmente nervosa a sua frente. Antes que Oli começasse a se explicar, Alex já estava puxando ela para um abraço.

— Olivia. – Alex falava entre lágrimas, ela se afastou os suficiente para olhar a garota, como sua menininha estava enorme e tão mudada. – Você está bem? Como está Christopher? Onde ele está? Como... – Ela voltou a abraçar a garota com todas as suas forças.

Elas se sentaram na ilha da cozinha e começaram a conversar, Oli contou tudo que aconteceu, e tudo que Lex fez, Alex sabia que o homem que a filha descrevia não batia em nada no que Lex era, mas ela não teve tempo para explicar.

Pois acreditar que conseguiu enganar Lex foi a coisa mais inocente que Oli havia acreditado na vida. Ele queira que ela encontrasse Alex, ele queria que ela estivesse naquele apartamento, exatamente naquele momento.

Acontece que Lex ainda precisava para Kara, e a primeira coisa que precisava fazer era eliminar Alex e de bônus destruir qualquer forma de conexão entre Kara e os filhos. Enquanto Oli foi atrás de Alex, Lex providenciou que Kara fosse envenenada com uma mistura de diferentes tipos de kriptonita: Prateada, para causar paranoia; Vermelha, para trazer o tipo de Kara e; Cinza, para que ela revivesse os piores momentos da vida dela.

Essa foi a versão de Kara que invadiu a casa de Alex durante o reencontro, paranoica, furiosa e perdida na lembrança de uma traição que ela nunca conseguiu esquecer.

— Você! – Kara gritou ignorando a presença de Oli completamente. – Você roubou a minha vida, a minha família, tudo! – Ela avançou em direção a Alex, mas Oli salvou a agente no ultimo instante, retirando-a da sala.

— Kara, você não está bem, o que está acontecendo? – Alex procurava formas de tirar Oli dali, Kara estava louca.

— Fazem anos que eu não estou bem! – Kara falou enquanto destruía parte do apartamento. – Eu confiei em você!

Oli tentou para Kara, tentou atacá-la, mas foi lançada pela janela distraindo Alex tempo o suficiente para que Kara alcançasse seu objetivo, ela ergueu Alex pelo pescoço assistindo a irmã se desesperar por ar, lutar contra o aperto firme de Kara.

— Kara... Oli... – Alex ainda tentou reagir, mas Kara estava além do alcance.

— Oli, Chris, Lena... Vai me pagar por roubar todos eles de mim. – Kara falou de forma sombria.

Oli chegou à janela a tempo de assistir o ultimo suspiro de Alex, o ultimo instante antes de seu corpo ceder. E sua vida esvair entre os dedos da irmã mais nova. A garota não conseguiu se mover, ou respirar, o coração de Alex não batia, com um estalo ela despertou e ela avançou em direção a Kara, mas foi interceptada no caminho por Clark. Que a levou para o mais distante que conseguiu.

— Oli...

— Cala a boca! – A garota explodiu. – Eu repudio vocês, todos vocês, Lex estava certo! A casa de El Não merece salvação!

— Espere, Kara foi...

— Eu não me importo! - Clark viu a garota voar para longe sem saber o que resultaria daquele encontro. - Por mim todos vocês podem morrer.

Quando Clark voltou para a casa de Alex encontrou Kara desperta e destruida.

— O que eu fiz? – Kara se abraçava ao corpo da irmã. – Alex...

Clark se viu impotente, Kara era o ser mais poderoso de toda a Terra, ele mesmo, sozinho nunca seria capaz de pará-la e ali, sentada no chão com Alex nos braços ela se viu o mais frágil dos seres.

 

**-//-**

 

**_— Presente_ **

— Foi a primeira vez que ela guardou um segredo de mim. – Chris continuou depois da história. – Ela voltou da viagem, falou que Alex havia falecido, mas não me disse como, depois disso ela começou a absorver tudo que Lex mandava, fez medicina, criou uma persona na sociedade e ficou escondida a plena vista se preparando, organizando para seguir os passos seguintes do plano de Lex. – com os olhos vermelhos Kara olhou esperando ele continuar. – O que mais seria? Ter o mundo para ele. Ele esperou você tomar a força, depois tirou de suas mãos, como a salvação da humanidade, e usou-nos dois para fazer isso. – Ele deu de ombros e ela permaneceu em silêncio. – Não foi culpa sua, matar Alex, você não tinha a menor chance de conseguir se conter.

— Isso não diminui o sangue dela em minhas mãos. – Kara falou resignada.

Chris se levantou.

— A meu ver, sua irmã está logo ali, estamos a caminho de salvar os mini-Oli e mini-Chris, e também tem isso. – Ele entregou para ela um pingente que tinha no bolso. – Clark fez para nós. – No pingente havia uma pedra azul e outra transparente. – São kriptonitas que irão te proteger. Tanto Oli como eu temos uma, e trouxemos mais duas para os mini-nos... – Ele falou se sentindo envergonhado em presentear a mãe que lhe abraçou apertado.

Eles estavam salvando todas elas, Lena, Kara e Alex, pelo menos de tudo que poderia feri-las, com a exceção delas mesmas. 

 

**-//-**

 

Lena tinha o olhar perdido, Oli chegou e ficou parada a alguns passos da empresária, em silêncio.

— Sabe, posso não ter uma superaudição, mas ainda consigo saber quando você está se esgueirando por aí, Oli. – Lena falou virando e dando um sorriso, que Oli não viu enquanto brincava com as mãos nervosas.

— Eu faço isso com freqüência? – perguntou querendo estender a conversa.

Lena deu um passo em sua direção, colocou as mãos ao redor do seu rosto e fez a garota a olhar nos olhos.

— Sim, você adora se esconder e assustar Chris. – Falou com um sorriso que Oli não respondeu. – O que você esta me escondendo, Olívia? – Lena falou com calma, era a mesma voz que usava com Alex, quando essa se fechava.

Oli começou a chorar.

— Eu não quero que você me odeie. – Falou sentida.

— Eu não poderia te odiar, nunca. – Lena falou com convicção.

— Eu fiz coisas terríveis. Eu fui uma pessoa terrível, há lugares no universo onde meu nome é sinônimo de morte e destruição. Eu sou má. – Ela falava entre soluços.

— Você é minha filha, nada que faça no mundo vai mudar isso, ok? – Lena falou limpando o rosto da garota e a abraçou, sem parar, como se os seus braços curassem todas as dores da jovem. - E o único significado que seu nome tem até agora é "azeitona".

Lena tirou um sorriso de Oli entre as lágrimas.

— Sério isso? - Oli perguntou.

— Sim, foram potes e potes de azeitona durante toda a gravidez. - Lena continuou a brincar. - Alex que salvou Chris de se chamar Pepperoni, ou salmão com aspargos no mel...

Uma tossida fez com que Lena e Oli olhassem para Alex parada admirando o momento, mãe e filha.

— Olívia é melhor que Queijo quente a meia-noite, vai por mim, você deu sorte...

Oli se afastou de Lena e abraçou Alex ainda em lágrimas, Alex não fazia ideia do que era aquilo, a garota cheia de posse de minutos atrás parecia a menininha que Alex colocou para dormir dias antes, ela olhou para Lena enquanto abraçava a menina, Lena sorriu para a cena e assentiu para que Alex continuassem com o que havia vindo fazer.

— Nós encontramos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre as Kriptonitas: A única que criei foi a cinza e o significado da transparente, tem uns 16 tipos diferentes...
> 
> Gostou?  
> Quer mais?  
> Já sabe... (-_*)  
> Beijos!


	8. Sobre Perder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aí vai mais um pessoas, espero que apreciem...  
> Abraços!

Na sala de controle todos procuravam por uma solução.

— Então, agora precisamos chegar até lá. – Alex ponderou olhado para a nave que se afastava ainda mais da Terra a cada instante. – Como está o projeto da L-Corp. – Ela perguntou olhando para Lena.

— Ainda vai demorar. – A morena respondeu. – Estarão a anos-luz de nós quando o projeto terminar.

— Você está desenvolvendo naves? – Kara perguntou surpresa.

— Com a atividade alienígena que tem acontecido, nada mais lógico que ter uma empresa de transporte... – Lena falou com um sorriso de orgulho escondido. – Mas até o protótipo ficar pronto vai demorar muito.

— Podemos pedir a algum dos atuais novos residentes, ver se alguém tem algo que podemos usar? – Alex perguntou a J’onn.

— Sim, podemos ver a nossa lista e descobrir se alguém tem uma espaçonave, mas fazer um acordo será complicado e precisaremos de uma nave com a capacidade de superar a velocidade de Lex.

— Talvez Clarck possa ajudar em algo... – Kara divagou.

Oli e Chris trocavam olhares significativos, Lena sabia que havia algo que estavam mantendo somente para eles.

— Eu acredito que tenha como ajudar. – Oli falou olhando para Chris. – Waverider.

— Oli...

— É uma nave, e é bem rápida, podemos na pior das hipóteses pular na frente deles...

— Oli... – Chris tampou o rosto, eles haviam combinado que não iriam falar sobre a máquina do tempo, afinal não podiam mudar a história da tecnologia, ao mesmo tempo em que salvar Lena já criaria um linha temporal completamente diferente... – Lance vai nos matar.

— Como se ela já não fosse nos matar pelo o que já aprontamos.

— Vocês roubaram a nave da Sara Lance? – Kara falou com os olhos arregalados. – Eu mesma teria medo...

— Crianças, algo que queiram compartilhar com a turma? – Lena finalmente os confrontou.

Chris coçou a cabeça irritado.

— Ok, ok... podemos usar Waverrider, mas você e você – ele apontou para Lena em seguida para Alex. – Tem que me prometer que não irão olhar em nenhuma especificação, motor ou em Gideon.

— Do que está falando? – Alex foi ficando cada vez mais curiosa.

— Nada disso, não vão ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre antes de me dizer com todas as letras que juram que não vão ficar fusando. – Cruzou os braços realmente esperando.

— Ok, nós juramos. – Alex ergueu a mão. Mas Chris continuou com a pose aguardando Lena se pronunciar.

— Eu juro. – Falou sem muita emoção, já que o termo “máquina do tempo” fez com que sua mente iluminasse.

— Ok, nós usamos uma máquina do tempo para chegar aqui, e acredito que posamos usá-la, ele tem uma boa aceleração e camuflagem

— Temos uma localização e um transporte, partimos em 30 minutos. – J’onn comandou.

Todos assentiram.

— Vou passar no laboratório e no arsenal e encontro vocês aqui. – Alex falou saindo.

— Vou checar Winn e deixar algumas instruções enquanto estivermos fora, nos encontramos aqui em 20 minutos e partimos. – J’onn distribuiu as ordens e todos acataram.

— Winn está aqui? – Oli falou com um sorriso sincero e junto ao irmão acompanhou J’onn.

Lena terminava uma ligação para L-Corp avisando da sua ausência indeterminada e Kara a observava, coisas pequenas, o forma com que cruzava os braços quando se sentia pressionada, a postura sempre impecável, o habito de tamborilar os dedos no braço enquanto pensava, a jornalista sentiu falta de cada detalhe.

Lena terminou a ligação e sentiu o olhar de Kara sobre si, se virou e teve certeza que a atenção da loira era toda dela.

— Kara... – foi tudo que conseguiu falar antes de sentiu seu corpo ser carregado a super velocidade pelo ar. Ela detestava voar, não importava quantas vezes Kara tentasse tornar agradável, há algumas leis que você simplesmente respeita e a gravidade é uma delas. Com náuseas Lena fechou os olhos e apertou os braços que a seguravam.

Quando Lena sentiu novamente o chão sobre seus pés o frio congelante da fortaleza deixou claro onde estava. Mas o frio não durou muito, a raiva aquecia suas veias quando percebeu exatamente o plano de Kara.

 

**-//-**

 

Winn acordou melhor, pelo menos fisicamente, os remédios eram fortes e faziam sua consciência ir e vir, ele tentava buscar alguma informação na memória, alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar nas buscas, mas não conseguia nada.

— Como está se sentindo, Agente Schott? – J’onn entrou acompanhado de dois desconhecidos.

— Alguma notícia? Encontraram as crianças? – Perguntou preocupado.

— Bom, de certa forma elas nos encontraram. – J’onn respondeu apontando para os dois jovens sorridentes com o semblante preocupado.

— Tio Winn, é muito bom ver você! – Oli falou fazendo um carinho em seu braço.

— J’onn, acho que exageraram na minha medicação... – falou confuso.

— Não, Winn, somos mesmos nós, Oli e Chris, nós voltamos no tempo para poder salvar nossas mães.

— Ah... – ele falou ainda fora de sintonia... – futuro?

— Sim, e sua versão mais velha mandou uma mensagem. – Oli falou séria. E Winn te deu plena atenção. – Ele disse: “Não abuse dos produtos para cabelo, você ficará careca aos 34.

Winn colocou a mão boa nos cabelos, Oli caiu na gargalhada e Chris tentou desmentir a irmã. Um momento de alívio, antes da tempestade.

 

**-//-**

 

No meio da fortaleza da solidão Lena era pura fúria.

— Eu não faço idéia do que você tem na cabeça se acredita que vou ficar aqui congelando minha bunda esperando vocês voltarem. – Falava com o dedo batendo contra Kara que não se movia.

— Lena, você já foi explodida hoje, não acha que é o suficiente por um dia? Ainda quer parar sei lá onde no espaço para confrontar Lex? – Kara respondeu irritada.

— É claro que sim! Ele quem me explodiu, além do mais, somente um Luthor sabe como parar um Luthor. – Lena respondeu a altura.

— Bom, agora você é uma Denvers. – Kara constatou mais para si que para Lena. E um silêncio se fez deixando o lugar mais frio. – Você propôs Alex? – Kara perguntou implorando para estar errada.

— Sim. – Lena respondeu depois de um tempo, sem adicionar mais detalhes.

— Você ama Alex? – Kara precisava saber.

— Amo. – Lena respondeu desviando o olhar.

Kara podia ouvir seu coração se partir, ela tinha essa mínima esperança de Lena ter outra resposta mágica que resolvesse tudo.

— Nós estávamos quebradas, vamos lá desde o instante que você chegou a Terra a vida de Alex aconteceu ao redor da sua, então quando você foi dada como morta ela ficou sem chão, os gêmeos eram o mais próximo que ela chegaria de você e lá estava ela. – Lena suspirou. – Ela sempre estava lá, nos momentos fáceis e divertidos e também nos mais complicados e obscuros. Ela chegou como a tia ou a cunhada e as coisas foram crescendo, sendo cultivadas, conquistadas. Então Oli começou chamá-la de mama, Chris insistia em ouvir as suas histórias que ela contava e, céus, eu estava tão assustada, eu não sabia o que fazer o que esperar, Olívia flutuando para alcançar a mamadeira, Chris lançando raios pelos olhos todas as vezes que Oli fazia algo para incomodá-lo... Te ver hoje, do nada, parada ali, perguntando por nossos filhos foi mais que eu conseguia processar, suportar então me afastei e desculpa por não saber como lidar...– Lena não queria falar tanto muito menos ficar defendendo Alex, mas não estava preparada para essa conversa. Ela olhou ao redor, evitando olhar para Kara e suspirou – Eu não vou mentir para você. Eu nunca a teria como esposa se não a amasse.

Kara se esforçava para não se desmanchar em lágrimas, ela fez as perguntas e Lena respondeu, simples assim. Mas havia mais uma pergunta, e a resposta para essa era a coisa que mais assustava Kara.

— Você ainda me ama? Mesmo que um pouco? Ou você me esqueceu? – A voz de Kara saiu quebrada, lutando contra o medo para se fazer ouvir.

— Como eu poderia não te amar? Ou como eu poderia te esquecer? - Lena perguntou insultada. – Eu estava cercada por você todos os dias: na forma que Oli encara todas as vezes que se sente desafiada a alguma coisa, ou quando Chris fica nervoso tentando explicar alguma coisa e dispara a falar, na forma que Alex insiste em comer sorvetes, nas piadas sem graças de Winn, no sorriso sincero de Clark... Havia um milhão de formas de lembrar-me de você a cada dia e mais uma noite inteira de sonhos. Como eu poderia parar de pensar em você? De amar você? – Finalizou com a voz quebrada.

A confissão aqueceu o coração de Kara, sentiu-se transbordar de carinho.

— Você me manteve viva, todos esses anos, todos os dias, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que tinha que voltar para vocês, chegar aqui e encontrar Alex no meu lugar foi... Muito... Difícil... – Kara confessou não suportando guardar para si. – Eu senti que era facilmente substituída, que ela havia roubado o meu lugar, que ela havia roubado vocês de mim. Senti que perdia minha família mais uma vez.

Lena não suportou assistir Kara se desmanchar a sua frente. Envolveu a loira em um abraço, afagando-lhe as costas deixando-a sentir todo o amor que estava ali, que sempre esteve ali.

— E é por isso que eu preciso que você fique aqui em segurança... – Kara completou fazendo Lena se desvencilhar do abraço.

— Isso não vai acontecer Kara, eu não vou ficar aqui contando o tempo até vocês voltarem. – Pontuou séria.

— Eu tenho poderes, eu posso me defender... Eu vou trazer nossos filhos de volta... Em segurança...

— Isso é uma promessa? – Lena jogou sujo e sabia disso, mas caso não tivesse certeza o olhar ferido de Kara estava ali para deixar claro para ela.

— Hoje de manhã você morreu, Lena... Eu quase enlouqueci... – Kara tentava fazer a mulher compreender. – eu não posso perder você novamente...

— Perder!? Não me fale sobre perder! Você me perdeu por cinco minutos, Kara. Cinco! Minutos! Eu te perdi por cinco anos... Como pode acreditar que eu posso perder você novamente? Por um instante que seja...

Kara abraçou Lena, podendo ver pela primeira vez completamente as feridas que sua ausência causou, o que de certa forma lhe trazia uma felicidade, ela ainda estava lá, no coração de Lena, ela ergueu o rosto de Lena, acariciou sua face pronta para beijá-la, mas no instante que a empresária percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer se afastou.

Ela era uma mulher casada, e beijar Kara complicaria a situação que já não estava fácil. Kara entendeu a recusa, ela sabia que naquele instante Alex estava na mente de Lena, se afastou e deu um suspiro resignado.

— Então, desta vez ninguém fica para trás. – Lena afirmou não dando espaço para Kara questionar - Vamos, temos que salvar nossos filhos.

Kara abriu os braços e Lena se encaixou no abraço, mas a loira não se moveu por um instante e Lena não a apressou. Depois de alguns minutos Kara partiu de volta para DEO.

 

**-//-**

 

Alex ouviu Kara pousar e se virou vendo a esposa nos braços da irmã. Tanto o olhar de Lena quanto o de Kara estavam vermelhos, mas o clima entre elas estava menos tenso, o que de certa forma apertou seu coração. Lena viu o olhar de Alex e andou até ela, mas já estavam todos reunidos e tinham precisavam partir.

Com a ajudar de Christopher e J’onn todos chegaram à nave camuflada no deserto. Os olhos de Lena e Alex brilharam com aquela tecnologia.

— Olá, Gideon. – Chris saldou.

— _Olá, Capitão Denvers, Senhorita Denvers. Pelo visto temos visitas._

— Gideon, preciso que você localize uma nave se afastando da Terra no setor beta-7. – Oli cortou a conversa para o que precisavam.

— _Nave localizada, tempo de interceptação: 32 horas._

— Certo, mantenha a camuflagem. – Oli ordenou.

— _Sim, senhorita Denvers._

Os olhos de Lena e de Alex brilhavam com o interior da nave.

— Ah, e Gideon, limite o acesso dos visitantes ao mínimo.

— _Sim, senhorita Denvers._

Oli assistiu Alex e Lena fecharem a cara.

— Sério, Oli, uma olhadela... só em Gideon.

— _Estou me sentindo menosprezada._ — a inteligência artificial falou, fazendo com que Alex e Lena se torturassem mais para saber como ela funcionava.

— Temos 32 horas até o alvo, descansem e se preparem, qualquer dúvida perguntem a Gideon.

Assim que terminou Oli entrou na sala do capitão e começou a estudar formas de atacar a nave de Lex.

Chris seguiu para o controle da nave seguido por Lena, enquanto os outros procuravam por formas de se distrair e descansar pelas próximas horas.

Lena olhava como o filho comandava a nave, os ajustes que ele fazia e a interação com Gideon.

— Eu não posso te falar como ela funciona... – Ele sentiu a necessidade de se desculpar com a mãe. – Mas venha comigo. – Ele seguiu pela nave com Lena, fazendo pequenas e restritas explicações sobre o funcionamento da nave e respondendo as questões que podia. – Se prometer não contar para Oli, isso eu posso te contar como funciona. – Finalizou apontando para o replicador de comida.

— Isso resolveria todo o problema de comida do mundo. – Ela falou encantada.

— Infelizmente, ainda demoraram muitos séculos até a tecnologia necessária para desenvolver as peças seja possível.

— Oh... – Lena deixou a peça no lugar. – Por que você não me faz um café e conversamos um pouco? – Encabulado ele fez como ela pediu, dois cafés americanos grandes e algumas bolachas.

— Lex nos contou inúmeras histórias suas, coisas da sua infância, e eu queria saber o que era verdade...

— Ok, podemos seguir por aí. – Lena assentiu.

— Você é uma mestre do xadrez?

— Eu não diria mestre... mas me viro bem...

— Ele quem te ensinou a jogar?

— Sim, foi a primeira vez que me senti uma Luthor.

— Hum... Você se escondia no sótão?

— Sim, todas as vezes que sentia falta a minha mãe ou que me sentia sozinha.

— Lex sempre te encontrava?

Lena se lembrou das horas e horas sozinha em um canto só seu, lendo, estudando, chorando, pedindo por alguém, o sorriso de Kara apareceu em sua mente, as caretas que Alex fazia quando tomava seu café sem as toneladas de açúcar, o ressoar de Olí e Chris quando finalmente dormiam.

— Não. Lex raramente estava por lá.

Chris continuou a limpar as histórias de Lex, descobrindo quem realmente era sua mãe, descobrindo coisas novas, corrigindo as antigas, e ouvindo-a sorrir.

— Precisamos descansar. – Lena falou depois de uma sequência de gargalhada que a deixou sem fôlego. Ela se levantou, beijou o filho nos cabelos e seguiu para os quartos.

 

**-//-**

 

Alex admirava o espaço quando ouviu a porta se abrir, mas não se moveu. Nem mesmo quando Lena chamou por seu nome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? Gostou? Quer mais um pouquinho?  
> Comente!


	9. Luthors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mariah mandou... Tá aqui...  
> hahahahha...

O telefone tocou acordando a ruiva depois de uma longa madrugada.

— Você nunca liga. – falou surpresa.

— _Preciso que me faça um favor. Há um novo tipo de droga na cidade, acredito que a forte seja extraterrestre. Preciso que verifique National City._

— E o que você realmente precisa que eu faça? – ela sabia quando estavam tentando controlá-la. Esperou com paciência a resposta, desta vez sincera.

— _Kara Denvers voltou para casa._

Se alguém lhe perguntasse, nas milhares de possibilidades que passou pela mente dela essa nem estava na lista.

— Ok. – Ela desligou o telefone e assistiu da sacada a cidade a muito acordada. – Kara Zol-El. – Logo avançou para seu quarto, afinal, precisava fazer as malas.

 

**-//-**

 

Kara estava o mais longe possível do quarto de Alex e Lena, no instante que ouviu a voz da empresária praticamente voou para o mais longe que podia, não queria ouvir aquela conversa, mas sabia que não resistiria e acabaria por usar sua super-audição.

Ela estava concentrada nas estrelas que se afastavam e aproximavam assistindo sentada na cadeira do piloto, aguardando.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Oli perguntou rude, mas revirou os olhos lembrando do que Chris havia pedido, insistido, na verdade, que ela não condenasse a mulher a sua frente pelos crimes que ela ainda não havia cometido. –Está com fome ou algo assim? Eu estava indo comer algo... – sua voz foi morrendo, era tão complicado, ver o mesmo rosto sem manter os mesmos sentimentos.

Kara se sentiu satisfeita pelo gesto, agora ciente do que ela representava para a filha o fato de falar com ela já a deixava contente.

— Claro! Comer seria ótimo.

Elas seguiram em silêncio para a cozinha. Ela fez duas xícaras de capputtino e um donut com cobertura de chocolate, Kara não pode conter a sua surpresa.

— Oh Rao! Você tem uma máquina de comida instantânea... Que faz donut! – Ela deu uma mordida generosa. – E é o melhor donut que eu já comi na vida. – ela deu mais algumas mordidas enquanto a filha assistia em silêncio. – Chris me contou, sobre nós, sobre Alex.

A frase pegou Oli de surpresa, com a xícara a caminho dos lábios, era claro que ele faria algo assim. Ela manteve o olhar na bebida como se ali houvessem todas as respostas.

— Ela quem me contou sobre seu vício com donuts. – Oli deu um sorriso fraco, mas ele se transformou em uma careta e logo em uma expressão de dor. – Quatro horas... depois de 12 anos, eu tive quatro horas de conversa com a minha mãe antes que você entrasse por aquela janela... – falou com a voz quebrada. – Sabe o que não sai da minha cabeça, o que nunca saiu de verdade. A última coisa que ela falou, sua última palavra foi o meu nome, eu nunca saberei o que ela pretendia dizer, a mim ou a você...  – Ela limpou algumas lágrimas que escorregaram contra a sua vontade.

— Me perdoe. – Foi a única coisa que Kara conseguiu dizer. – As coisas estão confusas agora, pra lá de confusas, mas matar Alex...

— Me prometa que não fará, que nunca irá fazer algo do tipo. – Oli agarrou a mão de Kara sobre a mesa, seu pedido soava infantil,desesperado, ela mostrava uma versão sua totalmente diferente.

— Eu te prometo. – Kara se pegou falando com uma certeza que ela não tinha.

Os olhos de Oli caíram nas mãos que ainda estavam conectadas e ela se retraiu.

— Que bom encontrar vocês aqui - Chris fingiu que não estava esgueirando a conversa delas. – Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, sobre Kripton. – Ele fez mais uma dose de café e se sentiu entre Kara e Oli. – Eu sempre tive algumas dúvidas sobre as religiões, Clark sabia algumas coisas sobre o Deus Rao, mas nada muito profundo... Vocês tem algo como batismo?

Oli sabia exatamente o que o irmão estava fazendo, mediando, ele sabia que aquela era uma das coisas que ela era curiosa com relação à Kripton.

— Imagino que ele tenha explicado que Rao era a personificação do nosso Sol, mas é mais que isso, a nossa crença era que Rao nasceu antes da criação do universo, ele se sentia sozinho e vagava em busca de ordem para o caos onde ele havia nascido por isso criou o universo. Mas eu universo ainda não era perfeito, ele continuou a vagar e um dia encontrou uma rocha sem vida, escolheu ali para ser a jóia da sua construção e nascer nosso povo. Ele transmutou o planeta, deu vida, nomeou como Kripton, e depois parou no espaço para admirar, mas sentiu que havia algo faltando, então ele começou a meditar e irradiar calor e com isso Kripton desenvolveu. Satisfeito ele permaneceu adorando e protegendo nosso planeta e nós continuamos a adorá-lo como agradecimento.

— Há outros Deuses ou algo como os santos e tal? – Oli perguntou fazendo Chris sorrir para si, feliz por ela decidir permanecer ali com eles e não se afastar.

— Da mesma forma que na terra tem o conceito de Céu e Inferno, nós tínhamos Rao e Cythonna, algo como o Deus do fogo e a Deusa do gelo... – Kara continuou falando e falando até não conseguir mais, espremeu da sua memória cada pedaço existente de sua cultura.

 

**-//-**

 

Alex não queria se virar e ouvir o que quer que Lena tinha a dizer. Ela sentiu as mãos de Lena lhe contornando a cintura e abraçando.

— Não faça isso. – Lena pediu. – Não crie mundos na sua mente e sofra sozinha. Converse comigo, Alex. – Elas ficaram alguns minutos só sentindo o corpo uma da outra. – Alias, eu deveria estar brava agora... – falou se desvencilhando e se afastando, mas Alex se virou e a abraçou com força.

— Eu não sabia o que fazer. – sua voz saiu fina. – Eu estava tão feliz, Kara estava ali, de volta, então você estava chegando no DEO e eu não estava pronta para que isso acabasse...

— Então ontem a noite era uma despedida? Uma última noite de sexo? – Lena perguntou.

— Esse é o ponto, eu não sei, foi? – Os olhos marejados de Alex deixavam Lena ainda mais confusa.

— Eu não sei responder a essa pergunta. - Alex assentiu. – O que sei é que tivemos um longo e estranho dia, estamos a caminho de ir buscar nossos filhos e como as únicas pessoas sem poderes desta nave precisamos descansar, certo? – Lena foi em direção a cama puxando Alex consigo.

Ela se deitou e envolveu Alex em um abraço. Nenhuma das duas sabiam o que viria a seguir, mas naquele momento, por mais que fosse breve, elas estavam juntas e para a agente era o suficiente.

**—//-**

A conversa com os filhos duraram horas, e Kara não queria que acabassem, mas eles eram metade humanos, e mesmo com todos os poderes herdados dela precisavam descansar e se preparar para o que seria, de fato, a batalha que definiria seu destino. Depois que eles se retiraram para dormir ela pensou em fazer o mesmo, mas sabia como seria e não queria voltar aos seus pesadelos então caminhou pela nave, ouviu alguém na sala de armas e foi conferir quem estava ali.

— Você deveria estar descansando, Alex. – falou encostando no batente assistindo a irmã organizar as armas que tinham disponíveis.

Alex colocou um dos rifles que segurava sobre a mesa, onde apoiou as duas mãos, exibindo uma postura cansada.

— Você deveria fazer o mesmo, e ainda sim estamos as duas aqui.

O silêncio era carregado de tantas coisas que parecia gritante.

— Eliza quase atirou em mim. – Kara sentiu a necessidade de falar alguma coisa e isso foi a primeira coisa que pensou. E fez Alex rir.

— Tal filha, tal mãe... – comentou. – Ela deve ter tido um treco quando te viu.

Kara andou até o lado oposto a irmã, apoiando na mesa e a agente continuou a trabalhar nas armas.

— Nem diga, mas para ser justa eu estava assaltando a geladeira, cara que saudade eu senti de sorvete com biscoitos... – divagou.

— Me desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse... – Alex parou tudo o que estava fazendo e olhou para Kara. – Sobre Lena te odiar.

— Desculpa sufocar você. – Kara respondeu.

— Nós vamos encontrar um jeito, não vamos? – Alex perguntou insegura. – Encontrar uma forma de lidar com isso tudo.

— Nos duas amamos a sua esposa, Alex, acredito que teremos as festas de natal mais estranhas do mundo. – Kara gracejou.

— Podia ser pior, pelo menos nós não matamos, sério, pelo que Lena sempre falou nunca achei que Lex faria algo assim. – Kara lembrou das coisas que Chris havia contado, de onde nasceu o ódio de Oli e onde terminou a vida de Alex. Sua mão foi de encontro ao colar que o filho havia lhe dado.

— Certo, nunca faríamos algo assim... – Falou se convencendo. – O que você está fazendo?

Então Alex começou falar de estratégias e Kara ouviu com atenção, elas ainda estavam longe de estar bem, mas o primeiro passo estava sendo dado.

**-//-**

 

J’onn havia se encontrado com Chris e Oli, e traçado uma estratégia, as armas estavam prontas.

Finalmente eles alcançaram a nave de Lex. Gideon manteve as duas naves próximas e na mesma velocidade. J’onn se tornou invisível e intangível, andou pela nave de Lex encontrando as crianças e descobrindo os pontos fracos, retornou para Waverider e compartilhou as descobertas com a equipe.

Ele retornou a outra nave onde ficou a postos, pronto para proteger as crianças, Gideon acoplou a Waverider a nave de Lex criando uma forma de entrada.

Kara, Oli, Chris e Alex avançaram lutando contra os capangas de Lex, abrindo um caminho para poderem voltar com as crianças, Lena deveria ficar em com Gideon. Depois de muito ouvir dos outro cinco ela concordou. Bom, ela disse ter concordado, mas ela conhecia o irmão bem o suficiente.

No instante que todos avançaram ela seguiu para a nave em busca de Lex e ela sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo.

Assim que a luta começou, alguns guardas foram ao encontro das crianças para movê-las, mas J’onn os impediu, com a equipe de resgate a caminho Lex viu seus planos darem errado e só havia uma coisa a fazer.

Ele desviou da luta e seguiu para o hangar. Antes de conseguir entrar na nave pronta para fugir uma voz o fez parar.

— É fácil encontrar um rato em um navio afundando, eles são os primeiros a fugir. – Lena saiu do canto onde esperava o irmão.

— Lena. – ele falou com um sorriso. – Sempre tão esperta. – Falou com certo orgulho. – Uma Luthor, afinal.

— Eu devo disser que estou contente por você ser sempre tão capaz, ao ponto de conseguir fugir de todas as pessoas que estou te procurando exatamente agora.

— O que dizer. – ele deu de ombros.

— Pode começar com desculpa por seqüestrar seus filhos, ou por tentar explodir você, o que acha?

— Você não acreditaria.

— Nós nos conhecemos bem. – Lena ergueu a arma e apontou para o irmão. – E nós somos muito parecidos, afinal, somos Luthors.

— Você não seria cap... – o tiro atravessou seu peito e Lex caiu. Ainda vivo, ainda arfando, não conseguia respirar e sentia seu sangue esvair e levar a sua consciência.

— Nós somos muito parecidos, Lex. – Lena repetiu, parada com a arma apontada para o rosto dele. - Somente a morte manterá você distante.

Ela parou ali e permaneceu, assistindo ele morrer, só percebeu que o tempo havia passado quando sentiu uma mão lhe tomar a arma.

Ergueu o olhar e encontrou Chris, que a puxou para um abraço. Oli arrastou o corpo de Lex para a nave de fuga e programou um lançamento, desativou a segurança e traçou a direção para o sol.

Os três tiveram a mesma idéia, afinal, os três eram Luthors.

 

**-//-**

 

Alex e Kara alcançaram J’onn e abriram a cela onde as crianças estavam. No segundo que viram a mãe os pequenos se agarraram a ela, se agarraram a Alex, Kara sentiu alivio pelos filhos em segurança ao mesmo tempo que um gosto amargo na boca.

Eles encontraram os outros esperando por eles dentro da Waverider. O coração de Lena estava prestes a explodir. Quando ela pode ter os filhos nos braços ela pode respirar, finalmente respirar de verdade, sentiu a espada que estava sobre sua cabeça desaparecer.

Os pequenos choravam e agarravam a mãe. Com a ajuda de Alex, Lena acalmou as crianças e as levou para comer algo.

Oli libertou Waverider e traçou o curso para Terra.

— Espera, precisamos prender Lex. – Kara falou irritada, ela tinha muitas coisas para falar e fazer com o homem.

— Ele não será um problema. – Chris falou deixando claro para todos que a questão Lex havia sido resolvida definitivamente. J’onn não precisou entrar na mente deles para descobrir isso.

— Bom, então vamos para casa. – Falou colocando a mão no ombro de Kara que assentiu em silêncio.

 

**-//-**

 

“Finalmente em Nacional City”, a ruiva pensou olhando pela janela do carro admirando a cidade que agora seria sua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, ainda gostando, time?  
> Comente.


	10. Em casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque hoje eu estou inspirada... hahaha...  
> Segue mais um cap.

Olívia e Christopher estavam sentados dentro da Waverider, olhando Kara sentada do outro lado da mesa.

— Mais bonita que o Rologama. – Chris sussurrou para Oli. Que acenou concordando.

Da porta Lena assistia a interação, eles sabiam quem era ela, sempre souberam, mas agora, com seu retorno ela parecia um objeto raro.

— Vocês gostam de pizza? – Kara perguntou e os olhos dos gêmeos brilharam.

— SIM! – gritaram juntos. Alex havia dado a dica, falado das coisas que as crianças gostavam como relação a comida e pizza era um dos tops 5.

— Qual o sabor que vocês mais gostam? – Ela perguntou e eles dispararam a falar todos os sabores que lembraram.

Lena deixou as crianças com Kara e andou pela nave. Foi a primeira vez que tirou as crianças da vista em 24 horas. Elas haviam descansado, se alimentado, brincado até, o que alivio parte das suas preocupações, mas Lena não parava de olhá-las um segundo que fosse.

Ela não ouviu Alex chamar, quando esta tocou-lhe o ombro Lena pulou com o susto. Alex a tomou pela mão e seguiu para o quarto.

— Vamos, você precisa dormir, Oli e Chris estão seguros, Kara está com eles. – Alex conduziu Lena até a cama fazendo com que ela se deitasse e a abraçou. – Se você desmaiar as crianças ficarão assustadas. Todas as quatro. – Alex deu um pequeno sorriso.

Lena escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Alex e aceitou o carinho com bom grado.

— Alex... – Lena absolutamente não sabia o que dizer, como dizer.

— Lena?

— Você está certa, vamos dormir... – Mas não foi o que fez, no escuro do espaço, mesmo com o corpo quente de Alex aquecendo o seu, Lena sentiu um frio inexplicável, e começou a sentir o peso de suas decisões pressionarem seu peito e nublarem sua mente.

 

**-//-**

 

— MÃE! – Lena ouvia o grito desesperado dos seus filhos, eles estavam com medo, ela sentia isso, ela sabia disso, Lex estava lá, ele iria fazer algo, ele iria se vingar.

— Lena, respire. – J’onn tocou seu ombro com cuidado. –Somente assim ela percebeu que estava parada no meio do corredor, e que seu coração batia tão alto que conseguiriam escutar a quilômetros.

— J’onn, Lex, as crianças... – sua voz saia tremida, ela não conseguia respirar, seu peito estava prestes a explodir.

— As crianças estão brincando, com Kara e Alex, Lena, você está tendo um ataque de pânico, respire com calma. – E ela tentou, tentou se acalmar, tentou respirar, mas só conseguia chorar desesperadamente. Demorou mais uns 20 minutos para ela se acalmar. A essa altura o marciano já havia entrado no quarto com ela – Lena, agora, no início você vai ter esses momentos de medo, ok, é normal, o que você passou, mas precisa tentar se acalmar e encontrar uma forma de respirar.

Lena limpou o rosto ouvindo o que J’onn falava. Mas somente uma coisa conseguiria acalmá-la de verdade.

— Momi? – Chris pergunto na porta sussurrando. – Podemos entrar?

— Claro meus lindos. – Chris segudo por Oli entrou pelo quarto. – Por que vocês não me fazem um pouco de companhia? – Ela bateu a mão na cama e eles aceleraram o passo e pularam no abraço dela. J’onn sorriu e saiu sem fazer barulho.

Lena aconchegou cada um em um de seus lados e ficaram conversando sobre pequenas coisas, que deram idéias a Lena, talvez se mudar para uma casa, talvez um cachorro...

 

**-//-**

 

— E agora, quais os planos? – Alex perguntou para Chris enquanto ele se preparava para realizar o pouso.

— Provavelmente algo como os nove círculos do inferno. – Chris suspirou.

— O que isso quer dizer? – Ela falou curiosa.

— Bem... – ele deu o olhar de fiz besteira que Alex cresceu vendo em Kara.

— Christopher Denvers...

— Nós meio que pegamos esta nave emprestada, sem que a dona soubesse...

— Christopher!? – Oli gritou com raiva, ela ouviu o final da conversa quando voltava da cozinha com Kara.

— Olívia! – Alex respondeu a altura.

— Oli, o que vocês fizeram? – Kara perguntou ao seu lado.

— Céus, Christopher, tem como calar a boca? – Ela avançou em direção ao irmão.

— Você quem começou: “nos temos uma nave”... – Ele a imitou porcamente.

— O que você queria que fizéssemos? Qual seria o seu grande plano de salvamento? – Os irmãos estavam prontos para brigar.

— Você nem deu tempo de pensarmos em alguma coisa? Desde o instante que chegamos aqui, não, desde sempre é isso, você não pensa duas vezes, sempre se joga nas coisas e depois eu tenho que resolver!

— Chris... – Kara tentou Pará-los.

— Eu nunca pedi pra você vir! Eu nunca pedi para você resolver minha vida! – Oli falou se sentindo magoada.

— Oli... - Kara insistia sem sucesso.

— Hahaha – ele fingiu uma risada forçada. – Sem mim você ficaria trocando tapas com Kara, enquanto mamãe estaria em pedaços por todo o deserto. - Ele estava com tanta raiva, havia guardado tanto ao longo dos anos, e agora tudo simplesmente saía sem controle. – Porque você é a personificação de uma super bola de destruição em movimento...

— Christopher! Olívia! Isto acaba aqui, nós não resolvemos as coisas assim nesta família! – Alex tentou intervir.

— Oh, Gosh, você não tem idéia do que está falando! Ela te mata em... – Oli se arrependeu no segundo que falou.

— Sério, Olí... – Antes que Chris continuasse Alex ergueu a mão. – Mãe...

— Não, eu não quero ouvir nada de nenhum de vocês neste momento... – Alex coçou os olhos, absorvendo o que havia acabado de ouvir, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras. – Christopher peça desculpa a sua irmã, Olívia faça o mesmo!

As desculpas saíram fracas, mas Alex não havia prestando tanta atenção assim.

— Christopher pouse essa nave. – Ela falou e seguiu para os quartos.

— Mãe, desculpa, eu não queria, eu não pensei. – Oli falou segurando com força o braço de Kara mostrando seu desespero.

— Está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem, ok. – Kara sorriu com carinho, Oli havia chamado de mãe, talvez a primeira vez em toda a vida. – Eu vou conversar com ela, ok. E seguiu atrás de Alex.

Oli ficou parada olhando desolada para o corredor vazio. Então ela sentiu os braços do irmão ao seu redor.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Oli. – Ela se deixou abraçar, mas não o contestou, mesmo não acreditando nele.

 

**-//-**

 

 Kara a alcançou no corredor.

— Alex...

— Kara... – Ela coçou o rosto de forma nervosa. – Eu estou, com todas as minhas energias, tentando não ficar brava com o que acabei de descobrir, porque sei que é uma versão sua que não existe mais, mas ainda sim... Céus... – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e se virou para Kara. – Além  disso, estou viva. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Eu não posso ficar brava com você, por me matar se estou viva, certo? Ou por qualquer outra coisa, afinal eu quem traí você, não é... – Ela deu um passo em direção a Kara. – Você sabia que eu fui até lá, quando Berry me entregou aquele uniforme? Que eu o obriguei a me levar lá? Que eu procurei por você? Embaixo de cada pedra que passei... eu vi as evidências e a nave de onde tiraram o uniforme, eles... Kara. Não tinha como você estar viva... E havia seu login na nave, ninguém mais poderia dar a partida se não fosse você...

— Você sabe o que aconteceu? – Kara perguntou se sentindo sufocada. – As coisas que eu fiz? – Então Kara parecia ter 13 anos novamente, em um mundo que ela completamente novo e assustador. E essa garotinha era tudo que Alex pode ver. Ela tomou a irmã pela mão e a conduziu para um dos quartos vazios.

— Eu nunca contei para ninguém. – Alex continuou a segurar a mão da irmã. – E nunca contaria. – Kara assentiu com o olhar perdido no chão. – Você fez o melhor que pode, salvou o máximo de pessoas que pode. – Então ela fez a mesma coisa que cresceu fazendo, ela esteve lá por Kara, abraçou a mais nova pelos ombros e sentiu-a lhe enlaçar a cintura. –Não é sua culpa que as coisas saíram de controle.

— Oh, Alex, eu estava com tanto medo... Eu não sabia o que fazer... –as lágrimas vieram como uma torrente.

— Você salvou inúmeros mundos. – Ela sentou na cama colocando a cabeça de Kara no colo.

—Você não sabe de tudo. – Kara percebeu quando ouviu aquela frase. - Eu queimei Kripton, Alex, eu vi o meu mundo ser destruído pela segunda vez, e desta a culpa foi minha.

Então ela começou a falar, falou e falou sem parar tudo que havia acontecido, e Alex ouviu, não questionou, não argumentou e mal se lembrava em como aquela conversa havia começado.

 

**-//-**

 

Quando eles finalmente chegaram à Terra, todos estavam prontos para descer, menos duas pessoas.

— Que tal comermos uma pizza gigante? – Lena falou para o grupo. Todos animaram com a exceção de duas pessoas.

— Nós temos que voltar. – Chris falou com tristeza. – Já causamos muitas interferências aqui, e cada segundo que passamos pode ser problemático.

—Certo. – Lena falou desapontada.

Alex andou até Oli que estava excessivamente calada.

— Está tudo bem, meu bem, vai ficar tudo bem, ok? – A garota assentiu e a abraçou. Kara surgiu ao lado delas e as abraçou também, trazendo certo alívio para a garota.

Lena, em lágrimas abraçou a filha dizendo que a amava e Chris recebia os mesmos abraços e beijos pelo rosto das mães.

Ele e Oli se ajoelharam perto dos pequenos, que abraçavam Lena pela canela.

— Olhe aqui vocês dois, prestem muita atenção, ok? – Ele falou sério. – Vocês sabem qual é a coisa mais importante do mundo quando você tem um irmão? – Os pequenos se entreolharam sem saber o que responder. Fazendo com que suas versões adultas sorrissem.

— Você devem sempre proteger um ao outro, não importa o que, compreenderam?

Os pequenos sorriram e disseram sim com a cabeça ainda se sentindo estranhos com aqueles adultos com os quais compartilhavam os mesmo nomes.

J’onn os deu um comprimento sutil com a cabeça e todos desceram da nave, Lena não conseguiu não chorar ao ver seus filhos partirem.

— Então, pizza? – Kara perguntou e as crianças gritaram um enorme sim.

— Eu vou seguir para o DEO, ver o que aconteceu na minha ausência... – J’onn começou, mas foi impedido por Kara e Alex.

— Toda a família, J’onn. – A agente falou.

— Sem exceções. – Kara completou.

Foi uma tarde boa, as crianças não paravam de falar para Kara sobre as coisas que gostavam, os domingos no parque, os dias de pijamas, e a lista seguia, sempre combinando dela estar nas próximas, sempre incluindo ela em tudo, sempre com a confirmação de Alex e Lena, o que aquecia seu coração e fazia com que seus medos parecessem menores.

Eles se despediram na calçada, J’onn realmente precisava ver o que havia acontecido durante a sua ausência, ligou para o DEO depois de beijar e abraçar todos os Denvers.

Ao longe Kara conseguiu ouvir parte da ligação.

— Como assim um novo herói na cidade? – O marciano tinha a voz irritada, a última coisa que precisava era de mais um justiceiro.

— O que aconteceu com o meu apartamento? – Kara se lembrou que não tinha bem para onde ir.

— Nós guardamos algumas das suas coisas e outras doamos para algumas entidades... – Alex falou com um sorriso torto.

— Ah... bem... então eu acho que vou para o DEO, ficar lá até arranjar um lugar.

Lena não pensou muito antes de falar, o convite saltou por seus lábios sem mesmo que ela percebesse.

— Você pode ficar... – Antes que ela o completasse uma ruiva surgiu do nada.

— Kara Denvers! – Uma ruiva praticamente gritou antes de saltar sobre Kara em um abraço apertado demais para a opinião de Lena. – Eu não acreditei quando me contaram! Você voltou!

— Por Rao, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Kara perguntou em um sorriso.

— Eu me mudei para cá a alguns dias, falando nisso. – A ruiva tomou uma distancia e acertou o braço de Kara com toda a força que pode, fazendo a loira dar um gemido de dor fingido.

— Ei!

— Ah! Cale a boca, precisaria de muito mais do que isso para te machucar. – Ruiva continuou sorrindo, o que fez Kara sorrir de volta.

Alex observou a garota com atenção, ela sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não conseguia fazer ideia de onde.

— Prazer, eu sou... – Lena avançou e se apresentou para a ruiva abusada.

— Lena, e você Alex, certo? – falou com muita polidez e trocou aperto de mãos com as duas. – Oh, Meu, Deus... – Ela se aproximou de Chris e Oli, deixando Lena ainda mais nervosa vendo isso Alex pegou a sua mão com carinho. – Vocês são tão lindos! Com toda a certeza puxaram a beleza de Lena . – As crianças se sentiram envergonhadas por estar no centro das atenções.

— Sério, você veio aqui para me insultar e agredir pode ir embora... – Kara reclamou. E ganhou uma careta em resposta.

— Não eu viu aqui porque temos um encontro. – a ruiva levantou. – Deem tchau para a mamãe crianças...

— Tchau, mamãe... – os dois falaram juntos achando a moça de cabelos vermelhos engraçada.

— Quem é você? – Lena perguntou finalmente dando voz a sua irritação .

A ruiva já puxava Kara pelo braço se afastando do grupo, ela parou, sorriu e respondeu para Lena.

— Desculpa, meu nome é Barbara. Barbara Gordon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que estão achando da história?  
> Comente!


	11. Amigas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episódio duplo para a galera!  
> Aproveitando a inspiração da noite!  
> hahaha...

—  _Lena, você está falando muita coisa muito rápido!_ — A voz soava preocupada ao telefone. –  _Primeiro, por que eu tive que ficar sabendo sobre o seqüestro das crianças pelo Winn? Ou pela loucura de Lex? Segundo, por que eu só soube do retorno da Kara pelo Winn? E quem diabos é Barbara Gordon? Pessoa quem você claramente odeia..._

— Você estava de férias, além disso, eu não pensei... – Lena balançava a cadeira de um lado para o outro.

— _Você não pensou em ligar para a sua guarda-costas? Sério? E sabe que eu chegaria aí em um segundo se precisasse..._

— Eu sei disso, mas estava tudo tão confuso e tudo aconteceu tão rápido... Mas as crianças estão são e salvas. – Ela suspirou se levantando e andando pelo escritório.

—  _Agora vamos para a outra parte desta conversa. Como assim a Kara voltou, eu pensei que ela tinha, tipo, morrido em outra realidade._

— Bom, ela não morreu. – Ela cruzou os braços e olhou a noite.

— _E o que isso significa?_

— Eu não sei.

—  _Onde você está?_

— Escritório, vim pegar alguns documentos e já estou indo para casa abraçar meus filhos até ele dormirem.

—  _Lena..._ — A voz soou com um tom de tristeza. –  _Nestes últimos anos você se tornou alguém muito importante pra mim, cara, você praticamente salvou a minha família..._

— Não é para tanto, não foi como se eu tivesse feito de graça. – Lena se sentia sem graça e detestava isso.

—  _É isso tudo sim e você sabe bem, eu estou saindo de Londres em alguns minutos, devo chegar aí amanhã, tomamos um café e conversamos, combinado?_

— Você não precisa fazer isso...

—  _Se meu irmão houvesse sequestrado meus filhos e tentado me matar, no mesmo dia que a mulher da minha vida voltasse dos mortos para descobrir que eu estou casada com a mulher dela e você não desse seu jeito de estar do meu lado eu juro que nunca mais olharia na sua cara, além disso, eu comprei a passagem na hora que Winn me colocou a par dos acontecimentos e desde então estou tentando falar com você. Mais algum problema?_ — A mulher falava com uma falsa raiva.

— Não, nenhum. – Saber que a amiga estava para chegar causou uma calma em Lena.

—  _Outra coisa, minha mãe está mandando um bolo e alguns biscoitos, quer mais alguma coisa daqui? Tipo aqueles chás estranhos que você gosta tanto..._

— Não, só chegue bem, ok? Até amanhã.

—  _Até amanhã, Lena._

Lena ainda ficou olhando a cidade por mais alguns minutos, suspirou, pegou suas coisas e foi para casa. Onde passou a noite brincando, assistindo filmes da Disney e lutando contra duas crianças para que comessem comida saudável. Alex estava calada, muito para o gosto de Lena, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, então deu espaço, pois sabia que o tempo estava logo ali passando entre elas.

 

-//-

 

— Eu não consigo comer mais nada, sério, eu vou explodir. – Kara falou afastando o último copo vazio de milkshake de si, mas ainda pegou algumas batatas fritas do prato de Gordon.

Elas estavam sentadas no sofá do apartamento de Bárbara deixando a TV passar algumas coisas sem dar muito atenção.

— Sério, o rosto da moça do drive-thru quando pedi 12 combos com milkshake foi única. – Barbara ria afastando suas batatas da garota que se dizia satisfeita mais insista em roubá-las.

— Eu estava com saudades disso, comer toda essa besteira... – Kara falou jogando os cabelos para trás.

— Kara o que aconteceu? – Barbara foi direto ao ponto.

— É por isso que está aqui? Para me interrogar? – Kara perguntou sem se estressar.

— Eu estou aqui, porque você é a minha melhor amiga, partiu meu coração quando foi dada como morta, mas se quiser eu posso deixar por conta do Bruce vir aqui e ter um daqueles papos divertidos dele...

— Não, por favor não... – Kara agitou as mãos. – É bom ver você, tem tudo sido bem... estranho... – Kara falou olhando para as mãos.

— Que bom que pensa assim... – Barbara pulou no sofá. – Por que vou ficar por aqui por um tempo, Ok?

— Vai ficar de babá? – Kara cruzou os braços fechando a cara.

— Ou pode ser o Bruce... – Gordon cantarolou se levantando e Kara a acompanhou.

— Bem vinda a Nacional City. –Disse se jogando de volta no sofá enquanto Gordon foi à cozinha.

— Vamos lá, que tal começar... – Kara olhou preocupada para a TV. – Não precisa ser tudo, ok, só o que você sentir que quer compartilhar. – Barbara voltou da cozinha com alguns chocolates.

— Certo, bom... – Então pela segunda vez Kara começou a contar, diferente das coisas que havia compartilhado com Alex ela se segurou, falou o mínimo, o necessário, depois falou de como foi voltar, como foi encontrar Lena, sobre o futuro que havia sido evitado e sobre o resgate. Barbara ouvia com atenção, mas sabia que Kara estava se segurando.

— Uau... – Ela falou com a garota terminou o relato. – E o que aconteceu com Lex?

— Essa é uma área meio cinza, pra ser sincera, Oli e Chris deixaram subentendido que ele se foi de uma vez por todas.

— Mas Kara, você pode não gostar disso, mas eles foram criados pelo Lex, pode ter mais nesta história, tem certeza que eles não ajudaram ele a fugir ou algo do tipo? – O senso de detetive de Gordon apitava terrivelmente.

— Não acredito nisso, salvar Lex seria a mesma coisa que condenar a nossa família ao eterno medo de retaliação por parte daquele maluco.

— Eu tenho que fazer algumas rondas. – Bárbara falou se levantando. – Gastar um pouco de energia antes de dormir.

— Eu tenho encontrar um novo apartamento. – Kara deitou no sofá. – Ah, que preguiça...

— Por que você não mora aqui, é um apartamento grande, espaçoso, bem posicionado no centro da cidade e não devo ficar por muito tempo.

— Eu não tenho condições de pagar esse lugar, Babs.

— Kara, os três últimos andares são meus, então pode ficar tranqüila que eu faço um preço legal pra você...

— Desde quando a bibliotecária tem condições comprar três apartamentos neste prédio? – Kara perguntou surpresa fazendo Barbara rir.

— Bom, senhorita, eu sugiro que pesquise meu nome no Google, vai ficar surpresa...

 

-//-

 

Com a manhã Kara se sentiu inspirada, escolheu esticar um pouco o corpo, com seu uniforme sobrevoou Nacional City e se viu parada no ar a alguns metros de distancia do escritório de Lena, queria saber se as crianças haviam dormido bem, se Lena estava bem. Mas ainda se sentia insegura com relação a isso. Ficou curiosa se a morena havia ido trabalhar e preocupada se Lex possuía algum colaborador que colocasse a morena em perigo, usou sua visão de raios-X e sentiu seu mundo ruir novamente diante dos seus olhos, alguém se aproximava de Lena que estava de costas olhando para fora, na maior velocidade que já conseguiu alcançar seguiu em direção a empresaria e seu atacante.

Lena estava distraída, ela olhava pela janela com o telefone em meio a uma péssima conversa com um de seus fornecedores, o homenzinho irritante insistia em justificar seus atrasos em vez que aceitar que estava errado e resolver aquilo novamente. Ela só percebeu que não estava sozinha quando ouviu dois corpos colidindo contra a sua parede.

— O que... Kara o que você está fazendo? – Lena correu em direção a Kara que ainda sufocava a invasora contra a parede. – Larga ela!

— Como assim, larga ela? – Kara falou irritada e confusa. – Ela estava prestes a seqüestrar você.

— Lena... ar... – a voz saia arrastada, sumindo enquanto ela lutava por mais ar.

— Kara. Larga. AGORA! – Lena tentou empurrar Kara ou impedi-la de alguma forma. – Você vai matar ela. KARA!

Kara soltou a mulher e viu Livewire recuperar o fôlego com dificuldade.

— Ela iria te atacar! – Kara se defendeu.

— Com bolinhos e café? – Lena perguntou apontando para a bagunça no meio da sala.

—Ei, super?... quem é... vivo sempre... aparece... – a voz rouca de Leslie não diminuiu o nervosismo de Kara.

— Céus, Leslie. – Lena lhe entregou um copo com água. E Kara estava a um passo que surtar. – Você está bem?

— Nunca estive melhor, Lee...

— Eu já disse para não me chamar assim! – Lena a repreendeu.

— Certo, talvez eu tenha voltado para a realidade errada. – Kara disse exasperada. – O que ela está fazendo aqui, com bolos e café?

— Somos amigas! – Lena falou como se fosse algo comum.

— Amiga? Desde quando?

— Desde quando foi contratada para ser minha guarda-costas... – Lena tentou lembrar quando Leslie deixou de ser apenas uma guarda-costas ou se alguma vez foi realmente só isso.

— Você contratou uma supervilã para ser sua guarda-costas?

— Hei, uma ex-supervilã, ok? – Leslie ergueu as mãos. – Agora trabalho com segurança e até ajudo o DEO quando necessário. – Leslie sentia um certo orgulho em falar isso, nunca iria admitir, mas gostava de estar do lado certo.

— E quando isso aconteceu? – Kara jogou as mãos para o ar.

Leslie olhou para Lena que desviou o olhar para fora.

— Quando meus serviços foram necessários. – Leslie resumiu de forma curta não dando espaço para Kara fazer mais perguntas. – Bom, se o interrogatório terminou, eu ainda não tomei café e estou com fome. Podemos ir Lena?

— Mais alguma coisa que possa fazer por você, Kara?

A loira sacudiu a cabeça com um não. Se virou pronta para ir embora, mas Lena a parou com um toque.

— Kara... Obrigada por me salvar... – o olhar de Lena parou no sorriso debochado de Leslie. – Mesmo que seja da minha guarda-costas. – ela sorriu com simpatia. Ela sorriu de volta se sentindo uma idiota e foi embora.

— O que foi isso? – Leslie falou assim que achou que Kara estava longe o suficiente.

— Calada, Leslie, ou deixo ela te matar da próxima vez.

Leslie deixou uma risada escapar enquanto saiam da sala.

— Não pense que essa conversa acabou. – Deixou bem claro para a morena.

 

-//-

 

Kara pousou no DEO e seguiu ao encontro de J’onn.

— Leslie Willis. – Ela foi direto ao ponto.

— Pelo visto já conheceu a segurança pessoal de Lena. – J’onn falou calmamente.

— Como isso aconteceu, desde quando ela pode andar livre na cidade.

— Desde você para ser mais exato. – J’onn parou o que estava fazendo e deu completa atenção a Kara.

— Você acreditou nela, quando a salvou, você deu a ela mais uma chance e ela aproveitou. Se tornou uma pessoa melhor. E Lena acreditou nisso e a contratou. – J ‘onn colocou os fatos de forma simples.

— O que você não está me contando? – Kara sentia que algo estava faltando naquela conversa.

Mas antes que J’onn conseguisse responder um sinal de alerta chamou a atenção para a sala de controle.

— Temos um ataque em andamento, um... roubo de um banco no coração da cidade... – Vasquez notificou.

— Notifique Mon-El, ele deve chegar lá em alguns minutos.

— Deixa comigo. – Kara falou já entrando em movimento.

— Kara não te liberamos para combate!– J’onn a parou.

Ela fechou a cara, puxou seu braço se afastando dele.

— Então eu estou suspensa? – Questionou revoltada.

— Não, Kara, você está de licença. – Ela ficou ainda mais nervosa, ela não era uma inútil.

Deu as costas e foi pra casa o mais rápido que conseguiu.

 

-//-

 

— Então... – Leslie deixou a frase no ar. Depois que Lena contou todos os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida, com a exceção de um, que lhe tirava o sono.

— Então o que? – Lena perguntou enquanto sorvia seu café.

— Sério, vamos ter essa conversa assim. – Leslie fez uma cara de deboche.

— O que você quer que eu diga? – Lena disse incomodada. No meio de um café no centro da cidade.

— Que tal começar como está se sentindo... –Leslie continuou a instigar a amiga.

— Sobre... –Lena continuava a desviar do assunto.

— Vamos começar pelas mais fáceis. – Leslie era o tipo de pessoa que não largava o osso, mas sabia que neste aspecto Lena era parecida o suficiente para não lhe dar as respostas de mãos beijadas. – Lex?

A sorte de Lena era que não havia mais café em sua boca quando ouviu a pergunta. Ou provavelmente teria engasgado ou cuspido tudo, se aquela era a pergunta fácil ela estava ferrada.

— Podemos pular para a próxima? - pediu com uma voz clara que não era um assunto que discutiria.

— Certo, seus filhos do futuro? – a amiga tentou novamente.

— Ah, Les, eles ficarão tão lindos, Chris é um amor de pessoa, atencioso, carinhoso, e Oli, ela é tão determinada, se finge de forte, mas tem um enorme coração. – Leslie sorriu com a descrição.

— Kara e Alex? – Veio o tapa, o sorriso de Lena morreu e ela deu um suspiro cansado. – O que você vai fazer?

— Eu não sei. – Lena respondeu direta.

— O que você quer fazer?

— Eu não sei. – Lena falou se irritando.

— Sério, Lena, quanto tempo vai ficar com isso? – a segurança falou cruzando os braços e encostando na cadeira.

— O que quer que eu faça, Leslei?

— Não sei, admita a verdade. Que todo mundo sabe. – Leslie apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

— Que seja. – Lena estava prestes a sair da mesa e deixar amiga falando sozinha.

— E que você não quer ouvir... – Ela não se sentiu intimidada pela mulher na sua frente. – Que você não ama Alex. Que você passou os últimos anos se convencendo disso, convencendo Alex disso e que agora que Kara está de volta essa mentira vai se tornar insustentável...

— Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui ouvindo isso... – Lena tentou se levantar, mas a outra a impediu.

— Você está partindo o coração dela...

— Você acha que eu não sei disso, acha que não sei como Kara está se sofrendo por minha culpa, que não passo o tempo todo pensando nisso? – Ela falou irritada.

— Eu estava falando de Alex. – Leslie deu um sorriso triste. – Você está partindo o coração dela da forma mais cruel possível, se existe um pingo deste amor todo que você diz sentir por ela de verdade no seu coração você deveria parar de torturar ela desta forma.

Lena deixou a cabeça cair nas mãos tampando o rosto absorvendo as palavras de Leslie.

— Eu já disso o quanto eu odeio você? – Perguntou entre suspiros fazendo Leslie sorrir.


	12. Reações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então para fechar a night...   
> Beijos e, claro, muiíssississimo obrigada pelos comentários...

Era o quinto dia que Barbara retornava para casa e encontrava Kara no sofá. Pote de sorvete, filmes melosos. Ela somente saia daquela posição para ir visitar os filhos e depois voltava para casa sentava no mesmo lugar e assistia aos mesmos filmes. Barbara decidiu fazer o que qualquer amiga faria. Deu um safanão em Kara.

— Ei, qual é o seu problema? – Kara praticamente gritou com o susto.

— Eu cansei disso, Kara, sério. Chega de se empanturrar de comidas e ver essas porcarias. – Ela praticamente tomou o sorvete das mãos da loira. – Faz alguma coisa! Sei lá. Levanta e luta ou desiste! Para de esperar Lena escolher o que vai ser do futuro de vocês. – Ela começou a tomar o sorvete ainda no meio do discurso. - Pelo amor de Deus, você consegue derrotar até mesmo o seu primo e ainda sim fica com essa bunda branca se deixando bater. – Ela pegou a colher e apontou para Kara. – A garota que conheci há anos atrás te bateria até a curva do universo se te visse dessa forma.

Kara ficou em choque olhando para a amiga sem muita reação.

— Então, Denvers, qual vai ser?

 

-//-

 

Da ilha na cozinha Eliza podia ouvir os netos discutindo sobre o desenho que passava na TV, coisas bobas sobre quem era o mais bonito, ou o mais legal. Seus olhos se perderam por um instante e se lembrou de como Alex era nesta época, ninguém conseguia tirar o giz de cera da mão da garota, ao ponto de que ela acreditasse que a sua menina seguiria a carreira de artista.

Na sua frente a mulher a preparava um café jogando conversa fora, ela havia trocado o giz de cera por uma arma, por um breve momento Eliza imaginou como seria Alex se Kara nunca houvesse entrado na vida delas, ela não se arrependia, e nunca iria, Kara era uma das pessoas mais doces que Eliza conheceu e ver a menina tímida se transformar em uma mulher de fibra foi um de seus maiores orgulho.

Mas se arrependia do peso que colocou sobre Alex, a responsabilidade que a jovem sempre teve que manter com relação a irmã mais nova, o segredo em si era muito.

— Alex, como estão as coisas? – Ela fez a filha parar de se mover pela cozinha com um leve toque no pulso.

— Eu não sei se consigo manter isso, mãe. – Ela respirou cansada. – Lena tem estado distante, estar perto de Kara não tem sido fácil, é como se estivesse com o pescoço na guilhotina, esperando alguém cortar a corda. – Eliza padeceu da filha e a puxou para um abraço.

— Então tire a cabeça da guilhotina. – Eliza falou como se fosse algo simples.

— Eu tenho medo de perdê-los. – Alex apontou para os pequenos.

— Lena é uma mulher razoável, ela nunca afastaria seus filhos de você.

 

-//-

 

— Lena... – Leslie começou enquanto dirigia Lena para casa, mas a morena cortou já de cara sem tirar os olhos da pasta em suas mãos.

— Eu não vou conversar com você sobre isso. – Leslie riu.

— Você nem sabe o que eu vou falar. – Lena revirou os olhos.

— Eu conheço esse tom de voz. – Ela fechou a pasta olhando para a motorista. – Você vai me dar algum conselho que eu não pedi.

— Certo, do tipo... – Leslie tentou.

— Leslie Willis, não! – Lena pontuou e voltou a atenção para o papel que havia retirado da pasta. Mas devia estar lendo a mesma linha nos últimos vinte minutos. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas como? Seu celular tocou e ela sentiu apavorada com uma mensagem simples de Alex.

> "Mamãe está na cidade, ela vai ficar com as crianças, estou indo para o restaurante Plaza, me encontre lá."

— Leslie pode me deixar no Plaza.

— Oba, vai me pagar um daqueles bifes que custa dois meses de salário. – Leslie riu do próprio exagero.

— Não desta vez. Vou me encontrar com Alex.

 

-//-

 

Eliza estava adorando conversar com Oli e Chris, assim que Alex saiu ela fez uma fornada de biscoitos, sentou no sofá com cada neto ocupou um lugar ao seu lado e começaram a tagarelar, as crianças falaram sobre muitas coisas, mas principalmente sobre Kara.

Imersa em nostalgia seus pensamentos foram para Jeremiah, ele adoraria os pequenos, uma vez que Alex e Kara saíram de casa ele já tinha um monte de planos com relação aos netos que nunca pode conhecer.

Ela escondeu uma lágrima que insistia em seus olhos e ouviu alguém pousar na sacada.

— Mamãe! – Os pequenos gritaram e correram em direção a Kara.

— Não pode vuar na sacada! – Oli advertiu com o dedo balançando no ar exatamente como Lena fazia quando argumentava sobre alguma regra.

— Oh, sério? Então a partir de hoje eu sempre passo pela porta, ok? – A pequena concordou.

— Vovó tá qui! – Chris falou puxando Kara pela mão para dentro da casa.

— Ah, eu sei, eu senti o cheiro de biscoitos do outro lado da cidade. – Kara entrou sorrindo para a mãe.

— Eu não me lembro deste poder. – Eliza abraçou a filha rindo e enquanto as crianças pegaram mais biscoitos. – Você parece bem.

— Eu estou melhor. Uma amiga andou me dando um choque de realidade... – Literalmente.

— É, e o que isso significa? – Eliza se sentou com a filha enquanto os netos voltavam com as mãozinhas cheias de maravilhosos biscoitos da vovó.

— Significa que eu tomei uma decisão! – Kara falou com mais confiança que sentia.

 

-//-

 

Alex estava no meio da primeira taça de vinho quando Lena chegou, elas trocaram um beijo rápido e a empresária se sentou de frente para a esposa.

— Olá. – Lena falou sem saber o que dizer a seguir.

— Olá. – Alex respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Seria um encontro a três, Lena, Alex e o silêncio constrangedor. Elas não sabiam o que falar. Ou sabiam só não sabiam como começar.

— Alex...

— Lena...

Falaram juntas e se calaram novamente. Alex suspirou virou o resto da taça e acenou para o garçom.

— Eu amo você. – Alex começou. Lena tentou falar algo, mas ela acenou com as mãos para que ela esperasse. – Em outra situação isso bastaria, para lutar por nosso casamento, mas não nesta. Temos que parar isso antes que as coisas piorem, antes que comecemos a nos odiar. – O garçom retornou e Alex pediu mais vinho e uma taça para Lena e o silêncio estava novamente entre elas.

— Alex, eu nunca quis ferir você, você tem sido a incrível para mim, para nossos filhos, eu também te amo...

— Mas você a ama mais... – A agente completou e Lena não teve como discordar.

— Desculpa. – Lena sentiu a necessidade de dizer.

Alex bateu de ombros.

— Eu sempre soube que você era apaixonada por Kara, eu sabia disso quando começamos esse relacionamento. Eu só não imaginava que a vida nós traria a esta conversa.

— O que vamos fazer agora? – Lena perguntou recebendo seu vinho e tomando um generoso gole.

— Assinamos os papeis. – Alex respirou. – Conversamos com as crianças, explicamos o melhor possível o que está acontecendo e o que isso significa, eu posso me mudar...

— Não, fique com o apartamento, eu estava planejando comprar uma casa. E um cachorro... – Lena falou insegura com a ultima parte.

— Você detesta cachorros. – Alex deu um pequeno sorriso, elas já haviam conversado sobre isso antes. – Vai enlouquecer.

— Sim, provavelmente. Você estava certa quando disse que as crianças deveriam tem algum animal de estimação e, bom, podemos perguntar para elas o que elas querem. Mas tenho certeza que será um cãozinho. – Lena assistiu Alex assentir e ficar encarando as mãos por alguns segundos. – Você deve saber disso, mas algumas coisas fazem bem ouvir: Nada do que aconteceu recentemente vai mudar o fato que você mãe de Oli e Chris, nem o retorno de Kara, nem o nosso divorcio.

Foi então que as lágrimas ganharam contra Alex. Ela tampou o rosto as escondendo. Lena sentiu a vontade de abraçá-la e acalmá-la, mas permaneceu onde estava, dando lhe tempo.

— Você está com fome? Quer jantar? - Quando Alex se recompôs Lena quebrou o silêncio.

— Não, eu quero ir para casa. – Alex falou limpando o rosto. – O que você vai fazer?

— Acho que vou andar um pouco. – Não era isso que Alex quis saber, mas ela não estava realmente curiosa sobre o assunto e decidiu não insistir.

Elas fecharam a conta. Lena fez companhia enquanto Alex esperava o taxi e depois começou a andar. Depois de algumas esquinas ela encontrou uma praça, pelou seu telefone e ligou para a pessoa que mais precisava agora.

Ela se sentou em um dos bancos e aguardou.

 

-//-

 

Alex chegou em casa e encontro a mãe sentada na sala com um livro pronta para dormir.

— Ei. Como foi? – Perguntou abrindo os braços para a filha.

— Acabou. – Alex se deixou abraçar e se sentou com a mãe. - As crianças? – Alex perguntou sem se mover.

— Dormindo. – Eliza correu a mão pelas costas da filha, afagando com carinho.

As lágrimas vieram silenciosas e contra a vontade da agente. Mas naquela altura já estava cansada, cansada dos medos e ansiedades. Com o choro veio um alívio que ela não esperava sentir. Nenhuma das duas se moveu ou falou alguma coisa e naquele momento era tudo que Alex precisava.

 

-//-

 

— Esse jantar foi rápido. – Leslie disse sentando ao seu lado no bando da praça.

— Nos duas já sabíamos o que estava por vir, foi mesmo uma oficialização. – Lena transparecia a tristeza na voz.

— O que vamos fazer? Comer porcarias ou beber? – Leslie perguntou levantando e fazendo Lena a acompanhar.

— Beber. – A empresária escolheu. – Definitivamente beber.

Elas foram para um dos melhores clubs da cidade: Sinestesia. Pegaram uma mesa e começaram a beber.

— Foi um bom casamento. – Lena se pegou falando. – Nos nunca fomos exatamente infelizes.

— Com exceção da ultima semana onde todo mundo estava miserável. – Leslie gracejou.

— Tudo para você é uma piada? – Lena estava começando a sentir o álcool no sangue, mas não o suficiente para dançar ou algo do tipo.

— E agora, vai fazer o que? – Leslie tomou um gole da cerveja. – Conversar com Kara?

— Sim, não estou dizendo que vamos ficar juntas no estalar de dedos, mas... – Lena bateu as mãos na mesa. – AH! Eu não sei!

A confusão era companhia de Lena nos últimos dias, sempre ali, deixando tudo mais difícil.

— Não pensa em conseqüências e responda: O que você faria se Kara estivesse aqui exatamente agora? – Leslie falou rápido.

— Eu a beijaria! – Lena respondeu na mesma velocidade e depois fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás em uma risada. – Quantos anos você tem? 14?

Leslie estava rindo então pode ver algo na pista de dança, sua postura mudou e aquele club pareceu uma das piores opções possíveis.

— Ei, Lena, que tal uma romaria? Sabe? ir de bar em bar bebendo? – Falou apressada.

— Se eu fosse uma universitária e não a dona de uma mega corporação quem sabe... – Lena achou a amiga estranha. – Qual é o seu proble...

— Ei, Lena! – A voz de Kara assustou Lena. E ao se virar ela compreendeu exatamente a mudança de postura de Leslie. A ruiva estava bem ao lado dela. Hoje seria um daqueles dias.

— Kara, como vai? – Lena respondeu com a voz fria, a mais fria que conseguiu.

— Olá, Lena, é bom vê-la novamente. – Barbara disse com um sorriso gigante.

— Barbara. – Lena não conseguiu não encarar a mão de Barbara no ombro de Kara, mas Leslie coçou a garganta e desviou o foco de Lena. – Leslie Willis, Barbara Gordon. – Lena fez as apresentações sem nenhuma vontade.

— Olá! - Leslie disse simpática. – Como vão? Como está à adaptação a vida, Kara?

— Bem, ainda é estranho, mas bem. – Kara tomou a liberdade de se sentar à mesa e Barbara a acompanhou. – Babs está me atualizando nos últimos lançamentos musicais.

— Legal. – Leslie olhou para Lena, esperando um sinal que a morena queria ir embora, mas a única resposta que teve foi a mulher virando o copo que estava na metade.

— Se me dão licença eu vou ao banheiro e já volto. – Lena falou e saiu antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Ela teve sorte de não haver nenhuma fila e o banheiro estava vazio. Foi direto a pia e lavou o rosto, esfregando os olhos. Tentando pensar no que Kara e “Babs” eram uma para outra. Sentindo que Kara estava cada vez mais longe. Preocupada se Alex estava bem. Tantas coisas na cabeça, que não ouviu a porta abrir ou fechar.

— Lena Denvers. – Ao ouvir seu nome abriu os olhos e no reflexo do espelho encontrou um olhar sarcástico e um sorriso de escárnio no rosto de Meggie Sawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo de "Preço do Tempo"... 
> 
> \- O que Kara decidiu?   
> \- O que Meggie tem para falar com Lena?   
> \- Mais alguém vai aparecer neste banheiro...   
> -Tem mais uma Denvers com assuntos para tratar com Lena...   
> \- Um dia de praia para aliviar a tensão... sqn...   
> \- E uma nova pessoa nessa bagunça...
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------  
> E aí time, gostando?  
> Querem mais?  
> Deixe seu comentário, sua opinião...  
> Abraços!


	13. Explicações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anteriormente em "Preço do Tempo":   
> \- Alex e Lena decidem se separar...   
> \- Kara tomou uma importante decisão...   
> \- Lena foi encurralada no banheiro por Meggie... 
> 
> E agora a continuação...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time, valeu por aguardar... Obrigada por comentar e continuar acompanhando...

— Então, você estava me contando como você começou a trabalhar para Lena... – Kara falou no instante que Lena saiu de vista.

— Ah... eu estava? – Leslie sorriu para si.

— Ah sim, você estava! – Kara insistiu séria.

— Sabe, você acreditou em mim, mudou o meu ponto de vista e eu tomei jeito... – Leslie tentou resumir e matar a história, mas estava escrito no rosto de Kara que ela não estava comprando aquilo. – Ok, ok... Eu não tomei jeito assim de cara, tá bom? Mas você me deixar ir me fez pensar. Infelizmente, as coisas não são assim tão fáceis quando a cidade toda sabe exatamente seu nome, sobrenome e seus crimes, não foi fácil pra mim... ou para minha família... – Leslie girou o copo na sua mão olhando o líquido com atenção. – Meu irmão mais novo... ele se envolveu com as pessoas erradas, ficou devendo um dinheiro e não conseguiu pagar. Eu tive que pensar em algo, que fazer algo. – Ela bebeu a cerveja e encarou Kara. – Então eu sequestrei Lena...

— Você o que? –Leslie quase podia ver uma veia saltando no pescoço de Kara e se não estivessem onde estava tinha certeza que já estaria apanhando, Céus ela estava se divertindo com aquelas duas.

— Posso continuar? – Kara assentiu cruzando os braços. – O que eu não sabia era que Lena era a esposa de uma agente do DEO, antes que eu conseguisse qualquer coisa de valor Alex já estava me prendendo em uma das celas especiais de vocês. – Leslie se permitiu um sorriso sincero. – No dia seguinte, Lena estava lá, se recusava a dar queixa, e a única destruição que eu causei foi na sua propriedade, então não havia com o que me manter presa, achei que Alex daria um tiro em Lena de tão nervosa que ela estava, Lena descobriu sobre a dívida de drogas do meu irmão, pagou os caras, encontrou uma clinica de reabilitação próxima a Londres, ajudou meus pais a se mudarem e abrirem uma confeitaria lá e me deu três opções: “Você pode ir com a sua família para outro lugar onde seu nome não vai determinar seu futuro; Você pode ficar e ser a vilã que todos acreditam que você é; ou você pode escolher criar um novo caminho” – Falou imitando a voz de Lena. – Não preciso dizer o quanto meus pais a adoram, quase que uma Deusa na terra para eles, os negócios vão bem e meu irmão foi aceito em uma universidade, Arquiteto. – Ela disse com um sorriso de orgulho que nem percebeu que mantinha. – Bom, acho que é isso... – Leslie coçou a nuca ainda sem jeito.

— Por que? – Foi a única questão que veio a mente de Kara.

— Você. – Respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Você foi a primeira pessoa que acreditou que ela era mais que uma Luthor, mais que um nome e ela se sentia responsável por seguir alguns de seus passos. Pelo menos foi isso que ela me disse o dia que estava bêbada o suficiente para conversar sobre o assunto. – Só então Leslie percebeu que Lena estava demorando demais e que Barbara não estava mais ali. – Eu preciso pegar mais uma cerveja, aceita? - Ela não recebeu uma resposta, a mente de Kara estava divagando ao redor da história. – Ok...

Ela pensou em ir ao banheiro, mas achou que seja lá o que Barbara tinha que falar com Lena ela precisava ouvir, realmente pegou a cerveja para si e outra para Kara e voltou para a mesa.

 

**-//-**

 

— Meggie... – Lena falou se virando. – Como vai?

— Oh, muito muito, mas muito bem... – Ela falou pausadamente. – Sabe, eu vi Kara mais cedo e sério, não acreditei.

— É, ela voltou. – Lena resolveu lavar as mãos e sair dali.

— Eu a vi dançando com aquela ruiva maravilhosa na pista de dança, fazem um casal bem bonito. – Lena secou as mãos com pressa, mas Meggie entrou no seu caminho. – Então eu fiquei pensando, você casou com a minha namorada, grávida dos filhos da irmã dela que havia falecido, e depois ela volta. – Meggie tinha um sorriso sarcástico. – A vida realmente dá voltas.

— O que você quer, Meggie? – Lena estava tentando não perder a paciência, mas estava sendo um grande desafio, a forma com eu as palavras saíram de sua boca era prova disso, e Meggie estava adorando cada segundo. Ela não respondeu simplesmente riu. – Já parou para pensar que se você não tivesse deixado Alex, se tivesse insistido, nós nunca teríamos começado um relacionamento? – Lena falou irritada. – Você a deixou!

— Ela me deixou muito antes! Ela escolheu você! Vocês criaram esse mundo onde ninguém mais podia entrar, onde eu não pude suportar...– Meggie perdeu a paciência.

— Você deveria ter conversado, falado com ela ou pelo menos ter atendido uma das milhares de ligações que ela fez. Ela ficou devastada quando você foi embora. Eu estava lá quando ela precisava de alguém, e as coisas só aconteceram. – Lena se viu gritando. – Ela te amava Meggie, e você escolheu desistir, você tirou ela da sua vida, você criou toda essa situação.

— Você é realmente muito egocêntrica, você acha que é a única pessoa confusa, a única que perdeu alguém? Faz idéia de como eu me senti, ou melhor, já se deu ao trabalho de pensar como eu me senti ao ver ela se casando com você? Que eu estava certa e ela havia realmente escolhido você?

A porta se abriu, Lena e Meggie viram Barbara entrar e olhá-las com atenção.

— Acho que já tenho minha resposta, você deve saber exatamente como eu me senti. – Meggie falou com frieza.

— Atrapalho? – Barbara perguntou com uma delicadeza calculada.

— Oh, não, não mesmo. Você chegou no melhor momento possível. – Meggie deu mais um sorriso para Lena e saiu.

— E você? O que você quer? – Lena falou rude para Barbara.

— Oh, não. Eu não quero nada não. – Sorriu com satisfação. - Eu já tenho! – Disse fingindo corrigir o batom.

Foi o estopim para Lena, ela saiu batendo a porta do banheiro com toda a sua força. Não era essa a conversa que Barbara queria ter com Lena, mas uma chance de testar os limites da morena lhe pareceu irresistível.

 

**-//-**

 

Lena voltou para a mesa, tomou a cerveja de Leslie toda em um gole recebendo olhares inquisidores das duas mulheres sentadas ali. Barbara voltou do banheiro e abraçou Kara pelas costas fazendo a loira pular com o susto.

— Ei, eu cansei daqui, que tal irmos comer alguma coisa? – Ela praticamente ronronava. Se Lena apertasse o copo com um pouco mais de força ela quebraria em milhares de pedaços. A ruiva olhou para o relógio e calculou mentalmente. – São quase 11 horas agora, horário de almoço no Japão, o que acha de comermos sushi? Depois paramos naquele lugar da Itália que tem o seu gelato preferido ou em Sidney tem um lugar lá que foi eleito o melhor gelato do mundo e eu estou doida para experimentar.

Kara se sentiu indecisa com o olhar que Lena tinha, mas Barbara lhe deu um beliscão fazendo ela concordar.

— Perfeito, temos um plano! – A loira falou com uma animação fingida. – Lena, Leslie boa noite.

Barbara acenou, Leslie acenou de volta e Lena se manteve calada.

— Se você continuar assim vai ter um aneurisma. – Leslie tirou a garrafa da mão de Lena e colocou sobre a mesa. – O que aconteceu naquele banheiro?

— Realidade resolveu me dar uma surra de cinta, isso aconteceu naquele banheiro. – Lena falou desanimada. – Elas estão juntas, como se o fato dessa garota estar o tempo todo com as mãos em Kara não fosse evidencia o suficiente, ela falou que estão juntas.

— Ela pode estar mentindo... – Leslie tentou.

— Ela parece feliz. – Lena deu um sorriso opaco. – Ela parece bem, como eu posso tirar isso dela. – Lena olhou para a amiga realmente esperando uma solução. – Depois de toda essa demora em decidir, como eu posso se quer questionar a decisão dela. – Ela sentiu a garganta apertada.

— Que tal irmos para outro lugar, pegamos algo mais forte...

— Não. – Lena balançou a cabeça. – Eu vou para casa.

 

**-//-**

 

Kara e Barbara estavam indo para casa de taxi, quando a loira deu voz aos pensamentos.

— Você não acha que estamos pegando pesado com a Lena?

— Não, Kara, você escolheu lutar por ela, então engole essa moleza toda e fique firme.

— Eu escolhi lutar por ela, não contra ela. – Kara sentia o coração pequeno com o olhar desolado que Lena lhe lançou enquanto partia.

— Mas lutar contra ela é o primeiro passo de lutar por ela. – Barbara agradeceu o motorista e desceu do carro seguida por Kara.

— Você está fazendo pouquíssimo sentido agora. – Kara disse quando elas subiam no elevador.

— E você tem um coração de marshmallow e quando o assunto é Lena ele se derrete, você concordou em seguir o plano. Então, siga o plano. – Barbara falou brava. – E o lance de ir no Japão comer sushi é a sério, coloque algo confortável e vamos.

— Vai me usar de meio de transporte, é? – Kara brincou.

— Eu posso usar o jatinho da empresa se for um incomodo... – Barbara riu da careta de Kara.

— Vamos logo. – Kara usou a super velocidade e já estava pronta.

 

**-//-**

 

Lena acordou com mãozinhas pelo seu rosto. Abriu um olho e Oli estava lá, abraçada a um coelho azul de pelúcia.

— Oi, mamãe. – Ela sussurrou. – Por que não ta na cama?

— Oi, meu bem. – Lena sussurrou de volta, abraçou Oli pela cintura e a deitou ao seu lado. – Mamãe chegou muito tarde do trabalho e acabou tirando uma soneca aqui.

— A vovó fez biscoitos. – Oli continuava a sussurrar e Lena acompanhava.

— Aqueles com gotas de chocolate?

— Isso! – Oli gritou sem querer e tapou a boca com as mãozinhas e um sorriso sapeca, fazendo Lena rir.

— Vejo que acordamos cheias de energia. – Eliza saiu do quarto de hóspedes e saldou mãe e filha na sala – Bom dia, para vocês!

As duas responderam de volta, Lena mandou Oli ir lavar o rosto e se preparar para o café e encontrou a futura ex-sogra da cozinha.

— Lena, imagino que a minha presença seja um incômodo. – Eliza começou, mas Lena prontamente interrompeu.

— Não, Eliza, as crianças ficam loucas de felicidade quando você está por perto e Alex precisa de você como nunca. – Ela pegou algumas frutas e enquanto a mais velha fazia o café. – Imagino que Alex te colocou a par de tudo...

— Sim... – Eliza falou sem tirar os olhos do café.

— Me desculpe, eu fiz promessas para a sua filha que não pude cumprir. – Lena se sentia terrível.

— Eu não vou mentir para você, ver qualquer uma de minhas filhas chorarem parte a minha alma. E as duas têm chorado no meu ombro recentemente... pelo mesmo motivo ou um bem próximo do outro. – Eliza se serviu de café e olhou para Lena. – Você é uma mulher de muita sorte, Lena, pois de uma forma ou de outra, partiu o coração das duas pessoas mais importantes do meu mundo e ainda sim estamos aqui tomando café.

Agora sim ela se sentia a pior pessoa do universo, deixou Eliza na cozinha e seguiu para o quarto, viu a cama ainda feita, e deduziu que Alex havia dormido com a mãe, elas precisariam arranjar uma forma de se organizarem e de conversar com as crianças, não tinha como manterem aquilo por muito tempo, na verdade, Lena não queria manter aquilo por mais tempo nenhum.

Tomou um banho e se arrumou para o trabalho, encontrou a família tomando o café, Alex tinha os olhos fundos deixando evidente como passou a noite, o que fez o estomago de Lena dar um nó e a fome que pouco tinha ir embora, beijou os filhos mais uma vez, se despediu de todos e saiu para a empresa, o único lugar que não fazia que ela se sentisse uma completa inútil.

 

**-//-**

 

Alex implorou por um problema que a fizesse parar de pensar, ou pudesse desviar a atenção da sua tristeza, qualquer crise planetária serviria, mas não, foi o dia mais calmo de trabalho que já existiu na história de sua vida.

Ela tinha um compromisso depois do trabalho, ela e Lena se sentariam com um psicólogo infantil e descobrir a melhor maneira de lidar com a situação, como explicar para os gêmeos o processo que eles estavam prestes a enfrentar.

O homem foi claro e levantou todos os pontos que deveriam tratar e como deveriam falar, só o fato de ambas estarem ali fazendo as perguntas já era um ponto positivo, segundo ele, uma boa convivência entre elas era essencial para o bem estar das crianças.

Sabendo dos planos da filha, Eliza resolveu visitar Kara e pernoitar por lá. Assim que Alex e Lena chegaram em casa ela partiu para o jantar.

Com as crianças sentadas no sofá as mães se sentaram na mesinha de café e começaram a conversa. O tempo todo dizendo o quanto elas amavam os pequenos e que isso nunca iria mudar, mas que as mamães iriam morar em casas separadas e deixando claro que era definitivo.

— Mas e se eu quiser ouvir uma história para dormir e você não ta aqui? – A pergunta de Chris partiu Alex no meio e a voz dela simplesmente não saiu. Ela sentiu a mão de Lena entrelaçar seus dedos e olhou para a ex-mulher.

— Não importa onde a mamãe esteja nós sempre daremos um jeito para que ela conte as suas histórias sempre que você quiser. – Lena continuou explicando para as crianças. – Alguns dias vocês vão ficar na casa da mamãe Lena, outros vocês vão passar na casa da mamãe Alex. Mas sempre que precisar nós duas estaremos com vocês, sabem por que? – Lena perguntou para os pequenos que disseram não com o rostinho tristes e confusos.

— Porque vocês são os seres mais importantes do universo todos para nós. – Alex respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso.

— E a casa da mamãe Kara? – Oli perguntou. – Nós podemos ficar na casa da mamãe Kara também?

— Claro que podem! – Alex respondeu. – Mamãe Kara ficara super feliz de ficar com vocês na casa dela! – Ela acariciou o rostinho dos filhos. – Vocês tem mais alguma pergunta que gostariam de fazer? – as crianças negaram, as perguntas viriam mais tarde, quando elas realmente compreendessem o que era aquilo tudo e elas precisavam estar preparadas para isso, ou pelo menos o mais preparadas possível. - Eu tive uma ideia, que tal se nós pegássemos todos os colchões, e travesseiros, e bichinhos de pelúcia e colocássemos na sala e ficássemos todos nós aqui juntinhos, o que acham?

As crianças gostaram e correram para o quarto pegar todas as coisa da lista.

— Uau. – Lena sentou no sofá onde as crianças estavam e olhou para Alex.

— Uau descreve bem. – A agente suspirou. – Acho que devemos contratar o psicólogo a longo prazo. E que um cachorro será uma boa distração.

— Sim, logo eles entram em idade escolar. Eu vou ver algumas casas semana que vem, se você tiver um tempo sua opinião será bem vinda. Nada muito longe daqui, só não tão no centro da cidade. – Lena quis deixar claro que não queria afastar as crianças de Alex e que a ela tinha direito a opinar sobre o futuro dos filhos.

— Combinado. – Alex deu um sorriso desbotado que cresceu assim que os filhos voltaram com realmente todas as pelúcias que conseguiam carregar, o que dado a força que eles tinham era muito.

Ela e Lena arredaram o sofá, colocaram os colchões e enquanto Oli e Chris decidiam que filme gostariam de assistir elas se dividiram entre fizer pipoca e suco.

— O que acha de irmos a praia esse final de semana? – Lena sugeriu. – Aproveitamos que sua mãe está por aqui, e faz muito tempo que não fazemos algo assim...

— É uma boa. - Alex concordou pegando a bacia de pipocas e indo ajudar as crianças com os filmes.

“Isso, Lena, ótima ideia, uma tarde na praia com seus filhos, sua ex-esposa, a sua sogra que provavelmente quer que você afogue e a sua ex-namorada com a atual dela.” De repente a ideia lhe pareceu terrivelmente ruim. Ela precisaria de suporte.

 

**-//-**

 

— Não é mesmo um incômodo? – Eliza repetia a pergunta pela milésima fez.

— Claro que não, mãe, será ótimo ter a senhora aqui. – Kara rodeada a cozinha atrás de algo para beliscar enquanto Eliza cozinhava.

— Kara! – Eliza bateu com a colher de pau na mão da filha. – Para com isso, quando estiver pronto você come! E prepare a mesa.

Kara se afastou rindo e obedecendo. Barbara era uma ótima companhia e Eliza gostava do som da risada de Kara, apesar de seus pensamentos estavam nas lágrimas de Alex. Mas naquele momento ela escolher guardar suas angustias o mais fundo que pode e aproveitar o momento.

 

**-//-**

 

— Eu te odeio. Muito mesmo neste momento... –Leslie falou para Lena pela centésima vez enquanto soltava as coisas que tinha pegado do carro na areia.

Lena devolveu um pequeno sorriso, ela sabia o quanto a amiga odiava estar tão próxima do mar e o fato de ainda sim estar ali significava o mundo. O que Lena não sabia era que Leslie havia outra razão muito boa para estar ali.

As crianças estavam maravilhadas, arrastaram Kara para o mar no instante que desceram do carro, Alex, Eliza e Barbara ajudavam a organizar o espaço que ocupariam da praia e logo todos estavam prontos para curtir o sol.

Leslie ficou o tempo todo sentada ao lado do cooler sob o guarda-sol com um livro e seus óculos escuros, mas assistindo todos com muita atenção, Barbara com um biquíni sexy se jogando em Kara, Alex brincando com os filhos que riam largamente, Eliza curtindo o momento com toda a família, Lena fingindo não querer afogar Barbara. Volta e meia, quando a empresária não estava prestando atenção, o olhar de Kara caia sobre Lena e quando a loira se distraia o olhar da morena fazia o mesmo com a loira, de onde estava Leslie pode observar alguma coisa e compreendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Depois das crianças insistirem muito todos foram para água com exceção de Leslie que não chegava nem perto. Depois de um tempo Barbara resolveu deixar os Denvers se divertirem sozinhos e se sentou com Leslie.

— Eu estou vendo. – Leslie começou olhando para o horizonte e Barbara não compreendeu de imediato, mas logo a mulher fez sentindo. – Eu vejo o que você está fazendo.

— Eu não sei do que...

— Vamos lá. - ela deu um sorriso para a ruiva. – Não me insulte. Lena feriu os sentimentos da sua melhor amiga e você está dando um castigo nela.

— Como você tem tanta certeza que não estou apaixonada por Kara. – Barbara desafiou.

— Por que no segundo que Lena não está olhando ou por perto seu interesse em ficar rodeando Kara some. – Barbara sorriu com a garota

— O que você vai fazer?

— Eu? Nada. – Leslie deu de ombros e encostou na cadeira.

— Nada? – Barbara achou suspeito.

— Pelo menos enquanto vocês não ultrapassarem os limites...

— Por que?

— Kara precisa disso. – Ela deu de ombros. – Ela precisa que Lena batalhe por ela, que Lena lute por ela... Kara precisa mais do que saber que Lena realmente a ama, ela precisa sentir e que seja provado para ela ou mesmo que elas voltem a ficar juntas este relacionamento será fadado ao fracasso. – Ela voltou a atenção para o livro, mas antes de retornar a leitura ela deixou mais um conselho. – Mas cuidado, se vocês pressionarem demais as coisas podem não sair bem como o planejado. – Barbara aceitou o conselho e se deixou ficar no sol da tarde

Logo o fim do dia foi se aproximando e o sol foi caindo do céu, infelizmente ele não foi o único, o som de uma explosão colocou todos em alerta, despencando do céu sem nenhum controle estava Waverider.

Em segundos Kara estava de uniforme em direção da nave, Alex estava ao telefone com J’onn, Lena tinha os filhos bem próximos e Leslie se perguntava por que, em nome de todos os Deuses a nave que viaja no tempo estava caindo em direção ao mar e quais problemas além desses ela trazia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo episódio de "Preço do Tempo"   
> \- Alguém com muita raiva dos Denvers surge...   
> \- Lena e Alex tem uma conversa sincera...   
> \- Alex se coloca em uma situação complicada... 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------   
> E aí, pessoas, gostando, querem mais?   
> Comente!   
> Abraços


	14. Denvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Alguém com muita raiva dos Denvers surge...  
> \- Lena e Alex tem uma conversa sincera...  
> \- Alex se coloca em uma situação complicada...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galera, obrigada por ler, supermotivante os comentários que recebo, abraços para todos que os fazem!!!  
> Aqui vai mais um capítulo!

— _Atenção! Prepare-se para impacto! Atenção! Prepare-se para impacto! Atenção! Prepare-se para impacto!_ – A voz metálica de Gideon soava alto dentro da Weverider contra os sons elétricos e de pequenas explosões.

— GIDEON! Cala a boca. – Sara Lance tentava ter alguma reação dos controles em vão.

Pela janela frontal ela pode ver o mar, o que era uma vantagem, ela estava caindo rapidamente. Então, do nada, a nave parou no ar. Por um segundo ela acreditou que um milagre havia acontecido. Mas logo em seguida uma outra pequena explosão e a nave se enchia de uma fumaça escura.

— Ótimo, eu não vou explodir em pedaços... – Disse entre tosses. – Vou sufocar até a morte...

Ela sentiu um baque e correu para a saída.

 

**-//-**

 

Kara pousou a Weverider em uma parte isolada da praia, Alex já estava com a arma em punho aguardando a porta se abrir, Livewire se mantinha ao lado dela e Barbara próxima caso fosse necessária. A porta se abriu e Kara estava pronta para qualquer problema.

Uma fumaça escura saiu da nave em seguida uma loira muito brava.

— MALDITOS DENVERS! – Sara Lance gritou a plenos pulmões em meio a tosse.

— Sara? – Kara se aproximou preocupada. – Sara você está bem? O que você está fazendo aqui?

O olhar de Sara era mortal.

— Em que ano estamos? – Perguntou com a voz rouca.

— 2017. – Kara conduziu Sara para longe da fumaça. – O que aconteceu?

— O que aconteceu? – Sara ria histérica. – Seus moleques, isso aconteceu! E agora eu estou presa nesta realidade. – Ela olhou a fumaça ainda saindo da nave. – E pelo visto em 2017.

 

**-//-**

 

O dia na praia havia terminado, Lena e Leslie levaram as crianças para casa e Barbara voltou para casa, alguém precisava fazer as rondas na cidade, enquanto os outros foram para o antigo quartel general do DEO, onde havia um hangar que poderia manter Weverider a salvo.

De acordo com o protocolo da agencia Sara precisava passar por uma avaliação médica, ela estava odiando cada segundo.

— Eu não preciso disso, eu estou bem. – Falou pela milésima vez.

— E eu não me importo com a sua opinião. – Alex respondeu impaciente. – Você acabou de passar por uma queda, pode ter sequelas. – Disse ao remover o medidor de pressão do braço da loira.

— Qual é o seu nome mesmo? – Sara falou irritada.

— Alex Denvers. – A morena falou desafiadora.

— Mas é claro que é. – Sara bufou.

J’onn ficou assistindo a briga das duas aproveitando a distração da recém-chegada para fazer uma leitura da mente dela, então ele compreendeu bem de onde vinha toda essa raiva.

Assim que estava livre, Kara foi direto para a enfermaria.

— Weverider já está no hangar e parou de sair fumaça. – Disse olhando de J’onn para Sara passando por Alex. – Como ela está?

— Bem, alguns pequenos ferimentos, mas nada muito sério. – Alex falou rolando os olhos para a “cara de eu te disse” de Lance.

— Certo, então, Sara, o que aconteceu? – Kara cruzou os braços. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou com o tom mais gentil que pode. – Onde estão Olívia e Christopher?

— Então eles já passaram por aqui? – Sara se levantou da maca e começou a andar pelo quarto.

— Sim. – J’onn respondeu. – Eles foram embora a alguns dias. – Disse guiando-a para a sala de conferencia onde podem conversar de forma mais confortável.

— Então? – Alex pergunta assim que se acomodam.

— Bom, Kara. – Sara olha para a amiga com receio. – No futuro, você...

— Viro uma maluca por controle, já estivemos aí... – Kara responde amuada.

— Também... – Sara remexe na cadeira. – Você tinha essa ideia de que em alguma realidade Lena está viva e bem, no início a ideia é o suficiente, mas então você decidiu que queria encontrá-la, segundo Chris me falou, então você colocou seus “associados” para desenvolver um equipamento ou encontrar alguém como o Cisco que transportasse você entre realidades. – Ela fez uma pausa deixando Kara absorver mais essa informação. – Eles conseguem. Christopher e Olívia roubam esse equipamento, atravessam para minha realidade, criam uma armadilha para roubarem Weverider. – Ela coçou os cabelos com raiva. – Quando percebi o que estava acontecendo voltei para a nave, de todos da equipe fui a única que conseguiu, "suas crianças" eram muito mais fortes que eu. Eles conseguiram me dominar, acoplaram o aparelho na Weverider. Viemos para essa realidade e eles me prenderam em uma bolha temporal enquanto vinham salvar vocês.  – Ela se encostou na cadeira olhando para todas as pessoas à mesa. – Quando eles voltaram, me libertaram, eu definitivamente não tentei matá-los. - rolou os olhos. - os deixei no tempo presente deles e tentei voltar para a minha realidade, mas o dispositivo não suportou. – ela bateu a mão na mesa. - Entrou em curto e começou a causar todo tipo de problema na Weverider, inclusive em Gideon. A nave entrou no fluxo temporal e a configuração de segurança me mandou para a data mais antiga que Weverider já foi...

— Espera. Você tem uma máquina do tempo e a época mais distante que já foi é 2017? – Alex perguntou de forma ofensiva.

— Você realmente acredita nisso? – Sara devolveu insultada. – É óbvio que não! Nesta realidade as únicas datas que Weverider já esteve foram 2017 e no futuro. Logo, essa é a data mais antiga. – Ela rodou a cadeira de um lado para o outro.

— Certo, o que fazermos? – Kara perguntou.

 

**-//-**

 

— Eu sou uma engenheira, gasto minha vida desenvolvendo novas tecnologias. – Lena falou de frente para Weverider, ela havia deixado as crianças com Leslie e seguido para o hangar do DEO na primeira hora da manhã. – Logo eu sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui. – Ela olhou para J’onn espumando de raiva. – Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui? – Apontou para Barbara, que tinha um sorriso largo enquanto admirava a nave.

— Bom, Lena, você não é a única high-tech-gênio da cidade. – a ruiva deu de ombros.

Lena sentiu a cabeça doer e o estomago embrulhar, talvez pela privação de sono, ou somente sua "alergia" a Barbara. Ela suspirou e por um segundo se deixou aproveitar do momento ignorando a ruiva.

— Então eu devo reconstruir uma máquina do tempo. – Disse se permitindo um sorriso.

— Não. – Barbara pontuou. – Nós vamos reconstruir uma máquina do tempo. – E o sorriso de Lena morreu.

— Olha, eu não sei se notaram, mas eu também estou aqui e não é atoa... – Alex falou tocando a nave de leve.

— Sim, estamos todos aqui. – Kara falou olhando Sara verificar com um olhar triste todas as partes que caiam.

— Isso vai ser divertido. – Barbara sorriu entrando na nave.

— Super. – Lena falou com uma voz desanimada.

Sara se distraiu observando Barbara, algo na garota lhe era familiar.

— Eu te conheço de algum lugar... – falou ao lado da ruiva.

— Talvez em alguma outra realidade, ou período temporal... – Barbara sorriu simpática. – Eu tenho memória fotográfica, eu me lembraria de você. – engajaram uma conversa sobre a nave.

— É claro que ela tem algum super-poder... – Lena remoeu para si.

 

**-//-**

 

Lena e Alex estavam olhando a terceira casa naquele dia, depois dos papeis assinados olhar uma casa nova pareceu interessante, além de que precisavam de uma pausa, trabalhavam em Weverider sem parar por uma semana a esta altura.

— Então, que tal me dizer o que você está fazendo? – Alex finalmente perguntou.

— Comprando uma casa... – Lena respondeu hesitante.

— Não é disso que estou perguntando e você sabe. – Alex observava os cômodos da casa. Lena fingiu não saber do que ela falava e continuou a observar a o tamanho do quintal. – Barbara tem ótimas idéias, acredito que com as especificações dela teremos pelo menos Gideon funcionando em alguns dias.

O corpo de Lena travou de uma ponta a outra.

— Lena você esta quase tento um ataque nervoso. – Alex foi para a cozinha e Lena parou no portal. – Correção um ataque de ciúmes todas as vezes que ela está por perto.

— Ela e Kara estão... juntas. – Lena confessou com os ombros caídos. – Eu estou realmente tentando meu melhor para não atrapalhar. – Lena saiu para o quintal sentindo a brisa e o sol. – Ela parece bem. – Lena virou o rosto para o sol. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu nos últimos anos, e depois de toda essa sequência de problemas que tivemos. – Ela deu um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos. – Ela está sorrindo, e se Barbara é responsável por isso... – ela deixou a voz morrer no final, ela deu um suspiro e colocou um sorriso artificial no rosto e mudou de assunto. – Acho que essa é a casa! Tem um ótimo espaço no quintal, os quartos são espaçosos e a quantidade de luz na casa pela manhã é ótima...

— Lena... – Alex tentou continuar a conversa, mas o olhar que Lena lhe deu fechou o assunto. – É... A casa parece realmente ótima.

 

**-//-**

 

Eliza detestava ter que ir embora, mas precisava voltar ou trabalho e tudo parecia menos tenso. Alex e Kara a acompanharam até o aeroporto. Ela apertou cada filha em um lado do abraço e as apertou o máximo que pode.

— Mãe, somente Kara não vai se quebrar com esse aperto. – Alex brincou.

— Eu sei, só mais um pouquinho. – E as três permaneceram alguns minutos entrelaçadas até o vôo de Eliza ser chamado.

— Que tal nós te visitarmos em algumas semanas? – Kara sugeriu.

— Seria divino. – Eliza deu um beijo em cada uma e seguiu. – Amo vocês!

— Nós também te amamos. – As duas responderam juntas acenando.

Elas andaram em silêncio até o estacionamento onde o carro de Alex estava.

— O que acho de um cachorro para as crianças? – Alex perguntou entrando no carro.

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia, mas Lena não se dá bem com cães. – Kara respondeu sorrindo.

— A ideia foi dela. – Alex riu. – Acho que ela pira em duas semanas.

— Eu não dou nem meia. – Kara sorriu e fez Alex se lembrar da conversa que teve com Lena.

— Como estão as coisas com Barbara? – Perguntou de forma nada sutil.

— Com Barbara?

— É você está no apartamento dela, certo?

— Está sendo legal. – Kara não entrou em detalhes e Alex não insistiu.

Elas se perguntaram se algum dia aquele clima estranho passaria, e ambas não tinham a resposta para isso.

 

**-//-**

 

Não havia como não se sentir hipnotizada por aquela nave, cada aspecto dela impressionava Alex, eles haviam achado a documentação de algumas partes da nave com algumas observações de Jackson, o que ajudava bastante e Alex resolveu tentar algumas correções durante a noite.

— Imaginei que alguém estaria aqui. – Barbara falou entrando no hangar. – Ela é maravilhosa não é? – falou mostrando o mesmo nível de encantamenteo que a agente.

— Você tinha que vê-la funcionando. – Alex sorria simpática.

— Você viajou no tempo? – a ruiva estava impressionada.

— Não, mas fui ao espaço. – Respondeu com o rosto se fechando com a lembrança da razão.

— Sim, Kara me contou. Eu fico contente de tudo ter dado certo. – Barbara foi até um dos computadores disponíveis adicionar uma parte do código que estava desenvolvendo.

— Você e Kara são bem próximas... – Alex deixou no ar.

— Sim, passamos por bastante coisas juntas. – Barbara se lembrou de um dos momentos mais importantes. – Há alguns anos atrás eu levei um tiro e fiquei paraplégica. – Ela falou com as mãos correndo pelas coxas, só para sentir e ter certeza de que estava tudo bem, com o tempo se tornou um hábito, como ao acordar e conferir que ainda estava apta a ficar de pé. – Eu entrei em um poço bem fundo e ela me ajudou a sair dessa. – Barbara riu. – Ela me sequestrou no inverno e me jogou em um rio gelado.

— Quando disse que ela te ajudou, de todas as maneiras que imaginei como, essa não estava bem na lista. – Alex riu. – De fato imaginei montanhas de Donuts, sorvetes e horas de conversa.

— Oh, teve isso também, mas um dia ela simplesmente perdeu a paciência. – Ambas riram da proeza de Kara. – Depois de alguns minutos ela me tirou da água, eu xinguei ela com tudo que tinha, aí ela me perguntou por que eu estava tão brava, eu disse que ela tinha acabado de tentar me matar, que ela tinha me assustado para caramba. Sabe o que ela me respondeu? – Alex levantou o olhar negando. – Na verdade ela me perguntou: “Por que você está com tanto medo de perder uma vida que se recusa a viver? Por que está com tanta raiva de eu colocar em risco uma vida que você está jogando fora?” em seguida ela fez um ótimo discurso sobre como eu não deveria resumir a minha vida àquela bala, àquele momento, mas eu tremia tanto que os meus dentes batendo não me deixaram ouvir metade. – Bárbara riu. – Ela passou uma longa semana se sentindo culpada pela gripe que peguei, mas no dia seguinte eu comecei a minha fisioterapia... Durante toda a minha gripe ela fez um chá terrível.

— Limão, alho e gengibre... – Alex lembrou dos dias doentes que Eliza fazia ela tomar aquilo.

— Sério, sua mãe deve ser uma ótima pessoa, mas qual o problema de um xarope com gosto de frutas... – Alex riu, Bárbara ela uma realmente uma ótima pessoa e se Lena estivesse correta, Kara estaria bem com ela, isso a deixou um pouco mais tranquila, ou menos culpada. Ela ficou mais algumas horas trabalhando, depois deixou Barbara e saiu para o ar frio de National City, pensou em ir para casa, mas resolveu tomar uma cerveja para espairecer.

 

**-//-**

 

Lena lia um mar de documentos, dividir seu tempo entre as crianças, L-Corp e Weverider estava difícil, mas a vantagem de ter insônia era essa, nada melhor que trabalho para passar a noite. Pesadelos não eram um problema novo, teve alguns com a mãe, outros tantos com Lilian, vários perdendo Kara constantemente ao longo dos anos, mas estes com Lex eram os mais assustadores.

Ela atirava nele e ele lhe sorria dizendo: “Você é uma Luthor, exatamente como eu!”, seus filhos, ainda criança, estavam lá, assistindo, ela tentava se aproximar deles, mas Alex e Kara não deixavam e a chamavam de assassina, mas nada foi mais terrível que ver medo nos olhos de Olívia e Christopher, era isso que a sufocava, fazendo ela acordar gritando, que a fez desistir de adormecer, somente quando o cansaço era demais que ela conseguia alguns minutos de descanso, quando o sono era profundo o suficiente para não ter pesadelos, mas até isso acontecer o dia já estava começando e a rotina exigia que se levantasse.

Ela se ergueu da mesa de jantar que usava com suas coisas espalhadas para tomar mais um remédio para dor de cabeça quando ouviu mais alguém na casa. Ela tinha certeza que era algum mandado de Lex, ou de Lilian. Dá cozinha já saiu com uma faca, precisava proteger os filhos, quando chegou a sala viu um vulto que a segurou antes que ela gritasse.

— Desculpa, Lena, sou eu, Kara! – A loira tirou a mão da boca de Lena vendo um olhar aterrorizado e se sentindo mal. – Eu não quis te assustar. – Ela começou a explicar correndo. – Eu tive um pesadelo, algo terrível estava acontecendo com as crianças, eu precisava vê-las, só por um instante.

Lena respirou, soltou a faca sobre a mesinha da sala com a mão tremendo. E se deixou cair no sofá depois que a descarga de adrenalina passou.

— Tudo bem, Kara, mas da próxima vez, faça algum som, bata na janela, me liga, qualquer coisa para eu saber que você está aqui. – O coração de Lena batia tão forte que Kara não precisou de muito esforço para ouvir. – Vai lá. – Lena indicou o quarto com a cabeça.

Kara abriu a porta com cuidado e ficou parada, assistindo-os dormir, fechou os olhos e ouviu os dois coraçõezinhos e se lembrou da primeira vez que pode ouvi-los. Ela sentiu Lena ao seu lado.

— Acha que seria muito estranho se eu passasse horas aqui? – Kara perguntou com o olhar preso nas duas caminhas depois de percorrer todo o quarto.

— Se for, eu ganho o título de pessoa mais estranha do planeta. – Lena gracejou.

— Nossos filhos são incríveis. – Kara sussurrou depois de alguns segundos.

— E lindos... – Lena concordou com orgulho. – gentis, inteligentes, carinhosos... Acho que passaria minha vida aqui pontuando como eles são as crianças mais maravilhosas do universo.

Elas estavam perto, perto demais, Kara quis segurar Lena pela nuca e beijá-la sem parar. Lena quis o mesmo, sem perceber seu olhar caiu nos lábios da loira e ela engoliu seco, quando percebeu a direção dos seus pensamentos Kara se afastou ela tinha que permanecer firme, certo? Ela se afastou e levou com ela um suspiro involuntário de Lena.

— O que acha de passar o dia com eles amanhã? – A empresária perguntou e os olhos de Kara brilharam como uma manhã de natal.

— Eu posso? – Kara perguntou animada.

— Kara, eles são seus filhos, você pode sempre estar com eles, só me avisar para eu não morrer de preocupação. - Lena sorriu tranquilizando Kara.

— O que podemos fazer? Eu não sei... O que eles acham divertido? Eu não posso passar o dia alimentando eles com pizza... – Kara tagarelava sozinha até sentiu o toque suave de Lena em seu punho.

— Você. Isso é tudo que eles precisam. – Lena mantinha um sorriso gentil.

Kara agradeceu o comentário e partiu sorrindo, deixando Lena novamente sozinha com seus documentos, projetos, remédios para dor de cabeça, insônia e pesadelos.

 

**-//-**

 

Na manhã seguinte, Alex acordou em um quarto estranho, semi-nua e enrolada em um lençol, seu estômago estava embrulhado, boca seca e a cabeça pesada, ressaca, pensou. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, a luz da manhã era intensa. Ainda sintonizava os acontecimentos da noite anterior quando a porta se abriu.

— Bom dia, Denvers. – Não importava o tempo que passasse, somente uma pessoa pronunciava seu sobrenome daquela forma, naquele tom... Meggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo episódio de "Preço do Tempo":  
> \- Kara e as crianças tem um dia especial.  
> \- Enquanto isso, Alex tem uma manhã daquelas  
> \- Tweellian irá abalar as estruturas de Lena
> 
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> E aí, gostando, querem mais?  
> Comente!  
> Abraços


	15. Sagrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Kara e as crianças tem um dia especial...   
> \- Enquanto isso, Alex tem uma manhã daquelas...   
> \- Tweellian irá abalar as estruturas de Lena...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galerinha, amo conversar com vocês nos comentários! Hahahaha...  
> Muito obrigada por estarem aqui comigo e vamos para mais um capítulo dessa sofrência...

As crianças estavam prontas, e Lena nem teve o trabalho de implorar que tomassem banho, vestidas e alimentadas, quicavam de ansiedade desde o momento que Lena avisou que passariam o dia com Kara.

Antes da campainha soar Oli e Chris já abriam a porta e pulavam em Kara.

— Vejo que temos muita animação por aqui! – Kara disse com um largo sorriso.

— Você não faz ideia. - Lena lhe sorriu de volta. Ela se abaixou na altura dos pequenos, acariciou-lhes no rosto, corrigiu amassados das roupas que somente ela conseguia ver. – Se comportem, ok?

Olívia a abraço primeiro e correu para junto de Kara, Christopher deu um abraço mais longo.

— Eu vou sentir saudade. – ele sussurrou.

— Eu também. – Ela sussurrou de volta. E ele correu para a mão livre da loira. Lena assistiu eles entrarem no elevador.

— Eu amo vocês. – Disse acenando, sabendo que aquela frase não era somente para as crianças. Já Kara se sentiu sem ar, porque aquelas palavras eram tudo que ela queria ouvir.

 

-//-

 

Depois de um banho, a primeira ideia de Alex era fugir dali, estaria mentindo se pular da janela não passou pela mente dela, mas admitiu ser um comportamento infantil e seguiu para a sala de Meggie. A policial estava sentada tomando uma boa xícara de café lendo o jornal da cidade com toda a calma do mundo. Alex ficou parada sem saber se sentava ou iria embora, sentia a adrenalina lutando contra sua imobilidade.

— Alex pela quantidade de álcool que você consumiu ontem você precisa de uma boa dose de café, além disso, eu não vou te morder. – Alex se sentou. – novamente... – Meggie abaixou o jornal olhando para Alex de forma sugestiva.

A agente se serviu de café, o café de Meggie, forte com pouca açúcar, ela sempre gostou, isso fez ela pensar em outros tantos cafés, alguns na cama, outros esquecidos esfriando em algum canto enquanto elas ocupavam as bocas com outras coisas. Ela balançou a cabeça, o que foi um grande erro.

— Meggie... ahn... sobre ontem... - Alex começou sem saber exatamente por onde.

— Ontem você me surpreendeu, Denvers. – Alex quase deixou o café cair da sua mão.

— Eu te... surpreendi? – Perguntou insegura.

— Oh sim, eu pude ver um lado seu que não esperava... – Meggie continuava com um sorriso indecente.

— Oh... Eu só queria tomar uma cerveja... – Alex falou para si.

— Bom, você tomou somente uma cerveja... uma cerveja de Coluans, doce como um refrigerante e três vezes mais forte que um whisky.

— Ah, entendo. – Ela olhava para o café. – Olha, Meggie, eu não tenho a menor ideia o que aconteceu ontem a noite... – Ela se remexeu na cadeira. – Me desculpa, eu realmente... – Alex estava uma pilha de nervos.

Meggie pensou se valia a pena torturar a garota um pouco mais. Alex conferiu o celular.

— Oh, maravilha, Lena me ligou. – falou para si e Meggie teve sua resposta.

— Eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu ontem a noite, mas não se preocupe, não vou contar para Lena. – A detetive voltou a focar no café, Alex se preparou para contar sobre o fim do casamento, mas neste momento o telefone tocou novamente.

— Eu... Eu tenho que ir. – Meggie assentiu sem olhar para Alex e a agente saiu para o trabalho.

 

-//-

 

No instante que chegaram a fortaleza da solidão, as crianças soltaram as mochilas na entrada e começaram uma brincadeira de pega-pega em supervelocidade.

— HEY! – Kara falou fazendo os dois pararem no ar. – Venham aqui. – Falou de forma calma, mas firme. Os dois jovens pararam a sua frente e ela se abaixou na altura deles. – Olhem, esse lugar aqui é muito importante para a mamãe, ele é o nosso legado, um pedacinho de Krypton, e ele deve ser tratado com respeito. – Os baixinhos olharam para os pés enquanto enrolavam os dedos das mãos umas as outras. Kara tocou seus queixos de leve fazendo contato com os olhos deles. – Eu sei que vocês ficam animados pela liberdade que tem de usar seus poderes aqui, mas sejam mais cuidadosos, ok?

— Sim, mamãe. – Eles falaram em coro envergonhados.

— Tudo bem. – Sorriu de forma amorosa, bagunçando os cabelos dos pequenos. - Vamos tenho algo para mostrar para vocês. – Cada um pegou uma das mãos e ela seguiu para a galeria de fauna e flora.

Apesar de já terem andado por aqueles corredores com Clarke, Kara tinha vivido entre todas aquelas coisas, haviam histórias para da uma delas. Ela contava sobre seu mundo e sua família. Coisas como sobre uma pesquisa que o pai fez em uma região selvagem de Krypton, ele estava estudando a Floresta de Chama, que era uma floresta de arvores onde no lugar de folhas possuía chamas que nunca paravam de queimar, por entre ela existiam várias plantas Blood-Boom, que eram altamente inflamáveis, e Besta de Chama, parecido com porcos-espinhos, mas no lugar de espinhos haviam chamas. A Floresta de Chama ficava entre a floresta Escarlate e Cachoeiras de Fogo, Kara explicava como o pai, Zol, sempre quis compreender aquela arvores, saber como e porque elas queimavam, contou que ele passou dias e dias colhendo informações, mas no último dia de expedição uma Besta de Chama correu atrás dele e acabou danificando todos o equipamento e perdendo quase tudo que ele havia juntado.

Falou de como a mãe, Alura, adorava a fragrância de arvores Hantha, longas arvores com folhas douradas, durante o verão. Como Kara adorava ouvir arbustos Sino-de-casamento, com lindas melodias, além de outras plantas cantantes como as Flores-Cantantes, que espalhavam em seu corpo uma sensação de felicidade, o que tornava a flor viciante e logo perigosa.

Ela contava sobre como os Balloonie eram engraçados, anfíbios que possuíam a aparência de um sapo, mas em momentos de perigo se enchiam de ar como um baiacu e flutuava. Em cada história ela mostrava para as crianças a importância daquele lugar, do que era a fortaleza, e em cada pedaço a história eles tinham perguntas e comentários de todos os tipos.

Colheu algumas nozes que Krypton, que era extremamente doces e possuíam uma casca extremamente difícil de quebrar. De tudo que aprenderam o que eles mais gostaram foi dos Tweellian, fruta suculenta e quando você comia trazia uma de suas recordações mais doces.

Quando Kara comeu se lembrou dos piqueniques da infância, onde toda a família se reunia, lembrou-se de um quando ainda era muito pequena muito antes de toda a confusão entre sua mãe e tia começar, assistindo seus filhos comer Tweellians, se deliciando com o sabor e com largos sorrisos no rosto ela sentiu saudades e pensou o que os pais pensariam da vida que levava até uma risada de Oli e Chris trazê-la de volta ao presente.

 

-//-

 

Sara se sentia no meio de uma guerra fria, de um lado, Barbara, com uma felicidade excessiva, e do outro Lena, prestes a explodir. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de não estar ali e achou que seria uma boa ideia pegar um café ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Enquanto se encaminhava para a sala de café encontrou Alex vindo em sua direção. A forma com a qual a agente andava escrevia ressaca em letras garrafais em sua teste, o que deu a Sara uma chance de se divertir.

— Uau... – Sara se aproximou sorrindo. – Caminhada da vergonha é algo comum nesta realidade também... Interessante.

Alex se sentia um bicho acuado, faziam anos que se colocava naquela situação. Ela ignorou Sara e seguiu para o hangar.

— Só uma dica, sua esposa está lá e já está quase explodindo com a Gordon... – Sara saiu com um sorriso, sentindo sua manhã um pouco melhor.

Alex considerou virar e dizer que não eram mais casadas, mas não devia nenhuma satisfação para Sara então seguiu o caminho. Ela encontrou Lena e Barbara em lados opostos e um silêncio ameaçador entre elas.

— Oi, Lena, você me ligou... – Ela falou ao lado da ex depois de dar um rápido cumprimento para Barbara.

— Fiquei preocupada com você ontem a noite, virou a noite aqui? – Perguntou sincera.

Alex se preparou para responder, mas apesar de parecer dispersa no trabalho que tinha em mãos ela sentia a atenção de Barbara na conversa, achou melhor se afastarem da ruiva. Puxou Lena para longe da sala, deixando-a preocupada. Quando estava longe o suficiente Alex contou como foi a sua manhã, que era o que ela conseguia se lembrar.

— Nossa... – Lena não conseguia imaginar Alex se portando desta maneira. – E aí? O que vai fazer?

— Eu não sei nem o que eu fiz dirá o que vou fazer... – Alex coçou os cabelos.

— Você quer saber o que você fez? – Lena perguntou olhando Alex com atenção.

— Talvez... – Alex respondeu insegura.

— Como foi acordar na casa de Meggie? – Lena questionou agora curiosa.

— Foi... estranho. – Ela suspirou. – Algo entre nostálgico e anormal.

— Nós nos encontramos a alguns dias... – Lena contou o episódio do banheiro, Alex ouviu com atenção, mas não deu resposta.

— Acho melhor começarmos os trabalhos. – Alex, falou com uma voz distante e voltou para o hangar.

Lena detestava admitir, mas a ruiva era realmente muito inteligente, as ideia que ela propunham sempre vinham com um resultado positivo, mesmo que não fosse na área direta com a qual trabalhava, o dia passou longo,com algumas pausas, mas logo chegou ao fim. Kara e os gêmeos voltaram cheios de energia com altas novidades sobre a fortaleza, falavam das frutinha que era incríveis.

— E tem essas frutas que são uma delícia. – Oli pegou uma Tweellian e praticamente colocou na boca de Lena.

Neste instante ela ficou com o olhar perdido, sentindo um gosto incrível na boca, mas sua mente voltou a um instante longe na sua memória.

 

> — Eu prometo que vou voltar. Eu vou voltar para vocês três. – Kara falou com um sorriso.
> 
> — Três? – a frase pegou Lena de surpresa e fez a loira rir.
> 
> — Sim, meu amor, eu consigo ouvir dois batimentos aqui. – afagou a barriga de Lena com carinho. – Nós teremos dois lindos bebês.
> 
> Os olhos de Lena se encheram de lágrimas, o experimento havia dado certo.
> 
> — Gêmeos... – Lena sussurrou. – Nós teremos dois bebês. – O sorriso cresceu nos seus lábios enquanto Kara começou a beijá-la.
> 
> — Sim, meu amor, teremos dois lindos bebês que terão seus olhos, e seu sorriso, e sua inteligência...
> 
> O comentário causou risadas em Lena.
> 
> — Não precisamos de cópias minhas por aí...
> 
> — Eu quero duas cópias suas por aí sim, tão lindas e brilhantes. – Kara afirmava com convicção.

 

— Lena? – Alex perguntou tocando-lhe o ombro. – Você está bem?

— Oi? Sim, eu estou bem... – Ela percebeu que divagou um instante e todos a olhavam com apreensão.

— Por que você está chorando? – Chris perguntou preocupado.

Só então Lena se deu conta que as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, ela se acalmou, disse que estava tudo bem, que só precisava de um beijinho dos pequenos para sarar.

Eles a beijaram e abraçaram com carinho, eles queriam passar a noite na casa de Kara, mas depois de ver Lena chorando ficaram na dúvida, ela insistiu que eles fossem com a loira e confirmou várias vezes que estava bem. Finalmente eles se convenceram.

— Já estamos indo? – Barbara perguntou quanto tudo parecia resolvido. – Eu já estou pronta.

Os pequenos deram beijos em Alex e Lena e seguiram entre Kara e Barbara para longe.

— Eu lembrei do último natal com meu pai e você? – Alex tentava novamente obter uma resposta de Lena.

— Acho que vou para casa, Alex, eu estou cansada e ainda tenho que olhar algumas coisas na empresa. – Lena desconversou. – Você vem?

— Não. Preciso resolver algo...

Elas se despediram e Lena foi embora.

— Mais uma noite selvagem, doutora? – Sara sorriu depois que ficaram sozinhas, mas quando seu sorriso encontrou o olhar triste de Alex ela se sentiu mal. Novamente Alex a ignorou e foi embora.

— Senhorita Lance. – J’onn surgiu depois que todos foram embora. – Você não deve trabalhar tanto. – O marciano pontuou. – Temos algumas locações onde você pode se estabelecer até sua nave ficar pronta.

Por um instante ela considerou dispensar, mas uma cama de verdade, com uma cozinha de verdade, e principalmente um banheiro de verdade pareceu promissor.

 

-//-

 

O apartamento pareceu vazio sem as crianças ou Alex ao redor, Lena deixou o corpo cair contra o sofá e se lembrou da última vez que sentiu uma solidão tão intensa.

Ela havia acabado de se mudar para Nacional City, primeiro dia no trabalho, havia acabado de deixar todos os empregados, o mais próximo amigos que possuía, na cede em Metrópolis.

Mas era isso que queria um novo começo, longe dos erros de Lex.

No instante que os repórteres apareceram na empresa ela percebeu que nunca estaria longe o suficiente para não ser pega pelas amarras do nome Luthor.

Clark carregado com dúvidas e Kara... Kara com seus trejeitos, sorriso solidário, e com sua preocupação sobre se ela ficaria bem.

Então Kara voltou, e continuou voltando, até mesmo quando ela acreditou que ela não voltaria mais.

 

-//-

 

Alex estava nervosa, depois de alguns anos trabalhando em uma agencia secreta do governo você percebe que a ignorância é realmente uma benção, mas esse não era o caso. Ela tocou a campainha e em minutos Meggie abriu a porta com um sorriso que morreu no olhar de Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo episódio de "Preço do Tempo":   
> \- Kara força Lena responder uma pergunta  
> \- Alex descobre o que aconteceu entre ela e Meggie
> 
> \------------------------------------------ 
> 
> E aí, gostando, querem mais?   
> Comente!   
> Abraços


	16. Ultrapassando Limites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Kara força Lena responder uma pergunta  
> \- Alex descobre o que aconteceu entre ela e Meggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galera, vai ficar difícil postar mais de um por dia, mas irei tentar postar pelo menos uma, a vida real está cobrando presença...

Depois de um longo e divertido dia as crianças adormeceram como pedras, Kara as colocou em sua cama e ficou na sacada admirando a vista.

— Como foi na fortaleza? – Barbara acabava de voltar da ronda que havia dado.

— Foi ótimo, nós nos divertimos muito. – Kara falou com a voz animada.

— Mas você ainda está pensando na Lena chorando. - Era tão fácil ler Kara. – E está louca para ver se ela está bem.

Kara deu de ombros, tentar mentir para Barbara era desperdício de tempo.

— Vai lá. – Barbara sugeriu. – Eu fico com os pequenos, e você vai checar na Lena.

— Eu não quero encontrá-la com Alex. – Kara falou sentida.

— Se Alex estiver lá você volta, basta checar, voltar e dormir tranqüila. Caso contrário vai ficar aí, velando a cidade. – A ruiva foi para o quarto dela tomar um banho, nem precisou chegar a porta para Kara já ter desaparecido pela janela.

 

-//-

 

Meggie abriu a porta e deixou um espaço para Alex entrar.

— Denvers, esqueceu de alguma... – Antes que pudesse terminar a frase seu corpo foi empurrado contra a porta da entrada, suas mãos mantidas acima da sua cabeça e seus lábios foram tomados pela agente.

As mãos de Alex percorreram seu corpo, apertando seus seios com volúpia, ela começou a mordiscar os lábios em seguida beijou o ponto exato no pescoço onde Meggie se desmanchava.

— Alex... – Meggie gemeu escorregando os dedos entre os cabelos de Denvers, não havia ninguém que a beijasse assim.

Da mesma forma que começou Alex parou, ela deixou a cabeça descansar contra o ombro de Meggie. Só então a detetive percebeu que ela chorava.

— Era isso que você queria? – A voz de Alex soava partida. – Isso faz você se sentir melhor? – as palavras saiam amargas, ela se afastou com passos largos.

— Alex... – o tom de Meggie era completamente diferente de segundos atrás, estava desnorteada ainda sentindo os efeitos daquele beijo intenso e desequilibrada pela reação de outra mulher.

— Afinal isso era tudo o que queria, certo? – Alex queria demonstrar raiva, mas só saía dor. – Uma forma de se vingar de Lena... de mim...

Não era bem vingança, pelo menos Meggie não colocaria desta forma, ela só estava... certo, vingança cai perfeitamente no que ela estava fazendo, ela só não imaginava como a vida de Alex estava uma bagunça e como ela conseguiu fazer tudo um pouco mais pior e somente o silêncio lhe saiu como resposta.

— Eu sei que cometi erros, muitos, mas quando eu mais precisei você desistiu, foi embora e me arrancou da sua vida, fechou todas as portas. – Alex odiava não conseguir parar as lágrimas. – E agora você volta... Não é sua culpa eu ficar bêbada, mas eu esperava mais de você que isso...

— Nada aconteceu. – Meggie tentando acalmar Alex. – Você estava bêbada, eu te trouxe para casa, pois você não queria que seus filhos te vissem daquela forma, então quando chegou ao quarto retirou as roupas e desmaiou na minha cama. Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. – Alex escondeu o rosto entre as mãos limpando as lágrimas. – No dia seguinte eu estava brincando com você e quando fui esclarecer você falou sobre Lena e eu... – Fui infantil, vingativa. – Escolhi não contar.

Alex olhou para o teto, sentindo-se a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo.

— Obrigada por cuidar de mim ontem a noite, desculpe o trabalho, a confusão e tudo que acabei de te falar. – Alex avançou o mais rápido que pode para a saída, mas Meggie a puxou pelo braço no caminho fazendo a agente se virar para ela, com olhos vermelhos pelo choro e o rosto vermelho pela vergonha.

— Sim, te beijar era o que eu queria, não por vingança. – Ela falou com um sorriso triste. – Mas agora... - Antes que qualquer pudesse completar a porta de entrada se abriu, elas se afastaram e uma monera linda com um sorriso simpático entrou.

— Oi, baby, que bom que ainda está em casa, passei na padaria e trouxe aquelas trufas que você adora. – A moça entrou e viu o estado e a presença de Alex. – Está tudo bem aqui? – Perguntou solícita enquanto dava um suave beijo em Meggie.

— Sim, está tudo bem. – Meggie respondeu com o olhar ainda em Alex.

— Novamente, Sawyer, obrigada por tudo. – Alex deu um sorriso vazio para a garota e saiu antes que apresentações fossem necessárias.

 

-//-

 

Kara sobrevoava o apartamento de Lena e observava. A empresária estava sozinha, o que fez Kara se perguntar onde estava Alex uma hora destas, provavelmente com a Weverider. Apesar do som do Jazz ela conseguia ouvir a respiração profunda de Lena adormecida na sala. Kara sentia uma vontade de carregá-la para cama, aninhar-se a ela e ficar ali, sentindo seu corpo contra o seu, mas não podia fazer isso e esse fato lhe corroia.

Algo no sonho fez Lena acelerar o coração e a fez gritar em agonia. Kara ignorou o que não deveria fazer e entrou na sala o mais rápido que pode.

— Lex, você está errado... Não... não... por favor... eles são os meus filhos... – Lena se agitava contra o ar.

— Foi um pesadelo, Lena, está tudo bem. – Ela falou acordando a morena, que ainda grogue afastava Kara. – Está tudo bem, as crianças estão bem, todos estão são e salvos. – Estas foram as palavras chaves, Lena conseguiu acordar e olhou em volta.

— Onde estão as crianças? – Seu olhar ainda era aterrorizado.

— Elas estão dormindo. – Kara foi a cozinha e pegou um copo de água. – Quer me contar com o que sonhou?

Lena não queria, absolutamente não, abriria portas para perguntas que ela não queria responder.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Kara? – Lena desviou a atenção.

 

-//-

 

O apartamento era legal, mas ela ainda tinha o que pegar no DEO e na Weverider, apesar de ser o meio da madrugada ainda tinham pessoas por todos os lados do DEO, mas sons bem característicos a guiaram até a sala de treinamento.

Alex estava exorcizando seus sentimentos contra um saco de areia, cada pedaço do seu coração partido e sua cabeça confusa. Nem percebeu que era observada.

— Essa não uma luta justa. – Sara a assustou, mas ela não se virou. Continuou com seus jabs, cruzados, joelhadas e chutes.

— Não me lembro de ter lhe perguntado. – disse entre uma pancada e outra.

Sara removeu os sapatos, retirou a jaqueta que usava e se aproximou com um sorriso.

— Vamos deixar esse jogo um pouco mais interessante. – Alex não perguntou, assim que estavam próximas o suficiente redirecionou seus golpes para a loira que desviava com maestria.

Sara descobriu que Alex era uma boa lutadora, nem de longe tão boa quanto ela mesma, mas que dominava bem as bases. Outra coisa que ela pode ver entre os golpes era a forma desesperada que Alex tinha, essa fúria de sentimentos que tentava se livrar com toda sua força e nos olhos lágrimas que se recusava a deixar cair novamente, uma contradição em movimento.

 

-//-

 

— Eu estava passando por aqui e ouvi você gritar. – Kara falou a primeira coisa que pensou.

— Certo. – Lena não deu atenção e foi para a cozinha.

— Eu também os tenho, sabe, pesadelos, algumas vezes sobre Lex. – Kara tentava criar um espaço onde Lena pudesse compartilhar seus medos, mas Lena não estava interessada.

— Ele não será um problema. – A forma que Lena pronunciou as mesmas palavras de Chris fez um calafrio subir a coluna da loira.

— O que isso significa?

— Olha eu tenho muito o que fazer, caí dormindo no meio do trabalho e preciso organizar algumas coisas, não é o melhor horário para uma visita. – Lena se afastava o máximo possível de Kara tentando acalmar o coração que batia em desespero.

Kara sentiu que havia alguma coisa errada, com sua supervelocidade ela parou diante de Lena cruzando os braços de forma desafiadora.

— Eu quero saber exatamente o que isso significa!

— Querer não é poder. – Lena tentou sair novamente de perto de Kara. – Eu não tenho tempo para isso agora.

Cansada das voltas que a empresária dava a sua frente Kara a manteve presa contra a ilha da cozinha com seus braços impedindo que ela fosse para qualquer direção.

— Faça tempo! – Kara estava perdendo a paciência. – Ele colocou a vida de meus filhos em risco, eu vivo sentindo que ela vai vir aqui e tentar novamente, que qualquer dia posso acordar com ele pronto para nos ferir...

— Isso não vai acontecer. – Lena interrompeu cansada e irritada.

— Como você pode ter certeza? – Kara praticamente gritava.

— Porque eu o matei! – Lena finalmente confessou, algo que Kara não sabia como ouvir, ela se afastou sem perceber e esse movimento magoou Lena, mais que ela poderia dizer. – Eu atirei nele, no tórax, e assisti ele morrer, ele sangrar até a morte. – Kara olhava para Lena ainda sem uma reação. – Vá embora! Você tem sua resposta agora. Vá. EMBORA! – Lena gritou a plenos pulmões agressivamente.

Então Kara cometeu um dos maiores erros da sua vida. Ela se foi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, povo, o que acham Kara deveria ter ficado contra a vontade de Lena?  
> Ir embora foi um erro?  
> Fala pra mim... Chora aqui no meu ombrinho... hahaha  
> Querem mais?   
> Comente!   
> Abraços
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------   
> No próximo Capítulo de "Preço do Tempo"   
> \- Lena se fecha   
> \- Leslie vs Kara   
> \- Alex começa a perceber alguns detalhes


	17. Sem direção

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Lena se fecha   
> \- Leslie vs Kara   
> \- Alex começa a perceber alguns detalhes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galera, olha eu aqui... como havia avisado ficou mais complicado pra mim postar... Mas a história ainda está viva, não desistam de nós...  
> \\(;-;)/  
> Turma do comentário, muitíssimo obrigada!  
> Turma que não comentá, obrigada também!
> 
> Agora... Vamos lá...

Kara tinha muito o que dizer para Lena, depois de entender o peso daquela confissão, ela, os gêmeos e Bárbara foram para o DEO logo que as crianças acordaram. Encontraram Alex fazendo alguns testes em um novo tipo de motor que Lena estava trabalhando nos últimos dias. Assim que as crianças a viram foram para seu abraço e contaram das panquecas de chocolate que Kara fez para eles aquela manhã.

_ Alex, onde está Lena? – Kara perguntou sem rodeios.

_ Ela está atrasada. – Alex explicou brincando com os cabelos de Oli. – Parece que a L-corp vai exigir mais dela por agora, talvez não possa participar tanto do projeto como antes.

Kara não havia contado tudo que havia acontecido entre ela e Lena para Barbara só explicou de forma superficial. Assim que ouviram Alex os olhos delas se encontraram e ambas sabiam o que estava mantendo Lena longe, minutos depois a empresária entrou com Leslie ao seu lado, e foi coberta de abraços e beijos. as crianças falavam como Barbara era legal, como a casa delas era divertida. Lena ouviu com atenção e lhes deu sorrisos vazios.

_ Ei, pulginhas! – Leslie chegou com a animação de sempre sendo seguida por Lena, bagunçou os cabelos de Chris e fez cócegas em Oli. – Hoje seremos nós três! – Ela se agachou na altura dos pequenos. – Que tal fazermos bagunça. – As crianças adoraram a ideia, Alex reviraram os olhos suspirando, Lena não esboçou nenhuma reação.

Alex percebeu que havia algo muito errado com Lena e aproveitou a distração de Leslie para chamá-la para uma conversa, mas Lena não lhe deu espaço. Assim como Kara tentou se aproximar e Leslie ficou em seu caminho. Olhou de Kara para Barbara e novamente para a loira, não disse nada para elas, não precisava, seu olhar dizia tudo.

_ Vamos? – E sem esperar uma resposta saiu de lá com uma Lena aérea e duas crianças falantes.

Na saída passaram por Sara que estava chegando.

_ Uau, o que eu perdi? – Lance gracejou, mas percebeu que foi uma péssima ideia quando Kara saiu em disparado com Barbara ao seu encalço. – Sua mulher descobriu das suas manhãs interessantes? – Disse ao pé do ouvido de Alex.

A loira sentia um prazer inexplicável em irritar a agente, e pelo visto sabia exatamente como fazê-lo, Alex tentou ignorá-la. Mas fazer isso era ter que pensar em Lena, em Kara, em Meggie.

_ Por que você se importa tanto com a minha vida. – Ela colocou uma ferramenta na mesa e colocou as mãos na cintura desafiadora.

Sara não soube responder, não porque não soubesse a resposta, mas pelo que via em Alex ela não estava pronta para escutar. Por sorte Winn chegou animado com a chance de trabalhar em uma máquina do tempo dando a loira uma chance de escapar da resposta, o que ela não pode fugir foi do olhar de Alex, confuso, suspeito, e ainda sim, sem melhor palavra, fofo.

 

-//-

 

_ Kara, não. Pare. – Barbara era arrastada por Kara indo em direção a saída que Lena, Leslie e as crianças passaram.

_ Não desta vez, Barbara, eu preciso falar com Lena. – Ela estava decidida.

_ É!? Falar o que? Falar o que na frente de seus filhos? – Kara finalmente parou. – Ela vai realmente conversar com você sobre o que quer que seja no estado que ela está.

Kara esfregou os olhos e deixou um suspiro escapar.

_ Eu não deveria ter ido embora, ontem. – Falou com a voz fraca.

_ Ela pediu para você ir embora. – Barbara tentava dar um apoio para a amiga.

_ É, então por que eu me sinto um lixo por ter dado ouvidos a ela. – Não precisava que Barbara respondesse. – Ah! Por que isso está tão difícil? – Kara sentia que Lena lhe escapava entre os dedos.

 

-//-

 

Lena se afundou em trabalho, de uma forma que Leslie ficou extremamente preocupada, já estava se alimentando mal a semanas e agora resumia-se a pequenas refeições quando as crianças estavam por perto.

A noite chegou e com ela Alex foi pegar os pequenos a pedido de Lena, ainda tentou falar com a empresária, mas ela se despediu dos filhos lamentando uma reunião com o Japão e se enfiou na sala de reuniões. Leslie acompanhou os Denvers até o elevador.

_ Leslie, o que está acontecendo? – Alex perguntou com o semblante preocupado.

_ Eu não sei, Alex. – a segurança balançou a cabeça triste. – Ela não fala nada. Só o essencial, ou com as crianças. – O som da chegada do elevador chamou a atenção delas. – Se acontecer alguma coisa eu te falo, ok?

Alex assentiu e entrou com as crianças, que acenavam para Leslie de forma animada.

 

-//-

 

Não havia reunião, alguns papeis espalhados ao na mesa de mogno gigante que ocupava a sala e uma garrafa de whisky no barzinho na lateral da sala. Lena se serviu uma dose generosa, e deixou seu corpo cair contra a cadeira na cabeceira da mesa.

O olhar de Kara não saia da sua mente, a forma com que ela se retraiu quando descobriu seu crime, ficava se repetindo, tirando uma paz que  ela sequer tinha. Ela sorveu um pouco da bebida sentindo a garganta queimar.

Lá para o terceiro gole sua cabeça estava leve. A má alimentação ajudava neste fator.

Leslie bateu na porta, mas foi ignorada, por um instante pensou em invadir o lugar e forçar Lena a se abrir, mas conhecia a amiga, seria desperdício de tempo.

Foi à sala de Lena, sentou-se na cadeira da presidência e esperou.

 

-//-

 

Kara zanzava por todas as direções da casa, estava ansiosa, com medo, precisava falar com Lena, ver Lena.

_ Kara, você vai fazer um buraco na minha sala. – Barbara saia do banho e assistia o nervosismo da outra.

Antes que ela ouvisse qualquer coisa da ruiva seu corpo já atravessava a sacada. Quando se aproximou da L-corp sentiu uma descarga elétrica a jogar do ar. Antes de se chegar ao chão se recuperou e flutuou de frente para Leslie.

_ Leslie...

O maior problema em ser um vilão reformado é que não importa quão bom você é, você sabe exatamente o quão ruim você pode ser. Principalmente se alguém que você gosta é ferido, aí, bom... aí você descobre novos limites para o caminho da maldade que escolheu não seguir. É errado, mesmo que justificável, mas você não se importa.

_ Eu deixei bem claro para sua amiga minha opinião sobre o joguinho de vocês. – Leslie estava vestida com um uniforme que melhorava o controle de seus poderes e depois de anos treinando com DEO ela tinha melhorado, muito.

_ Não foi isso, Leslie, por favor, eu preciso... – Kara insistia desesperada.

Leslie era ótima sendo boa, mas era melhor ainda sendo ruim.

_ Eu não dou a mínima para o que você precisa. – Kara se enfureceu, ela estava cansada disso, de pessoas ficando entre ela e Lena, sua fúria ficou clara quando seus olhos brilharam. – Eu tenho ordens de não permitir que você entre aqui.

_ Lena disse isso? – Kara sentiu seus medos se tornarem reais diante de seus olhos que se apagavam, em mais de um sentido.

_ Sim. –Leslie mentiu. – Não acha que ela já teve o suficiente desta história? Que vocês duas já sofreram demais?

_ Eu a amo. – Kara sentia o desespero crescer.

_ E qual será o preço deste amor? - O olhar de Kara se perdeu na pergunta. – Quanta dor ele vale? Não só sua, ou mesmo de Lee... Qual o peso desse amor para seus filhos, para Alex? Já parou para pensar nisso? Você voltou do nada exigindo uma lealdade impossível. Qual a sua ideia? Que Lena passasse toda a vida sofrendo sua falta?

_ Não! – Kara estava se sentindo cada vez pior.

_ Você usou o amor delas como uma arma. Que elas se sentissem culpadas por não ter deixado o coração delas morrer com você.

_ Não! Eu não... eu nunca...

_ Você nunca o que? Gritaria na cara da sua maior protetora que ela era uma traidora? Não esfregaria na cara dela todo seu poder sobre Lena? – Leslie deixou uma risada escapar. – Eu achei que Lena precisava aprender algo para merecer estar com você. Que você precisava ter provas do amor dela. Eu estava claramente errada...

_ Não, Leslie... – Kara deixava as lágrimas vir sem preocupação. – É um mal entendido, eu só preciso explicar para ela...

_ Sabia que ela tem suportado toda essa cena de vocês porque ela acha que é o melhor para você... Porque ela acredita que Barbara te faz feliz. Mesmo que ela se sinta miserável com isso, porque esse é o preço por ela acreditar que poderia ter uma vida quando você “morreu”.

Kara não queria ouvir Leslie, não queria ouvir nada, era isso, elas não estavam destinadas a ficarem juntas? Leslie estava certa?

_ Eu fui contratada para proteger Lena. E neste exato momento você é a maior ameaça a vida dela. A única forma de você entrar neste prédio e eu não serei um oponente fácil.

 

-//-

 

Alex parou no caminho em uma praça e deixou as crianças brincarem, elas precisavam disso, crianças da mesma idade que elas e sobre seu olhar atento de um banco a uma distancia segura os pequenos se divertiam e isso fazia seu dia melhor.

_ Nossa, eles estão enormes. – A voz de Meggie fez o coração de Alex perder uma batida. – Que bom encontrar você. – Meggie se sentou sem ser convidada. – Eu queria conversar com você. – O ar lhe faltava, ela não queria conversar com Meggie, ou queria? – Que tal um café? – Meggie insistia com um sorriso sexy.

_ Lamento, moça, mas ela não pode. – A primeira pergunta de Alex era de onde Sara havia surgido. A segunda era desde quando ela estava ali. – Nós temos um compromisso, certo Alex?

O olhar de Alex foi de Sara para Meggie. Ok, alguém tinha que começar a explicar o que estava acontecendo ali.

 

-//-

 

_ Senhor, temos um objeto chegando em velocidade. – Vasquez falou no instante que J’onn atendeu seu chamado.

_ No DEO? – J’onn manteve o olhar nos papeis em suas mãos.

_ Não, senhor, no planeta. – Com isso ela ganhou toda a atenção do homem. – Ele parou, está orbitando Saturno!?

_ Certo, mantenha vigilância, caso ele volte a se mover quero saber imediatamente.

_ Devemos chamar Denvers?

_ Não, elas precisam de uma folga, toda duas, prepare o time B para qualquer eventualidade e deixe o time A de sobre aviso. Temos imagem?

_ Teremos em alguns minutos.

_ Certo. – J’onn se sentou e aguardou por um vislumbre da nave dos visitantes. E temeu o que essa nova visita significava.

 

-//-

 

_ Qual o nome deste planeta que vamos conhecer? – um jovem de olhos roxos e um tom de pele amarelado brilhante.

_ Acho que Terra. – O outro ocupante da cabine respondeu. – Pronto, estamos sintonizados com os equipamentos de comunicação terrestre.

_ Ótimo, quero saber de tudo. – Ele apertou um botão e um mundo de informações surgiu na sua tela. – Absolutamente tudo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo de "Preço do Tempo":  
> \- Kara e Leslie - parte 2  
> \- Meggie e Alex e Sara...   
> \- "_ Ótimo. – Lena suspirou. – Vamos acabar logo com isso."
> 
> \-------------------------------------------  
> Gostaram? Querem mais? Deixem seu comentário!


	18. Pelo que lutar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Kara e Leslie - parte 2  
> \- Meggie e Alex e Sara...   
> \- "_ Ótimo. – Lena suspirou. – Vamos acabar logo com isso."

Leslie observou Kara, a kriptoniana respirou e a segurança acreditou que havia ganhado aquela disputa. Mas ela estava errada.

_ Eu estou cansada. – Kara falou calmamente. – Exausta para dizer a verdade, desde que eu cheguei aqui só fiz obedecer. “Dê tempo”, “dê espaço”, “compreenda”... todos tem uma opinião sobre como eu devo me comportar, mas não fazem ideia. A MÍNIMA IDEIA do que eu passei e suportei em todas as realidades para estar aqui, inclusive o peso que carrego neste exato momento! – Um brilho novo nasceu nos olhos dela. – Então não venha para o meu lado carregada de meias-verdades tentando tomar uma decisão que não é, nem de longe, sua. – Ela se colocou em posição de ataque. – Leslie, eu VOU entrar neste prédio e VOU conversar com Lena, saia do caminho.

_ Eu não vou deixar. – Leslie se posicionou.

_ Eu não sei onde no que eu acabei de te dizer te deu a impressão que estou pedindo sua permissão.

Kara avançou em direção a Leslie que respondeu com uma rajada elétrica a altura e as duas começaram a lutar.

 

-//-

 

_ Tia Sara! – Oli e Chris correram em direção a Sara, que não era nenhum pouco fã das versões adultas deles, mas que conseguia ficar imune àquelas duas gracinhas.

_ Eu vim pegar vocês, nós vamos ao cinema. – Ela encontrou o olhar assustado de Alex. – Certo?

_ Certo. – Alex falou devagar. – Desculpa Meggie, mas já tenho um compromisso.

Meggie analisou Sara de ponta a ponta. E depois deu seu melhor sorriso para Alex.

_ Tudo bem, Denvers, te ligo amanhã e combinamos algo. – E ficou sentada, assistindo Alex partir.

As crianças começaram a falar de todos os filmes que queriam assistir, e Sara acompanhava a conversa, tentando descobrir quais filmes passavam nesta realidade.

Alex queria respostas, agora ainda mais, só que não era o momento.

 

-//-

 

Lena já estava zonza quando serviu a terceira dose, sua cabeça estava pesando e a as pernas bambas, beber não era a resposta. Ela sabia disso era uma fuga, e uma fuga perigosa. Mas naquele instante pensar em nada era um alívio. Que durou pouco.

O som de vidros se quebrando fez com que um pouco de lucidez lhe voltasse, correu para fonte daquela confusão. Encontrou Kara e Leslie brigando no que um dia fui a sua sala. Apoiou-se no batente da porta e sorveu mais um pouco do drink que permanecia em sua mão.

_ Você precisam encontrar outro lugar para brincar de lutinha... – falou com a voz enrolada. Kara e Leslie se separaram e ficaram de pé. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Você. – Apontou para Leslie. – Já está liberada faz horas. E você – Apontou para Kara. – Deveria estar com sua namorada. Transando na torre Eiffel, ou qualquer coisa assim...  e não destruindo minha propriedade.

_ Eu preciso falar com você, eu sei que deu ordens para impedir minha entrada... – Lena deu um olhar confuso para Leslie que bateu de ombros. Quando compreendeu Kara quis ter batido mais forte em Leslie.

_ Leslie. – Lena falou calmamente depois suspirou. – Vá para casa.

A segurança sabia que agora não tinha mais o que fazer, ou o que proteger. Ali estavam duas mulheres quebradas, cada um com sua cota de pecados, pecados esses que ela mesma não sabia completamente quais eram.

Ela passou por Lena, lhe tomou o copo que ainda tinha metade da bebida e virou.

_ Você não precisa disso. – Deu um beijo na bochecha de Lena e partiu.

_ Você está sóbria o suficiente para uma conversa? – Kara falou de forma dura, e o tom irritou Lena.

_ Isso é o que temos para hoje, Kara. – Ela se sentou na cadeira da sua mesa que por milagre ainda estava inteira. – Pegar ou largar.

Kara pegou uma cadeira dos destroços que estava inteira o suficiente e se sentou.

_ Ótimo. – Lena suspirou. – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

 

-//-

 

Em um banco no jardim da L-Corp, Leslie se sentou. Suspirando. Ela não conseguiria ir embora e deixar Lena sem suporte, principalmente, porque sabia o quão terrível aquela conversa poderia ser. Poucos minutos depois, Barbara sentou ao seu lado entregando um café.

_ Então... – a ruiva começou.

_ Pois é... – deixou mais um suspiro escapar.

_ Acha que algo de bom sairá desta conversa?

_ Não faço ideia. – a segurança contemplou a vista – Esperamos para catar os cacos?

_ Da melhor maneira que pudermos.

Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio e depois começaram a conversar amenidades aguardando pelo pior.

 

-//-

 

As crianças riam terrivelmente assistindo um desenho que, para ser sincera, Alex não dava a mínima atenção. Sua mente estava presa na loira que acompanhava as crianças em uma risada solta.

Depois de assistirem o filme comeram um lanche nada saudável, com mundo de conservantes e quantidades exorbitantes de refrigerantes. Sara se comportava como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

_ Nossa faz tanto tempo que não curto ficar atoa no shopping... – Falou comendo uma batata. – Minha vida era tão mais fácil quando escolher com roupa tinha que usar em qual festa era o meu maior dilema. – Disse praticamente para si.

_ E quando foi que isso mudou? – Alex queria saber mais, conhecer de verdade a loira, mas não esperava que sua pergunta trouxesse uma tristeza tão profunda no olhar de Sara.

_ Quando escolhei fazer uma viagem de barco. – Sara se perdeu lembrando de como havia chagado ali. – Na verdade não, quando escolhi entrar em um relacionamento com a pessoa errada.

Alex quis aprofundar naquele assunto, saber mais sobre Sara, mas o filme voltou a ser assunto da mesa e ela assistiu calada enquanto seus filhos se apaixonavam pela loira que lhe irritava constantemente.

 

-//-

 

_ Lena, ontem eu... me surpreendi, com o que você disse, eu... não esperava... não pretendia fazer você se sentir mal... – Lena olhou ao redor da sala, evitando os olhos de Kara. – Não foi sua culpa.

_ Kara eu dei um tiro nele e assisti ele morrer, acredito que esse é o princípio básico de assassinato.

_ Lex era um maluco, você não tinha opção. Fez o melhor que pode...

_ Eu tive todas as opções, Kara. Eu escolhi mentir para vocês e ir atrás dele, eu escolhi atirar nele. Eu tive todas as escolhas, ninguém me obrigou a isso.

_ Levando em consideração tudo que ele fez, você foi levada a isso, qualquer pessoa teria feito a mesma coisa que você fez.

_ É isso que tem repetido para você mesma desde ontem, que eu fui um acaso do destino. – Riu amarga. - Não, Kara, você não teria feito isso. – Lena deu um sorriso vazio. – Você teria feito melhor, teria encontrado um jeito, porque você acredita as pessoas, você trás paz, mesmo com as piores pessoas, e eu... – deu uma gargalhada vazia. – fiz o que todos esperam que eu faça, afinal, eu sou...

_ Não faça isso. – Kara bateu com a mão na mesa desmontando o móvel, que já não estava tão intero assim, o que a irritou ainda mais, ela bufou e se se encostou à cadeira. – Para com essa alto-piedade. Você é muito mais que um nome, que nem mais usa. E para de me colocar em um pedestal, você não tem ideia das coisas que eu fiz.

_ Você escolheu fazer algo ruim, realmente ruim, ou foi uma situação onde “não tinha opção”?

_ Eu matei Alex. – Kara deu de ombros olhando o rosto de Lena em choque.

_ O que? Kara...

_ É por isso que Oli me odeia no futuro, eu a assassino. Viu, somos duas fratricidas.

Lena respirou normalmente depois que as coisas lhe fizeram sentido.

_ Kara, não foi você. Você não fez isso...

_ Mas poderia ter feito, faria se eles não tivessem intercedido.

_ Não é a mesma coisa, não tem como comparar.

_ Então por que você insiste em ficar comparando nossos feitos. – Kara suspirou - Para de me colocar em um altar, inatingível, eu estou bem aqui, eu estou bem na sua frente, você só precisa ver. – Kara deu seu sorriso triste e pegou a mão de Lena sobre a mesa. – Posso ser de outro planeta, mas sou mais humana que pareço, posso lhe parecer invulnerável, mas não sou. – ela retirou a mão da de Lena. – A pessoa certa sabe me quebrar em pedaços.

 

-//-

 

_ Ainda não acredito que me convenceu a isso. – Alex falava no meio de um parque de diversões que estava na cidade. Sara havia acabado de comprar dois algodões-doce para Oli e Chris.

_ Mas foi uma ótima ideia. – A capitã se virou para as crianças. – Não foi?

_ Foi! – Os gêmeos gritaram com os olhos brilhantes.

Eles foram no bate-bate, Oli se sentou com Alex e Chris com Sara, fazendo uma disputa em quem acertava quem primeiro. Alex estava rindo com disputa das crianças,realmente rindo, de forma desinibida, de um jeito que Sara não tinha visto, sem perceber a loira sorria para a cena.

Quando Alex viu o olhar de Sara seu rosto enrubesceu e Sara foi arrastada pelas crianças até a roda-gigante, desta vez Oli se sentou do lado de Sara e Chris acompanhou Alex. A vista de Nacional City era linda e o a noite iluminada pela lua deixa ainda mais perfeito.

_ Prefiro vuar. – Chris falou se sentindo entediado.

_ Voar, Chris. – Alex corrigiu. – Mas é verdade, voar é mais divertido.

_ Também acho. – Oli falou, mas ainda mantinha os olhos admirando a distancia até o chão.

_ Eu também acho. – Sara falou fazendo os três olharem para ela.

_ Você vua? – Chris falou impressionado.

_ Bom... por uns 6 segundos. – Alex compreendeu história, mas deixou que Sara explicasse, pois o olhar duvidoso ainda estava preso nos rostos pequenos. – Eu pulei de Bungee jumping... – então ela começou a contar sobre uma viagem com a família dela transbordando de saudades.

_ Isso não é voar, é cair... – Oli corrigiu rindo.

_ Bom, pra mim é cair com classe. – As crianças riram mais achando Sara divertida.

Eles desceram do brinquedo e Alex agachou na altura deles.

_ Foi muito divertido, mas temos que ir para casa. – As crianças fecharam o rosto.

_ Na verdade, Alex, ainda falta um brinquedo. E depois vamos, que tal.

Alex quis manter firme, mas estavam tendo uma noite tão boa, que ela aceitou. Mas quando chegou há montanha russa ela não compreendeu.

_ Sara, tem limite de idade para esse brinquedo e de altura...

_ Eu sei. – Sara deu um sorriso travesso.

_ Se você quiser ir nos te esperamos aqui... – Alex continuou sem entender.

_ Oh, não... não sou eu quem vai no brinquedo. – Sara riu da cara de Alex antes de se explicar. – Você quem vai.

_ Ah eu vou? – Alex cruzou os braços de forma desafiadora, e Sara não conseguiu ficar séria.

_ Sim, você vai. – o sorriso de Sara sumiu e ela falou de forma séria, mas doce. – Você vai subir ali, dar uma volta e vai gritar, mas vai gritar muito, vai colocar tudo pra fora, tudo que tem fechado nessa sua cabecinha. – Sara bateu com o indicador na testa de Alex.

Aquilo havia pegado Alex desprevenida, ela não conseguiu respirar, sentiu todo aquele tumulto que tinha em sua cabeça, que nem percebeu que havia esquecido nas ultimas horas. Ela obedeceu mecanicamente e subiu no brinquedo enquanto Sara explicava par aos pequenos porque só ela quem podia ir ao brinquedo.

Ela se sentou e deixou sua mente voar e quando o carro se colocou em movimento, na primeira decida ela gritou com todo a energia que tinha, repensou cada momento, cada pessoa, cada incerteza: o retorno de Kara, o seqüestro, o fim do casamento, Lena, Kara, Meggie... Sara.

 

-//-

 

_ Eu esperei que você fizesse uma escolha, por muito tempo, e sua indecisão partiu meu coração constantemente. – Lena não tinha palavras, e um silêncio pesado caiu entre elas.

_ Desculpa. – foi a única coisa que a morena conseguiu dizer.

_ Nós não podemos continuar com as coisas deste jeito. – Kara olhava para a mesa quebrada como se lá estivessem todas as respostas que ela precisava. – Precisamos terminar.

A frase fez um sorriso torto no rosto de Lena.

_ Você está terminando comigo?

_ Sim. – Kara ainda estava séria. – Nosso noivado termina aqui.

Então as coisas se encaixaram, e o sorriso morreu.

_ E o que acontece agora? – Lena perguntou.

_ Isso eu não faço ideia.

As duas ficaram ali, paradas olhando para espaços vazios na sala.

_ Acho que isso é tudo. – Kara falou depois do longo silêncio e Lena assentiu. – Quer uma carona pra casa? – Ela se levantou e perguntou sem graça e a gentileza fez Lena sorrir, por mais que Kara houvesse mudado ela ainda ela Kara Denvers.

Lena imitou o movimento, pegou sua pasta em alguns escombros e bateu a poeira que havia sobre ela.

_ Não, eu preciso falar com a segurança sobre isso. – olhou em volta da sala. – E pedir que façam uma limpeza e redecoração. – Ela riu pra si. – A faxineira vai ter um troço.

Então estavam ali, de pé, sem saber como se mover.

_ Adeus, Kara.

_ Adeus.

Lena foi em direção a saída, se ela ficasse ali, assistindo Kara sair da sua vida novamente se desmancharia de chorar e não queria, pelo menos não no meio daquele caos.

_ Lena! – o chamado de Kara fez com que a empresária se virasse. – Barbara não é minha namorada, somos somente amigas. – Sem esperar uma resposta ela voou pelo resto de janela.

Kara subiu aos céus, sobre as nuvens, ela se sentia leve, sentia bem, e se permitiu um sorriso.

 

-//-

 

_ Céus,essa criança são um chumbo. – Sara falou quando entraram no apartamento de Lena. – Wow! Classe! – soltou um assobio.

_ Tudo Lena. – Foi então que Alex percebeu, nunca fez aquele lugar parecer seu, nenhuma peça, sempre foi todo Lena. Alex seguiu para o quarto das crianças e colocou Chris em uma cama enquanto Sara o fez com Oli. Retiraram os sapatos, os cobriram e saíram para a sala.

_ Café? – Alex perguntou e Sara assentiu se sentando na ilha da cozinha assistindo a agente andar pelo cômodo. – Obrigada por hoje, as crianças se divertiram muito. – Alex falou de costas para a loira

_ As crianças? – Sara ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Alex se virou e olhou nos olhos azuis.

_ Eu me diverti muito. – a confissão trouxe um sorriso reluzente. – De onde tirou o lance da montanha-russa?

_ Minha irmã mais velha. – o sorriso se tornou nostálgico. – Quando eu ficava muito brava eu sempre explodia e brigava com meu pai, então um dia ela me tirou de casa, subimos em uma montanha russa e gritamos até não ter mais voz. Rodamos aquele negócio umas sete vezes.

_ Onde entra o relacionamento errado nesta história? – Alex serviu as xícaras e se sentou diante de Lance, que estava surpresa com a pergunta. – Você comentou no shopping... – Alex deixou no ar.

Sara tomou um gole do café e suspirou.

_ Você quer mesmo saber? – Fez uma careta.

_ Somente que você quiser contar.

_ Acho que tudo começou com Oliver Queen...

Elas conversaram, Alex ficou assombrada com a história de vida de Sara.

_ Então você morreu? Foi enterrada? – Perguntou descrente.

_ Sim! – Sara respondia com um sorriso. – Eu ainda tenho as cicatrizes. – Dizendo isso ela levantou e ergueu a camisa, mostrando no abdômen onde as flechar a acertaram.

Alex não pensou, simplesmente tocou o abdômen estupidamente definido de Sara, e escorregou sua mão de uma cicatriz a outra, causando um calafrio da loira. Seus olhos se encontraram, a porta da entrada bateu e elas se afastaram.

_ Boa noite. – Lena falou olhando as duas mulheres embaraçadas a sua frente.

_ Lena. – Sara respondeu. – Me pegou de saída. Boa noite.

_ Não quer ficar para o jantar? – Lena perguntou com um sorriso simpático.

_ Não obrigada, já comemos muito hoje. – Sara falou se afastando. – Boa noite, Alex, obrigada pelo café. - Alex acenou calada.

Lena observou Alex por um instante.

_ Está tudo bem?

_ Sim. – ela respondeu meio aérea enquanto colocava a louça dentro da pia.

_ As crianças?

_ Apagaram, fomos ao cinema e ao parque de diversões. – Passou por Lena desejando boa noite e correu em direção ao quarto.

_ Amanhã eu vou ajeitar as coisas para a mudança. – Lena a fez parar no meio do caminho. – Tudo vai ser menos estranho quando não estivermos morando na mesma casa.

Alex quis dizer que as coisas não eram assim, mas elas eram, havia um enorme pesar na ideia de seus filhos estarem longe, mas nada poderia alterar o fato que precisavam avançar a vida delas. Então ela só disse:

_ Ok. – E partiu.

Lena foi ao quarto dos filhos deu um beijo de boa noite e depois se recolheu para seu quarto, dentro do seu lado do armário, escondida entre várias caixas de sapato havia uma caixa, que a muitos anos não via o ar do dia.

Dentre várias fotos de dela e de Kara ela pegou uma em que a loira fazia alguma gracinha e ria com vontade e ficou admirando, lembrando do relacionamento que havia acabado de terminar. Com o álcool e o cansaço acumulado, adormeceu, um sono sem pesadelos, pela primeira vez em há muito tempo.

No quarto ao lado porem Alex se mantinha muito bem acordada relembrando o dia, um bom dia depois de muito tempo.

 

-//-

 

_ Isso não parece bom. – Winn falou encarando os dados na sua tela. – J’onn, Senhor! – Mesmo depois de anos, ele ainda não estava acostumado ao emprego militar. – Precisa ver isso.

_ Diga, Winn.

_ Os visitantes, bom, eles estão acessando um dos satélites da L-Corp para navegar na nossa internet. – Ele se virou dá cadeira para o comandante. – Parece um reconhecimento.

_ Vasquez me conecte com a Presidente.

A agente imediatamente acionou a linha segura.

_ Senhora, acredito que temos problemas a vista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo episódio de "Preço do Tempo":
> 
> \- Dia de mudança!  
> \- Mais uma nova aquisição para a família  
> \- Barbara e Lena tem uma conversa sincera  
> \- Alex tem um café com Meggie
> 
> \-------------------------------------------  
> Gostaram? Querem mais? Deixem seu comentário!


	19. Coisas Novas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Dia de mudança!  
> \- Mais uma nova aquisição para a família  
> \- Barbara e Lena tem uma conversa sincera  
> \- Alex tem um café com Meggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No episódio anterior de "Preço do Tempo":  
> \- Kara passa por Leslie e luta seu caminho até Lena para... O que? Terminar? (0o0)  
> \- Alex encontra com Meggie, mas tem um [ótimo] encontro com Sara (*-*)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Desculpem meu desaparecimento... A vida ficou apertada, mas estamos de volta...  
> Abraços!

_ Elas destruíram sua sala? – Alex ficou de cara quando Lena explicou a razão de tirar um dia livre do trabalho.

_ Sim. – Ela bebeu um gole generoso da caneca com café a sua frente. – Completamente. E depois eu conversei com a Kara.

_ Pela sua cara não foi muito bom. – Alex arriscou um palpite.

_ Ela terminou comigo... – Lena deu um sorriso vazio para o rosto inquisidor de Alex. – Nosso noivado.

Um par de passos fez as duas pararem a conversa. Oli abraçava uma pelúcia e Chris coçava os olhos entrando na cozinha para tomar café.

_ Bom dia, meus lindos. – Lena os saudou ajudando-os a se sentar a mesa.

_ Dormiram bem? – Alex distribuiu alguns beijos e foi pegar cereais para servi-los.

_ Sim... – Chris respondeu sonolento.

_ Mãe, ontem foi tão divertido. – Oli sempre foi a mais enérgica dos dois pela manhã. – Nós saímos com a tia Sara e fomos ao cinema, e depois comemos lanche, e depois fomos a roda-gigante, mas só a mamãe foi a montanha-russa...

_ Não, você está errada primeiro no bate-bate, depois na roda-gigante, depois da montanha-russa. – Oli revirou os olhos fechando a cara para Chris. Que rapidamente se sentia acordado. – E ela gritou! – Falou balançado as mãos no ar.

_ Quem gritou com quem? – Lena se preparou para repreender Oli, imaginando se a menina tivesse tido um dos seus momentos de stress com o irmão.

_ A mamãe! – Eles falaram juntos.

Lena olhou para Alex que corava, estava escrito no rosto da empresária que ela queria saber mais.

_ Por favor, agora não. – Alex falou antes que Lena fizesse as perguntas que ela mesma não era capaz de responder.

As crianças continuaram a contar cada detalhe do dia que tiveram e Lena ouviu com toda atenção, deixando alguns olhares curiosos escaparem para Alex que fingia não ver. Depois que todos terminaram de comer Lena lançou a notícia para os gêmeos.

_ Vocês se lembram quando a mamãe falou que nós iríamos nós mudar para uma casa? – Eles assentiram. – Então, hoje vamos levar algumas coisas e vocês irão ver a casa nova, o que acham?

_ A mamãe Alex vem com a gente? – Oli perguntou.

_ Eu vou ajudar vocês com algumas coisas, mas a casa da mamãe vai continuar sendo essa aqui. – Alex explicou com calma.

_ E se...- Oli começou, mas parou no caminho.

_ Pode falar, meu bem. – Lena fez um carinho na pequena para lhe deixar confortável.

_ E eu não quise me muda? – Lena não pensou nesta possibilidade. – E se eu quise fica aqui? – Ela nunca havia pensado em sua vida sem os filhos ao redor, peso esse que Alex estava carregando desde o divórcio.

_ Que tal o seguinte, nós pegamos alguma coisas, vamos para a casa nova e você me diz se vai querer ficar aqui, ou lá, ou na casa da mamãe Kara, que tal? – Falou segurando a voz para que eles não sentissem sua insegurança.

_Ok. – Chris respondeu com um bater de ombros e foi para o quarto pegar algumas coisas.

Lena ficou parada no ar, pensando.

_ Lena, está tudo bem? – Alex perguntou depois da ausência de reação da outra.

_ Ela gosta mais de você do que de mim. – Falou deixando os ombros cair.

_ Você está sendo infantil. – Alex riu enquanto organizava a cozinha. – Qual dos dois você ama mais?

_ Eu sou louca pelos dois! – Lena respondeu rapidamente.

_ Então...  Idem. – Alex deu de ombros. – Ela só está assustada com a mudança e ela não é a única.

Lena deu a volta na cozinha e abraçou Alex.

_ Você sempre será bem vinda onde quer que eu more, a qualquer instante, em qualquer momento. – Alex devolveu o abraço.

_ Você vai ficar bem se eles decidirem ficar? – Alex perguntou preocupada.

_ Tão bem quando você com relação a eles irem. – Lena se afastou indo organizar suas coisas. – Mas acho que nós duas vamos perder para qualquer que seja o animal que eles escolherem...

_ Será um cachorro, Lena. – Alex deu uma risada. – Pode diminuir as suas esperanças.

_ Vai que eu tenha sorte...

Depois que Lena saiu, Alex focou na louça, já que Lena quem havia colocado a mesa, sem que ninguém visse ela deixou seu melhor sorriso escapar, tudo bem, Oli poderia simplesmente estar com receio com relação a mudança e no instante que o cachorro aparecesse na rodada a ideia seria deixada de lado, mas por um momento Oli quis ficar com ela e isso lhe deixou, de certa forma, feliz.

  


**-//-**

  


_ Eu fiquei te esperando a noite toda. – Barbara falou, sorvendo o café, assim que Kara saiu do quarto. – Eu e Leslie ficamos boa parte da noite aguardando o resultado da sua conversa. Depois que Lena saiu em disparada para casa percebi que já estava voando longe...

_ Leslie... – Kara fez uma careta. – Eu não sabia que estava lá. – Kara começou a colocar a mesa adicionando comida ao café que Barbara tomava.

_ Pela sua animação as coisas foram bem. – Barbara tentou ler a amiga.

_ Bom... Acho que podemos dizer que foram bem. – Kara focava no cereal como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

_ Desembucha, Kara.

_ Conversamos, e terminamos o nosso noivado.

_ E o que isso significa? – Barbara terminou o café.

_ Eu não sei exatamente, mas para algo renascer precisa morrer primeiro. – Kara falou solene.

_ De onde tirou isso? – Barbara riu.

_ Algo que meu pai falava quando as coisas davam errado no trabalho.

_ Eu estou gostando desta nova versão sua, SuperKara. – Barbara realmente estava contente, realmente estava cansada de Kara se lamentando pelos cantos, lambendo feridas. – Qual o próximo passo?

Antes que Kara respondesse seu telefone tocou notificando uma mensagem de Lena e Kara mostrou para Barbara.

_ Acho que vamos descobrir isso agora... – Kara leu e deixou uma risada escapar. – Oh, isso vai ser interessante.

“Vamos escolher o novo integrante da família. Você está livre?”

  


**-//-**

  


_ Senhora, Presidente, novamente eu aconselho a... – J’onh tentava usar da razão com a mulher sem super poderes mais poderosa no país.

_ Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes, J’onh. – ela focava em seus papeis sem olhar para a imagem do diretor em sua tela. – Enquanto eles não fizerem um movimento hostil não iremos entrar em contato. Nossas forças estão a postos, os dados que eles estão acessando estão sendo observados, até este momento eles só estão conhecendo nossa cultura e nada mais. – A mulher parou e finalmente olhou para J’onh. – Com as mudanças que nós começamos tudo está mudando, temos aliens nas nossas esquinas, que me deixam mais preocupada que os que estão sob nossas cabeças simplesmente tendo aulas de história. – J’onh tentou argumentar, mas ela o cortou. – Continue observando, e aguarde um movimento deles.

Ela desligou e ele suspirou frustrado. Ela não estava errada, mas algo naqueles novos vizinhos deixava o marciano tenso, uma sensação de desconforto, como se algo estivesse espreitando pelo canto dos olhos sem poder de fato ser visto. Caminhou para fora da sala e encontrou Winn e outro agente analisando o fluxo de dados na tela.

_ Winn, mantenha a vigilância nos dados e me notifique no segundo que algo lhe parecer suspeito...

_ Pode-ser-algo-suspeito ou Winn-paranoico-suspeito? – O olhar de J’onh foi resposta o suficiente. – Modo paranóico, então... – Winn rodou a cadeira de volta para a direção da tela e continuou a analisar.

J'onh pega seu telefone, ele tem um plano, mas precisa ser por fora do DEO.  


_ _Hey, verdinho, o que está mandando de bom..._ \- Leslie falou com uma animação que durou pouco.

  


**-//-**

  


_ Bom antes de irmos para a casa nova vamos fazer uma paradinha, ok? – Alex falou dirigindo enquanto Oli e Chris se distraiam com a paisagem.

Ela parou o carro e os dois pularam para fora no instante que viram a figura de Kara, com abraços e beijos. Lena deu um sorriso tímido e Alex acenou indicando a entrada do abrigo de animais municipal.

Elas trocaram algumas palavras com os responsáveis e foram levadas para vê-los. O espaço ela aberto com uma cerca lisa para que os animais não escapassem e com bastante luz, dividido em duas partes, uma com vários cães e gatos convivendo e uma outra parte onde haviam jaulas com alguns animais inquietos.

No segundo que os olhos das crianças viram todos aqueles animais elas correram na direção deles, mas antes de realmente poder tocar em um deles voltaram os olhos para Lena.

_ Não é perigoso manter cães e gatos juntos? – Lena perguntou se mantendo o mais afastado dos animais possível.

_ Não, o convívio entre outros animais evita a depressão além de outras coisas. – A veterinária pontuou. – Todos são tratados por mim e castrados no instante que chegam aqui.

Kara e Alex e as crianças brincavam com alguns animais mais animados, enquanto Lena tirava alguma dúvidas e assistia a cena com um sorriso genuinamente nervoso.

A ideia parecia terrível para ela, estar naquela lugar fazia suas mãos soarem frio e seu coração disparar, tão forte que Kara e as crianças acabaram ouvindo e a encararam.

_ Mami? – Chris perguntou, deixando os cãezinhos para trás e indo até ela.

_ Está tudo bem, meu bem. – ela tentou disfarçar. – Bom, adivinha... vocês poderão levar um animal de estimação para casa, mas isso implica em...  responsabilidades que teremos que combinar. – Ela queria sair dali.

As crianças fizeram uma festa e entraram em uma discussão sobre qual levar. Enquanto isso Alex foi até Lena.

_ Você tem certeza disso, Lena? – Alex tocou seu ombro de leve. – Você está apavorada...

_ Já é hora de enfrentar meus medos, certo? – sua voz não saiu tão confiante. – Além disso, Oli ficou abraçando aquele gato desde que chegamos, vai que eu tenha...

_ Nós escolhemos! – Chris gritou e Lena deixou um suspiro resignado lhe escapar. Nas mãos do filho um lindo cachorro vira-lata.

  


**-//-**

  


A casa já estava toda mobilhada, o único lugar pendente era a parte do quintal que seria de Tobias, ou o cão como Lena vinha se referindo a ele, no caminho passaram por uma petshop e compraram tudo que ele poderia precisar, elas conversaram com as crianças principalmente com relação a como eles deveriam ficar atentas em não apertá-lo demais ou acabariam machucando ou algo mais sério.

Alex e Kara organizaram o espaço do Tobias enquanto Lena ajudava as crianças com o quarto, assim que acabaram os pequenos correram para fora e começaram a jogar bola com o cachorro enquanto Lena assistia da porta da cozinha.

_ Lena, você tem certeza... – Alex ainda achava que a ideia poderia ser complicada na prática.

_ Está tudo bem, Alex, é só um cachorro... – Lena falou agora com mais segurança.

_ Bom, eu estou indo, se precisar de algo, só me chamar. – Alex deu um abraço e foi se despedir das crianças.

_ Você está bem? – Kara perguntou de forma suave, assustando Lena.

_ Eu deveria pendurar um sino no seu pescoço. – Falou com uma falsa raiva e Kara riu. – Estou, tudo vai ficar bem... – Enquanto ela se perdia no sorriso de Kara ela não viu que a bolinha de Tobias rolou até seus pés, só percebeu o cachorro quando ele já estava prestes a pular nela.

Com um grito ela enlaçou o pescoço de Kara, que automaticamente a ergueu do chão. O aperto de Lena era forte, ela pareceu uma garotinha assustada com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Kara, então Lena respirou, Kara sentiu um calafrio lhe subir a espinha, quando percebeu o que fazia, Lena se afastou. A essa altura, Chris brigava com Tobias deixando claro que não podia brincar ao redor de Lena. Kara colocou Lena no chão.

_ Eu só preciso me acostumar. – Lena falou com o rosto corado.

_ Bom, é... se precisar... – Kara sentia o rosto em chamas, então seus olhos caíram na direção de Alex que ainda conversava com os pequenos e ela se sentiu terrível.

Quando Alex disse que iria embora Oli imediatamente se lembro da conversa no café-da-manhã e se sentiu dividida, ela não queria que a Alex ficasse sozinha, mas também não queria deixar Chris para trás, e não podia deixar Lena sozinha, e agora tinha Tobias.

_ Hei. – Alex abaixou na altura da baixinha. – Está tudo bem, eu sei que você quer ficar aqui com Chris e o Tobias, não tem problema.

_ Mas você vai ficar sozinha, sem a gente, eu não quero que você fique sozinha... – A garotinha tentava segurar as lágrimas, Alex a abraçou com todo o carinho do mundo.

_ Não precisa se preocupar, a mamãe sempre estará por aqui, nenhum de nós vai ficar sozinho, ok? – A garotinha assentiu ainda muito triste. Assim que Chris percebeu o que estava acontecendo foi até a mãe e a irmã e as abraçou em silêncio.

Quando saiu da casa de Lena, Alex ofereceu uma carona a Kara que não compreendeu por que os filhos estavam tão tristes com a partida de Alex.

_ Então... – Kara começou preparada para abrir o jogo totalmente com Alex, deixar claro a posição que ela estava com relação a Lena, mas viu os olhos de Alex tensos. – O que está acontecendo exatamente?

_ Eu e Lena nos divorciamos. – Alex falou com a voz triste.

_ Oh... – Kara não soube lidar com a informação.

_ É... – antes que Alex falasse mais algo parou em um sinal e recebeu uma mensagem de Meggie e seu coração deu um disparo que Kara não pode ignorar.

_ Está tudo bem aí?

_ Meggie me mandou uma mensagem... – Alex deixou a frase morrer enquanto lia a mensagem. – Ela quer encontrar comigo...

_ Como as coisas terminaram entre vocês? – Kara realmente estava curiosa com esse ponto.

_ Nada bem... e agora tem Sara... – Alex deixou escapar.

_ Uou! Lance está te paquerando? – Kara falou sorrindo. – Você sabe que ela já morreu, certo?

_ Sim! – Alex falou deixando claro como a informação a surpreendeu desde o primeiro instante que a ouviu. – É verdade mesmo isso?

_ É verdade, quando Barry me contou eu mesma não acreditei. – Kara riu. – Então tem um zumbi te querendo... – Kara não segurou riu com vontade e Alex acompanhou. – E o que vai fazer?

_ Não faço ideia, por hora, vou tomar café com a minha ex. – Alex deu de ombros.

Kara ainda sorria com a piadinha quando um pensamento correu por sua mente, então o sorriso morreu. Ela precisava conversar com Sara.

  


**-//-**

  


Alex entrou no café e avistou Meggie sentada no fundo, a policial parecia ansiosa e isso foi um alívio para agente, pelo menos ela não era a única com o estômago dando voltas.

_ Alex, obrigada por vir. – Meggie falou com um sorriso torto.

O garçom se aproximou e elas fizeram os pedidos.

_ Bom, Meggie, o que estamos fazendo aqui exatamente?

_ Me desculpe. – Meggie falou com o olhar baixo. – Eu não soube lidar com tudo que estava acontecendo, com Lena roubando nosso espaço, nosso tempo...

_ Não foi assim...

_ Você me deixou de lado totalmente, vamos lá. Um dia você a odiava no seguinte todas nossas conversas se resumiam a ela. – Alex deixou o olhar vagar pelo lugar, Meggie não estava errada e ela sabia, depois do termino ela tinha percebido isso.

_ Você simplesmente se foi e me fechou. – Alex detestava como sua voz saia fraca.

_ Eu deveria ter lutado mais por nós. – Meggie buscou a mão de Denvers sobre a mesa. – Eu deveria ter conversado com você, poderíamos ter tido uma chance.

_ Um mundo inteiro de coisas pode ser baseado em possibilidades. – Alex falou com os olhos em suas mãos entrelaçadas.

_ Ainda pode. – Meggie apertou seus dedos fazendo Alex a olhar nos olhos. – Ainda podemos ter tudo novamente.

_ Meggie... – Alex falou com o olhar inseguro. – Muito tempo passou, somos pessoas diferentes hoje...

_ Podemos começar novamente. Podemos tentar de novo. Eu nunca deixei de amar você.

Alex ficou muda, o toque de Meggie, os olhos de Meggie tudo pareceu tão confuso. Meggie então percebeu que era muito, então ela recuou.

_ Não precisa responder agora. – Ela deixou seus dedos escaparem das mãos de Alex. – Você tem todo o tempo do mundo para pensar.

Alex assentiu e estar ali pareceu era demais, que o aconchegante café havia se tornado pesado até para respirar, mentiu sobre um chamado do DEO e saiu de lá sem tomar o café com uma despedida rápida deixando para trás uma Meggie esperançosa.

A agente foi para o apartamento que agora pareceu enorme e vazio, sua respiração estava pesada e ela não sabia o que fazer, então seu telefone recebeu uma mensagem e ela sorriu com o nome do remetente.

“O que tem de legal pra se fazer nessa sua realidade?”

 

**-//-**

  


Sara estava na porta da boate, as coisas ali pareciam animadas, as pessoas entravam e saiam do lugar em grupos e com sorrisos e ela se viu ansiosa por Alex, fazia tempo que não se sentia assim por alguém, borboletas no estômago.

Quando Alex saiu do taxi, a loira prendeu a respiração sem perceber, Alex estava linda, não, ela sempre era linda, agora estava perfeita e o sorriso tímido que ela tinha no rosto a deixava sexy.

_ Desculpa a demora, o transito não estava fácil. – Alex falou depois de um rápido abraço.

_ Eu quem cheguei mais cedo, não conheço a cidade assim tão bem, não quis me perder e te fazer esperar. – Ao contrário do que esperava a informação colocou uma expressão preocupada no rosto de Alex.

_ Ah, céus, é verdade, eu deveria ter te buscado... – Alex falou sem graça.

_ Não, não... foi legal dar uma volta e conhecer um pouco do lugar. – Sara se apressou em esclarecer.

_ Vamos? – Alex indicou o caminho e Sara a seguiu.

A música era alta e as obrigava a falar ao pé do ouvido, e a aproximação de Alex deixava Sara elétrica, elas pegaram algumas bebidas e conversaram assuntos aleatórios por boa parte da noite, Sara notava os olhares de várias pessoas para Alex, que parecia não perceber o quanto era desejada.

Em algum ponto tocou uma música que Alex adorava e ela insistiu que dançassem. Sara, apesar de não gostar muito acompanhou, então ela pode ver novamente, toda aquela energia que Alex precisava gastar como da primeira vez que lutaram, algo havia acontecido, algo a havia deixado chateada e ela se entregava a música, na mesma intensidade que outrora se entregou aos golpes de luta.

Sara acompanhou, dançando de forma modesta perto da mulher que se jogava nos acordes da música, a pista de dança começou a ficar muito cheia e Sara foi jogada em Alex que a segurou pela cintura.

_ Está tudo bem? – Alex perguntou ao seu ouvido e se afastou para ver o no rosto de Sara a resposta, Sara sentia o contato de sua mão ainda na sua cintura, seus rosto sério corado pela atividade física e os cabelos bagunçados. Tão sexy, tão selvagem.

Então Sara a beijou, não foi doce, não foi carinho, foi carnal, foi desejo. Quando percebeu o que fez, Sara se afastou, prestes a se desculpa, mas Alex não deixou, colou seu corpo no de Sara e a beijou com o mesmo fervor, a música, as pessoas, os receios, tudo sumiu de sua mente, a única coisa que a ocupava era a loira que mordiscava seu lábio inferior.

  


**-//-**

  


Lena precisou de duas histórias para dormir pra acalmar os gêmeos, e quando eles finalmente dormiram ela se permitiu uma boa xícara de chá. Assim que alcançou a cozinha Tobias começou a chorar do lado de fora. Ótimo. Ela se chutava mentalmente por ter tido a ideia do animal, ao mesmo tempo que lembrava o quanto os filhos ficaram felizes.

Ela abriu a porta com cuidado, mas assim que o fez o animal já estava pulando de felicidade, contendo o grito de medo ela agitou as mãos para que ele parasse, como ele não o fez ela pegou uma das almofadas da sala e seguiu para o quarto dos filhos com Tobias ao seu encalço,  abriu e colocou a almofada entre as camas, mas o cachorro ignorou e subiu na cama aos pés de Chris.

Ela tinha certeza que na manhã seguinte aquilo iria render, mas por hora o cão estava calado e as crianças dormiam e pra ela era o suficiente.

De volta na cozinha terminou de tomar o chá e foi dormir, tentar na verdade, rolou toda a cama, seus pensamentos não paravam de voltar em Kara, quando lhe carregou no colo, como seu perfume era delicioso...

Desistindo voltou à cozinha, com um plano em mente.

  


**-//-**

  


Sara acordou primeiro, a luz da manhã já iluminava bem o quarto e ela estava grata por isso, pode ver Alex adormecida sobre seu peito, com uma mãos sobre sua barriga, e as pernas entrelaçadas nas suas, ela a mantinha perto com a mão em seu ombro e a outra cobriu a de Alex devagar, com medo de que ela acordasse.

A noite anterior foi única, trocaram beijos e risadas, beberam e dançaram até a exaustão, quando foram embora Alex sugeriu que fossem para a casa dela e Sara sorriu um sim, trocaram beijos calmos, conversaram sobre tantas coisas que adormeceram no sofá entre carinhos, durante a madrugada, Alex acordou e chamou Sara para dormirem antes que essa pensasse em partir. Na cama trocaram mais carinhos, silenciosos beijos e afagos até dormirem novamente.

Não foi selvagem como o primeiro beijo, mas foi íntimo, de uma forma que sempre a apavorou, mas que agora pareceu ser perfeito. Ela percebeu que Alex acordava e fingiu dormir. Ela sentiu Alex levantar o corpo retirando seu braço com cuidado, desentrelaçar as pernas das suas e se afastar. Com o frio que a ausência de Alex na cama trouxa a Sara ela começou a se questionar e temer o que a noite anterior havia significado.

Alex saiu do quarto sentindo uma adrenalina correr por seu corpo, foi ao banheiro comum e pegou uma das escovas de dente extras que Lena sempre insistiu em manter, escovou os dentes e depois arrumou o cabelo, ela se sentia boba em fazer isso, mas o sorriso bobo em seus lábios parecia o mais correto do mundo.

Da mesma forma silenciosa que saiu do quarto ela retornou, deitou com cuidado, voltando para a posição que estava antes, nos braços de Sara, mas assim que sentiu o calor da loira percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada.

_ Você está acordada, não está? – Falou imóvel.

_ Você arrumou os cabelos... – Sara falou em uma risada.

 _ Ah... - Alex se sentiu mortificada e rolou para fora dos braços de Sara, querendo se esconder no outro travesseiro livre da cama, mas antes que ela fosse longe o suficiente Sara a prendeu em um abraço pelas costas.

_ Para, juro que não vou rir mais. – Disse ainda rindo. Alex tentou se desvencilhar dos braços de Sara, mas a loira abraçou mais forte, mantendo seus corpos colados.

_ Me solta, tenho que ir trabalhar... – Alex falou, mas antes de suas desculpas ficarem mais elaboradas Sara distribuiu beijos no seu pescoço e sua coerência foi se esvaindo.

_ Me deixa ficar aqui só mais um pouco. – Sara pediu e encaixou o corpo no de Alex, que cedeu a loira e se deixou naquele abraço quente por mais alguns minutos. – Eu gosto mais deles bagunçados... – Sara sussurrou e elas riram juntas.

  


**-//-**

  


Quando Lena chegou ao DEO com os filhos havia uma equipe com Winn realizando testes na Waverider, as crianças correram para Winn para contar as novidades, Tobias e a casa nova. No meio da conversa a atenção dele foi para as mãos de Lena onde um pote era carinhosamente guardado, quando Oli viu o que ele olhava ela falou contente.

_ Mamãe fez donuts! E estão maravilhosos, Tio Winn! – Com a frase da garota todos os agentes olharam para o grupo e Lena se sentiu constrangida, abriu o pote a acabou oferecendo, quando o primeiro tomou coragem todos provaram em seguida, afirmando que a garotinha estava certa. Restando somente dois no pote.

Alex e Sara chegaram cheias de sorrisos até o olhar de Alex encontrar o de Lena e Winn e ela ficar corada.

_ Mamãe, prova isso está uma delícia! – Chris ofereceu o pote para Alex que pegou um e provou com um sorriso.

_ Nossa, isso está ótimo. – Alex falou limpando um pouco do açúcar que sujou a boca e fez Sara rir de uma forma sensual.

_ Eu também quero. – Sara pegou o último e percebeu que todos estavam corretíssimos, Lena era ótima com donuts.

Aquilo não era nem de longe o plano de Lena, ela sorriu e agradeceu os elogios, mas se sentiu desanimada.

_ Hey, compraram Donuts e não me deixaram nenhum? – Kara falou assim que entrou com Barbara ao seu lado, olhando para Sara que terminava de se deliciar com o último pedaço do seu.

_ Lena quem fez, e estava uma maravilha... – Winn falou enquanto as crianças corriam para Kara, que olhava para Lena com um sorriso simpático, e recebia de volta um sorriso tímido.

_ Isso que dá ficar trocando de roupa tantas vezes... –Barbara soltou entrando na Waverider deixando Kara envergonhada. – Lena, você projetou esse console, pode tirar algumas dúvidas, por favor? – Barbara pediu de dentro da nave despertando Lena para a vida.

Alex foi até Winn para ver como tudo estava avançando e os pequenos se distraíram com algumas peças de formatos inusitados, Kara sentiu que aquela era a chance de falar com Sara e a puxou para longe.

_Precisamos conversar. – Kara falou séria, fazendo com que Sara fechasse o semblante. – Você e Alex, o que quer que esteja rolando entre vocês...

_ Olha, Kara, acho super fofo essa sua preocupação de irmã e tals, mas não acredito que nesta altura do campeonato possa ditar nada sobre os relacionamentos de Alex. – Sara a cortou.

_ Eu tanto posso, como devo, principalmente que serei eu quem estará aqui quanto você for embora. – Kara falou dura. – Você está lembrando disso, certo? Que aquela nave ali precisa voltar para outra realidade, para a sua realidade.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre elas, Sara sentia que houvessem puxado ela das nuvens e enterrado no chão.

_ Várias coisas ruins aconteceram entre eu e Alex, mas nos somos irmãs, mesmo que eu tenha me esquecido disso em alguns momentos de raiva. – Kara falou olhando para Alex que conversava algo com Winn animada. – Então, Sara, seja lá o que esteja acontecendo entre você e Alex, seja cuidadosa.

Sara não tinha o que dizer, Kara estava certa, ela tinha responsabilidades, pessoas que contavam e dependiam dela em outra realidade, o sorriso de Alex nunca lhe doeu tanto devolver.

  


**-//-**

  


_ Qual a sua dúvida, Barbara? – Lena perguntou de forma fria e profissional, não era porque Kara havia afirmado que elas não tinham um relacionamento que ela esqueceria a forma que a ruiva se comportava com a loira.

_ Eu quero saber o que você pretende fazer com relação a Kara. – Barbara pressionou um botão no painel e fechou a nave, tirou um eletrônico do bolso e o acionou fazendo com que um zumbido terrível soasse nos ouvidos de Kara se ela decidisse tentar ouvir a conversa delas. – Ela é a minha melhor amiga e você já a feriu o suficiente.

Lena considerou não responder a garota e sair dali, mas se os papeis tivessem invertido ela seria tão séria quanto Barbara estava sendo, então, escolher ser sincera, sem sarcasmo, duplas interpretações ou meias palavras.

_ Eu a amo. – Lena falou com o rosto sério. – E vou fazer de tudo para que ela seja feliz.

_ E se estar com você não é o que a faz feliz? – Barbara questionou.

_ Então mesmo que isso me faça miserável sozinha eu deixarei que ela seja feliz com quem for.

Barbara a olhou em silêncio e assentiu.

_ Satisfeita? – Lena não resistiu em se armar.

_ O suficiente para te deixar em período probatório. – Barbara falou a altura. – Mas na primeira que fizer ela sofrer, Luthor, você não faz ideia do que te espera. – Ameaçou desligando o aparelho, abrindo a porta e saindo de forma dramática. O que irritou Lena um pouco mais e a fez rir ao mesmo tempo.

**  
**

**-//-**

  


Assim que Kara viu a expressão no rosto de Barbara ao sair da Waverider ela foi checar Lena e a pegou rindo.

_ Tudo bem por aqui? – Perguntou cuidadosa.

_ Sim, sim, tudo funcionando como deveria. – Não foi o que a loira perguntou, mas sabia que não conseguiria tirar nada da morena, ela olhou ao redor procurando uma linha de conversa com Lena, então se lembrou dos Donuts.

_ Eram pra mim? – Lena a olhou de forma inquiridora. – os Donuts, eles eram?

O rosto de Lena virou um sorriso nervoso.

_ Eram... – Ela se sentia uma colegial, era terrível. – Mas acabei oferecendo para Winn e do nada todos estavam comendo, desculpe, não sobrou nenhum.

Kara sorriu largamente com o gesto.

_ Agora terá que fazer novamente... – falou em som de brincadeira.

_ Você está livre amanhã a noite?

_ Vai fazer mais donuts? – Kara falou ainda sorridente.

_ Na verdade, queria saber se você gostaria de ir em um encontro comigo? – Lena falou de uma vez só, sentindo o ar se esvair e seus nervos gritarem em pânico com o rosto surpreso e uma Kara em choque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo episódio de "Preço do Tempo":
> 
> \- Lena avança, será que Kara está pronta pra isso?  
> \- Alex se decide  
> \- Sara entra em conflito
> 
> \-------------------------------------------  
> Gostaram? Querem mais? Deixem seu comentário!


	20. Dois a dois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Lena avança, será que Kara está pronta pra isso?  
> \- Alex se decide  
> \- Sara entra em conflito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galera olha aí mais um capítulo, espero que gostem!  
> Uma pergunta: o que acham do tamanho dos capítulos? Muito grande, muita coisa acontecendo de uma vez só??

_ Está preparada? -J'onh perguntou para Leslie que se mostrava claramente nervosa prestes a embarcar em uma pequena nave em um dos galpões secretos do DEO.

_ Pronta pra invadir uma nave alienígena que não deveríamos acessar a quilômetros da Terra? Claro, como não? Mamão com açúcar...- resmungou.

_ Senhorita, Wills... - J'onh começou, mas ela agitou a mão falando pra ele deixar de lado.

_ Vamos pegar um protótipo de nave, nos aproximar, enquanto você ia distraí eu verifico a nave.

_ Exato. - J'onh falou enquanto se sentava diante dos controles.

_ Por que Kara ou Alex não estão aqui? - Leslie questionou sentando ao seu lado.

_ negação plausível, se tudo sair do controle elas poderão negar envolvimento sem ser perjúrio.

_ Ah... - Leslie deu um suspiro nervoso. - nada melhor que uma missão suicida pra animar meu dia.

J'onh deu um sorriso de lado enquanto colocava a nave em movimento.

 

**-//-**

 

O silêncio de Kara apavorar Lena.

_ Tudo bem se você tiver um compromisso ou se não quiser ir... - seu tom de voz era baixo, quase um sussurro.

Só então que Kara percebeu que havia parado no tempo, olhando Lena, calada.

_ Não! - falou agitando as mãos.

_ Não? - Lena ecoou com desânimo é tristeza na voz. – Como disse, tudo bem...

_ Sim, não, espera... não, eu não tenho um compromisso, sim, eu adoraria ir a um encontro com você. - falou com um sorriso brilhante, que cresceu mais ainda ao ver o rosto de Lena se iluminar.

_ Perfeito! - Lena foi dando passos para fora da nave. - Amanhã à noite, às 20 horas, temos um encontro.

_ Temos um encontro.

Lena saiu exalando felicidade, pegou as crianças e foi pra L-corp, achou estranho que Leslie não atendia suas ligações, deixou recados e esperou que a amiga retornasse. E Kara ficou se contendo para não gritar, andou apressada, precisava falar com Barbara.

 

**-//-**

 

Sara sentiu que o dia se arrastava, de forma longa e estressante, perdeu a paciência algumas vezes com um dos técnicos e ignorou os olhares preocupados de Alex, que hora e meia lhe dava um sorriso tentando passar uma tranquilidade que lhe esvaia. Quando a noite começou a chegar ela perdeu Alex de vista e se aproveitou deste momento para escapulir do prédio. Quando chegou ao estacionamento sentiu um par de braços envolverem sua cintura e com eles um perfume que já havia se tornado familiar.

_ Quis fazer isso o dia todo. - Alex enterrou-se entre seus cabelos e beijou o pescoço de Sara.

O primeiro pensamento de Sara era de jogar Alex contra a parede de beijá-la, tocá-la, sentir cada pedaço da mulher reagir ao seu contato, mas ela sabia que se fizesse isso as coisas seriam mais complicadas.

_ Alex. - falou com a voz rouca e o semblante sério enquanto ficava de frente para a agente. - ontem foi um máximo e essa manhã foi muito divertida, mas...

Alex se afastou das mãos de Sara, que ainda a tocavam no pulso de forma carinhosa.

_ Para, Sara. Pode... pode parar. - Ela se segurou para não demonstrar o que aquelas palavras lhe traziam. - Eu leio pessoas pra viver, eu percebi que você estava... desconfortável... por todo o dia, mas interpretei errado, achei que era por trabalharmos juntas, mas não...

_ Espera, Alex, me deixa eu explicar... - Sara não queria que as coisas acabassem assim, ela não queria que acabassem, simplesmente isso.

_ Foi o que você disse, uma noite e manhã agradáveis, nada além disso. - falou com uma voz ríspida dando as costas a Sara e se afastando.

Sara puxou seu braço, precisava que Alex a ouvisse, e o que viu a desarmou. Alex, com os olhos marejados, mordendo o lábio inferior pra segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em vir. Sem que a loira conseguisse falar algo a agente puxou o braço com violência, seguiu para seu carro, deixou a loira sozinha no estacionamento enquanto saía o mais rápido possível .

 

**-//-**

 

Meggie ouviu a voz de Alex pedindo por uma cerveja no Safe Haven, e sorriu pelo acaso do destino que as colocou novamente juntas.

_ Hey, Denvers. – Chamou a atenção da agente ocupando um lugar ao lado dela no bar.

_ Não, Meggie, por favor, só... me sozinha... – Alex falou concentrada na bebida que era colocada a sua frente.

_ Eu já fiz isso antes, e não vou fazer novamente, vamos lá, converse comigo. – Meggie tocou seu braço de forma carinhosa.

Alex tomou uma quantidade generosa da bebida e deu um sorriso debochado.

_ Não acredito que queira realmente ouvir.

_ Fomos amigas uma vez, Alex, eu sei que coloquei as coisas de uma forma bem complicada da última vez, mas podemos começar apenas com isso. – Falou sincera.

_ Realmente? – Alex olhou para Meggie pela primeira vez naquela noite. – Você realmente quer me ouvir falar sobre outra pessoa?

_ Isso não é sobre o que eu quero, Alex, é sobre o que você precisa. – Ela fez um sinal para o garçom que lhe trouxe outra cerveja. – E agora você precisa conversar com alguém.

_ Certo. – Alex falou, mas continuou em silêncio, tomando da cerveja e deixando o tempo passar por elas, até que percebeu que precisava daquela conversa, mas não sabia como começar.

_Me fale sobre seus filhos. – Meggie deu o primeiro passo. – Como eles estão?

Foi a pergunta certa. Com a menção dos filhos o rosto de Alex clareou e ela abriu um sorriso.

_ Eles ganharam um cachorro. – Ela começou a falar: das crianças, do divórcio e eventualmente de Sara Lance, enquanto ela falava da loira Meggie a observava sentindo que suas chances com a agente estavam cada vez me distantes.

-//-

O dia de Kara estava cada vez melhor, assim que chegou em casa ligou para os filhos para desejar boa noite e Chris pediu para dormir na casa dela, ela prontamente adorou a ideia e estava abrindo a porta do apartamento para Lena e as crianças entrarem.

_ Oi! – disse pegando os dois e rodando no ar. – Que tal assistirmos Moana?

Os pequenos agitadamente gritaram sim e correram para dentro, assim que passaram por Kara se deram conta que não haviam se despedido de Lena e voltaram voando deram-lhe beijos foram novamente para a sala.

_ Acho que precisamos montar uma agenda de quais dias e com quem eles ficam. – Lena falou rindo das risadas que Oli e Chris compartilhavam sobre algo que conversavam dentro da casa.

_ Sim, devemos. – Kara sorria. – Você quer entrar? – Perguntou abrindo a porta um pouco mais oferecendo passagem, mas Lena recusou.

_ Não, em outra ocasião, eu preciso falar com J’onh, não consegui entrar em contato com Leslie o dia todo, acho que ele deve tê-la enviado em alguma missão.

_ Entendo. – Kara falou um pouco desapontada.

_ Até amanhã, Kara. – Lena falou se virando para o elevador que ainda estava no andar.

Antes que as portas fechassem, ela sentiu um suave beijo na bochecha e viu o vulto de Kara voltar para a porta do apartamento.

_ Até amanhã, Lena. – Kara dizia com um sorriso maroto.

 

**-//-**

 

Winn estava uma pilha de nervos, ele era o único que estava a par da missão de J’onh e Leslie e caso as coisas dessem errado ele deveria acionar Alex e Kara e explicar o porquê delas não terem ideia do que estava acontecendo. Ele ficou na sua estação olhando os dados na tela principal e no seu monitor a localização da nave de assalto.

_ Winn. – A voz de Lena fez com que ele pulasse da cadeira ficando entre ela e seu monitor.

_ Lena! – Ele andou na direção dela afastando-a dos equipamentos e começou a andar em direção ao galpão da Waverider. – Que bom que está aqui, estava prestes a testar os protocolos de segurança que você projetou para a Waverider.

_ Achei que já tínhamos testado. – Lena falou confusa o acompanhando.

_ Testes nunca são demais, afinal é uma nave do futuro, com uma tecnologia que nunca vimos antes...

_ Você está falando demais. – Lena parou de andar, segurou pelo ombro e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Algo está acontecendo.

Winn não conseguiu disfarçar seu olhar nervoso.

_ Winn... onde está Leslie? – Lena deixou a voz baixar um tom.

Como resposta o homem adiantou o passo entrando no galpão.

_ Winn! – Lena estava ficando preocupada. – Onde está Leslie e J’onh?

_ Lena...  – Winn implorava

_ Eu não sabia que você era parte do DEO. – A voz de Sara veio de dentro da Waverider.

_ Eu não sou...

_ Então não vejo porquê você ser informada sobre missões secretas que não lhe dizem respeito.

Winn se aproveitou que Lena focava sua raiva em Sara e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível.

_ Qual é o seu problema? – Lena cruzou os braços e ficou aguardando a resposta, para sua surpresa Sara não foi rude, sentou na rampa de acesso da Waverider e deixou a cabeça pender.

_ Bom, a resposta disso daria uma enciclopédia inteira. Vocês têm isso aqui? Enciclopédias?

_ Sim, mas não acho que a conversa seja sobre isso, vamos lá... – Lena acenou e Sara a acompanhou para dento da nave. Se sentaram na cozinha, o reprodutor de comida estava funcional e elas se serviram de bebidas fortes. – Pronto, vamos lá, o que está acontecendo entre você e Alex?

_ Sério? – Sara tomou uma dose da bebida e se sentou confortavelmente. – OK. Eu parti o coração dela.

_ Então devemos fundar um club. – Lena bebeu sentindo o álcool queimar a garganta.

_ Eu disse pra ela que não deveríamos continuar o que quer que isso fosse e ela saiu cantando pneus. – Sara tomou mais uma dose. – Eu não vi acontecendo... – falou para si.

_ O que? – Lena questionou levando o copo a boca mais uma vez.

_ Eu me apaixonei por Alex Denvers. – Sara falou finalizando o copo. – E ela provavelmente sentia algo por mim... – Sara se serviu de mais uma dose para as duas. – Uma pessoa normal e ao mesmo tempo excepcional, que não tem nenhuma tendência à assassinatos e uma vida de crimes e que é um gênio. – Tomou mais uma dose da sua bebida. – E eu parti o coração dela.

_ Por que? – Lena falou e Sara se deu conta que haviam duas pessoas naquela conversa. – Por que você terminou o que estava rolando?

_ Porque eu vou embora Lena. – Sara bateu a mão na mesa. – Porque eu preciso, eu tenho responsabilidades, e não é como se eu pudesse levá-la comigo, ela nunca seria capaz de deixar os filhos para trás e eu nunca a colocaria nesta posição.

_ O que ela disse quando falou com ela? – Lena sorveu mais da bebida.

_ Não cheguei tão longe na conversa...

_ Então você é uma idiota. – Lena colocou o copo na mesa e pegou o celular. – Como você disse ela é um gênio, se você explicar o que está acontecendo vocês podem juntas descobrir o que fazer. – Lena discou o numero de Alex e ouviu o tom de chamada. – Se você sente tudo isso por ela, converse com ela.

_ O que você está fazendo? – Sara falou com receio.

_ Eu estou descobrindo onde Alex está, pois você vai encontrar com ela e falar tudo isso que acabou de dizer pra mim, ela merece saber que... – Antes de continuar sua chamada foi atendida. – Alex?

_ _Não, Lena, aqui é Meggie._ – o rosto sério de Lena deixou Sara tensa.

_ Meggie, Por que você está atendendo o telefone de Alex? – O nome deixou Sara ainda mais tensa e ela se levantou da cadeira.

_ _Lena, as crianças estão bem?_ – Meggie ignorou a pergunta.

_ Sim...

_ _Tem alguma emergência acontecendo? Você está em alguma situação de risco? Ou Kara?_ – Meggie a cortou.

_ Não, mas...

_ _Alex está bem, e onde ela está não é da sua conta._ – Meggie desligou.

Lena olhava para o aparelho sem acreditar e Sara deixou o corpo cair na cadeira novamente.

_ Ela está com Meggie. – Sara concluiu terminando de encher o copo enquanto Lena ainda não sabia o que dizer.

 

-//-

 

Meggie devolveu o aparelho para Alex.

_ Obrigada, Meggie, eu realmente não estou no clima para Lena, ela iria perceber que tinha algo errado e tentar resolver.

_ Eu que agradeço, qualquer oportunidade de pentelhar Lena é muito bem vinda. – Meggie conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de Alex.

_ Você não deveria tratar ela assim. – Alex ainda sorria levemente.

_ É divertido. – Meggie se deixou gargalhar. – Quem mais no mundo consegue fazer aquela mulher subir nas paredes de raiva deste jeito? – Meggie deu de ombros. – Vamos jogar, sinto que hoje consigo meu dinheiro de volta.

_ Lamento, mas mesmo que eu não jogue por uma vida inteira ainda te dou uma surra. – Alex aceitou a tentativa de distraí-la. Meggie lhe pareceu tão acessível, tão possível, aceitar a proposta dela poderia ser perfeito com somente um problema: Os malditos olhos azuis e as covinhas que sempre aparecem quando “ela” sorria.

 

-//-

 

Lena acordou com dois pares de olhos esverdeados e um par azul como o seus.

_ Mami, bom dia! – As crianças riam. – Você dormiu muito.

_ Tentei te ligar mais cedo e você não atendeu. – Kara falou baixinho.

Lena olhou ao redor e percebeu que a noite de conversa com Sara foi longe.

_ Oi, vocês. – Ela puxou os filhos para um abraço fazendo com que eles se deitassem na cama com ela e lhes fez cócegas.

_ Como foi a noite de vocês? – Perguntou quando eles ainda riam.

_ Nós assistimos filmes e comemos pipoca e de café da manhã teve panquecas de banana. – Oli falou.

_ Sim e aí estamos aqui. – Oli concluiu com um sorriso.

_ Bom, agora que estão todos acordados eu vou indo. – Kara deu um beijo nos filhos e sorriu para Lena. – Nos vemos mais tarde.

_ Nos vemos mais tarde. – Lena falou com o mesmo sorriso.

Quando Kara foi embora Lena virou para os pequenos.

_ Hoje nos teremos um dia de beleza. – Ela voltou a fazer cócegas. – Vamos ao cabeleireiro, cortar essa juba de vocês...

_ Ei, eu não tenho juba... – Chris riu colocando a mão nos cabelos curtos. – Vocês quem tem!

_ Então você pode fazer a barba. – Lena continuou com a brincadeira.

_ Ou pintar o cabelo. – Oli entrou na brincadeira. – De verde!

_ De verde? – Lena ficou curiosa assistindo a Chris ainda com as mãos no cabelo, tentando ver o quão grande ele estava.

 

**\- // -**

 

_ Winn! – Alex falou pela milésima vez naquela manhã. – Eu estou te dando uma ordem direta. – Onde está J’onh?

Kara acabava de pousar ouvindo parte da argumentação.

_ O que está acontecendo? – questionou preocupada.

_ J’onh e Leslie estão fora de contato desde ontem.

_ Winn? – Kara questionou.

_ Eu tenho ordens expressas de não informar a vocês sobre o paradeiro deles.

_ Espera, vocês? – Kara cruzou os braços. – Winn! Eles podem estar em alguma situação de risco.

_ Eles não estão, ok, se eles estivessem eu saberia e temos um plano de ação para isso...

_ Winn, eu me resolvo com J’onh, agora me diga onde ele está? – Alex estava perdendo a paciência.

_ Será que nenhum de vocês compreendem como funciona uma agencia governamental? – Sara entrou com um pouco de ressaca. – Ele tem ordens e você tem que aceitar o fato que ele não pode falar com vocês sobre o que quer que seja!

_ Lance... – Alex começou irritada.

_ Se você estivesse na posição de Winn iria quebrar a cadeia de comando e compartilhar informações confidencias com seus amigos somente porquê eles pediram com jeitinho? – Alex revirou os olhos com raiva. – Winn eles estão em risco eminente que precisa de interferência?

_ Não, nope, nyet, nein, nahi, votch, non, loh, laa, le, hapana, ma ho bu, kohng…

_ Entendemos, Winn, eles não estão em risco… - Alex falou e se afastou. – Mas no instante que essa situação mudar eu quero ser informada.

_ Ok! – Winn falou aliviado.

Kara usava seus poderes no laboratório, enquanto ainda não havia sido liberada por J’onh, sua super força, visão de raio-x, sopro gelado, e lançar laser pelos era uma mão na roda, o que ela não tinha como ajudar era no comportamento de Sara ou de Alex.

A loira estava irritada, qualquer erro de qualquer pessoa a tirava do ar, já a morena era glacial, Alex estava calma, assustadoramente calma, Sara nunca a viu daquela forma.

_ Alex... hum... Está tudo bem? – Kara perguntou com cuidado.

_Sim, Kara, tudo está bem. – Contra seu autocontrole seus olhos procuraram por Sara na sala. – Não se preocupe.

Kara queria perguntar mais, mas ao acompanhar o olhar de Alex já sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ela começou a questionar sua intervenção na situação quando ouviu Sara jogar algo no chão enquanto gritava com um dos técnicos.

_ CHEGA! TODO MUNDO... – Alex percebeu que estava gritando. – todo mundo, tirem 5 min para o café. – Falou com a voz mais suave.

Kara foi a última a sair ainda dando um olhar para Alex se era mesmo o que ela queria e recebeu um aceno com a cabeça indicando a saída, assim que ela se foi Alex passou por Sara e entrou na Waverider, sem precisar ser pedido a loira a seguiu.

_ Qual é o seu problema? – Alex falou no instante que as duas estavam na cabine de pilotagem.

_ Seus técnicos não tem ideia do que estão fazendo! – Sara falou com raiva.

_ Não, eles não tem! Nenhuma pessoa aqui tem o conhecimento avançado o suficiente para te dar os resultados que espera, é uma tecnologia milênios a nossa frente, mas ainda sim, estamos tentando! Então de um jeito te se portar melhor ou arranje outra agencia governamental pra te ajudar! – ao ouvir a ultima parte Sara revirou os olhos e Alex viu. – E outra coisa, você é uma convidada aqui, qualquer coisa que não seja essa nave não lhe diz respeito.

_ Eu não estava errada! – Sara a desafiou.

_ Essa não é a questão! – Alex estava deixando toda a raiva bem clara em cada parte da resposta.

_ Então qual é a questão! – Sara gritou em retorno.

_ Por que você está se comportando como uma imbecil? – Os gritos não paravam.

_ Como foi seu encontro com Meggie? – Sara falou em um tom razoável, mas na cabeça de Alex não fez a menor diferença.

_ Você está brincando comigo? – Alex bagunçou os cabelos e rindo de forma histérica. – Você não tem esse direito. – Ela avançou apontando o dedo para Sara. – Você não pode aparecer na minha vida, que já é uma bagunça alias, trazer todos esses sentimentos com você, pedir pra sair dela e ainda questionar com quem eu passo minhas noites.

_ O que eu sinto por você, eu nunca senti por ninguém. – Sara decidiu colocar o que Lena lhe falou em prática.

_ Deixe-me adivinhar, isso assustou você e achou melhor...

_ Não! – Sara a segurou pelos braços. – Eu vou embora, Alex, você pensou nisso, que eu vou embora, que quando essa nave estiver pronta eu precisarei partir e onde nós vamos ficar nisso?

Alex ficou muda, a ideia não tinha de fato passado por sua mente, com relação a Sara ela não conseguia ser racional.

_ Eu tentei te dizer isso ontem, mas você não me deu ouvidos. – Sara a soltou devagar. – Eu... me importo com você Alex. Mas eu tenho responsabilidades, da mesma forma que você tem pessoas aqui e responsabilidades que nunca lhe permitiriam ser feliz comigo em outra realidade.

_ Você está certa. – Sua voz saiu fina. – Só... pare de explodir com meus agentes, eles estão se esforçando. – Ela deu as costas a Sara e foi embora.

 

**-//-**

 

Lena tocou a campainha e Kara voou até a porta, mas antes que atendesse Barbara atirou um bumerangue nela.

_ Que foi? – Kara sussurrou para a amiga, que com gestos mandou que ela fosse para o quarto.

_ Quando eu falar seu nome você sai. – Barbara sussurrou de volta.

_ Você é doida! – Kara disse, mas ainda sim foi para o quarto.

Barbara deu um tempo e abriu a porta recebendo de cara o carinho das crianças.

_ Novamente, Barbara, obrigada por ficar com eles essa noite. – Lena falou formal.

_ Sempre um prazer. Kara deve estar quase terminando.

Então Kara seguiu sua dica e entrou. Lena ficou muda, ela estava linda, um vestido longo e um tom de azul escuro com estrelas douradas. Lena usava um vestido verde musgo de cetim que acertava seu corpo perfeitamente em todos os pontos. As duas se admiravam em silêncio.

_ UAU! – Oli falou quebrando o silêncio. – Você está tão linda!

_ As duas estão lindas. – Barbara concordou. – e acho que tem uma reserva em algum lugar...

_ Sim. – Lena acordou. – Sim, você está linda e temos reservas.

_ Eu espero estar vestida corretamente para a situação. – Kara falou tímida.

_ Você está perfeita. – Lena falou sem se segurar. Aumentando o sorriso de Kara. – Vamos?

Elas deram beijos nos pequenos e se despediram de Barbara.

_ Você também, está perfeita. – Kara falou olhando Lena pelo reflexo do espelho na porta do elevador. – Onde vamos?

_ Será uma surpresa. – Lena disse enquanto saiam em direção ao carro da morena, que fez questão de abrir a porta para Kara. – Será algo que nunca fizemos antes.

Kara ficou imaginando o que poderia ser, trocaram conversas miúdas sobre como a noite estava divina. Lena parou à porta de um dos hotéis mais caros da cidade e Kara lhe lançou um olhar inquisidor.

_ A L-Corp é a organizadora fantasma de um evento de caridade, fizemos na área de festas do hotel. – Lena falou assim que percebeu onde a mente de Kara estava indo.

_ Legal. – Kara falou com calma, descendo do carro com a ajuda de um dos manobristas. – Qual o tema do evento?

_ O que você pensa sobre mágica? - Lena entrelaçou os dedos aos de Kara e a puxou para o saguão do hotel.

Distraída pelo toque Kara não olhou ao redor quando respondeu.

_ Não sou fã... – Então ergueu os olhos para um enorme pôster de “A Incrível Zatanna – Senhora da Magia”. – Oh...

_ Nós podemos ir a outro lugar. – Lena falou pensando em um plano B.

_ Não, não é necessário... – Kara se aproximou de Lena e conectou suas duas mãos. – Vamos ver, quem sabe essa Zatanna não seja legal.

_ Certo. – Lena falou ainda desapontada, enquanto elas seguiam para a mesa de Lena, a mais próxima do palco.

 

**-//-**

 

Quando Sara por fim resolveu sair da Wavarider todos já tinham terminado os trabalhos pelo dia e partido. Ela andou pelo prédio até ouvir sons característicos na sala de treinamento. Lá estava Alex, como sempre, colocando todos seus sentimentos em movimento. Sara quis ir até ela, abraçá-la, beijá-la, eu pelo menos servir de saco de pancadas, qualquer coisa que diminuísse o peso de seu coração ou a tristeza na outra mulher.

Ela não era culpada pelo acaso, sabia disso, mas saber não diminuía seus sentimentos. Sozinha em seu apartamento,pegou uma pizza pré-aquecida e umas cervejas e colocou algo na TV sem dar atenção. Sentou-se e comeu e bebeu mecanicamente, não sentia a vontade de ver pessoas, mas isso não seria um problema o numero de conhecidos em qualquer realidade era bem limitado, por isso levou um susto quando a campainha tocou.

_ Alex? – A agente ainda estava com a roupa de treinamento, seus cabelos colados na testa e ataduras de boxes ainda presas as mãos.

_ Eu não pedi um pra sempre. – Alex falou andando em direção a Sara que dava passos para trás. – Eu nunca te pedi um pra sempre. – Ela bateu a porta.

_ Alex, devagar... – Sara ergueu as mãos, quando sentiu suas costas acertarem a parede desviou a atenção da morena a sua frente um segundo, tempo o suficiente para que Alex tomasse seus lábios de forma possessiva, com uma mão em seu pescoço e outra em sua cintura ela aproximou os corpos.

Sara correspondia a cada toque de forma instintiva, elas se beijaram até perderem o fôlego. Então da mesma forma que Alex se aproximou ela se afastou.

_ Eu sei que não temos o resto do tempo para ficarmos juntas, na verdade, agora que eu estou escutando o que estou dizendo, eu nem sei se queremos ficar juntas para sempre, o que eu sei, Sara é que você ainda está aqui, e agora neste exato momento, é o que eu quero, estar aqui com você. – Ela deu um beijo suave na loira. - Eu não quero um futuro, eu quero um agora.

Antes que Sara esboçasse qualquer reação Alex já estava saindo pela porta.

_ Ei! – A loira gritou no corredor e a alcançou no elevador. – Você não pode aparecer aqui, falar essas coisas e ir embora. – Sara estava séria.

_ Eu ainda estou brava com você. – Sara segurava as portas do elevador.

_ Por quê? – a loira estava realmente no escuro.

_ Por não saber lidar com a situação. – Alex falou de forma superior.

_ Como assim? O que isso significa? – Alex removeu suas mãos, liberando a porta.

_ Isso significa que você terá que fazer algo para que eu me esqueça dessas suas ideias bobas. – Lá estava o sorriso, a mistura perfeita de sexy e tímido, enquanto as portas se fechavam.

 

**-//-**

 

Zatanna era uma mágica maravilhosa, impecável em suas execuções e delicada na sua forma de distrair a atenção das pessoas.

_ A maioria dos mágicos tiram coelhos das cartolas, mas não acho que tenha nenhum coelho sobrando pra mim, então vamos ver o que conseguimos tirar daqui. – Ela fez alguns movimentos com as mãos, falou algumas palavras que Kara não conseguiu compreender e colocou a cartola virada para o chão e a erguer rapidamente, e abaixo da cartola apareceu Lena, só então Kara percebeu que estava sozinha a mesa.

_ Senhoras e senhores, a mais linda assistente de palco, Lena Luthor.

Kara não percebeu que ela saiu, o que só poderia significar uma coisa, Zatanna não era uma ilusionista qualquer, aquilo era magia de verdade e cada segundo que Lena estava fora do seu alcance a deixava ainda mais nervosa.

_ Mas essas não são as roupas de uma assistente de palco. – Zatanna bateu com a varinha e Lena estava vestida como uma coelhinha. – Os assobios da platéia deixaram Kara ainda mais nervosa, mas Lena ria incrédula do que estava acontecendo. – Perdão senhorita Lena, pelo abuso e muito obrigada pela participação. – Zatanna agitou a varinha novamente e Lena estava com as roupas normais. – Para agradecer seus feitos tenho algo para você. – Zatanna estalou os dedos e de em suas mãos surgiu uma pedra brilhante. – Eu lhe concedo um desejo. – Zatanna indicou Lena e o publico explodiu em palmas, ela usou sua capa para esconder a mulher e quando a sacudiu Lena estava sentada ao lado de Kara novamente ainda rindo da experiência.

_ Olha só! – Lena mostrou a pedra para Kara sorrindo até ver seu semblante fechado.

_ Lena, podemos ir embora? – Kara falou de forma rude, o que desconcertou Lena.

_ Claro. – Lena se ergueu e Kara a acompanhou até o carro onde seguiram em silêncio.

 

**-//-**

 

No segundo depois quando o elevador estava em movimento Alex se deixou rir, aquela ideia era insana desde o começo, mas era divertida, ela iria pra casa, tomar um longo e merecido banho. Quem sabe uma taça de vinho. E deixava nas mãos de Sara o próximo passo. Quando as portas se abriram seu corpo foi prensado contra o fundo do elevador. Sara estava sem fôlego seus beijos eram rápidos e sensuais.

_ Você realmente acreditou que iria simplesmente te deixar ir embora. – A loira perguntou mordiscando sua orelha.

_ Você correu até aqui? – Alex ria entre os beijos, Sara parou de beijá-la por um instante e apertou o botão para voltar para seu andar.

_ Valeu cada lance de escada. – Sara riu e Alex acompanhou.

As portas se fecharam eventualmente, mas elas não estavam mais pensando nisso.

 

**-//-**

 

Depois de um tempo no carro o silêncio se tornou insuportável.

 – Isso é por ela me colocar no palco ou algo que...

_ Não, Lena, não... – Somente agora que Kara tinha notado o semblante tenso da morena. – Ela faz mágica de verdade, e bom... Kriptonianos podem ser feridos por mágica, é a única coisa que não somos imunes neste planeta, por isso eu não consegui ficar tranquila, no instante que ela te tirou de perto de mim eu senti que ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa e eu não poderia te proteger isso me assustou.

Lena estacionou o carro para que pudessem ter uma conversa.

_ Esse encontro foi terrível, me desculpa Kara eu não... - Lena suspirou. - Kara você não pode me salvar de tudo. – Lena fez um carinho no rosto de Kara que lhe tomou a mão.

_ Não, foi bom, assim não foi nosso melhor encontro, mas... - Kara suspirou também. - Não sei como explicar, eu só quero que você esteja bem, quero saber quais são seus medos para que eu te ajude a enfrentá-los. – Lena se encaixou entre seus braços e sentiu Kara a abraçar de volta. - Eu quero saber quais são seus pesadelos para que eu possa...

Antes que Kara pudesse concluir seu pensamento a pedra dos desejos brilhou, deixando-as cegas. Quando a luz se apagou, Lena estava desmaiada.

_ Lena!? – Kara a sacudiu levemente, tentando fazer com que ela acordasse, sem sucesso.

A pedra que estava brilhando jazia entre as mãos de Lena, já não mais brilhava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo episódio de "Preço do Tempo":
> 
> \- Lena não acorda!  
> \- Kara vai atras de Zatanna querendo respostas.  
> \- Afinal onde estão Leslie e J'onh?  
> \- Sara e Alex, sendo a coisa mais fofa que eu suporto escrever...
> 
> \-------------------------------------------  
> Gostaram? Querem mais? Deixem seu comentário!


	21. O preço do saber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro e muito importante, essa capítulo é o mais denso, peço que leiam as notas finais antes de postar comentários.
> 
> Então vamos lá...

_ Eu preciso de um banho. – Alex disse entre beijos quando voltaram para o apartamento.

_ É você precisa... – Sara riu de seu bico. – E eu posso te ajudar com isso. – Ela tirou a camisa de Alex devagar, e escorregou suas mãos entre as laterais de seu abdômen e encaixou os polegares na aba do short esportivo, elas estavam ofegantes, ansiosas, não era a primeira vez que Sara despia uma mulher, mas aquela não era apenas uma mulher, começou a descer o short devagar e parou, no instante que o celular de Alex tocou.

_ Podemos ignorar isso, ou jogar pela janela? Sei lá... – Sara questionou esperançosa.

_Sem saber onde está J’onh eu não posso, sou a maior patente depois dele, algo sério pode estar errado. – Ela viu o visou e sua preocupação dobrou. – Kara...

_ _Alex, ela não acorda._ – Kara estava desesperada. – _Alex..._

_ Calma, Kara, respira, ela quem? – Vendo a seriedade de Lena, Sara pegou a camisa e as chaves do carro que tinham caído durante a entrada delas e abriu a porta para passarem.

_ _Lena, eu não sei... Alex..._ – Kara chorava.

_Onde vocês estão? – Sara já tinha chamado o elevador e elas já estavam a caminho.

 

-//-

 

Lena estava ligada a aparelhos, seus batimentos e sua respiração eram fracos, Kara estava ali, ao seu lado, conversando com ela, chamando por ela.

_ Esse é o pior encontro do universo sabia? – Kara gracejou, mas logo sua expressão ficou séria. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo,está me ouvindo? – Kara lhe beijava a mão, acariciava o rosto e olhava máquinas.

_ O que aconteceu? – a voz de Alex era suave, e Kara a envolveu pela sintura enterrando seu rosto em seu ombro.

_ Não sei, estávamos conversando, teve uma luz intensa e ela apagou. – Kara falou entre lágrimas.

_ O que causou a luz intensa? – Sara perguntou, só então Kara percebeu que estava ali.

_ Eu não sei, não tinha... – Então sua mente se lembrou, da pedra, de Zatanna. Ela não falou nada apenas desapareceu da frente de Alex.

_ KARA... – A agente tentou em vão, voltou sua atenção para Lena adormecida e todos os exames que não explicavam o porquê.

 

-//-

 

_ Um brinde para uma ótima noite. – Zatanna ergueu o copo de champagne em seu camarim, mas não ele não chegou a sua boca. Seu corpo era arrastado a uma super velocidade, quando deu por si estava em uma prisão em um prédio desconhecido, sem seu bastão, capa ou cartola.

_ O que você fez com ela? – Uma loira furiosa gritava na sua frente.

_ Uou, boa noite para você também. – Zatanna ajeitou as roupas e o cabelo. – Lugarzinho legal esse seu, agradeço me trazer aqui, mas tenho que ir embora.

_ Você não vai a lugar algum. – Kara ergueu as coisas de Zatanna. – Agora me diga o que você fez com ela?

_ Oh... você é tão bonitinha... –Zatanna falou de forma presunçosa. – “Arba atrop” – com isso a porta se abriu lhe dando passagem. – “Mim éta mahnev alotrac, oãtsab, apac!”. – E com isso seus pertences sumiram das mãos de Kara e se encaixaram em seu corpo. – Agora se me der licença...

Antes que Zatanna desse mais um passo, Kara a segurou pela nuca e mandíbula impedindo que ela falasse alguma coisa.

_ Suas coisas não são a fonte do seu poder, mas tenho certeza que se não puder falar seus encantos terá uma vida bem complicada. E eu estou a um segundo de destroçar a sua mandíbula – Para dar valor a ameaça Kara apertou um pouco mais. – Agora me diga o que você fez com Lena e por que.

Zatanna arregalou os olhos surpresa. E com o bastão escreveu no ar:

“Lena Luthor?”

_ Sim!

“Eu não fiz nada com ela”

_ Ela não está acordando e aquela sua pedra tem a vez com isso. – Passou por Zatanna um olhar de entendimento.

“Qual foi o desejo?”

_ Não fizemos desejo. – Kara falou negando com a cabeça.

“A pedra brilho?”

_ Sim, nos cegou e ela desmaiou.

“Então, loirinha, você fez um desejo.” – Zatanna deu um olhar com a sobrancelha erguida.

 

-//-

 

Kara tinha finalmente deixado de segurar Zatanna e a levou até e enfermaria onde Alex e Sara ainda olhavam dados que não faziam sentido.

_ Alex, Sara, esta é Zatanna. – Kara apontou para a Senhora da Magia que acenou para as duas.

_ Vamos ver o que está acontecendo... – Zatanna correu a mão centímetros a cima do corpo de Lena. – Yep, magia. – ela voltou à atenção para Kara. – Você tem certeza que não fez nenhum desejo?

_ Sim, não fizemos nenhum desejo. – Kara falou categoricamente.

_ “ojesed ues etnoc em, arak” – A maga ordenou.

_ “Eu quero saber quais são seus pesadelos” – Kara não pode se segurar.

_ E esse foi seu desejo. – Zatanna apontou e voltou sua atenção para Lena. Tocou sua testa de leve e teve uma visão. – E é exatamente o que esta acontecendo.

_ O que? – Sara questionou.

_ Lena está presa no mundo dos sonhos, ela está revivendo cada pesadelo que teve por toda a vida em ciclo até que o pedido se realize, que Kara saiba quais são.

_ Eu fiz isso? – Kara tocou o rosto de Lena. – Como? Eu não queria... – Kara suspirou. – Como eu entro nos pesadelos dela?

_ Nisso eu posso dar uma ajuda, quanto tempo ela está lá? – Perguntou. Alex saiu da sala e pediu dois agentes para trazerem uma cama extra e colocar ao lado da de Lena para Kara.

_ Por volta de uma hora. – Kara respondeu sem olhar para outro lugar que não o rosto de Lena.

_ Bom, acho melhor sermos rápidas. – Zatanna falou seria, e continuou após ver a ruga de duvida no rosto de Alex. – Quando você tem um pesadelo horrível e algo muito ruim acontece o que você faz?

_ Acordo. – Sara respondeu.

_ E se não puder acordar. – Todas ficaram em silêncio enquanto Kara apertava sua mão com carinho e cuidado.

 

-//-

 

Com tudo pronto, Kara se deitou confortavelmente a maca ao lado de Lena.

_ Kara, preste atenção, Lena não está em um sonho normal, seu mente e corpo estão desconectados, por isso ela não acorda, compreendeu? – Zatanna falou com preocupação. – Se você não alcançá-la ela vai se perder e seu corpo irá... perecer... – continuou com pesar. – Preste atenção, é a mente de Lena que você vai esta mexendo. Não a salve!

_ Como assim? – Kara questionou completamente perdida.

_ Nossos medos compõe parte da nossa personalidade, se você entrar ali e salvar Lena dos próprios medos pode ter um peso muito grande em coisas como autoconfiança, ela vai começar a questionar a si mesma e se perder na vida real.

_ O que eu devo fazer então? – Kara perguntou desesperada.

_ Certo, eu estou pronta. – Kara deu um ultimo beijo no rosto de Lena e se preparou para o feitiço.

_ Ajudá-la sem salvá-la? – Zatanna deu de ombros. – Eu estarei assistindo a distância para manter a conexão, como disse, você não tem muito tempo.

Zatanna falou várias palavras em um dialeto antigo e Kara perdeu os sentidos.

_ Agora é esperar pelo melhor. – Falou com Alex e Sara, que a essa altura tinham as mãos entrelaçadas.

_ Vai dar tudo certo. – Sara sussurrou a Alex que assentiu em silêncio rezando que a outra estivesse certa.

 

-//-

 

Kara estava em um quarto escuro, diante de uma porta fechada, fora do seu alcance, por uma fresta ao redor da porta via uma luz irregular vermelha e amarela, mas quando a porta abriu, Kara pode sentir o inferno. Havia fogo em todos os lugares e de onde estava pode ver uma figura de uma garotinha, suja de fuligem, com cabelos bagunçados e roupas sujas.

_ Lena? – Kara a reconheceu. – LENA! – Kara tentou alcançá-la, mas não pode se mover, continuou a gritar e a tentar, mas era somente uma espectadora.

_ Mami... – Lena falava com a voz rouca e abafada. – Mami... onde você está? – Lena andou pelo quarto até encontrar sua mãe inconsciente. – MÃE!

Ela chamou, puxou, gritou, chorou, mas a mãe não reagia. Então ela tentou arrastá-la até a porta, com toda a força de seu pequeno corpo infantil, mas ainda sim não conseguiu movê-la. Então ela desistiu. Deitou-se entre os braços bambos de sua mãe e fez com que eles a abraçassem, o ar ficou mais difícil, seus olhos ardiam, então ela escondeu o rosto no peito de sua mãe e ficou por ali.

_ Não, Lena, não! – Kara gritava em desespero. – Saia daqui. Salve-se. – Mas ainda sim não era ouvida.

A porta do outro lado do quarto se abriu e monstros amarelos mascarados assustadores chegaram, e ela se apertou mais a sua mãe, com medo do que estava para vir. Eles a tiraram dos braços da mãe com força enquanto Lena, histérica, gritava que a soltassem agarrando ao cardigan de sua mãe que continuou imóvel. Um dos monstros abriu seus dedos e ela sentiu o tecido lhe escapar e o que isso significava.

A porta se fechou de ante de Kara e ela caiu de joelhos, chorava sem conseguir se segurar, a dor de Lena atravessava seu corpo, e seus gritos ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Não teve tempo de se recuperar logo as luzes ao redor da porta mudaram.

A porta se abriu para outro quarto, nele Lena estava sozinha, deveria ter uns 10 ano, estava sentada a uma mesa com vários livros, o cômodo era gelado, e a garotinha tremia. Kara ouviu o trinco da porta ser destrancado e a figura de Lilian Luthor apareceu.

_ Seu pai morreu. – Falou para a garota apática. – Agora você é órfã de mãe e pai. – Falou com desprezo. – Ninguém te quer. – A voz e a figura de Lilian foi se distorcendo. – Você está completamente sozinha. – Da mesma forma que entrou, partiu, batendo a porta com força. Lena ainda estava estática, imóvel, o quarto pareceu crescer, infinitamente, e por todos os lados Lena não via ninguém, o ar ficou difícil de respirar, ela chamava por nomes de pessoas que conhecia, por Lionel, por sua mãe, quando percebeu que não receberia resposta se abraçou e encolheu deitada no chão chorando.

_ LENA! – Kara insistia em tentar se mover. – Eu estou aqui... Pense em Oli, em Chris, Alex, Leslie. – Kara se agoniava. – LENA! Pense em mim! Lembre de nós.

Kara sentiu que quase conseguia se mover, mas a porta bateu com força e novamente ela ficou sozinha no escuro.

A porta abriu novamente e, no quarto, Lena estava agitada, ela colocava algumas roupas na mochila e alguns documentos, parecia ter uns 16 anos, abriu a janela e saltou, a visão da porta mudou para o lado de fora da mansão Luthor e Kara assistia Lena correr sorrindo.

Então ela ouviu os cachorros, e Lena correu mais rápido, o muro estava próximo, quase ao alcance dos dedos quando o primeiro cachorro a mordeu pela calça e a arrastou para longe do muro, mais dois chegaram e atacaram, um puxou sua mochila e o outro rasgava seu casaco. Eles cresciam conforme ela se apavorava e implorava que parassem, a versão distorcida de Lilian aparecia sobre os cães.

_ Você não tem caminho, não tem saída, você pertence a mim, sua mente, faça por merecer seu nome. – falou com desgosto. – Ou pelo menos não seja uma vergonha para o nome Luthor.

Ela partia e deixava Lena com os cães, destroçando suas coisas. Enquanto ela gritava por alguém.

Kara tentava usar sua visão de calor, seu supro gelado, sua super força, mas na mente de Lena ela não tinha esses poderes.

_ LENA! – A porta novamente se fechou. – Maldição! – Kara tentava erguer a perna pelo menos uma, mas não conseguia e a cada pesadelo seu coração se despedaçava por Lena.

Quando a porta se abriu novamente ela reconheceu o lugar, era o apartamento de Lena, mas tudo estava revirado.

A figura de Lena estava de joelhos no meio do lugar e gritava, Kara não imaginou que pudesse doer mais assistir Lena sofre, ela estava errada.

_ Kara! – A voz quebrada de Lena fez com que Kara desejasse não ouvir. – Por favor, volta! Você prometeu, você não pode... – Sua voz morreu em um soluço com uma corrente de lágrimas. – Eu serei melhor, eu faço qualquer coisa, por favor, volta...

_ Lena, eu estou aqui! – Kara gritava. – Por favor, olha pra cá, eu estou aqui. – Elas choravam juntas e a parte ao mesmo tempo.

Então uma versão de Kara entrou pela janela e Lena correu até ela e a abraçou, mas aquela Kara não a abraçou de volta ficou parada.

_ Kara? – sua voz saia fina.

_ Você não me merece, Lena, nunca me mereceu e sabe disso. – A expressão dela era de desdém. – É por isso que eu morri. – Kara agitou os braços e apareceram os pais de Lena. – É por isso que todos nos morremos, porque seu destino é ficar sozinha, porque você não nos merece, e essas crianças... – Kara apontou para a barriga de Lena. – Você não as merece também, elas não irão te amar... – Lena se desfazia em lágrimas. – Nós preferimos morrer a ficar com você.

_ Não, LENA! – Kara se desesperava ao ouvir sua voz dizer aquelas coisas. – Não de ouvido a ela, seus filhos amam você, eu amo você, eu não morri e voltei, Lena...

Lena se deixava cair e assistia todas as pessoas que amava e sentia falta se afastarem.

_ Não... – sua voz saia como um sussurro. – Por favor... não... eu não quero ficar sozinha... eu amo você... eu serei melhor...

_ Lena, por favor, olha pra cá. – Kara sabia que não era vista ou ouvida, mas precisava tentar alguma coisa.

A porta desta vez se fechou devagar, permitindo que Kara ouvisse o choro profundo de Lena.

Quando a porta abriu novamente, Kara estava se sentindo cansada, exausta, era como se suas energias eram drenadas a cada sonho.

Estava no espaço, na nave de Lex, o tiro fez com que Kara se assustasse. Ela viu Lena atirar em Lex, no tórax, mas ele não morria, ele ficava de pé com o peito sangrando.

_ Você é uma Luthor, exatamente como eu! – ele sorria e vinha em sua direção quando ela corria tropeçava e caia aos pés de Oli e Chris, eles haviam visto tudo, ela tentava se aproximar deles, mas outra versão de Kara e uma de Alex apareciam.

_ Eu nunca deveria ter amado você. – Alex falava com uma voz dura. – Uma Luthor, uma assassina.

_ Ninguém merece o peso de estar perto de você, você só trás dor! – Kara falava. – Você nunca vai chegar perto dos meus filhos, eles não bons demais para ter uma mãe como você, assassina.

_ Você não pode fazer isso, eles não meus filhos. – Lena falava desesperada.

Então Alex e Kara se afastavam e ela via o olhar das crianças, medo, e quando ela tentou aproximar-se e eles se seguraram nas pernas de Alex e Kara.

_ Viu só, até mesmo eles sabem. – Alex falava.

_ Assassina. – Lex repetia mais uma vez lhe sorrindo.

Lena caiu de joelhos cabisbaixa e tudo sumiu, ela se encontrava em uma imensidão branca.

_ LENA! – Kara chamou novamente e diferente das outras vezes o olhar de Lena encontrou com o seu, mas estavam errados, estavam vazios. – LENA! Lena, me escuta... – Kara sentiu seus pés se moverem e avançou para a porta, mas não chegou a tempo.

Usou de toda sua força para abri-la, sem sucesso. Então ela gritou com raiva e sentiu porta se abrir novamente.

Ela sentiu o calor das chamas, tentou ultrapassar a porta, mas uma barreira a impediu, viu Lena, suja de fuligem chamar novamente pela mãe, e tudo começou outra vez.

 

-//-

 

Ignorante aos acontecimentos na Terra J’onh e Leslie estavam a meio caminho da nave visitante.

_ Já sentiu como se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo, mas você não sabe dizer o que... – Leslie perguntou para J’onh rodando na cadeira entediada. – Como se alguém que você se importa estivesse em risco...

_ Se está preocupada com a Terra, fique tranqüila, Winn nos informaria se algo emergencial acontecesse.

_ É, não deve ser nada mesmo. – Leslie continuou olhando as estrelas passarem como pontinhos de luz na noite, torcendo para que fosse só uma sensação.

 

-//-

 

Barbara desligou o telefone e olhou para as crianças que adormeciam, sério, um encontro, um recomeço e aquelas duas se metiam na pior situação possível. Ela já havia encontrado sua parcela de mágica nas suas lutas contra o crime, em ambos lados, a favor e contra, mas não se sentia a vontade com isso. Boa parte disso se devia a Bruce e sua clara mania de controle.

Gastou um tempo pensando em o que poderia fazer, a única resposta que encontrou foi permanecer ali e não deixar que as crianças percebessem os riscos que as duas mães estavam correndo enquanto dormiam calmamente.

 

-//-

 

Sara entrou no quarto e colocou um café diante de Alex. A agente estava cansada, exausta pra falar a verdade, mas não seria capaz de sair dali até as mulheres acordarem e Sara nem pensou em pedir tal coisa.

Zatanna suava frio, a mágica exigia muito dela, não era difícil, mas a continuidade e o fato que a mente de Lena tentava expulsar Kara deixava as coisas mais complicadas, a notícia boa era que estava cada vez mais fácil manter Kara lá, a notícia ruim é que isso significava que a mente de Lena estava prestes a desistir.

 

-//-

 

_ Lena! – Kara falou sofrida assistindo Lena tentar arrastar o corpo de sua mãe mais uma vez. – Por favor, olha aqui! LENA! – para surpresa da loira a garotinha olhou em sua direção. – Você consegue me ver?

Lena assentiu com receio.

_ Venha aqui! – Kara agitou os braços, mas Lena se negou. – Você precisa vir. – Kara insistia.

_ Eu quero a minha mãe. – Lena chorava com pesar.

Antes que Kara falasse mais alguma coisa a porta se fechava em seu rosto.

Kara sentiu o frio antes mesmo da porta se abrir.

_ Lena! – Kara chamou e a garota a olhou com seus grandes olhos azuis.

_ Como você entrou aqui? – Ela perguntou com sua curiosidade infantil.

Antes que Kara conseguisse bolar uma resposta Lilian entrou em cena.

_ Seu pai morreu. – Falou para a garota que a segundos tinha os olhos curiosos, mas agora só traduziam solidão. – Agora você é órfã de mãe e pai. – Falou com desprezo. – Ninguém te quer. – A voz e a figura de Lilian foi se distorcendo. – Você está completamente sozinha. – Da mesma forma que entrou, partiu, batendo a porta com força.

_ Lena, não é verdade! – Kara chamou novamente sua atenção. – Ela está errada, você não está sozinha.

_ Não estou? – Lena perguntou com a voz triste e os olhos marejados.

_ Não! Você tem a mim! – Kara bateu no próprio dorso dando ênfase as suas palavras.

_ Você promete? – A voz da menina saiu arrastada.

_ Eu prometo! – Kara respondeu com um sorriso, acreditando que finalmente tinha alcançado Lena.

_ Eles também prometeram! – Lena respondeu com a voz oca.

Kara tentou argumentar, mas a garota tapou os ouvidos, a sala cresceu, o ar ficou pesado e a porta se fechou novamente.

A porta se abriu no quarto de Lena.

_ Essa não é a solução. – Kara falou e Lena levou um susto.

_ Você não sabe do que está falando. – Lena jogou as coisas na mochila e pulou a janela.

Ela quase alcançou o muro e o cachorro a alcançou.

_ Reaja! – Kara gritou. – Chute, bata nele. – Lena a ouviu e fez como ela disse, mas quando os outros chegaram ela ficou sem reação. Lilian chegou e Lena não conseguiu dar ouvidos a Kara, já que estava novamente perdida em pânico e a porta se fechou novamente.

Quando a porta se abriu Lena estava de joelhos.

_ Lena! – Kara chamou e ela a ouviu e não acreditou no que estava vendo.

_ Kara, eles falaram que você morreu. – Lena foi até a porta e Kara tentou alcançá-la, mas não pode.

_ Eu sei, está tudo bem, eu não morri. – Kara lhe deu um sorriso esperançoso. – Mas preste atenção, você está presa no mundo dos pesadelos, por magia, eu estou aqui para te acordar.

_ Kara isso não faz sentido. – Lena deu mais um passo em sua direção.

_ Sim, faz, eu vi todos seus pesadelos, o incêndio, seu quarto frio, os cães, e agora comigo, eu vou entrar por aquela janela e direi barbaridades para você.

Como Kara disse, sua versão apareceu para Lena.

_ Não temos muito tempo, precisa sair daqui.

_ Eu estou presa na minha mente... – Lena falou devagar.

_ Isso! – Kara ficou feliz por ela finalmente entender.

_ E estou tendo todos os meus pesadelos.

_ Sim! – Kara agitou os braços. – Agora vamos, Lena, precisamos sair daqui.

_ Não. – o queixo de Kara caiu.

_ Não? – Ela ecoou. – Nos vamos ficar presas aqui! – Kara entrava em desespero.

_ Não, Kara, não seremos nós. – Lena falou com um sorriso desafiador.

A porta se fechou com violência.

 

-//-

 

_ Lena! – Kara gritou se levantando.

_ O que aconteceu? – Alex perguntou.

_ Ela nos expulsou. – Zatanna falou surpresa. – Como ela fez isso?

Kara já estava de pé ao lado de Lena e não viu nenhuma alteração.

_ O que você está pensando? – Kara falou para a mulher adormecida.

Zatanna exausta se sentou na maca que a minutos Kara ocupava.

 

-//-

 

_ Você é uma Luthor, exatamente como eu!

_ Eu nunca deveria ter amado você. Uma Luthor, uma assassina.

Lena repetia para si que era um pesadelo, mas isso não impedia seu corpo de congelar em pânico, sua garganta de fechar e seus membros de tremer.

_ Ninguém merece o peso de estar perto de você, você só trás dor! – Kara falava. – Você nunca vai chegar perto dos meus filhos, eles não bons demais para ter uma mãe como você, assassina.

_ Você está certa! – Falou por fim e Kara se surpreendeu com o retorno. – Eles são incríveis, sabe o que isso significa? – Lena não esperou que elas respondessem. – Isso significa que eu tenho que ser duas vezes mais esperta, duas vezes mais forte, milhares de vezes melhor, e eu serei! – A figura de Kara se transformou em uma massa amórfica. – E nada ficara no meu caminho para voltar para as pessoas que eu amo. – A massa amórfica se transformou em uma cópia exata de Lena. – Nem mesmo você!

 

-//-

 

_ Em uma escala de 0 a 10, o que achou do encontro? – a voz de Lena saiu baixinha, mas Kara já estava de pé ao seu lado, chorando.

_ Eu não fui neste encontro, mas minha nota é menos mil. – Sara gracejou enquanto Alex conferia os gráficos de Lena.

_ O que aconteceu? – Kara perguntou limpando as lágrimas que caiam do seu rosto.

_ Eu te disse, Kara. – Lena acariciou seu rosto de leve. – Não pode me salvar de tudo. – Mas significa o mundo pra mim que você insista em tentar.

Kara lhe sorriu de volta. Zatanna se permitiu um cochilo, embalada pela exaustão e pela tranqüilidade de tudo ter terminado bem.

_ Dá próxima eu me contento com um cachorro-quente no parque. – Kara falou enquanto se deitava ao lado de Lena na cama e a tomava nos braços, ela não precisou pedir espaço ou permissão, Lena a queria próxima, mais do que nunca.

_ Na sorte que vocês têm no mínimo um meteoro cai no raio da praça. – Alex brincou e sentiu os braços de Sara a envolver e riram dos olhares de Kara e Lena.

 

-//-

 

_ J’onh, você tem certeza disso? – Leslie falou olhando para a nave gigantesca a sua frente.

_ Tenho, Wills, há algo de muito estranho desta nave, precisamos checar.

 

-//-

 

_ Senhor, temos visitantes. – um dos visitantes falou. – O que devemos fazer?

_ Deixe-os vir. – O responsável falou com um sorriso tenebroso. – Vamos ver o que esse planeta tem a oferecer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pesadelos são formas distorcidas dos nossos medos, o que estou dizendo é que Lilian não foi necessariamente tão cruel com Lena durante sua crianção, mas aqueles eram os reflexos dos sentimentos de Lena com relação as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor, um exemplo é que os monstros da sua infância eram bombeiros que a socorreu, ok?
> 
> No próximo episódio de "Preço do Tempo":
> 
> \- Um dia de descanso  
> \- Leslie e J'onh encontram complicações  
> \- O maior medo de Kara se realiza
> 
> \-------------------------------------------  
> Gostaram? Querem mais? Deixem seu comentário!


	22. Contato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não tenho muito o que dizer antes deste capítulo...  
> Espero que gostem... ignorem os erros, estava muito ansiosa na hora de escrever...

Oli e Chris corriam de Sara com Tobias por todo o quintal, rindo sem parar.

_ Nos estávamos precisando disso. – Lena falou se aproximando, acompanhando o olhar de Alex e lhe entregando limonada. – Um churrasco, algumas bebidas e muitas risadas.

_ E como! – Alex aceitou o copo e viu Winn, Barbara e Kara discutindo sobre a churrasqueira.

_ Então, como vão as coisas? – Lena perguntou jogando a cabeça na direção de Sara.

_ Eu não faço ideia. – Alex sorriu como Lena não via a um bom tempo. – Elas só estão indo... – Alex deu de ombros e elas se sentaram à mesa externa da casa de Lena. – Eu sei que ela tem que ir embora e que tudo isso está para acabar, mas tento não pensar nisso.

As crianças correram na direção das duas e as usaram de escudo.

_ Mães! Me proteja! – Oli gritava entre risadas.

_ O monstro da cosquinha que nos pegar. – Chris completou.

_ Sim! – Sara fazia uma voz grossa. – Vou pegar todos vocês... – E com isso recebeu mais gritinhos.

_ Ou vocês podem fazer um acordou... – Lena falou com um sorriso maligno. – Vocês podem ficar do lado do mostro das cosquinhas e pegar outra vítima. – Ela fingiu olhar ao redor. – Alguém tipo... humm... a mamãe Alex. – Lena falou e as crianças gostaram da ideia. – Eu vou ali ajudar com a comida. – Lena falou rapidamente e saiu do alcance deles, principalmente de Alex.

_ Não! – Alex repetiu várias vezes vendo o sorriso matreiro das crianças. – Não mesmo... – Ela tentava falar séria, mas não conseguia. Então no rosto de Sara que não tinha a menor chance. – É melhor eu correr não é? – Falou desistindo.

_ Bom, você pode tentar... – Sara deu de ombros e mudou o tom de voz. – Mas os mostros da cosquinha... – Ela deu uma piscada para as crianças.

_ Vão te pegar! – As crianças gritaram e todos começaram a correr.

 

-//-

 

_ Winn eu estou com fome! – Kara falava pela milésima vez. – Por que eu não posso simplesmente usar a minha visão de calor e terminamos logo com isso?

_ Kara, eu já te expliquei, não é só esquentar e comer. – Winn falava como um mestre do carvão. – Tem todo um processo que deve ser respeitado.

Enquanto ouvia a conversa, Lena passou pela mesa, pegou uma maça e foi em direção ao trio.

_ Winnnnnn... – Kara fazia uma pirraça, até sentiu uma maça ser praticamente enfiada em sua boca.

_ Deixe o homem, Kara. – Barbara falou rindo com Winn da expressão de revolta de Kara. – Uma criança não reclamaria tanto. – Kara revirou os olhos e mordeu a maça enquanto Lena a afastava da churrasqueira.

Elas se sentaram a mesa e assistiram Alex hora pedindo pinico, hora gritar por socorro.

_Como você está? – Kara brincou com os dedos de Lena.

_ Bem e desapontada. – Lena falou com o olhar ainda nas crianças.

_ Desapontada? – Kara quis saber mais.

_ Isso está tão complicado... – Kara parou de mover os dedos e Lena a encarou. – Digo, eu lhe fiz donuts e todo daquela agencia comeram, menos você, eu te chamo para um encontro romântico, escolho algo que você não gosta e, para melhorar, tenho um episódio de Black Mirror ou Além da Imaginação... – Lena suspirou desanimada. – Eu faço tudo errado quando o assunto é você... – Kara sorriu encantada.

_ Eu te amo. – a loira falou entre risos e pegou a morena desprevenida. – Podemos tentar um encontro mais simples, algo como um café, cinema ou mesmo pizza. - Lena parecia aérea. – Lena?

_ Eu amo você. – Falou devagar e Kara sentiu o rosto corar e Lena nunca quis tanto beijá-la – Nós...

Alguém bateu a mão na mesa assustando as duas.

_ Desculpa, Kara. – Alex falou sem fôlego e sorriu para o rosto inquisidor da irmã. – Eu fiz um acordo.

Então Kara sentiu as mãos de Sara nas suas costelas e explodiu em risadas, rapidamente ela voou para longe.

_Não será assim tão fácil. Little monsters atacar! – Sara gritou e dois vultos alcançaram Kara e continuaram fazer cócegas, Kara tentou correr, mas eles sempre a alcançavam criando uma cena hilária.

 

-//-

 

_ Eu tenho que voltar para o DEO. – Alex falou tristemente sentada a mesa terminando de comer uma maravilhosa torta de morango que Lena havia feito. – Sem J’onh por lá o trabalho está acumulando.

_ Eu também preciso resolver algumas coisas em casa. – Barbara a acompanhou.

_ Tem como me dar uma carona? – Winn pediu pegando o casaco.

_ Claro, vamos? – Barbara lhe sorriu.

Despedidas a parte, Kara se serviu de mais uma fatia de torta.

_ Sabe o que podemos fazer? – Lena perguntou e as crianças negaram com a cabeça. – Bom, temos sobremesa, e nenhum compromisso, e muitos filmes na Netflix...

_ Dia do pijama! – Chris gritou e foi correndo para o quarto com a irmã ao encalço.

_ O convite se estende a senhorita. Não é o encontro que eu tinha em mente, mas ainda sim... – Lena deixou para Kara completar os brancos da conversa.

_ Para mim parece ótimo!

Eles ficaram o resto do dia curtindo animações e comendo guloseimas, apesar de Lena conseguir encaixar algo saudável aqui ou ali.

As crianças se deitaram entre elas no colchão e volta e meia riam de algo bobo que os personagens faziam, Lena às vezes as acompanhava, fazendo parte daquela cena Kara se sentiu plena, feliz como nunca, esticou o braço entre os travesseiros e tocou de leve a cabeça de Lena que lhe deu um sorriso e voltou a rir com os filhos.

 

-//-

 

Alex estava enterrada em papeis e já era fim de noite. Ela sentiu as mãos quentes de Sara em seus ombros.

_ Eu nunca escuto você chegando... – Falou tombando a cabeça e lhe dando mais espaço para trabalhar na massagem que havia começado. – Sempre me esqueço que você também é uma ninja... Céus como isso é bom.

_ Você está muito tensa, tenho uma ótima ideia de como te ajudar a relaxar. – Sara distribuiu beijos no seu pescoço.

_ Hum... eu tenho que terminar isso aqui. – Alex falou com a voz arrastada. – Mas assim que acabar podemos pensar em alguma coisa.

_ Gosto das suas ideias... – Sara parou de tocá-la e se sentou diante dela. – O que é isso tudo?

_ Documentação de agentes, entrada de material, saída de material, empréstimos de agentes, manutenção de prisioneiros... – Ela levantava cada papel conforme os citava.

_ Algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

_ Se puder me trazer um café será minha heroína.

_ Um café chegando. – Sara demorou alguns minutos e colocou a caneca fumegante na sobre a mesa. – Eu vou estar na Waverider, quando acabar... Se não estiver cansada... – Sara não sabia bem como completar a frase.

_ Podemos ir pra casa. – Alex finalizou e Sara atravessou a sala para lhe dar um beijo, que durou mais tempo que deveria e menos que queriam.

_ Combinado. – Ela saiu e deixou Alex fazendo cerão.

 

-//-

 

Sara bateu o fundo da caneca de café sobre a mesa de Alex fazendo com que ela pulasse com o susto.

_ Já é de manhã? – Falou a agente coçando os olhos.

_ A não ser que vocês tenham um sol para a madrugada. – Sara falou com uma careta.

_ Ah! Me desculpa, Sara, eu não percebi o quão cansada eu estava e... – Alex se apressou em se desculpa.

_ Tudo bem, mas sabe o que estava pensando? Waverider tem ótimas instalações, você pode tomar um banho longo e relaxar alguns minutos na minha cama até a loucura começar novamente por aqui... – Sara falou doce.

_ Hum... Você pode me ajudar com isso? – Alex se levantou, abraçando Sara pela cintura e enterrando o rosto no seu pescoço e lhe distribuído beijos. – Pacote completo, podemos...

Antes que Alex pudesse completar Winn entrou pela porta apresado.

_ Então, ah... Lembra que você queria saber o que estava acontecendo com J’onh e eu disse que te contaria em caso de emergência... – Alex não gostou da cara de pânico dele. – Tá na hora de te contar.

 

-//-

 

Kara acordou com um pé batendo no seu rosto, e riu, os filhos giraram a cama todo e estavam atravessados, sentiu um cheiro delicioso de café e levantou tentando não fazer barulho.

Lena olhava o sol alcançar os pontos do jardim enquanto passava café, Kara se aproveitou da distração e a abraçou por trás.

_ Um que cheiro divino. – Kara falou colando seu corpo no de Lena que ainda segurava a panela com água quente.

_ Também adoro o cheiro de café pela manhã. – Lena falou com a voz rouca de quem acordará a pouco.

_ Isso também é muito bom. – Kara depositou um beijo no pescoço de Lena e a morena sentiu as pernas amolecerem.

Lena virou para Kara e a abraçou sentindo o calor de Kara e seu perfume, ficou ali, alguns instantes simplesmente sentindo as mãos de Kara escorregar por suas costas em um afago doce. Ela tomou distancia sem se separar dela e tocou-lhe a face com a mesma intensidade.

_ Não deveríamos ir devagar com isso? – sussurrou.

_ Podemos. – Kara olhou para o ar fingindo pensar. – Ou... podemos fazer isso.

Assim que terminou de falar Kara segurou o rosto de Lena com delicadeza e capturou os seus lábios de forma suave e demorada.

_ Eu gosto mais desta forma. – Lena falou quando se separaram, ela deu alguns passos para trás escorando no balcão da cozinha e puxou Kara com ela. – Muito mais.

Elas se beijaram novamente, de uma forma mais ousada, mordidas divertidas ao redor dos lábios, mãos escorregando, apertando, desejando por mais. Uma sensação inexplicável de pertencer, de estar no lugar que sempre deveria ter estado, beijando Lena em uma cozinha enquanto preparava o café da manhã para seus filhos.

Na sala o celular de Kara começou a tocar e, em um gemido desapontado, ela usou a super velocidade para alcançá-lo antes que as crianças acordassem. Ela leu a mensagem e ficou preocupada.

_ O que foi? – Lena falou baixinho.

_ Alex está me chamando no DEO. – Kara guardou o celular no bolso. – Eu preciso ir. – Ela calçou os tênis e se ajeitou. – Podemos, hum... Almoçar ou... Não sei...

_ Eu estarei na L-corp hoje, você pode passar naquele restaurante da avenida principal e trazer comida ou eu posso ligar e pedir para entregarem. – Lena pegou uma coberta que estava solta no colchão e abriu sobre os filhos.

_ Você liga e eu pego. – Kara falou e foi até Lena e lhe deu um breve beijo no canto da boca.

_ Tenha um bom dia. – Lena não conseguia prender os sorrisos ao redor de Kara.

_ Já estou tendo. – Kara deu um selinho em Lena e voou para longe.

 

-//-

 

Alex estava com as duas mãos apoiadas na mesa de Winn, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Simplesmente não. Ela pensava, tentava encontrar uma saída, usar todo seu conhecimento e preparação, mas não conseguia focar.

Sara nunca havia visto tanto medo no olhar da agente, era além do medo. Pavor.

_ Alex, fale comigo o que está pensando? – Sara forçou Alex a olhar nos olhos.

_ Eu como eu vou contar isso para Kara. – Alex suspirou e deixou que Sara afagasse seu rosto com carinho.

_ Eu sei que Kara se importa com J’onh e Leslie, bom, Lena se importa com Leslie então Kara irá se importar, mas... – Sara tentava dar suporte.

_ Esse não é o problema. – Alex falou se afastando de Sara. – Antes esse fosse o problema.

Kara pousou e viu o rosto preocupado dos agentes e soube naquele instante que algo muito errado estava acontecendo,  mais ainda quando Alex evitou o seu olhar.

_ Alex? – Kara ficou de frente para a irmã.

_ Kara, há alguns dias uma... – Winn começou, mas Alex o parou com um gesto.

_Kara, eles estão aqui. – A irmã mais velha falou com uma voz pesada. – O Coletivo Vakarian está em Júpiter, essa era a missão de Leslie e J’onh, eles tentaram estudar mais sobre eles e perdemos contato...

Kara não escutava, sua mente ficou em branco, ela deu passos vacilantes para trás e Alex tentou lhe dar suporte, mas ela renegou o contato. O ar sumiu e a gravidade nunca pareceu tão forte, seu corpo tremia.

_ Não, não... não... – sua voz foi sumindo.

_ Kara nós estaremos preparados, vamos bolar um plano...

_ NÃO TEM COMO ESTAR PREPARADO, ALEX! – Seu medo misturava com raiva. – VIRÃO AQUI E MATARAM TODOS, TUDO... – “Chris, Oli, Lena” sua mente só conseguiu pensar neles

Sua respiração ficou ofegante e ela desapareceu pela janela.

_ Você tem certeza que eles fazem parte do coletivo Vakarian? – Sara questionou.

_ Sim, quando fui a sua dimensão em busca de Kara eu li todo o material que Barry tinha, aquele emblema, naquela nave – apontou para a tela. – pertence ao coletivo. Alex viu a figura séria de Sara. – Você já encontrou com eles antes?

_ Não, mas já pude ver o que eles causam. – Falou com pesar.

 

-//-

 

Lena só percebeu que estava em movimento quando seu corpo parou na sua cama, em sua frente Kara estava pegando roupas aleatórias e colocando em uma mala.

_ Temos que ir. – Kara falou em prantos.

_ Kara, o que aconteceu? – Lena conseguiu que ela parasse de se mover.

_ Você confia em mim? – Kara perguntou, segurando Lena pelos ombros.

_ Sim. – A morena respondeu de imediato.

_ Então coloque algumas roupas na mala e vamos embora daqui, podemos pegar uma nave emprestada, ou roubamos uma...

_ Kara! – Lena ficava cada vez mais tensa. – Você confia em mim?

_ Sim! – Kara deixou Lena a puxar para um abraço.

_ Então me conta o que está acontecendo para que eu possa te ajudar. – Falou com calma.

_ Eu não posso... – Kara tentou se afastar, mas Lena não deixou. – Lena, eu...

_ Kara, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. – Lena distribuiu beijos pelo seu rosto. – Agora respire e me diga o que está acontecendo.

_ Para você saber eu tenho que contar tudo... – Kara falou e Lena fez com que se sentassem na cama. – Depois que ajudei Barry, na outra realidade, Cisco me contou que Kripton ainda existia por lá, e... eu quis... eu quis visitá-lo... – Kara falou em uma torrente de lágrimas. – eu precisava saber se minha família estava lá, se havia uma versão minha que tinha tudo o que eu perdi... Uma das empresas de Felicity tinha um protótipo de nave que poderia me levar até lá, seriam algumas semanas. – Lena ouvia em silêncio. Kara parou e olhou para ela com receio. – Eu juro, Lena, eu só iria ver e voltar para cá, eu só precisava saber.

_ Eu acredito em você, Kara, está tudo bem. – Lena fez com que Kara se deitasse na cama e se deitou ao seu lado, mantendo Kara em seus braços. – O que aconteceu depois que você chegou lá? – Lena fazia um carinho tentando acalmar Kara.

_ Eu não cheguei. Depois de algum tempo longe do sol meus poderes foram se esvaindo. No meio do caminho fui interceptada por outra nave, e feita prisioneira, ela pertencia a um coletivo, chamado de Vakarian.

 

-//-

 

_5 Anos atrás_

As algemas pesavam mais a mais a cada segundo, três guardas a escoltaram da cela que dividia com uma dezena outros seres de todas as partes da galáxia. Ela entrou em uma sala, grande e vazia. Eles a colocaram de pé em frente a uma bancada com dois botões, dois guardas tomaram posição ao seu lado e outra figura apareceu.

_ Sua nave é muito interessante, senhorita? – O ser a sua frente era andrógeno, sua pele era de um tom de amarelado brilhante e seus olhos sem pupilas possuíam uma cor roxa profunda, pareceu jovem.

_ Não creio que seja da sua conta. – falou amarga.

_ Não preciso mesmo que responda essa perguntar, Kara Denvers, Kara Zor-El, Supergirl... – Ele se sentou de frente para onde ela estava. Kara se perguntava como ele sabia daquelas coisas, não tinhas tantos dados sobre ela na nave, talvez ele tivesse a capacidade de ler mentes. – Tantos nomes... Qual melhor te apetece? – Ela continuou em silêncio. – Então te chamarei de Kara. – Ele se arrumou na poltrona encontrando uma pose mais confortável. – Pode me chamar de Zint

_ O que você quer de mim, Zint? – Kara mantinha a guarda alta, os dois guardas ao seu lado possuíam armas semelhantes às de fogo da Terra e um punhal na cintura no lado contrário. Ela não tinha mais os poderes, mas ainda se lembrava das aulas de luta de Alex, se fosse rápida o suficiente...

_ Um jogo. – Zint falou solene. – Você joga comigo, quando terminar estará livre para continuar sua jornada. – Ele brincava com os dedos, tombou de leve a cabeça e sorriu com a maior simpatia para Kara. – Estou entediado.

_ E eu tenho que satisfazer seu desejo por diversão!? – Kara falou ríspida.

_ Ou pode apodrecer na cela, sua opção. – Ele esperou e ela se manteve calada, pensando. – Será um jogo de perguntas. – Falou como se fosse a coisa mais boba do mundo.

_ Eu aceito, com uma condição. – Kara falou com a pose da heroína que era. – Eu jogo com você, mas todos os prisioneiros serão libertados comigo. – A resposta trouxe um enorme sorriso e ela não tinha certeza se havia escolhido corretamente.

_ Perfeito. – Ele estalou os dedos e uma máquina começou a rodar, os botões diante de Kara começaram a brilhar com a cor branca. – Neste jogo você só precisa apertar um botão, dentro de um limite de tempo, claro, responda 10 perguntas e está acabado.

_ Podem tirar isso? – Kara perguntou agitando as algemas.

_ Muito esperta, senhorita Kara, mas não precisa estar livre para apertar um botão. – Ele sorriu. – Então vamos começar: Quem merece viver, senhorita Kara, um homem mau ou um homem bom? Escolha.

Diante dela dois homens apareceram de pé, lado a lado, igualmente assustados. No botão da esquerda surgiu letras que formaram a palavra “Bom” e o da direita “Mau” e branco passou para tons leves de vermelho.

_ Você não pode simplesmente chamar a pessoa de bom ou mau, varias coisas podem levar as pessoas a tomarem decisões erradas...

_ Você não tem tempo para essas divagações éticas, o tempo vai correr... – Ele bateu a mão na mesa fazendo tanto Kara como os dois homens pulassem de susto. – ESCOLHA!

Nos botões a coloração vermelha ficava cada vez mais forte e viva, então ela cedeu e pressionou: Bom. Ela ainda olhava para o botão que agora brilhava em verde quando ouviu o baque de algo caindo no chão.

O corpo do homem mau estava mole e seu olhar perdido no nada.

_ Ele... – Kara apontou para o cara caído.

_ Ele morreu, senhorita Kara. – Zint lhe deu um sorriso tranqüilo. – Interessante... – estalou os dedos e guardas apareceram para arrastar o corpo do morto e escoltar o homem bom para a cela.

_ Você não pode fazer isso! – Kara gritou movida pela raiva. – Você não pode escolher quem vive ou quem morre! Isso é loucura.

_ Mas senhorita Kara, não fui a apertei o botão. – Ele deu de ombros. - Próxima rodada!

_ Não eu quero parar! Eu desisto!

_ Não existe essa opção. – Ele falou sério. – Agora, nos temos um homem e uma mulher, qual merece viver? – Nas mesmas posições onde os homens estavam antes surgiu uma mulher e um homem, com o mesmo olhar de medo encarando Kara. E os botões receberam suas designações: “homem”, “mulher”. E começaram a brilhar em branco.

_ Então eu não vou jogar mais, eu me recuso a jogar! – Kara falou decidida.

_ Sua prerrogativa. – Ele corrigiu a postura e permaneceu em silêncio.

Os botões foram tomando tons vermelhos, os segundos pareciam se arrastar, mas Kara se manteve firma na sua escolha, ela não tinha o direito de fazer aquela escolha. Os botões então ficaram negros e os dois inocentes parados a sua frente sucumbiram.

_ Não! – Kara gritou. – Pare com isso! Pare com essa loucura! – Ela tentava forçar suas mãos nas algemas.

_ Você quem não escolheu. – Ele falou de forma infantil.

Os guardas vieram e os corpos foram levados.

Kara estava em choque. Não conseguia pensar em como sair daquela situação. Lutava contra as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto.

Manteve a cabeça baixa aguardando a próxima inevitável rodada.

_ Uma criança ou um adulto, quem merece viver? – Kara ergueu o olhar para as figuras a sua frente. Não podia deixar de escolher, mas encará-los parecia cobrar um pedaço da sua alma. Diferente dos anteriores, esses não estavam parados aguardando. O homem lutava contra um campo de força invisível tentando alcançar o menino, gritavam coisas que ela não compreendia em um dialeto que ela não conhecia.

Em sua frente os botões já brilhavam um vermelho escuro o suficiente para mostrar que o tempo estava chegando ao fim. Ela pressionou o botão criança, o corpo do homem cedeu, o campo desapareceu e ele bateu com força contra o chão. A primeira reação do garoto foi choque, silêncio, mas logo vieram os gritos, o choro sentido, ela não sabia a relação entre eles, mas certamente era profunda.

Os guardas arrastaram o homem e a criança foi carregada facilmente para onde quer que eles eram levados.

Kara sentia sua mente se descontrolando, seu corpo tremia, e ficava cada vez mais difícil respirar.

_Pare, por favor, pare... Só pare. – Implorava, caindo de joelhos.

_ Agora que está começando a ficar divertido. – Ele falou desapontado. – Vamos fazer assim, você me responde mais duas perguntas e acabamos.

Desta vez não apareceram pessoas, mas imagens holográficas: de um lado um conjunto de mil planetas que ela não conseguiu reconhecer, exceto um que estava em maior evidência, Terra e do outro um único planeta que ela nunca seria capaz de ignorar.

_ Qual devo destruir? – Ele falou com uma calma teatral. – Mil planetas habitados ou Kripton?

Kara sentiu o ar ser expulso do seu corpo, sua cabeça rodava.

_ Não, por favor não! Eu faço qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, mas não... – ela chorava enquanto os botões mudavam de cor.

_ Vamos senhorita, sabe o que vai acontecer se não escolher um. - Ele ria.

Segundos antes dos botões se tornarem pretos Kara pressionou.

Na lateral da sala uma tela gigante apareceu, e ela pode ver Kripton mais uma vez, pela ultima vez. Um feixe de luz cortou o planeta no meio e diante de seus olhos Kripton foi feito em pedaços.

Kara estava oca, sua mente estava em branco, mais uma vez Kripton se desmanchava, e desta vez, ela quem destruiu Kripton.

_ Não fique assim, pense pelo lado positivo, mais uma pergunta e você será uma mulher livre! – Ele falou batendo palmas quando a tela se apagou. – Kara permaneceu de joelhos imóvel. – Ergam-na! – Ele ordenou e um dos guardas cumpriu mantendo Kara de pé contra sua vontade.

_ Ultima pergunta! – Ele falou excessivamente animado, mas ela não era mais capaz de ligar os pontos. – Quem você escolhe que viva. – Com um aceno dois novos hologramas surgiram diante dos olhos opacos de Kara, duas imagens que a essa altura ela não acreditava que seria capaz de ver novamente. Dois bebês, pequenos, encolhidos no que parecia ser um ventre materno, mas somente quando ela ouviu as palavras que ela mais temia que teve certeza. – O seu filho ou sua filha? – Sua vida estava prestes a acabar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo episódio de "Preço do Tempo": 
> 
> \- Filho ou filha?
> 
> \-------------------------------------------   
> Gostaram? Querem mais? Deixem seu comentário!
> 
> P.S.: Favor não me matarem, grata....


	23. O preço da Salvação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, Galera, aí vai mais um capítulo e com ele também uma notícia triste... O Fim está próximo... Pois é... Essa fic acaba no capítulo 25, onde finalmente estaremos fechando este arco... Mas não fiquem tristes tenho planos para uma continuação, mas preciso "cozinhar" ele mais um pouquinho para fica no ponto... 
> 
> Como sempre espero que gostem.  
> Vamos lá ...

Ela não podia escolher, não havia como escolher, sua mente tentava criar qualquer forma de salvar seus filhos, um menino e uma menina, essa notícia a teria feito tão feliz, mas não daquela forma, não presa em um jogo que lhe cobrava um deles.

O guarda ao seu lado se moveu, para conseguir mantê-la de pé e ela ouviu o tilintar de uma solução. Ela forçou o corpo para baixa fazendo com que o guarda a acompanhasse e em seguida se moveu rapidamente para o alto acertando o rosto dele em cheio, antes que ele desmontasse no chão ela alcançou sua adaga.

O segundo guarda estava surpreso, sua mão foi até sua arma, mas ela conseguiu impedir que ela a sacasse, cravando a adaga em seu ombro, ele caiu no chão e só havia uma coisa a fazer. Matar Zint.

Ela chutou o ferimento do segundo guarda e pegou sua arma, andou em direção a Zint que estava estático com a mudança de eventos, o primeiro tiro passou raspando em seu braço e ele acordou procurando por refúgio atrás da cadeira que volta e meia ocupava. O tempo estava contra ela e isso deixava tudo mais difícil. Ela continuou avançando até ele, correndo o mais rápido que sua condição sem poderes permitia. Quando estava na altura dos hologramas ela ouviu um som de desativação, os hologramas desapareceram e os botões, vermelho vivo paravam de brilhar.

Então era isso, ela só precisava se afastar da bancada o suficiente. Um sorriso largo apareceu em seu rosto, eles estavam salvos, a felicidade durou segundos, até ela sentir uma queimação no abdômen, ombro e coxa esquerda. Seu corpo não conseguiu se manter de pé e ela caiu com força contra ao chão.

Sentiu seu sangue esvair formando uma poça ao seu redor, tinham atirado nela, era isso, acertaram três tiros nela. Sua mente foi até a sua família, Lena, ela tinha feito uma promessa que não seria capaz de cumprir, o frio fez com que seu corpo tremesse contra sua vontade, quando pensou novamente que os filhos ficariam bem um sorriso nasceu em seu rosto pálido.

_ Isso foi bem interessante, senhorita Kara, bem interessante mesmo. – Ela tentou erguer a arma, mas sentiu alguém pisar na sua mão. Ouviu um zumbido no ouvido, seus pés e mão formigarem – Vamos ver como você se sai quando acordar. – A escuridão foi alcançando seus olhos e ela desmaiou.

 

-//-

 

Ela acordou com o estômago embrulhado e a cabeça doendo. Ao seu lado uma máquina registrava seus dados, ela estava em uma enfermaria, vestia uma roupa que a monitorava, haviam cortinas ao seu redor impedindo de ver todo o lugar, quando se lembrou dos últimos acontecimentos seu coração disparou e a máquina ao seu lado fez um barulho estridente.

_ Ora, ora, se não estamos despertas... – Uma voz angelical surgiu do seu lado, era uma mulher de uma espécie diferente da que ela tinha visto até então. Seus braços eram longos, com dedos longos e delicados, tinha um rosto simpático e uma calda envolta na cintura. – Acalme-se você está em segurança, Kara. Eu me chamo Tala.

_ Meus filhos... – Kara começou a se desesperar novamente.

_ Eles estão bem. – Tala falou desviando o olhar. – No instante que saiu da máquina ela desligou.

_ Mas no instante que me colocarem lá novamente... – Kara deixou o corpo acertar a maca. – Tala assentiu cabisbaixa. – Por que? – Kara coçou os olhos para conter as lágrimas. – O que eles ganham com isso.

_ Não era assim... – Tala falou pra si. – Não éramos assim...

_ Você não parece com eles. – Kara pontuou.

_ Nem todos os integrantes do Coletivo são da mesma espécie, Kara. – Tala falou séria. – No começo as coisas não eram assim... – Falou com o olhar perdido. – Éramos vários grupos de todos os tipos de espécies, exilados ou que tiveram os mundos destruídos. Éramos fracos, qualquer espécie mais forte ou mais organizada conseguiam o que queriam de nos. Então encontramos essa tecnologia, ela nos mudou, nosso corpo começou a se alimentar de sentimentos, de energia, por assim dizer, mantém nossos corpos saudáveis. A máquina onde estava absorve esse tipo de energia e nós alimentamos nossa sociedade. Somente pessoas fora do coletivo podem ser utilizadas como “alimento”...

_ Então, vocês se alimentam dos meus sentimentos, da minha dor? – Kara colocou de forma simples.

_ Sim, bem agora eu posso sentir, seu medo, raiva, tristeza, posso até saborear. - Tala então mostrou uma tatuagem de um triangulo vermelho vivo de ponta cabeça na parte. – Essa é a marca do Coletivo, se ela fica negra significa que não temos mais energia e morremos.

_ Por que vocês escolheram se alimentar de dor? – Kara tentava entender.

_ Porque é a mais fácil de causar. – Tala falou com a voz fria.

_ Isso é errado em tantos níveis. – Kara falou furiosa. – Vocês destroem mundo, matam pessoas...

_ Fazemos o necessário para sobreviver. É assim que o universo funciona, tomamos o que precisamos para que não nos tomem o que nos é sagrado.

Kara olhou para o nada, tentando colocar a mente no lugar.

_ Como estou viva? – Kara ficou curiosa.

_ A quantidade de energia que a ultimas duas perguntas te causaram foram estrondosas, não poupamos esforços para lhe trazer de volta, até usamos uma luz semelhante a do sol da Terra para fazer com que seu corpo se curasse mais rápido. – Ela apontou para um conjunto de lâmpadas sobre a maca. – Eu lamento que as coisas sejam assim, Kara, mas de certa forma, em nome do coletivo, obrigada.

Tala saiu deixando Kara com seus pensamentos para trás. Ela tentou se levantar, mas um campo de força a mantinha presa a maca. Seus olhos percorreram o lugar procurando uma saída, voltou sua atenção para as lâmpadas de “sol”. Se ela conseguisse ligar.

As cortinas se mexeram e o garoto que ela escolheu viver aparece, seu rosto estava marcado pela tristeza, Kara não tinha o que dizer. Ele falou algo que ela não compreendeu, então avançou até ela, chorando e zangado, com um objeto em mãos que pareceu cortante, mas Kara nunca havia visto.

_ Eu não tive escolha... – Kara falava na esperança dele compreender. – Eu tive que escolher um de vocês. – Ele continuava a gritar coisas que ela não compreendia. – Me perdoe.

Ela sentiu o objeto ser cravado na sua coxa e gritou imóvel. Atrás da cortina uma mulher apareceu gritando com o garoto na língua deles e puxando ele para longe de Kara, que respirava com força, tentando se concentrar em algo que não fosse a dor na perna que ainda tinha o objeto preso.

A mulher voltou e o tirou com delicadeza e falou algo com pesar para Kara.

_ Está tudo bem! - Kara falou arfando. A mulher assentiu e se afastou. – Espera! – Com o grito de Kara ela se voltou. – Ali, aquela luz, eu preciso que você a ligue. – Kara balançava a cabeça em direção a luz.

A mulher olhou indecisa de Kara para a luz e de volta para Kara.

_ Se você ligar aquela luz eu consigo tirar a gente daqui. – Kara falava com a mulher que ainda não estava convencida – Por tudo que é mais sagrado! – Kara chorava. – Liga essa lâmpada!

Kara insistiu e a mulher vagarosamente alcançou o interruptor. Então Kara sentiu, o calor conhecido, seu ferimento na perna se fechar, a cabeça parar de doer e o estomago se acertar, enquanto suas celular se carregavam com energia “solar” seu espírito se recarregava com esperança e ódio. A mulher pegou seu uniforme, o ergueu no ar, abraçou falou palavras que ela não compreendia e saiu dali.

Ela absorveu o máximo possível de energia, mas não estava 100% quando Tala voltou.

_ Quem...

Kara atravessou o campo que a manteve parada e a ergueu pelo pescoço fazendo com que sufocasse.

_ “Tomamos o que precisamos para que não nos tomem o que nos é sagrado.” – Kara falou enquanto ela desfalecia.

Ela voou pelo lugar procurando saídas e encontrou outras pessoas cativas pelo caminho, abriu com sua força todas as grades, continuou a voar e encontrou o arsenal, voltou para os prisioneiros com armas, eles corriam para todos os lados, atirando sem destino, ela encontrou onde eles mantinham as naves e os ajudou a chegar até lá.

Haviam mais prisioneiros que naves, então ela colocou o máximo deles na nave que veio, deu um comando de lançamento e saiu, ela precisava encontrar Zint.

Ela atravessou a nave causando o máximo de destruição que pode, até encontrar Zint na mesma câmara que ela foi mantida durante as perguntas, sozinho, já que a maior parte dos guardas estavam em conflito com os prisioneiros que ainda estavam por ali.

_ Vamos jogar um jogo. – Kara se aproximou devagar. – O que você prefere: Sufocar no universo, ou que eu remova cada pedaço do seu corpo?

_ Você nos condenou a morte! – Ele falava entre fúria e pânico. – Você não tem ideia de quantas pessoas acabou de matar.

_ Eu tenho uma ideia boa de quantas você me fez matar! – Kara o acertou com violência. – E agora garantir que ninguém sofra o que eu sofri.

_ Como as centenas de prisioneiros que libertou? – Ele sorriu sacana. Antes que ela pudesse entender a pergunta dele ela ouviu o som. Um barulho alto e na lateral da sala abriu uma janela, todas as naves haviam sido destruídas, cada uma delas, destroços flutuavam por todos os lados.

Então Kara perdeu a razão, ela atravessou o corpo dele com o braço, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Com sua visão de calor destruiu tudo ao seu redor, se era sua raiva que eles queriam eles a teriam. No ultimo instante correu para um das naves de fuga, quando estava se afastando da espaçonave que a manteve cativa essa explodiu fazendo com que sua cápsula perdesse o controle e fosse arremessada para longe.

 

-//-

 

_ Os meus poderes acabaram novamente e demorou anos para que eu conseguisse carona para o sistema solar. – Kara falava com a voz rouca.

Lena chorava em silêncio, era a única coisa que conseguia fazer, abraçar Kara e chorar. Ela estava em choque não tinha imaginado o quão perto esteve de perder os filhos, e as coisas que Kara teve que suportar, Lena não consegui pronunciar uma palavra se quer.

Passaram alguns minutos assim, uma nos braços da outra.

_ Por isso que precisamos fugir, encontrar uma forma de sair daqui antes que eles tentem algo, Lena... Por favor... – Kara tornou a implorar.

_ Não podemos fazer isso, Kara, você está se deixando dominar pelo pânico e depois de tudo que ouvi faz sentido, mas não podemos abandonar todas as pessoas com quem nos importamos e fugir. - Kara enterrou o rosto no colo de Lena. – Vamos mandar as crianças para a fortaleza com sua mãe, Clark deve mandar Lois e os pais também, eu sei que não é muito, mas é alguma coisa.

Kara ainda queria fugir para o mais longe possível, mas o que Lena falava fazia sentido. Elas desceram para a sala e as crianças haviam acabado de acordar, antes mesmo estarem despertas o suficiente para compreender o que estava acontecendo elas foram abraçadas, o mais forte que Lena pode e que Kara podia, só para ter uma breve certeza que estavam bem.

 

-//-

 

Kara, Lena e os gêmeos chegaram ao DEO carregando pequenas mochilas. Kara foi para os braços de Alex e a abraçou com força, procurando algo que Alex sempre lhe dera. Suporte.

_ Vamos encontrar uma saída, ok? – Alex afagava seus cabelos. – É isso que fazemos de melhor, encontrar uma solução. – Kara ainda no abraço assentiu, quando elas se afastaram encontraram Lena abraçando com semelhante intensidade os filhos. – Faça um favor, entregue isso para mamãe. – Kara pegou o aparelho telefônico.

_ Obedeçam à vovó, certo? – Os dois concordaram. – Ótimo. – Lena os beijou com carinho. – Eu amo vocês, vou morrer de saudades.

Quando foram se despedir de Alex, Lena pegou um documento que mantinha consigo em casa e entregou para Kara.

_ Entregue isso para sua mãe. – Lena recebeu um olhar curioso de Kara. – São papeis de custódia, caso algo nos aconteça ela tem a guarda completa deles.

_ Ah... – Kara falou com a voz baixa sentindo que tudo aquilo estava ficando muito real. – Certo. – Aqueles documentos em suas mãos pesaram toneladas.

Deixar os filhos e sua mãe na fortaleza foi mais difícil que Kara esperava. Quando chegou encontrou Clark discutindo com Lois sobre ela não querer ficar ali, acenou  brevemente e cumprimentou os Kents e abraçou a mãe.

_ Vamos vir para cá no instante que foi seguro. – Kara afirmou. – Alex pediu para lhe entregar isso. – Deu a ela um celular. – E Lena pediu que ficasse com isso. – Entregou o envelope. – Caso algo aconteça a nós, estes são os papeis da guarda. – Eliza assentiu com o estômago embrulhando.

_ Que bom que ela pensa em tudo, mas eu não vou precisar disso, você está me ouvindo? – Ela segurou o rosto de Kara. – Minhas duas filhas vão voltar pra mim, combinado? – Kara disse um sim sussurrado abraçando a mãe pela cintura.

Ela se abaixou na altura dos filhos, e tocou seus rostinhos de leve.

_ Eu sei que as coisas parecem assutadoras agora, mas tudo vai ficar bem, certo. – Eles se enterraram em seus braços e ela os abraçou forte, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos. – Eu amo vocês.

Ela encontrou Clark aguardando por ela na entrada da fortaleza, partiram sem olhar para trás, ou não sairiam dali. Quando alcançaram o DEO Leslie e J’onh estavam sendo atendidos pela equipe médica.

_ Já disse, estou bem, agora tire isso de mim. – Leslie falava enfurecida.

_ O que aconteceu? – Kara avançou até o marciano que balançou a cabeça deixando claro que estava tudo bem. Enquanto Clark e Alex foram tratar de algo no arsenal.

_ Não temos o gosto certo. – J’onh falou e Kara sentiu um frio subir pela nuca. – Eles disseram que vieram até aqui para experimentar um humano de verdade...

_ Como eles ousam? – Leslie estava muito brava. – Eu sou uma humana de verdade!

_ Você é uma super-humana, Leslie, agora sinta-se feliz por isso e pare de falar besteiras. – Lena abraçou a amiga o mais forte que pode. – Eu fiquei com medo por você! Nunca mais faça algo assim, ok?

_ Sim, enfrentar o Coletivo e sobreviver é um feito incrível, mesmo por sorte. – Sara falou, se dando conta que Alex não estava mais ali e saiu para procurá-la.

_ Eles mandaram uma mensagem. – J’onh falou. – “Apresente seu campeão.” – Ele mostrou um bracelete cromado com uma pedra ao adornando. – Pelo que pudemos aprender a nave é invulnerável a única forma de entrar lá é se eles quiserem que você entre.

_ Ela pode ser destruída por dentro. – Kara pontuou. – Só preciso colocar isso e trazer o inferno até eles.

_ Eu não acho que você vai conseguir entrar lá. Esse bracelete só aceitara o campeão, pelo que pude compreender. – J’onh falou. – E outra questão é o tempo, eles estão ansiosos demais, se não apresentarmos um campeão eles devem abrir para qualquer humano que aceite. – O olhar de Kara era de puro pavor, se eles encontram alguém como Lilian, o que ela faria, mas eles se alimentam de medo. Minutos passaram sem que ela notasse, estava perdida em suas divagações

Alex retornou para a sala e trocou olhares com J’onh, Kara ficou curiosa, confusa, mas antes que pudesse falar algo ouviu Clark chamar por ela e Lena.

_ Me desculpe. – Ele falou do nada. – Eu sei que não vai me perdoar por isso, mas tem que ser feito.

_ Clark o que você fez? – Kara deu um passo em direção ao primo, mas ele foi mais rápido.

_ Não é sobre o que eu fiz, mas sobre o que vou fazer. – Ele pegou Lena pela cintura e lançou para o alto.

_ Clark!? – Lena gritou desesperada enquanto sentia o ar passar em velocidade ao redor de seu corpo. Ela olhava ao redor procurando por Kara que logo apareceu ao seu lado. Agarrou-se a ela desesperada.

_ Você está bem? – Kara perguntou.

_ O que deu nele? – Lena perguntou irritada. – Por que ele fez isso?

_ Eu não sei. – Kara falou ao pousarem novamente no DEO. – Mas vou descobrir.

Ela chegou ao saguão, pronta para surrar uma resposta de Clark, mas seus olhos foram envolvidos pela luz que envolvia Alex, viu o bracelete nela e voou em sua direção, e Alex lhe dar um sorriso triste.

_ Alex! – Gritou enquanto suas mãos agarraram o vazio. – O que vocês estão pensando? – Gritou para J’onh e os outros. – Isso é loucura! Ela vai.

_ A agente Denvers fará o que é necessário para salvar a raça humana. – J’onh falou gélido, Kara deu um muro nele.

_ Ela não é “Agente Denvers”, é a Alex, lembra, a que você considera uma filha! – Kara continuou em direção a ele e Leslie entrou na sua frente.

_ Se você conhece sua irmã bem o suficiente sabe que ela fez um juramento de proteger todas as pessoas da Terra, e é isso que ela vai fazer.

_ Vocês são loucos.

Kara saiu voando em direção a nave que a está altura já estava próxima da órbita terrestre quando sentiu um aperto no tornozelo.

_ Ela me pediu, Kara, e eu jurei que iria parar você. – Clark falou com um tom triste. – Não torne isso mais difícil.

_ Clark eu amo você, mas se não me soltar agora irá se arrepender amargamente. – Ele não soltou.

Ela puxou o pé livre e o acertou com toda sua força. Novamente tentou avançar em direção a nave quando sentiu ele agarra sua capa e jogá-la no chão.

Ela se ergueu e olhou para o primo com um olhar de raiva e ódio, enquanto ele devolveu um olhar de dor e os dois entraram em uma troca de golpes.

 

-//-

 

_ O que está acontecendo, Lena perguntou entrando no saguão minutos depois que Kara e Clark saíram voando. – O que deu no Clark? Onde está Alex e Sara?

Nenhum foi capaz de lhe olhar nos olhos.

_ Alguém me responda. – Lena exigiu, mas a atenção de toda a sala se voltou para Sara que entrava furiosa.

_ Onde ela esta? – Sara gritou. Então a noite se acendeu

 

-//-

 

Kara estava trocando golpes com o primo, cansados os dois, ela era mais forte, mas ele tinha mais experiência.

_ Clark... Por favor... – Kara estava tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Eu preciso tirar ela de lá.

_ Não posso, Kara, mesmo que eu deixe você ir não dá mais tempo. – Kara ficou estática, deu alguns passos até Clark.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso?

Então o céu se iluminou como nunca antes havia feito, onde estava a nave a minutos atrás agora existia um ponto de luz intensa, no silêncio do universo o Coletivo se fazia em milhões de pedaços, Kara caiu de joelhos, sem saber como respirar. Não haveria como Alex ter sobrevivido àquilo.

_ Me perdoe, Kara. – Clark falou ao seu lado. – Preciso lidar com os destroços. – Ele falou com uma voz baixa e voou para longe.

Talvez ela tivesse encontrado o caminho de volta. Kara chegou ao DEO na velocidade da luz, encontrou Lena em prantos, Leslie a segurando em um abraço, Winn e outros agentes tentando segurar Sara de avançar novamente contra J’onh.

_ Você poderia tê-la impedido! – Sara soluçava. – Poderíamos pensar em algo, encontrar uma saída.

_ Não tínhamos tanto tempo assim, se eles não recebessem alguém logo iriam escolher alguém ao leu e nossa janela de oportunidade estaria fechada. – J’onh falou sem ter coragem de olhar para Sara.

_ O que aconteceu? – Kara perguntou vazia. – Onde está Alex?

_ Sua irmã explodiu um micro-sol dentro da nave do Coletivo. – Sara falou com raiva, tirando os agentes de cima dela. – Nada conseguiria sobreviver aquilo – Ela apontou para o ponto de luz que morria lentamente no espaço. – Alex morreu, Kara. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo episódio de "Preço do Tempo": 
> 
> \- O Último pensamento de Alex Denvers
> 
> \-------------------------------------------   
> Gostaram? Querem mais? Deixem seu comentário!


	24. O ultimo pensamento de Alex Denvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como sempre, não ameassem a autora... apesar de ser ruim ela é um tipo sensível... Mentira... Ela é só ruim mesmo... 
> 
> Eu espero que vocês gostem...  
> E vamos lá...

_Kara, eles estão aqui. – Alex odiou cada palavra que saiu da sua boca, ela sabia pelo que Kara havia passado, nunca imaginaria que o maior medo da irmã a acompanhasse até em casa. – O Coletivo Vakarian está em Júpiter, essa era a missão de Leslie e J’onh, eles tentaram estudar mais sobre eles e perdemos contato...

Kara ficou pálida e deu passos para trás ganhando espaço para pensar. Alex tentou se aproximar, mas Kara rejeitou o seu contato.

_ Não, não... não... – A voz da super ia se perdendo.

_ Kara nós estaremos preparados, vamos bolar um plano... – Alex tentou, mas a mente de Kara estava tomada pelo medo.

_ NÃO TEM COMO ESTAR PREPARADO, ALEX! – Medo e raiva. – VIRÃO AQUI E MATARAM TODOS, TUDO... – Em seguida ela desapareceu pela janela.

_ Você tem certeza que eles fazem parte do coletivo Vakarian? – Sara se aproximou, ela queria abraçar Alex e Alex queria ser abraçada, mas não era o lugar ou o horário.

_ Sim, quando fui a sua dimensão em busca de Kara eu li todo o material que Barry tinha, aquele emblema, naquela nave – apontou para a tela. – pertence ao coletivo. Alex viu a figura séria de Sara. – Você já encontrou com eles antes?

_ Não, mas já pude ver o que eles causam. – Falou com pesar. – Eles são convencidos e tem aquela máquina que distorce a realidade de acordo com o que eles precisam, é muita loucura.

_ Sim, muita loucura... – Mas Alex não estava mais prestando atenção em Sara.

Deixou à loira falando sozinha e entrou na sala de J’onh. Pegou o telefone e discou para Clark.

_ Você viu o céu? – Perguntou antes do outro saudá-la. – Acredito que eles tentaram uma invasão na melhor das hipóteses.

_ Eu vi, você tem certeza sobre a invasão? – Clark perguntou preocupado.

_ Não, eles provavelmente irão nos usar de gado, se alimentar de sentimentos como dor, medo e depressão.

_ Só isso... – ele falou sarcasticamente. – Kara?

_ Em meio a uma crise de pânico. – Alex se sentou e olhou pela janela. – Foi por culpa deles que ela ficou presa na outra dimensão.

_ Ah. – Clark engoliu seco. – J’onh?

_ Desaparecido em Ação, ele e Leslie foram vigiar os visitantes e não retornaram.

_ Então isso te coloca no comando disso tudo. – Clark concluiu. – O que tem em mente?

_Você não vai gostar. – Alex previniu.

_ Você fala como se eu tivesse alguma escolha, Denvers. – Clark deu um pequeno sorriso. – Vamos logo, o que precisa?

_ Eu preciso de um micro-sol...

 

-//-

 

_ Vamos encontrar uma saída, ok? – Alex afagava os cabelos sempre arrumados de Kara. – É isso que fazemos de melhor, encontrar uma solução. – Ela sentiu Kara assentir e afundar mais em seu enlaço. – Faça um favor, entregue isso para mamãe. – Entregou o aparelho para Kara quando ela se afastou e foi em direção aos filhos.

Ela se abaixou na altura dos filhos, os abraçou e beijou várias vezes.

_ Eu preciso que me prometam uma coisa, certo? – Com olhares assustados eles concordaram. – Eu quero que você sempre protejam um ao outro, sempre, combinado?

_ Mami, eu estou com medo. – Oli confessou, Alex colocou sua mão e de Chris juntas.

_ A mamãe vai fazer de tudo para que tudo fique bem, certo. Cuidem bem da vovó, ok?

Eles concordaram e abraçaram mais uma vez, ela não queria soltá-lo, mas Kara precisava levá-los.

Sara se sentia perdida na movimentação, vez ou outra perdendo Alex da sua vista, mas desta vez quando ela entrou na sala de J’onh Sara a acompanhou com o olhar, deu alguns minutos para que ela saísse, quando isso não aconteceu foi ao encontro dela. Alex estava em prantos escrevendo, se despedindo, chorava sem se segurar e quando viu que era Sara a porta se permitiu sentir todo o medo que tinha no coração.

_ Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos encontrar uma saída. – Sara falava ignorante do destino já traçado. – Eu estou aqui. – Com essa, Alex não pode se segurar, chorou mais ainda. Alguns minutos o choro foi diminuindo e ela pode encarar Sara, queria contar para ela o que estava prestes a fazer, mas saberia que a loira faria de tudo para impedi-la. Em vez disso a beijou, com carinho, com desespero, com uma tristeza sem fim, com amor.

Sara não perguntou o que estava acontecendo, e ali ficaram abraçadas até alguém bater a porta, Alex se recompôs e permitiu a entrada. Clark com seu rosto sério pediu para conversar com Alex sozinha e Sara permitiu, aquele momento ficaria na mente de Sara, se ela tivesse ficado, se ela tivesse escutado o plano, se Alex simplesmente houvesse lhe contado.

Clark entregou uma caixinha para Alex e ela pegou com esmero. Dentro havia uma cápsula que cabia na palma da mão, semelhante a uma caneta.

_ Você só precisa pressionar estes dois lados. – ele apontou para lados opostos do cilindro. – Podemos encontrar outra forma, Alex. – Ele falou sério. – Podemos descobrir...

_ Clark eles podem destruir todo nosso planeta com uma questão, você quer colocar isso em chance... – Eles se sentaram frente a frente. – Preciso agora descobrir como entrar e preciso de sua ajuda com mais uma coisa... – Alex colocou a caixa dentro do cofre de J’onh. – Kara.

_ Ela vai te odiar, me odiar, por estar te ajudando. – Clark coçou a cabeça.

_ Desde que ela viva, ela pode me odiar eternamente. – Alex falou, sentou-se olhando para ele que lhe deu um olhar solidário. – Eu deixarei cartas... explicando. – Alex falou apontando para papeis separados sob a mesa. – Tenho que coordenar algumas coisas e lançar um grupo de busca para J’onh e Leslie, assim que descobrir onde procurar... – Falou se levantando.

_ Alex. – Clark se levantou e andou até ela. Colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e a mulher respirou. – Tenho algo para você. – Ele colocou a mão no bolso. – Eu tinha preparado isso para Lena, quando ela e Kara se casassem, mas esse momento parece mais correto. – do bolso tirou um colar com o emblema conhecido de uma cor acobreada. – Este é o símbolo da minha família, a qual há muitos anos você faz parte. – Ele colocou o colar nela e ela o tocou delicadamente. – Quando estive lá fora não estará sozinha, cada um de nós estará com você. – Clark fez o melhor que pode, e Alex se sentiu grata pela demonstração de carinho e respeito. Ela o abraçou com força deixando mais algumas lágrimas escaparem.

_ Prometa que ficará de olho neles. – Alex pediu entre lágrimas.

_ Sempre, em todos eles, até mesmo em Sara. – Clark deu um sorriso apertado. – Se ela não me matar antes.

 

-//-

 

Winn havia esquadrinhado cada pedaço do caminho entre Júpiter e Terra, mas nada de Leslie ou J’onh. Ele ouviu alarmes sem compreender o que significava, quando de uma Luz Leslie saiu carregando J’onh.

_ Alex, eles voltaram. –Winn gritou. – Equipe médica!

Leslie ajudava J’onh a se mover, mas pareciam muito bem.

_ O que aconteceu? – Winn perguntou enquanto Alex chegava e checava brevemente J’onh.

_ Eles nos pegaram, - Leslie respondeu. – No segundo que tentamos entrar, aquela nave é uma fortaleza, impenetrável, pelo que pude perceber do casco é feito de um material muito forte.

_ Eles estão procurando um ser humano sem poderes. – J’onh colocou um bracelete na mesa. – Nenhum de nós foi bom o suficiente para eles. Querem um campeão da Terra para representá-la. – ele apontou para o objeto. – O escolhido deve usar isso, caso não escolhamos alguém eles irão pegar o primeiro humano que conseguirem.

_ Obrigada, mas eu estou bem. – Leslie falou para o agente que insistia em medir sua pressão. – Acredita nisso, eles me cheiraram como animais e falaram que o sabor estava errada, bando de malucos. – Leslie quis eletrocutar o agente que insistia em medir o que quer que fosse nela. – Já disse, estou bem, agora tire isso de mim. – Leslie falava enfurecida.

Assim que Kara e Clark chegaram ele recebeu um olhar com Alex e se afastou do grupo, foram juntos para o Arsenal.

_ Eu tenho uma maneira de entrar. – Alex lançou. –Preciso que distraia Kara. – Clark se preparou para responder, mas ouviu o som de alguém se aproximando. E parou no caminho.

_ Alex? – Sara perguntou se aproximando da porta.

_ Eu vou seguir conforme sua sugestão. – Clark parou pronto e deu mais um abraço em Alex, Sara achou estranho, não gostou, mas não conhecia o cara e não sabia da proximidade entre ele e Alex. Ele se afastou cumprimentou Sara e saiu.

Alex deu as costas à porta onde Sara estava e conferiu o emblema de El em bronze escondido dentro da camisa que usava e pegou um dardo entre as munições.

_ Alex? – Sara retornou a chamar.

Alex a tomou pela mão e puxou pela instalação até chegar a sala de interrogatório.

_ Alex, você está me assustando. – Sara falou segundos antes de Alex prensá-la contra uma parede e beijá-la com tudo que tinha em si.

_ Eu queria que tivéssemos mais tempo. – Falou segurando o choro. – Queria poder descobrir as coisas que você faz e que me deixam furiosa, e festas de família, minha mãe iria gostar de você, claro que ela iria te ameaçar um pouco.

_ Alex... – Sara tentou perguntar do que ela estava falando quando sentiu o dardo na mão de Alex acertar seu pescoço.

_ Quando acordar eu não estarei aqui. – Alex chorava e Sara não conseguia se mover. – Me perdoe por diminuir ainda mais o pouco tempo que tínhamos. – A visão de Sara estava cada vez mais turva. Mas ela viu um sorriso entre as lágrimas de Alex. – Sabe, acho que eu me... – Sara apagou, sem escutar as últimas palavras que Alex queria que ouvisse.

Alex retornou para a sala e olhou direto para J’onh:

_ Tenho um plano. – Ela pensou.

_ Eu consigo ver. – J’onh olhou preocupado. – Alex, isso é... Nós podemos...

_ Não temos tempo, J’onh, eles podem escolher uma pessoa aleatória e o mundo ficaria a mercê.

_ Você tem certeza que isso dará certo?

_ É um micro-sol, mas ainda é grande o suficiente.

Ele assentiu.

Kara olhou para eles confusa, mas antes que pudesse falar algo ouviu Clark chamar por ela e Lena. Alex andou até a mesa e pegou o bracelete.

_ Ei, você, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Leslie a segurou pelo braço.

_ Eu sou a campeã. – Alex suspirou.

_ Alex, eles são... – Winn olhou ao redor, precisava de ajuda para parar Alex, mas Sara, Lena e Kara não estavam a vista.

_ Leslie. – Alex falou em um tom indiscutível e Leslie a soltou. – Cuide deles por mim.

Leslie compreendeu que nada conseguiria parar Alex de ir até lá e resolver as coisas, como quer que fosse. Alex deu um breve abraço em Winn e se preparou. Suspirou e pressionou a jóia do bracelete sendo envolta por uma luz forte, antes que a luz a cegasse de vez ela pode ver Kara vindo em sua direção, lhe deu um sorriso triste, o único que tinha.

_ Al... – Seu grito foi cortado e Alex se viu parada no meio de um saguão com uma bancada com dois botões e um alienígena amarelado com olhos roxos e um sorriso simpático a sua frente.

_ Ora... ora... ora... se não temos uma campeã. – O alienígena se pronunciou. – Eu me chamo Zint. – Como devo chamá-la?

Alex sorriu, sentiu seu sangue ferver e sorriu, se tinha alguém que ela queria encontrar era aquele cara.

_ Pode me chamar de Alex - disse cordial, apesar de seus sentimentos.

_ Interessante. – Zint falou. – Alex então. – ele se aproximou dela. – Sabe, eu estive muito curiosos para conhecer o seu planeta. Sua história é incrível, e eu gostaria...

_ De me chamar para um jogo? – Alex completou colocando a mão no bolso direito, segurando a bomba.

_ No início foi, mas depois que eu pude ver tudo que vocês seres humanos são capazes... Nossa! – Ele disse impressionado. - Você sabe por que eu tenho esse emprego? – Ele apontou para si. – Bom, alguém cruel e criativo era necessário, e bem... aqui estou eu, mas nada nunca que eu fiz na minha vida antes do coletivo é levemente próximo ao que vocês fazem a si mesmos... constantemente! Então o que quero lhe oferecer é o meu trabalho.

_ Você quer que eu viva por conta de torturar pessoas. – Alex falou com o rosto debochado. – E se eu não quiser.

_ Simples, ele a tomou pelo braço esquerdo fazendo com que ela erguesse a mão livre. – Farei que não seja opcional. – Ela sentiu uma queimadura no braço e puxou. Ele sentiu que algo estava estranho, a mulher não exalava somente medo e raiva, mas também esperança.

_ Você não faz ideia como eu estou feliz em te ver, de todas as pessoas do coletivo, você é de longe o que eu queria que estivesse presente neste momento. – ela foi até ele e deu um muro com toda força sua mão esquerda permitia. – Em nome do meu planeta, rejeitamos a sua oferta. – Em segundos todos os guardas estavam vindo ao seu encontro, ela ergueu a mão com a bomba. – E em nome da minha irmã, eu espero que você acredite em inferno.

Ela pressionou a bomba e a sentiu vibrar em sua mão, se carregando, fechou os olhos e rezou para que os filhos não olhassem para o céu naquele instante, que Kara, Lena e sua mãe a perdoassem, pensou em como Sara ficaria brava com ela agora, naquele segundo toda sua coragem se desfez, ela queria mais tempo, mais dias de praia coma família, mais tardes brincando com os filhos, um futuro com Sara. O ultimo pensamento de Alex Denvers antes de explodir um micro-sol foi como queria ver mais uma vez seus filhos correndo pelo gramado com o cachorro em sua direção, fugindo do monstro da cosquinha de Sara, senti-los em seus braços e ver Sara rindo com...

Sentiu o calor, ouviu os gritos que nem percebeu gritar e depois veio o silêncio.

 

-//-

 

Barbara merecia um descanso, desde que chegou a na cidade ficava por conta de patrulhar a cidade ou ficar de baba, não que ela não adorasse os filhos de Kara, mas ela era uma mulher adulta precisava de uma válvula de escape. Andou enrolada na toalha pela casa, pegou um pote de sorvete que havia sobrevivido aos Denvers, seu telefone e andou até a sacada, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras dispostas pegou o celular e ligou para Dick.

_ Hey,Babs, como estão as coisas? – Ele falou com a voz sexy que fazia cada pedaço dela se arrepiar.

_ Hey, Dick, aqui está tudo... – Então uma luz brilhante a cegou. – Oh... merda...

_ Oi? – Dick falou sério. – Babs, está tudo bem? Essa luz é aí?

_ Eu tenho que ir descobrir. – Ela falou colocando o telefone no viva voz e jogando contra a cama. – Dick, eu te ligo depois. – Ela desligou antes que ele pudesse responder, a essa altura já estava corretamente vestida e pulando da janela, enquanto tentava ser atendida por Kara.

 

-//-

 

Sara despertou, grogue, o sedativo que Alex havia lhe aplicado era fraco.

_Alex. – Sussurrou para si apreensiva. – O que você está planejando. – Correu pelo DEO em direção ao painel principal e encontrou Lena tremendo com Leslie ao seu lado e Winn sentado em choque, ao lado de J’onh que se mantinha parado com o olhar perdido.

_ Onde está ela? – Falou sentindo o desespero crescer.

Uma luz cegou todas as pessoas.

_ Ela...? Oh não... isso foi? – Leslie tentou fazer sentido do que estava acontecendo.

_ Isso é loucura! – Sara gritou ignorando a verdade. – Eu vou atrás dela! Eu vou trazer ela de volta.

_ Ela não irá voltar. – J’onh falou. – A luz que acabamos de ver... foi um dispositivo explosivo... Um micro-sol...

_ Não! – Lena falou com um resquício de voz. – Oh, Alex... não...

_ Sabia disso e permitiu que ela fosse!? – Sara viu vermelho.

_ Sim, senhorita Lance, eu permiti que ela fosse. – J’onh poderia ter desviado, se tornado intangível, mas não, ele deixou que Sara o socasse, e que continuasse socando.

Os outros agentes tentaram segurar Sara, apesar dela ter habilidade para colocar todos no chão ela deixou que a parassem.

_ Você poderia tê-la impedido! – Sara soluçava. – Poderíamos pensar em algo, encontrar uma saída.

_ Não tínhamos tanto tempo assim, se eles não recebessem alguém logo iriam escolher alguém ao leu e nossa janela de oportunidade estaria fechada. – J’onh falou sem ter coragem de olhar para Sara.

_ O que aconteceu? – Kara perguntou vazia. – Onde está Alex?

_ Sua irmã explodiu um micro-sol dentro da nave do Coletivo. – Sara falou com raiva, tirando os agentes de cima dela. – Nada conseguiria sobreviver aquilo – Ela apontou para o ponto de luz que morria lentamente no espaço. – Alex morreu, Kara.

Sara se soltou deles e tentou respirar, mas era como se todo o ar tivesse sumido, a dor no seu coração era tão grande que chegava ser física, os soluços começaram e ela perdeu o controle das lágrimas.

Kara ficou imóvel, até sentir os braços de Lena ao seu redor, então a abraçou de volta e se permitiram chorar.

 

-//-

 

Clark voltou para Terra assim que encontrou o que procurava. Pousou com cuidado no DEO e encontrou olhos estarrecidos. Em seus braços, envolta em sua capa Alex jazia nua e inconsciente, a única peça que estava completa era um colar com o símbolo da casa de El. Sua mão e antebraço direito não existiam mais, e seu corpo apresentava graves queimaduras, mas ela respirava. Com as ordens de J’onh Clarke a levou para ser tratada.

Como previsto, Clark era a pessoa mais odiada do DEO, ele tentou explicar, mas nenhuma das mulheres ali queria dar ouvidos, uma vez que Alex estava em tratamento ele entregou as cartas para J’onh, que resolveu espera que Alex acordasse e decidisse o que fazer com elas.

As crianças não vieram nas primeiras semanas, os ferimentos de Alex eram sérios e para os pequenos poderiam ser assustadores. Quando puderam vê-la insistiram que ela estava sob um feitiço e que se a beijasse ela acordaria. Ficaram decepcionados quando não deu certo.

_ Talvez você devesse dar um beijo nela, tia Sara. – Chris falou com esperança.

Lena tentou contornar, mas as crianças foram insistente, então Sara cedeu. Ela se aproximou lentamente, ajeitou os cabelos de Alex e tocou seus lábios de forma doce, quase mágica.

Nada aconteceu.

Por um instante, mesmo que breve, Sara acreditou que funcionaria, que Alex a beijaria de volta e que quando se afastasse encontraria seus olhos brilhantes, mas não. Ela deu alguns passos para trás, sentindo como se houvesse fracassado.

_ Acontece que deve ser um feitiço muito poderoso, então temos que dar muitos beijos para que ela acorde. – Kara tentou criar uma forma de manter a esperança nos filhos, esperança essa que ela mesma sentia esvair a cada dia que Alex não respondia aos tratamentos.

Sara estava ali, cada segundo que pode, sempre, às vezes lia algo para Alex, às vezes discutia com ela, às vezes pedia para que ela acordasse, às vezes só ouvir Alex respirar e os bips da máquina eram o suficiente para ela. Quando não estava lá estava trabalhando na Waverider até a exaustão, quando finalmente conseguia dormir.

  

-//-

 

Seus olhos estranharam a luz da manhã. Ela piscou várias vezes até conseguir olhar de verdade, a primeira coisa que pensou foi da surpresa de estar viva, sentiu a boca seca, tentou remover a manta com a mão direita, mas não conseguiu, então usou a esquerda e compreendeu o porquê, sua mão e antebraço não estavam ali.

Deitou novamente a cabeça e absorveu o choque, o que era um braço pra quem estava viva. Deu um sorriso. Colocou os pés para fora da cama, sentiu os músculos das pernas reclamarem, mas depois de algumas tentativas conseguiu ficar de pé. Desligou o monitor e removeu os cabos ligados ao seu corpo. Caminhou arrastando o pé até a janela e abriu a persiana, o céu estava limpo, a cidade parecia movimentada, no reflexo da janela pode ver seu rosto, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e alcançavam o ombro, se perguntou por quanto tempo ficou dormindo.

Um barulho fez com que ela se virasse para a porta.

Sara estava ali, parada, muda, imóvel. E da mesma maneira Alex permaneceu, não sabia bem como começar aquela conversa.

A primeira coisa que Sara conseguia pensar era que Alex estava bem. Estava de pé. Estava acordada. A segunda coisa que veio na sua mente foi a razão que as levou até ali. Ela estava em um misto de pura felicidade e pura raiva. Ela queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, gritar com ela e dar um muro nela ao mesmo tempo. E assim ela ficou parada simplesmente olhando Alex. Quando a agente se preparou para falar algo Winn apareceu.

_ Alex! – Winn passou por Sara e foi abraçar a amiga. Com essa distração a loira saiu do lugar e deu passagem para J’onh e outros agentes.

Apesar de ter a atenção pedida por todos, Alex pode vê-la sumindo pela porta.

_ É bom ver você acordada. – J’onh sorriu.

_ Seria interessante saber como estou viva... – Alex questionou com uma voz áspera se sentando novamente na cama. – E quase inteira. – Sorriu.

_ O pingente. – Winn apontou para o pingente que ela ainda usava. – Ele é feito de Kriptonita X. Ela transforma um ser humano em um Kryptoniano. Não é um máximo! – Ele falou animado. - Mas essa estava descarregada, quando a energia do micro-sol alcançou a pedra seu braço já havia sido destruído. Com a força da explosão você ficou inconsciente, Clark te encontrou e trouxe pra casa.

_ Clark sabia disso? – Ela perguntou com a sobrancelha de pé.

_ Ele sabia que tinha possibilidade, mas não tinha certeza o suficiente. – J’onh falou calmamente. – Nem sabíamos se você acordaria.

_ Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Ela movimentou o que tinha de braço direito.

_ Seis semanas, mesmo com os raios de sol seu corpo precisou de tempo para se curar. – Winn falou.

_ Do jeito que fala parece que eu tenho super-poderes. – Alex brincou.

_ Bom, toda a energia estava focada para sua cura, se não retirar a pedra será quase tão poderosa que eu. – Kara falou voando pela porta e praticamente pulando sobre Alex a apertando com carinho. - Nunca mais me assuste assim! – Seu tom de voz era instável. – Me prometa!

_ Eu prometo. – Alex respondeu abraçando de volta.

_ Lena e as crianças estão a caminho. – Alex abriu um sorriso.

A tarde foi toda festa, as crianças não paravam de falar das coisas que Alex perdeu enquanto dormia, do feitiço e dos mil beijos, Lena e Kara só conseguia sorrir, somente uma pessoa não estava lá. E com o cair da noite, Alex não suportou mais. Ela precisava ver Sara.

 

-//-

 

Ela chegou ao galpão e sentiu seu estômago revirar, a Waverider não estava mais lá, deixou seu corpo ceder e sentiu que alguém a amparava.

_ Desculpe, Alex. – J’onh falou triste. – Ela se foi.

Alex assentiu. Com sua mente vazia e se deixou conduzir até o quarto. Se sentou na cama e pegou as cartas que havia escrito, J’onh respeitou seu momento e saiu fechando a porta. Todas as cartas estavam aí, inclusive a de Sara. Tocou de leve as letras que havia escrito outrora com pesar e deixou que toda sua dor lhe escapasse pelos olhos.

 

-//-

 

Dias viraram semanas,e essas viraram messes, Alex teve que se readaptar a nova vida, ao braço mecânico, e a tristeza que lhe fazia companhia, apesar dos esforços de Lena e Kara para que ela não se sentisse assim. Depois que dominou a terapia voltou ao trabalho, se afundou nele para ser exata, decidiu remover a Kriptonita X, neste exato momento da vida, não se sentia assim tão super.

_ Pelo amor de Deus, Alex, nós vamos comer, você tem que fazer isso... – Lena reclamou mais uma vez. – Você tem feito isso certo? – Lena deu um olhar de mãe para o corpo de Alex questionando se a perda de peso era só pelo período convalescente ou se ela não estava se alimentando direito.

_ Lena, eu tenho muito o que fazer aqui. – Mentiu.

_ Mentira. – Kara falou flutuando ao seus lado.- Leslie e as crianças estão esperando a gente. Vai me fazer ligar para ela e fazer seus filhos implorarem? – Kara jogou sujo, e pelo olhar de Alex venceu.

_ Certo, certo, não precisa apelar. – Antes que elas finalmente saíssem um vortex apareceu no meio do DEO e três figuras apareceram.

No segundo que Lena reconheceu Barry Allen, ela pegou a arma da cintura de Alex.

_ Eu juro, pelo que me é mais sagrado que vou dar um tiro em você. – Falou séria. – Kara não vai a lugar algum, não me importa se seu mundo queimar!

Barry ergueu as mãos em sinal de calma e seus acompanhantes fizeram o mesmo.

_ Eu não vim buscar Kara, eu juro. – Falou calmamente, ele poderia desviar das balas, mas não se viu no direito de desafiar Lena. – Só vim de acompanhante.

_ Oi, Barry. – Kara saldou recebendo um olhar fechado de Lena. – O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui.

_ Ele veio me acompanhar. – Um homem falou sério, abaixando os braços e dando um passo a frente.

_ E o que você quer? – Lena falou ainda rude, abaixando a arma contra sua vontade.

_ Qual de vocês é Alex Denvers? – Ele perguntou colocando as mãos no bolso da calça.

_ Eu sou. – Alex deu um passo a frente ainda na defensiva.

_ Ótimo. Eu sou Quentin... Quentin Lance. – Ela falou sério. - Sara está com problemas...

_ Onde está Sara? – Alex falou sentindo uma onda de pânico crescer no seu corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo (e último) capítulo de "Preço do Tempo": 
> 
> \- O fim... sem spoilers desta vez... 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------  
> Gostaram? Querem mais? Deixem seu comentário!


	25. O Preço do Tempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então é isso, chegamos nos finalmentes...   
> Sou eternamente grata por todo o apoio, e opiniões!  
> Espero que continuem me acompanhando em outros projetos e que no futuro tenhamos uma segunda temporada...   
> Vamos lá...

_ Vocês estão me expulsando da equipe? – Sara falou incrédula para Hunter com escárnio. – Um motim?

_ Não é exatamente isso. – Hunter falou pausadamente indicando a cadeira no escritório da capitã. – Sara você tem estado distraída, dispersa... Se está tornando um risco, acho que deveria tirar férias...

_ Hunter você está exagerando. – Sara sabia que não. Sua mente estava constantemente voltando até Alex e a confusão de sentimentos que a mulher ainda era na sua mente.

_ Você quase matou Mick na ultima missão... – Hunter defendeu seu ponto de vista, mas a sobrancelha de Lance deixou claro que era um exemplo fraco.

_ Quem aqui não quer matar Mick ao menos uma vez no dia?

_ Você precisa parar, depois de tudo que me contou sobre as coisas que aconteceram no outro universo você se jogou no trabalho, mas não consegue se concentrar, as coisas ficam arriscadas. Faça uma pausa, descanse algumas semanas e depois estaremos exatamente aqui.

_ Olha, Hunter, eu ouvi sua sugestão, considerei, e a resposta é não. Só preciso dormir e estarei pronta para tudo. –Sara se recusava a aceitar o conselho do amigo.

_ Na verdade, Sara, nós bloqueamos seus códigos, e a Weverider não sairá de 2017 até você estar fora dela.

_ Gideon! – Sara chamou e foi ignorada. – Você! – Sara bateu a mão na mesa. – Não me querem aqui, ótimo! – Saiu batendo o pé.

Ela jogava as coisas em uma mochila, furiosa, ignorou as batidas na porta, mas Ray entrou mesmo assim.

_ Sabia que não aceitaria férias em uma boa... – O homem falou encostando no batente.

_ Você também está nisso? – Sara falou segurando a vontade de jogar algo nele, ela não precisava de que ninguém conduzisse sua vida e naquele momento era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

_ Sim. – Ray pegou um porta-retrato com uma foto da infância de Sara com seus pais e irmã. – Você já morreu por tantas causas, Sara, não acha que está na hora de achar uma pela qual viver? Com quem viver?

_ Ray eu já sei sua opinião sobre a Alex, pode parar de defendê-la. Sara parou e suspirou olhando para o teto.

_ Certo, uma última coisa então, me responda, o que você teria feito? Se você fosse Alex o que teria feito? – Ele entregou o porta-retrato. – Olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que não faria tudo para que ela ficasse em segurança, mesmo que soubesse que ela ficaria machucada o suficiente para partir sem dizer adeus.

_ Eu te odeio, Palmer. – Sara falou deixando os ombros caírem e sentir Ray abraçá-la. – Ótimo, minha alma-gêmea pertence a outro universo...

_ E vai deixar que algo assim tão simples fique no caminho? – Ray sorrindo.

 _ Tenho muito que pensar, Ray, não é só atravessar até lá. E depois?

_ Pra onde vai? – Ray deixou a amiga terminar com as mochilas

_ Casa do meu pai. – Sara falou dando de ombros.

Com despedidas rápidas e o semblante menos fechado Sara saiu da Waverider e foi direto para o apartamento de Quentin, a casa estava vazia, silenciosa, deixou a mochila na entrada e caminhou para a sala, olhando algumas fotos, deixando seus dedos correrem entre uma moldura e outra. Encontrou uma foto sua jovem e pensou em o que fazer a seguir.

Uma luz forte iluminou toda a sala e um vórtice apareceu e dele saiu Alex Denvers com um olhar aterrorizado.

 

-//-

 

No segundo que Alex passou pelo portal Cisco o fechou e Kara já o erguia pelo colarinho.

_ O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Todos do DEO já tinham armas em punho apontadas para os três visitantes.

_ Não é nada do que estão pensando. – Lance ergueu as mãos novamente. – É só um encontro com Sara. – Explicou como pode. – Ela tem estado, na melhor das palavras terrível, eu não sei o que elas vão decidir, mas ela precisam desta conversa.

_ Então vocês concordaram em deixar Quentin aqui até Alex voltar, certo. – Lena falou com o rosto fechado, enquanto J’onh ordenava que todos abaixassem as armas.

_ Claro. – Quentin deu alguns passos olhando o lugar. – Eu faço o que for preciso por Sara.

Kara sentiu a verdade nas palavras dele.

_ Mas ela não está em perigo, como disse para Alex, está? – Ficou preocupada.

_ Não... – Quentin deu um sorriso torto. – Ela vai me matar por me intrometer.

O celular de Lena tocou e ela se lembrou que os filhos estavam esperando por ela. Mas para sua surpresa era uma mensagem de Leslie.

“Emergência no apartamento da Barbara, venha urgente!”

Ela tentou ligar para a amiga, mas o celular estava desligado.

_ Kara... – chamou com a voz tensa e estômago se revirando. – Algo aconteceu com as crianças. – O olhar de Kara se fechou e em segundos elas já estavam no ar.

 

-//-

 

_ Sara! – sua voz saiu em um suspiro.

Alex andou até Sara e a abraçou com desespero.

_ Você está bem? O que está acontecendo? – Alex falava procurando por um ferimento na loira.

_ Como assim, Alex? – Sara ficou preocupada com o estado que Alex estava. – Eu estou bem. – Tão bem quanto poderia estar.

Quando Alex compreendeu que Sara estava bem, que não tinha nenhum risco eminente seu corpo relaxou e a preocupação deu lugar a outros sentimentos, ela não pode segurar as lágrimas de alívio e se desmanchou diante de Sara que não soube o que fazer ou o que estava acontecendo.

_ Eu vou buscar um pouco de água... – A loira tentava ajudar, mas Alex não permitiu, a abraçou pela cintura e a manteve ali.

_ Não... – falou com a voz engasgada. – Só fique aqui um instante. – Alex envolveu seus braços em Alex e deixou que ela descansasse a testa em seu ombro. – Eu fiquei com tanto medo... Seu pai... ele disse que você estava com problemas...

Sara então compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. Não era somente sua equipe quem tinha interferido na sua vida, aparentemente todas as pessoas da sua realidade resolveram fazer o mesmo.

_ Calma, está tudo bem... – Sara afagava as costas de Alex, que ainda soluçava, e a direcionava para o sofá para que se sentasse.

Elas ficaram ali paradas, abraçadas, esperando Alex se acalmar.

_ Você ainda está brava comigo? – A voz de Alex saiu miúda.

_ Alguns dias sim. – Sara confessou. – Você me dopou, Alex...

_ Você iria tentar me parar. – Alex interrompeu.

_ Claro que eu iria, você estava em uma missão suicida. – Sara sussurrou em resposta com receio de como sua voz sairia. – Faz ideia como eu me senti quando eu vi o céu brilhar e soube que era você ali, tem ideia? – Ela afastou o corpo do de Alex e se sentou olhando para ela de frente . - Eu quase perdi você.

_ Nos iríamos nos perder, de um jeito ou de outro. – Alex falou triste.

_ Não quer dizer que eu não queria que você esteja bem...

_ Não foi isso que eu disse. – Alex a segurou o rosto de Sara. – Mas veja só, tudo ficou bem. – Ela encostou sua testa na da loira que lhe segurou os punhos, mantendo aquela proximidade. – Eu estou aqui... Bom a maior parte está...

_ Como está se sentindo? – Sara deu atenção ao braço direito de Alex e depois para onde estava o colar. – Já consegue voar, ou qualquer outra coisa divertida? – Sara perguntou ajeitando o cabelo de Alex como sempre fez.

_ Nah. – Ela respondeu balançou a cabeça. - Kara disse que se ficar com ele e mantê-lo carregado posso desenvolver poderes, mas precisa de um período de exposição prolongado. E por hora já basta me acostumar com um braço robótico.

A conversa morreu, ambas olharam para o seus dedos entrelaçados.

_ Você é teimosa, e sempre coloca o bem estar e a segurança das outras pessoas antes do seu bem estar e da sua segurança, às vezes você fecha a cara e se prende em um mundo de ideias que eu não sei como lidar, não faça o que está sentindo, sempre tenta exorcizar seus demônios pela força física, mas desta parte eu gosto...  você tentou se matar. – Alex ouvia com atenção e em silêncio. – Eu quase perdi você. – Sara repetiu, olhando nos olhos de Alex sem se mover. – Essas são as coisas que você faz e me deixa furiosa. – Alex lembrou-se da despedida delas. – Minha irmã iria amar você, minha mãe também, meu pai precisaria de ouvir que você era uma agente federal e te abriria uma cerveja... Nem precisa contar que você está comigo. – Elas sorriram e Alex deixou o olhar vagar pela sala, até Sara chamar sua atenção. – Alex, quando você me dopou, você começou a falar algo... – Sara deixou a frase no ar e esperou que Alex a completasse.

_ O que você não pode ouvir foi que eu achava que eu te amava – Sara deixou um sorriso cobrir seu rosto – No segundo que eu ativei a bomba, eu me arrependi. – Alex falou engolindo seco com o olhar nas mãos. – Eu não queria me sacrificar pela Terra, eu não queria morrer. – Alex falou sentindo a agonia tocar seu coração. – Quando eu não tinha mais nada, nem mesmo tempo, tudo o eu queria era você. – Falou com um tom rouco. – Eu sei que somos de universos diferentes, literalmente, e eu não sei como, mas eu quero tentar, nós... – Alex esperou uma resposta, mas Sara ainda estava muda. – O que estou dizendo é que... Tipo... – Ela suspirou procurando inspiração. – Sara quer namorar comigo? – Sara sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por todo seu corpo, adrenalina, mas ainda sim ficou paralisada, olhando Alex com o rosto inexpressivo. – Podemos revezar, ficamos um tempo aqui e outro lá, eu não sei bem... Sara? – Alex perguntou apreensiva quando a loira se levantou de onde estava.

Ela se sentou no colo de Alex e a beijou, tudo estava ali, medo, amor, tristeza, felicidade, sorrisos e lágrimas. Beijou-a até precisar respirar.

_ Essa parte descobrimos depois. – Sara retirou a camisa de Alex com delicadeza. – Porque agora eu preciso muito aproveitar a minha namorada. – Com isso distribuiu pequenas mordidas, beijos selvagens, até as coisas ficarem muito intensas para uma sala. Sara levantou e puxou Alex consigo, caminharam entre beijos removendo pedaços das roupas até o quarto de hóspedes que Sara sempre se instalava na casa do pai.

Elas se amaram, ora de forma delicada e sensual, ora de forma selvagem e intensa.

 

-//-

 

_ O que está acontecendo. – Kara exigiu uma resposta de Barbara. Que aguardava no balcão calmamente.

_ Eu cansei, é isso que aconteceu... Na verdade, eu e Leslie cansamos de vocês duas... Sério, avança isso aí. – Barbara cutucou Kara.

_ As crianças... – Lena perguntou sentindo a preocupação se transformar em raiva.

_ Estão comendo toda a pizzaria a essa altura. – Barbara completou. – Olha, vocês duas passaram por muita coisa e, sinceramente Lena, dada sua habilidade de transformar um simples encontro em uma prisão mental, resolvemos lidar com isso por vocês.

Barbara abriu a porta da sacada e as mulheres deixaram o queixo cair. Estava todo adoravelmente decorado, com tons de preto e vermelho, no meio da sala a mesa uma refeição aguardava junto a um champanhe no gelo, o chão coberto por pétalas e quando Barbara apertou o controle remoto uma musica sensual e envolvente tomou o lugar.

_ Lena, você pode usar o meu quarto, Leslie separou uma roupa para a ocasião. – Ela empurrou Lena pela sala até o quarto e fechou a porta, se virado para Kara. – Suas coisas ainda estão ali, espero que escolha algo sexy.

Barbara saiu pela porta acenando para Kara que ainda olhava as coisas ao redor.

Lena olhava o que Leslie havia separado para ela, um vestido preto, saltos altos e uma langeri sensual com rendas vermelhas, que lhe fez corar, além de alguns produtos. Depois de uma hora estava pronta, pelo menos fisicamente, não tinha razão para ficar tão nervosa, era Kara, ao mesmo tempo que se dizia isso sentia o corpo dar um vacilo.

Ela ouviu a porta bater e se assustou.

_ Lena... - Kara fala em um tom baixo e próximo a porta. – Se você não estiver a vontade com isso podemos ir embora... – Kara falava preocupada. Antes de terminar de falar Lena abriu a porta.

_ Não! – Sua voz soou mais alto que ela queria. Os olhos de Kara encontraram seu corpo e sua mente se perdeu. Fazendo que as duas se admirassem paradas a porta – Você está linda. – Lena interrompeu o silêncio.

_ Você é linda. – Kara adorava ver o rosto de Lena corado.

Sentaram a mesa, conversaram sobre amenidades, sobre Alex e Sara, sobre Chris e Oli, sobre Leslie e Barbara, sobre L-Corp e DEO e finalmente sobre o assunto que as levou até ali.

_ Você realmente achou que aqueles óculos eram um disfarce! – Lena gargalhava.

_ Funcionava com todo mundo. – Kara acompanhava a risada. – Eu me matava para aparecer como Kara e como Supergirl, aquela festa então... – Kara parou e pensou um instante. – Espera, você sempre soube, então aquela festa onde me convidou como Supergirl e como Kara...

_ Eu estava me divertindo a suas custas. - Lena tomou uma dose da bebida. – Pena que fomos atacados.

_ Você é má, Lena... Eu realmente fiquei desesperada. – Por que não me disse?

_ Porque queria que escolhesse me contar, não que eu lhe tomasse a verdade. – Lena olhava para a lua avançando lentamente pela janela. - Queria que confiasse em mim o suficiente para me contar.

_ Foi aterrorizante. – Kara se lembrava do dia que teve que contar para Lena a verdade. – Eu achei que você se assustaria e me afastasse, mas no lugar você me deu um sorriso. – Lena tomou a mão de Kara entre as suas e deixou ali um beijo.

_ Eu me senti a pessoa mais especial do mundo inteiro. – Lena confessou. – E eu quero que você sempre se sinta assim, porque você é a pessoa mais especial do meu universo, Kara, bom uma das três. – Lena sorriu, se levantou acenou para que Kara esperasse e foi ao quarto de Barbara. Retornou com as mãos para trás – É por isso que eu gostaria de te pedir em namoro. – Lena mostrou um anel delicado. – Eu tenho andado com isso a semana toda procurando o momento certo.

Kara assentia sem palavras e com um sorriso enorme.

_ Ainda temos muita coisa pelo caminho, mas juntas nada jamais irá nós separar. – Lena completou colocando o anel no dedo de Kara e finalizando com um beijos suave na mão da loira. – Eu amo você.

_ Eu amo você. – Kara ecoou, levantando Lena no colo e distribuído beijos pelo rosto e por fim tomando seus lábios com carinho.

Ela colocou Lena no chão e delicadamente escorregou as alças do vestido.

_ Eu não me canso de admirar você. – Kara falou beijando o vale entre os peitos de Lena, depois de passar segundos olhando a langerie da mulher, enquanto escorregava as mãos pela sua cintura trazendo-a mais para perto. – Você é tão linda, tão sexy.

O tom de voz rouco, os beijos, as mãos, cada pedaço de Kara estava levando Lena à loucura. Com muita dificuldade ela afastou as mãos de Kara do seu corpo.

_ Isso não está certo. – Kara ficou sem saber o que fazer, se havia entendido errado toda a situação. – Você está vestida demais. – Lena andou de roupas intimas até a mesa, pegou o vidro com um pouco de champanhe e foi em direção ao quarto de Kara que só a olhava hipnotizada. – Vamos lá, Supergirl, para quem troca de roupa tão rápido você está levando uma vida com esse vestido. – Kara usou a super velocidade para estar na cama antes que Lena terminasse de entrar no quarto.

_ Você vai se arrepender de ficar jogando comigo, Lena. – Kara atiçou abraçando Lena por trás e dando mordidas sua orelha fazendo Lena arfar.

_ Eu te desafio a fazer o seu pior. – Lena riu, mas o sorriso se transformou em um gemido quando as mãos de Kara rasgaram suas peças intimas e a ergueram para a cama. – Ei, isso era novo! – Fingiu reclamar.

_ Você queria o meu pior. – Kara a beijou fazendo com que seus corpos se tocassem de forma sensual. – Isso é só o começo. – A loira entrelaçou suas pernas sentindo as unhas de Lena arranharem em vão as suas costas enquanto a morena gemia seu nome com prazer.

 

-//-

 

Alex acordou com o braço esquerdo queimando. Saiu do enlace de Sara, pegou um roupão pendurado atrás da porta e seguiu para o banheiro, olhou no espelho e sentiu o ar fugir dos seus pulmões. No seu braço tinha uma marca, um triângulo, de ponta cabeça, todo branco. Em sua mente uma explosão de possibilidade aconteceu, o que era aquilo, ela estava marcada pelo Coletivo? O que isso significava...

_ Não precisa pentear os cabelos. – Sara falou com uma voz grogue vestindo uma camisa indo em direção ao banheiro. Alex escondeu o braço a lavou o rosto, sentiu Sara a abraçar e lhe beijar o pescoço. – Bom dia. – A loira disse sorrido e Alex sentiu segura nos braços de Sara e lhe sorriu de volta.

_ Bom dia. – Alex se deixou abraçar e olhou a figura das duas diante do espelho, cabelos bagunçados, rostos amassados e felicidade, ela não queria que aquilo acabasse, e aquela marca provavelmente destruiria a bolha na qual elas estavam.

_ Vou fazer café, comemos alguma coisa, depois podemos tomar um banho... e voltar para a cama. – Sara disse com um sorriso sexy dando mais um beijo no pescoço de Alex.

_ Hum... – Alex reclamou quando Alex se afastou, acompanhou a loira até a cozinha e assistiu ela se mover pelo lugar, sentiu seu coração pesar e o ar fugir dos pulmões, aquela cena comum, uma simples manhã, era tudo que mais queria, Sara falando sobre coisas que queria mostrar a Alex, pessoas que queria que ela conhecesse, Alex sentiu os olhos marejarem e os limpou rapidamente.

Caminhou até Sara e a abraçou impedindo-a de se mover. Ela queria que esse futuro acontecesse.

_ Alex, eu preciso das minhas duas mãos para fazer café. – Sara brincou. A agente se afastou, mas Sara manteve a atenção nela.

_ Sara, algo aconteceu na nave do Coletivo... – Então contou tudo, Zint a tomando pelo braço e ela sentindo a queimadura até a manhã e a marca queimando e se tornando branca.

Para que aquele futuro acontecesse ela precisava não repetir os erros do passado.

Ela mostrou a marca para Sara que a tocou de leve.

_ Está doendo agora? – Quis saber preocupada.

_ Não. – Alex respondeu triste.

_ Kara e J’onh sabem sobre isso?

_ Kara não, J’onh sim. – Ela sentiu a mão de Sara acariciar suavemente o lugar.  – Fazemos testes diários para saber como minha saúde esta, mas nada como essa manhã aconteceu antes.

_ As coisas nunca são fáceis com vocês Denvers. – Sara falou suspirando.

_ Sara, se isso for demais para você...

_ Isso significa, Alex, - Sara a interrompeu. – Que você tem muita sorte. – Alex olhou para Sara perdida. – Pois eu nunca desisto das pessoas que eu amo. – Sorriu empurrando Alex até a bancada e fazendo com que a agente se sentasse ali. – Nós vamos descobrir o que e lidar com isso. – Ela aproveitou o laço frouxo do roupão e o desfez. – Depois. – Alex envolveu Sara com suas pernas mantendo-a perto, a loira beijou seu colo e brincou com seus seios fazendo Alex arfar sentindo a excitação se espalhar por todo seu corpo, seus olhos correram a cozinha por um instante e viu a água do café borbulhar.

_ Sara... – falou em um gemido. – A água do café... está fervendo. – A loira trouxe Alex mais para a ponta do balcão e foi descendo os beijos pela seu abdômen.

_ Eu também estou.

 

-//-

 

Leslie e Barbara haviam terminado de colocar as crianças na cama, depois de muitas perguntas sobre as mães.

_ Acha que vai dar certo? – Gordon perguntou realmente preocupada.

_ Acho que sim, tem que dar. – Leslie falou confiante. – E depois disso vou precisar de alguns anos de férias, sério.

No quarto as duas crianças suspiravam dormindo tranquilamente, apesar de todas as reviravoltas que a vida havia dado tudo estava bem.

 

-//-

 

_**FIM** _

 

-//-

 

Galera, muito obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui, foi um prazer escrever para vocês e mais ainda receber seus comentários!

Beijos, Abraços e muito Obrigada!

 

-//-

 

Essa é uma história DC...

É claro que tem um pós-crédito...

 

-//-

 

**Futuro**

Waverider havia acabado de chegar no tempo correto. Chris e Oli imediatamente olharam as notícias. Não havia nada sobre Kara Denvers, sobre uma batalha mundial. Olhando pela janela já podiam ver. Tudo estava diferente.

_ Nós conseguimos! – Oli pulou no irmão gritando.

_ Sim, mas só vou ficar tranqüilo quando puder ver todas elas. – Chris sorriu e eles pousaram no deserto, voando para L-Corp.

Quando voaram para dentro da sala da presidência os sorrisos morreram.

_ Quem é você? – Oli perguntou avançando na asiática focada em vários documentos que ocupava a mesa de Lena.

_ Oli, hoje não é um bom dia, então não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas não tenho tempo para isso. – A mulher olhou para o papel e pareceu pensar. – Na verdade, sua ajuda seria muito bem vinda, tem como me dar uma carona para Austrália? Uma das fabricas lá parou e preciso ver o que está acontecendo. – Ela finalmente parou e olhou para os dois Denvers confusos a sua frente. – O que diabos estão vestindo?

_ Sin... – Chris chamou e a garota olhou para ele. – Você se chama Sin, não é... – Ele se sentia deslocado, enjoado, assim como Oli também.

_ Certo, agora vocês estão me assustando. – Ela se aproximou deles com cuidado. – Vocês foram atingidos por alguma coisa? – Ela olhava com atenção nos olhos de cada um.

A porta abriu e Sara entrou na sala da presidência.

_ Baby, estava na região, o que acha de sairmos para comer?

_ Mãe, tem alguma coisa errada com Oli e Chris. – Sin falou ainda olhando para os Supers. – E já pedi para não me chamar de Baby.

Os gêmeos olharam assustados para Sara.

_ Sara? – conforme o tempo passava a mente deles era inundada com uma torrente de lembranças tanto de Sin como de Sara.

_ Eles não se lembram de mim, e entraram aqui perguntando por Lena.

Na hora que ela os viu soube o que havia acontecido.

_ Acabaram de voltar? – Ela sorriu. Andou até eles e puxou a orelha de cada um. – Muito feio, me seqüestrar e me roubar!

_ Me perdoe. – Falaram em conjunto.

_ Eles voltaram do passado? – Sin sentou e assistiu a mãe inutilmente bater nos dois que mal sentiam.

_ Sim, as memórias irão se ajustar com o tempo, agora vocês devem ir até mim e me tirar da bolha temporal que colocaram. – Sara exigiu.

_ Sim, senhora. – Oli respondeu. – Onde estão nossas mães?

_ Estão todas bem, vocês conseguiram. – Sara sorriu largamente. – Vocês salvaram todo mundo. – Com isso eles sorriram de volta. – Mas antes preciso que me façam um favor. – Sara pediu séria. – O mecanismo de atravessar universos...

_ Ele está em perfeita condições. – Chris garantiu.

_ Exato, eu preciso que vocês o danifiquem.

_ Oi? Assim você não vai conseguir voltar para seu universo... – Chris começou.

_ E assim vai parar em 2017. – Oli completou rindo.

_ Você faz seu próprio destino. – Sin concluiu e Sara abraçou a filha, assistindo os dois voarem de volta para a Waverider. – Poderíamos voltar no tempo, evitar que...

_ Não é assim que as coisas devem ser. Eles mudaram passado e coisas boas aconteceram como você fazer parte da nossa família, da mesma forma que coisas ruins aconteceram como a marca da sua mãe Alex, nunca se sabe os resultados de uma mudança, podemos piorar tudo.

Sin assentiu contrariada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então pessoas, é isso... gostaram, curtiram, comentem...  
> Para quem quer continuar sofrendo sob meus domínios temos outra fic saindo do forno...
> 
> "Procura-se uma Rainha"  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10981827
> 
> No mais abraços e beijos para todos vocês...


End file.
